Mon identité
by dragoloveblog
Summary: [Voldemort a été tué durant la 6ème année] Hermione avait toujours réussi à garder son secret, qui elle était, et ce, pendant près de sept ans. Jusqu'au soir où Harry consulta la carte des maraudeurs et qu'il vit le nom de sa meilleure amie inscrit dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais connait-elle elle-même réellement son secret ?
1. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Une nouvelle année commençait et cette fois-ci la menace de Voldemort ne pesait plus sur nos épaules, la grande bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu en juin, et le château était déjà fin près à nous recevoir pour notre dernière année. Cette année allait certainement être la plus agréable de ma vie.

- T'es prête ?  
Je me retournai vers Drago qui se tenait debout appuyé contre l'encadrement de ma porte. Je hochai d'un signe de tête et fermai la fermeture éclaire de ma valise.  
- Tu es au courant que les septième années ont le droit de rentrer chez eux tous les week end ?  
- Je suis préfète en chef, dis-je en secouant l'insigne que je tenais à la main, donc oui je suis au courant. Mais toi comment le sais-tu ?  
- Bonne question hein ? dit-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils. Parce que toi tu t'es bien gardé de me mettre au courant !  
- Je n'avais pas le droit, me défendis-je, c'était à l'école de vous prévenir. Alors comment tu le sais ?  
- Blaise est préfet en chef lui aussi.  
Drago fronça les sourcils un instant et me fit signe de me taire.  
- Ma mère nous appelle, dit-il enfin en disparaissant dans le couloir.  
Je posais mon insigne sur ma valise et descendis à mon tour au rez de chaussé.  
Quand j'arrivai en bas, Narcissa ajustait la veste de Drago sous ses grognements de protestation.  
- Et ta valise ? S'exclama-t-elle me voyant arriver les mains vides.  
- On part déjà ?  
Narcissa me désigna la pendule de l'entrée d'un signe de tête. Oui, c'était en effet l'heure de partir, et j'avais véritablement hâte de retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny que je n'avais pas pu voir de tout l'été.  
- Ta valise ne va pas descendre toute seule Hermione, me fit remarquer Narcissa.  
- Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, tu ne peux pas t'en charger ?  
- J'ai descendu la mienne moi-même à la force de mes bras, intervint Drago.  
Narcissa releva une énième fois les yeux vers l'horloge et fis apparaître ma valise d'un coup de baguette magique.  
- Hé ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.  
- Nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard.  
- Je te signale que ce traitement de faveur devrait me revenir, c'est moi ton fils !  
Narcissa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de nous accompagner jusqu'à la grande cheminé du salon. Elle nous serra chacun notre tour dans ses bras et nous adressa un tendre sourire.  
Drago fut le premier à disparaître dans les flammes vertes et j'entrai à mon tour dans la cheminé.  
- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? me demanda Narcissa.  
- Oui. Mes amis ne comprendraient pas... Ils ne me pardonneraient pas de leur avoir mentit depuis notre première année à Poudlard.  
- C'est comme tu veux Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un signe de main alors que je disparaissais à mon tour.

Quand j'arrivai enfin sur la voie 9/3/4, Drago était déjà entouré de ses amis. Ils étaient également les miens à quelques exceptions près, mais pas à Poudlard.  
- Juste à l'heure dit donc ! s'exclama Ginny qui était à l'entrée d'un des wagons.  
Elle m'aida à monter ma valise et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je le serrai dans mes bras.  
- Alors la France ? demanda-t-elle alors que je la suivais dans l'étroit couloir de la locomotive.  
- Super, comme d'habitude, fis-je en bonne comédienne. Je suis rentrée tout juste hier, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous rejoindre au terrier. Comment vont les garçons ?  
- Ils vont bien, on va tous bien depuis Juin.  
Je rentrai enfin dans un compartiment, où Ron et Harry discutaient avec entrain.  
- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-ils en me voyant arriver.  
Je les saluai chaleureusement avant de m'asseoir à leur côté. Ils passèrent tout le trajet à me raconter leurs vacances, quant à moi je leur mentis, comme d'habitude. Mais j'en avais l'habitude, et puis certaines anecdotes n'étaient pas totalement fausses. Je ne leur précisai par exemple pas, que celui que je désignai comme mon cousin de France était en fait Drago.

J'étais étonnée que Harry n'ait pas été nommé préfet en chef, mais j'étais tout de même contente de savoir que j'allais exercer ce rôle avec Blaise. Cela nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. . Lors du petit discours d'arrivé, MacGonanal expliqua aux étudiants de dernière années qui avaient obtenu leur examen de transplanage qu'ils pouvaient rentrer les week end chez eux. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'observer Drago à l'autre bout de la salle. Il avait levé les yeux vers moi en même temps et à son regard, je compris qu'il se retenait de me faire une grimace. Je croisai également le regard de Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Rien n'apparu son notre visage, mais c'était comme si nous étions en train de nous saluer. Je baissai la tête dans mon assiette et un sourire étira mon visage, sourire qui passa totalement inaperçu auprès des Gryffondor.

Juste après le repas, MacGonnagal était venu nous trouver avec Blaise pour nous expliquer le rôle que nous avions à jouer cette année en tant que préfets en chef. Notre travail consistait essentiellement à ce que j'avais déjà connu en tant que préfète en cinquième année, à l'exception que nous avions beaucoup plus de responsabilité, notamment envers les simples préfet.  
- Mme Malefoy m'a dit que vous ne comptiez pas changer votre condition, c'est bien cela ? Me demanda Macgonagal à la fin.  
- Hermione a peur de perdre ses amis ! Fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je trouve juste que je m'en suis très bien sortie depuis le début et que ce n'est donc pas nécessaire que je change quoi que ce soit, répondis-je à la directrice.  
Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nous permit de sortir de son bureau.  
Blaise affichait une mine boudeuse tandis que nous rejoignions les escaliers. Quand je le questionnai il me répondit qu'il aurait aimé que cette année nous puissions être ouvertement amis.  
- Nous aurons toute notre vie pour le faire, après Poudlard, répondis-je d'un regard rassurant. Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de me traiter de sang de bourbe, ça m'arrangerait.  
- Bien entendu, ce n'est plus nécessaire. Voldemort n'est plus là.  
- Je te fais confiance, mais j'aimerais juste que tu le rappelles à Drago. Tout ça l'a toujours beaucoup fait rire. Insistai-je.  
Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête et emprunta l'escalier qui descendait, tandis que je pris celui que montait pour rejoindre mon dortoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Hagrid

Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Hagrid

Ce fut avec bonne humeur que je me levai le lendemain matin, me rappelant où j'étais. Poudlard. C'était ma dernière année et il fallait que j'en profite le plus possible, car après ça, plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds ici.

Quand je rejoignis mes amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, tous me lancèrent un regard insistant. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'ils attendaient.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais les emploi du temps, ce sont les préfets.

En effet, les deux nommés arrivèrent quelques instant après, tout excité par leur nouveau rôle. Je pris donc connaissance du programme de ma journée en même temps que mes amis.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Ron. On a encore des cours de divination cette année ?  
**Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Hagrid**

Je constatai en effet que ce cours était également inscrit dans mon emploi du temps, et je laissai échapper un profond soupir malgré moi. Je détestai cette matière et encore plus le professeur qui l'enseignait.

- On a tous botanique et après soins aux créatures magiques, déclara Harry. C'est bien comme matinée je trouve.

- Parle-pour toi ! S'exclama Ginny d'un air renfrogné . J'ai potion et histoire de la magie.

Je n'écoutai pas les paroles rassurantes que lui murmura Harry, et je jetai un œil à la table des serpentard. Je vis Drago ronchonner et je savais exactement pourquoi, il détestait Hagrid et donc le cours qu'il enseignait. Une multitudes d'hiboux débouchèrent soudain dans la grande salle me faisant pleinement revenir à la table des gryffondor.  
Tous les premières années, sans exceptions reçurent des lettres de leurs parents. Moi, comme d'habitude, aucun courrier ne m'était adressé. Je lançai malgré moi un regard jaloux à Drago qui recevait toujours une lettre de sa mère au moins une fois par mois, si ce n'était plus. Mais après tout je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Si j'avais décidé de tout révéler à mes amis, j'aurais moi aussi reçut une lettre de Narcissa sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.  
Malheureusement j'en avais décidé autrement et je retrouvai mon sourire en constant que Harry aussi ne recevait jamais rien non plus.

J'abonnai Harry et Ron pour filer chercher mon livre que j'avais oublié au dortoir, pendant que ces derniers rejoignaient les serres de botanique. Ils me promirent de me garder une place et je montai les escaliers en courant. Alors que j'arrivai de nouveau au rez-de-chaussé, mon livre en main, je vis Drago passer les grandes portes du château, débouchant sur l'extérieur. Il était visiblement en retard lui aussi. J'aurais aimé lui crier de m'attendre, mais je ne pouvais évidemment pas prendre le risque que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Je conservai donc mon allure sans chercher à la rejoindre, quand une personne me dépassa tout en me donnant un coup d'épaule. C'était Théodore.

- Ca va pas ! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu es en retard Granger non ? Fit-il d'un ton moqueur tout en semblant observer les alentours. Tu viens ce soir ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Je jetai à mon tour des coups d'œil furtifs autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous voir nous parler.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure, il faut que j'arrive à sortir discrètement de la salle commune.

- Comme d'habitude, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement Hermione, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de tout leur dire ?

Je le toisai d'un air entendu et repris ma marche. Il attendit quelques instants que je sois à une distance suffisante pour marcher à son tour en direction des serres.

Ces quatre premières heures de cours furent très agréable et j'étais absolument ravie de revoir Hagrid qui nous invita par ailleurs à venir prendre une tasse de thé chez lui après la fin des cours. Il avait visiblement quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. Notre curiosité fit office de sujet de conversation durant tout le repas.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'une bestiole, fit Ron d'une voix étranglée.

- Il s'est peut-être trouvé quelqu'un ! Suggéra Ginny.

Son frère eut un air dégoûté.

- Où alors il se passe encore quelque de mauvais, dit Harry en adoptant un regard sombre.

- Mais enfin Harry, Voldemort est mort et tous les anciens mangemorts sont à Askaban. Il ne faut vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet là, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Et j'étais la mieux placé pour le savoir étant donné ma place vis à vis des Malefoy. Si il s'était tramé quelque chose, j'aurais évidemment été au courant.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Hermione ? Appuya Ron. Tu n'as cas te retourner, si tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir.

J'observai ce qu'il se passait derrière moi sans comprendre.

- La table des Serpentard, insista Ron. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Malefoy, Parkinon, Nott et Zabini sont toujours là. Et ils étaient bien en cours avec nous ce matin.

- Ils ont été innocenté Ron, répliquai-je furieuse. Ils ont collaboré avec le ministère des années avant la grande bataille de Poudlard.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent, mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuves de quoi que ce soit. Ma mère pense que le ministère à tout inventé et les couvrent, intervint Seamus qui écoutait notre conversation depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

- De ce que je me souviens, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter ta mère, lui lança Harry.  
Après tout elle ne m'avait pas traité de menteur quand j'essayai de dire à tout le monde que Voldemort était revenu ?

- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! S'exclama Seamus d'un ton froid.

Je laissai échapper un soupir en laissant tomber ma tête dans une de mes mains. Ginny croisa mon regard et explosa de rire, je ne pus faire que de même. Cela eu pour conséquence de calmer les garçons qui nous observaient interloqués.

- Vous vous ennuyez maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous sans un mot vers Luna qui passait près de notre table d'un air rêveur. Même si Ginny et moi avions à peut près pensé à la même chose, nous ne l'aurions jamais dit à voix haute. Après tout beaucoup de personnes que nous aimions y avait laissé la vie, comme Lupin, Tonks, Fred.. J'arrêtai là mon état des lieux en constatant que personne n'avait osé réponse, certainement parce que c'était Luna et qu'elle ne se rendait jamais vraiment compte de ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à voix haute.

- Tu as finis ? Demanda Neville en se levant de sa place.

Luna acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux de la grande salle, tandis qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit. Je n'irais pas chez Hagrid, je prétexterais un travail de préfet en chef et j'irais rejoindre mes autres amis à ce moment là.

Lorsque l'après-midi se termina sur un cours de Métamorphose, j'expliquai non sans mal à Harry et Ron que je ne pouvais pas les accompagner chez Hagrid, mais que je comptais sur eux pour tout me raconter. En effet, entre les deux cours que nous avions eu cette après-midi j'étais parvenu à lancer une brève phrase à Drago qu'il comprit aussitôt : "la salle sur demande à dix-sept heures vingt"

Quand je rejoignis enfin la salle en question, j'avais plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

- Ponctuelle comme toujours, me reprocha Pansy alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi.

- Ce sont les préfets de ma maison... ils sont venu me demander pleins de conseils, il fallait bien que je leur réponde.

- Evidemment, et cela t'a pris trente minutes ? Lança Drago d'un ton las.

- Quand j'explique quelque chose je ne le fais pas à moitié moi, répondis-je d'un air fière, sinon cela ne sert à rien.

- Oui oui très bien, fit Pansy pour que je ne m'étende pas davantage dans mes explications.

Elle me désigna la fauteuil libre à côté d'elle et je m'installai dessus en posant négligemment les pieds sur la petite table basse.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Pansy pose une question qui fit calma tout le monde.

- Il est avec quelqu'un en ce moment Deans ?

- Qui ça ? Répéta Théodore en arquant un sourcil.

- Deans Thomas ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es au courant qu'il est à Gryffondor ? Questionna Drago en observant son amie comme si elle était devenu folle.

- Je pose juste une question comme ça, se défendit Pansy.

- Oui c'est ça ! Railla Blaise.

- Non il n'est avec personne, enfin pas que je sache. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment discuter avec lui, dis-je finalement.

- Hermione passe chaque année avec les Gryffondor, et elle n'a jamais fait cette erreur grâce au ciel. Ce n'est pas toi qui va nous faire le coup quand même ? Insista Drago en se redressant sur son fauteuil pour dominer Pansy de sa hauteur.

- Mais il ne m'intéresse pas ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

- En même temps tu parles de ça devant yeux ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa bêtise. Tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction ?

- Une réaction plus mature. Je vous laisse j'ai des devoirs, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle sur demande.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Lâchai-je de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas la chance de la voir toute la journée moi.

- Tu as choisis tes autres amis de Gryffondor, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, cracha Drago de mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Tu crois que cela se serait passé comment pour moi à Gryffondor si je leur avais tout avoué ? J'aurais certainement passé une excellente année hein !

- Tu serais venu avec nous à Serpentard, fit Théodore.

- J'ai passé le test du Choipeaux comme vous tous en première année, Gryffondor est ma seule maison, j'ai été envoyé là-bas.

- C'est bien la seule chose qui est réel, commenta Drago.

Je me retournai vers lui agacée.

- Tu ne te comportes pas comme tu le devrais Hermione, continua-t-il, la seule fois où j'ai eu l'impression de te voir sous ton vrai jour à Poudlard, c'est quand tu es allée au bal avec Victor Krum en quatrième année. Là tu étais à la place qui te revenait.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu t'es trompé de camp Drago je crois, tu aurais vraiment dû rejoindre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

- Hermione... tenta Blaise.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny, tous ceux de Gryffondor sont mes amis, continuai-je ignorant l'intervention de Blaise, je n'ai jamais joué la comédie sur quoi que ce soit. C'est plutôt que je ne suis pas celle que tu aimerais que je sois. Je ne suis pas prétentieuse et imbu de ma personne, MOI ! M'écriai-je en me levant à mon tour pour sortir de la salle.

- De vrai frères et sœurs, fit Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur !

- C'est tout comme. Vous vivez ensemble depuis que vous avez quoi, huit ans ?

- dix ans, corrigea Drago.

Quand je rejoignis enfin la grande salle pour dîner, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. De toute façon Drago était le champion pour me mettre dans cet état. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la grande salle, Ron et Harry se jetèrent aussitôt sur moi pour m'empêcher de passer la porte.

- On a vu Hagrid, déclara Ron qui avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on avait annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demandai-je le coeur battant.

Se passait-il vraiment quelque chose de grave dont je n'étais pas au courant ?

- Alors ? Insistai-je voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait à parler.

- Hagrid est en couple. Déclara alors Harry.

- Avec Mme Maxime, ajouta Ron. C'est dégoûtant !

- Ron enfin ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel amusée.

Je me tournai vers Harry pour trouver du soutient mais son visage était lui aussi déformé par une grimace.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mes orteils

**Chapitre 3 : Mes orteils**

Nous étions déjà vendredi et je n'avais pas vu cette première semaine passer. Je n'avais pas revu mes amis de Serpentard, mais j'étais enfin allée voir Hagrid pour le féliciter. Il avait même parlé de mariage sous l'œil apeuré de Harry et Ron.  
Notre dernier cours de la journée s'acheva sur un cours de potion. Le programme s'avérait très difficile cette année mais pas au point que je demande de l'aide à Drago. Ça il en était hors de question.

- Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ? Me lança Ron en remuant sa potion d'un air incertain.

- Oui et toi ?

Je ne posai pas la question à Harry, car je savais qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais moi non plus je n'avais jamais connu mes parents. Mais à l'inverse de lui, j'avais la chance de vivre dans un foyer qui m'aimait.

- Bien sûr ! George à plein de nouveaux articles pour son magasin qu'il veut absolument qu'Harry et moi testions.

Je répondis par un sourire, Harry n'était pas seul, il avait trouvé la famille Weasley dans un sens.

Alors que nous retournions à la salle commune, Harry me tendit une lettre en s'excusant d'avoir oublié. Je n'avais en effet pas pu prendre de petit déjeuné ni recevoir mon courrier ce matin. J'avais eu des problèmes avec les préfets de Serpentard, qui prenaient leur travail de retirer des points un peu trop au sérieux.  
J'attrapai la lettre le coeur battant. Personne ne m'écrivait jamais. Même Narcissa que je considérais comme ma mère, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour ma condition si quelqu'un venait à découvrir des lettres venant d'elle.

Lorsque je dépliai le parchemin que renfermait la lettre mon coeur s'arrêta. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase d'écrite : "Tu ne parviendras pas à te cacher éternellement". Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers Harry et Ron, mais ils s'étaient installés sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune et comparaient leur dissertation d'histoire de la magie.

Que voulait réellement dire cette phrase ? Mais surtout, qui me l'avait envoyé ? De quoi parlait-on exactement ? Du fait que je vivais chez les Malefoy depuis mes dix ans ? Du fait que je n'étais pas une fille de moldu ? Du fait que je mentais à mes amis ? …tait-ce l'un d'eux qui me l'avait envoyé ? Quelqu'un de Gryffondor ? Je parcourrai la salle pour voir si quelqu'un m'observait. Peut-être que l'auteur de cette lettre observait en ce moment ma réaction. Cependant personne ne semblait s'intéresser à moi.

- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?

Je sursautai et Ginny me regarda d'un air hésitant en ôtant la main qu'elle avait posé sur mon épaule.

- De qui vient la lettre ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Et si c'était elle ? Si elle avait tout découvert ?

- Rien rien. Je dois filer.

Je plantai une Ginny abasourdis dans la salle commune et montai aussitôt à mon dortoir. Je remplis un sac avec ce que je souhaitais emporter chez moi et descendis aussitôt au rez de chaussé du château pour pouvoir transplaner.

Il y avait des heures d'ouvertures dans la protection magique du château toutes les demi-heures, à condition que nous nous trouvions dans le hall à ce moment précis. Nous avions un délais de trente secondes pour transplaner, après quoi les protections se remettaient aussitôt en place.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à cette heure-ci qui partirent en même temps que moi. Il était en effet seize-heures trente et je n'avais moi-même pas prévu de partir aussi tôt. Mais cette lettre m'y avait contrainte, pour ne pas avoir plus de question de la part de Ginny.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin chez moi, au manoir Malefoy, il n'y avait personne, ce que je trouvais très étrange. Certes Lucius rentrait tard du ministère, mais Narcissa était là la plus part du temps. Peut-être était-elle allée faire quelques courses.  
Je montai aussitôt jusqu'à ma chambre et cachai la lettre dans une boite en bois que je scellai à l'aide d'un sort, et que j'allai ensuite poser en bas de mon armoire. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque tombe dessus. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche tout en repensant à cet unique phrase : "tu ne parviendras pas te cacher éternellement".  
J'entendis la porte d'entrée du manoir claquer. Ce ne pouvait être que Drago pour la fermer aussi fort. Je sortis aussitôt de la douche, enfilai en survêtement en coton bleu marine et descendis le rejoindre.

- Canon Hermione ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de me faire remarquer d'un air moqueur.

- Oh ça va !

- Tu as finis de faire la tête ? S'enquit-il en me tendant une lettre.

- Je ne faisais pas le tête, répliquai-je en attrapant le parchemin qu'il me tendait.

C'était une lettre que Narcissa lui avait envoyée dans la semaine. Elle nous annonçait que Lucius et elle ne seraient pas là du week-end . Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu me le dire avant et reposai la lettre sur la meuble de l'entrée.

- Tu sais où ils sont ?

Il haussa les épaules en seul réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir une bière au beurre. Je lui suivis et attrapai au passage le magazine sorcière hebdo qui traînait sur le meuble de l'entrée, juste à côté de la lettre que je venais de poser.  
Je lisais à moitié pendant que Drago me racontait sa semaine chez les Serpentards, quand je ne pus réprimer un rire. Il arqua un sourcil tout en m'accusant de ne pas l'écouter.

- Le magazine a fait un classement des dix sorcières les plus folles, expliquai-je.

- Et ?

- Bellatrix est la numéro un, suivit de près par Ombrage.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire.

- Parce que ta tante était une véritable folle furieuse et que si ce classement n'existait pas, je n'aurais pas su qui mettre en première position entre elle et Ombrage.

Je vis Drago se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel tout en me contemplant d'un air étrange. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Tu comptes passer toute la soirée habillé comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Oh tu fais ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

Il n'ajouta rien, et moi non plus. Bientôt, Mulin, notre elfe de maison commença à préparer le dîner et nous montâmes chacun dans notre chambre.

J'avais entamé des recherches sur des plantes pour le cours de botanique quand l'elfe annonça que le repas était près. Je descendis en tenant toujours mon livre de botanique ouvert à une page qui parlait de la branchiflore. Je me souvenais que Harry l'avait utilisé lors du tournois des trois sorciers, mais je n'avais pas pensé à m'y intéresser davantage. Cette plante permettait non seulement de respirer sous l'eau, mais elle changeait quelque peu notre apparence également, comme les mains et les pieds qui devenaient palmées. Peut-être cela résoudrait-il mon problème avec l'eau. J'allais en parler à Drago, mais je me stoppai nette en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

Pansy, Daphné, Blaise et Théodore étaient installés autour de la table et me fixaient d'un air étrange, surement à cause de ma tenue qui consistait en un ensemble de sport en coton. Je lançai un regard assassin à Drago qui avait visiblement fait expert de ne pas me prévenir.  
Il semblait d'ailleurs se réjouir de la situation. J'allai remonter me changer quand Théodore m'interpella.

- On s'en fiche Hermione, même comme ça tu es canon.

- Ça va, tu te sens bien ? Lui lança Drago.

Son ami le regarda interloqué.

- Je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur, expliqua-t-il

- Ouai d'accord, fit-il en riant, c'est quand ça t'arrange hein !

Je n'intervins pas et pris place en face de Daphné Greegrass que je n'avais pas vu de la semaine, même dans la salle sur demande. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu une heure de retenu avec MacGonngal. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, mais je me demandai comme il était encore possible à notre âge d'être en retenu.

L'ambiance était bonne et tout le monde parlait avec entrain de cette première semaine, quand je me surpris à imaginer Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et les autres assis avec nous à table. Aucun tableau n'aurait pu être aussi beau que celui que je m'imaginai. Cependant, je doutai qu'il se réalise un jour. Même si mes amis de Gryffondor apprenaient qui j'étais vraiment tout en imaginant qu'ils me pardonnent mon mensonge, je doutais qu'ils se retrouvent en notre compagnie un jour à cette table.  
Mon regard avait dû changer car Pansy qui était à ma droite me donna un coup de coude. Je relevai aussitôt les yeux de mon assiette en prétextant que j'étais fatiguée.

La soirée ne se prolongea pas bien tard et quand je me retrouvai enfin seule avec Drago, je pu lui parler de la branchiflore.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait me permettre d'être sous l'eau sans utiliser de sort ?

- J'en sais rien. Et de toute façon à quoi ça servirait ? Tu devrais manger de la branchiflore à chaque fois, ce serait encore plus contraignant que de te lancer un sort une fois par semaine.

Exacte, il avait raison. Mais trouver une nouvelle solution à mon problème m'avait fait oublier le côté pratique.

- Et puis, c'est assez rare comme plante tu sais, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui pousse dans le jardin.

Encore exacte. Je refermai alors mon livre de botanique et m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le canapé ,en posant mes pieds sur les genoux Drago, dans un profond soupire.

- Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arrive, répliquai-je.

- Je comprends que ce soit contraignant, mais il y a pire dans la vie, continua Drago.

- Ce qui m'énerve vraiment, expliquai-je, c'est que Narcissa et Lucius n'en parlent jamais ! Je sais juste que mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort et qu'il m'a lancé un sort pour que ma peau soit instantanément brûlée au contact de l'eau. C'est tout ce que je sais !  
M'exclamai-je en ôtant mes chaussettes pour observer mes trois plus petits orteils du pied droit.

Drago baissa les yeux vers mon pied et regarda également mes orteils presque totalement noircis par le maléfice.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, on avait fait une erreur en me mettant dans un bain. On avait oublié le sortilège qui m'avait été lancé, cela m'avait coûté mes trois orteils.

- Au moins tu peux boire de l'eau. Mais tu sais, poursuivit-il, moi non plus ils ne m'en parlent pas, et je pense que c'est parce que tes parents étaient de bon amis à eux. Personne n'aime ressasser les malheurs du passé.

Je ne répondis pas et remis ma chaussette en place.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La lettre

**Chapitre 4 : La lettre**

Le lendemain, Drago et moi passâmes notre samedi après-midi à faire nos devoirs dans la bibliothèque située à l'étage près de ma chambre.  
J'aimais bien étudier avec lui, il respectait ma concentration et ne me dérangeait pas sans arrêt pour me poser une question où pour que je l'aide. C'était l'un de seuls défaut de mes amis de Gryffondor, ils avaient tendance à trop se reposer sur moi pour ce genre de chose. Bien sûr Drago ne restait pas totalement silencieux, je l'entendai parfois ricaner dans son coin et quand je levai les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il avait, il avait aussitôt reprit son sérieux et me faisait un signe de main signifiant que ce n'était pas important.  
Dans ces moments là, je me demandai si sa santé mentale état intacte.

Vers seize heures,alors que j'étais descendu dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre de jus de citrouille, Drago me rejoignit et sembla me renifler discrètement.

- Non mais qu'est ce tu fous ? M'exclamai-je abasourdis par son comportement.

- Je vérifiais que ne tu ne puais pas trop.

- Et pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ? Demandai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu n'as pas pris de douche.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Menteuse ! C'est ma mère qui te lance le contre sort tous les samedis matins pour que tu puisses être en contact avec l'eau et comme elle n'a pas été là du week-end... Fit-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Avec la discussion que nous avions eu hier à ce sujet, il se permettait encore ce genre de commentaire ! Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve de tact de temps en temps.

- Je te signale que j'ai à présent un niveau de magie suffisant pour pouvoir me lancer le sort toute seule ! Je n'ai donc besoin de personne. Je me lance le contre-sort tous les lundis soir et non plus le samedi, et il dure une semaine, comme d'habitude, ajoutai-je alors qu'il me toisait d'un air septique. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'autre commentaire de ce genre à me faire, je remonte travailler ! Ajoutai-je d'une voix aigu.

J'entendis Drago ricaner, mais ne lui portai pas la moindre importance. Tout cela ne faisait vraiment rire que lui !

Cependant, je ne rejoignis pas la bibliothèque, je me ruai jusqu'à ma chambre et ôtai ma chaussette droite. Le maléfice que j'avais à mes trois orteils de pieds me faisait penser à Dumbledore, quand sa main avait noircie à cause d'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. En fait c'était exactement la même chose, à l'exception près que le maléfice ne se propageait pas sur le reste et qu'il ne me tuerait donc pas. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu autant de chance que moi.

Je relevai soudain les yeux. Drago venait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et m'observait d'un air intrigué.

- Ne frappe pas surtout ! Crachai-je encore énervée par notre dernière conversation.  
Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour rien, je me demandai juste où tu étais, comme tu n'étais pas dans la bibliothèque.

- Eh bien je suis là, donc si tu ne comptes pas me renifler une nouvelle fois, je te demanderai de bien vouloir sortir.

- Mais je t'ai vraiment vexé ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- SORS ! M'écriai-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de s'en aller tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte de ma chambre derrière lui.

Je me levai de mon lit et m'approchai de la fenêtre tout en attrapant un cadre photo posé sur un meuble de ma chambre. Ce cadre photo était vide et correspondait donc tout à fait à l'image que je me faisais de mes parents : rien. Ils n'étaient rien, je ne connaissais d'eux que leur nom de famille : Granger. J'avais beau eu faire des recherches, je n'avais absolument rien trouvé sur eux. Narcissa m'avait expliqué que cela avait été arrangé avec le ministère pour m'assurer une bonne couverture. Ainsi personne n'aurait pu douter que Granger était un nom de famille sorcier et non moldu. J'en voulais tout de même à Narcissa pour ne pas avoir conservé la moindre trace d'eux, une photo, un objet, une lettre ... Non rien. Harry avait plein de souvenirs de ce genre, moi je n'avais rien sur mes parents.

Je n'étais pas ressorti de ma chambre jusqu'à ce que l'elfe m'annonce que le dîner était prêt.  
Je rejoignis ainsi Drago en bas en traînant les pieds. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle à manger il tenait une lettre entre les mains.

- C'est pour toi, me lança-t-il d'un regard insistant.

Mon coeur se mit à battre et je sentis mon visage devenir blanc. …tait-ce l'auteur de la lettre de la veille ? Cependant au dos de l'enveloppe était inscrit le prénom d'un sorcier, d'un sorcier que j'avais d'ailleurs très bien connu.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en contact, fit Drago.

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'empressai d'ouvrir la lettre de Victor Krum.

Bonjour Hermione,

Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je serais bientôt à Poudlard, dans deux semaines plus précisément. Je crois savoir que tu entames ta dernière années à Poudlard et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de passer quelques instants ensemble.

Affectueusement,

Victor Krum

Que venait-il faire à Poudlard ? Et surtout, comment pouvais-je ne pas être au courant alors que j'étais préfète en chef ! Je relus une deuxième fois la lettre, en souriant malgré moi. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la fin de ma quatrième année.  
Quand je relevai enfin la tête, Drago me fixait avec insistance, attendant visiblement que je lui en lise le contenu. Je l'ignorai cependant superbement et m'essayai enfin à ma place en face de lui pour commencer à manger.

- Eh oh Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

- Tu as pris ma réflexion de cette semaine au sérieux ou quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas dis de ressortir avec lui hein ! Je disais ça comme ça.

- Je ne ressors pas avec lui Drago, bien que cela ne te concerne absolument pas.

Il se leva d'un bond et se penchant au dessus de la table pour tenter d'attraper la lettre. Cependant il ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus car je la récupérai en le défiant du regard.

- Cela me concerne au contraire, je suis responsable de toi.

Je arquai un sourcil moqueur.

- Je suis le plus vieux ! Insista-t-il.

- Tu as trois mois de plus que moi, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tenta de m'arracher la lettre des mains en montant presque sur la table mais je le menaçai de ma baguette.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, me signala-t-il en souriant.

- On en a le droit pour se défendre.

- Mais si tu ne sors pas avec lui, qu'as-tu à me cacher dans ce cas là ? S'écria-t-il.

- La vrai question est : pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? M'enquis-je d'un sourire ravie.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupire et entreprit de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Je baissai alors ma garde et il en profita pour se ré-avancer vers moi et m'arracher le parchemin. Il partit en courant jusqu'aux toilettes du rez de chaussé en s'enferma dedans. Je me ruai à sa suite et donnai d'impressionnants coups de poings contre la porte en lui ordonnant de sortir. Cependant il ne me répondit pas et en ressortit quelques secondes après.

- "Affectueusement" ? Me lança-t-il en ricanant.

Je lui arrachai la lettre des mains et lui adressai mon plus beau regard noir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et rejoignis la salle à manger. Il me rattrapa cependant par le bras me forçant à me tourner vers lui.

- Allez dis-moi ! Insista-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas au courant, consentis-je à lui répondre en me dégageant de son contact pour retourner m'asseoir à table.

Il me suivit en silence, mais cela ne dura pas.  
- Tu vas encadrer la lettre et la mettre au dessus de ton lit ? Me lança-t-il en essayant de réprimer un rire.

- La ferme !

- Avoue que c'est drôle ! Il croit qu'il a encore une chance avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour tenter de chasser cette idée stupide.

- Et qui te dit qu'il n'aurait pas une chance avec moi ? Répliquai-je sur un ton de défis.

Je le vis laisser tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Ma phrase avait eu l'effet escompté et j'en étais ravie. Je ne laissai néanmoins rien transparaître et l'observai d'un air sérieux.

- Je te répète que je rigolais cette semaine ! Tu n'es pas obligée de sortir avec lui pour me prouver je ne sais quoi !

- Je te remercie Drago mais je n'ai rien à prouver, et certainement pas à toi !

- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes Hermione... expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Tu n'as plus quinze ans. Si tu sors avec lui cette année, tu vas forcement devoir...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et je l'interrogeai du regard en haussant les sourcils.

- Je veux dire par là qu'il a vingt-et-un an maintenant, et je ne pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter à de petits bisous.

- Et alors ? L'attaquai-je d'une voix aigu.

- Tu le fais expert ou quoi ? Il va vouloir coucher avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il m'annonçait que Voldemort était revenu.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que je suis majeure dans moins de trois semaines Drago, je n'ai donc pas besoin de ton avis.

- Bien sûr que si, tu as besoin de mon avis ! Fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu m'as demandé le mien quand tu as couché avec Pansy ?

Son visage vira au blanc.

- Oui je suis au courant, continuai-je d'une voix lasse, tout le monde est au courant, et tout le monde s'en fou !

- Mais toi tu es une fille.

Je lui lançai un regard choqué.

- Oui oui je sais que tu es la première à prôner l'égalité des sexes, allant même jusqu'à la demander pour les elfes, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace, mais tu ne peux pas non plus fermer les yeux sur des milliers d'années de mœurs.

Je lui jetai mon verre d'eau à la figure dans un geste incontrôlable.

- Je me contre fous de ton avis Drago ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

- On est quand même de la même famille ! Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est quand ça t'arrange hein ! M'écriai-je en me levant de table sans finir mon assiette.

J'avais aussitôt filé sous la douche et y restai le plus longtemps possible en espérant que Drago entende l'eau couler. Comment avait-il pu oser imaginer que je ne me lavais pas ? Crétin !  
Cependant je n'étais jamais totalement sereine quand je prenais ma douche en fin de semaine, lorsque je devais bientôt renouveler le sort de protection qui empêchait le maléfice de Voldemort d'agir. Après tout, qui avait décidé que le contre sort devait être renouvelé au bout d'une semaine ? Et si jamais ce n'était pas totalement une semaine ? Et si un jour il me prenait l'envie de me laver un dimanche au milieu de la nuit ? Est-ce que le contre-maléfice agirait toujours aussi bien ? Mes pensées me firent aussitôt couper l'eau et je filai m'observer face au miroir. Il n'y avait rien, ma peau était intact, et c'était évident. Après tout, Narcissa m'avait raconté que le le jour où mes trois orteils avaient noircis, j'avais poussé le plus terrible hurlement qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu venant d'un enfant. Si cela m'arrivait de nouveau, je ne pourrais donc pas passe à côté à cause de la douleur que cela m'infligerait. Je grimaçai rien qu'à cette idée et filai sous mes draps après avoir enfilé mon pyjama.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les nouveaux bonbons

**Chapitre 5 : Les nouveaux bonbons**

Bonjour Victor,

Je n'étais pas en courant que tu devais venir à Poudlard ? Que viens-tu y faire ? Notre directrice nous mettra surement au courant demain quand je rentrerai à Poudlard. En tout cas, je suis ravie de ta venue, et bien évidement j'aurais dû temps à t'accorder !

Affectueusement,

Hermione

Je laissai un sourire ta satisfaction éclairer mon visage quand je relu l'"affectueusement" que j'avais moi aussi inscrit à la fin de ma lettre. J'aurais adoré que Drago le voit.

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Je n'avais presque pas eu le temps de voir mes amis avec tout le travail que nous avions déjà au bout d'une semaine de cours. Evidemment, certains semblaient en avoir moins, comme Drago qui avait passé son dimanche après-midi à faire un match de quidditch avec les garçons.

Lorsque nous transplanèrent le dimanche soir pour rentrer à Poudlard, Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui m'intrigua. Jamais ils ne s'étaient absentés aussi longtemps, du moins plus depuis que Voldemort était mort. Cependant Drago ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, je ne lui posai donc aucune question à ce sujet là.  
Lorsque nous atterrîmes dans le grand hall de Poudlard, Drago et moi nous jetâmes un bref coup d'œil avant de ré-adopter une attitude complètement indifférente l'un envers l'autre.

J'eu un petit pincement au coeur en voyant Drago s'en aller, car si j'avais eu le courage de tous révéler à mes amis de Gryffondor cette année, Drago et moi n'aurions pas été obligé d'adopter ce comportement.

A peine étais-je remontée jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor que MacGonnagal me fit convoquer dans son bureau. Je n'eu que le temps de déposer quelques affaires sur mon lit que je redescendis aussitôt.  
Quand j'arrivai face à la gargouille, Blaise était déjà là.

- Je t'attendais, dit-il en prenant, comme d'habitude, bien soin de surveiller que les alentours étaient vides. Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ?

- Je pense qu'elle veut nous dire que Victor Krum va arriver la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Drago ne te l'a pas dit ? Lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Dit quoi ? Insista-t-il.

- Victor m'a écrit une lettre ce week-end pour m'annoncer qu'il venait à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai répondu à sa lettre juste avant de partir de chez moi, il y a donc à peine une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas encore eu de retour de sa part.

Blaise me regarda un instant étonné avant de hausser les épaules. Lui au moins ne se mettait pas dans tous ses états contrairement à Drago ! Ou peut-être que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas lu le "affectueusement".

Blaise prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier en colimaçon se mouva pour nous faire monter. Une fois en haut, la porte du bureau de la directrice s'ouvrit sur nous.

- Entrez, nous lança-t-elle en refermant un épais livre sur son bureau.

Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir et elle fit de même une fois que nous eûmes pris place.

- Bien, Victor Krum va passer quelques temps avec nous à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle.

Je vis Blaise me lancer un coup d'œil mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention.

- Il va enseigner les cours de vols sur balais.

- Vraiment ? Laissai-je échapper abasourdie par la nouvelle.

Je n'imaginai pas quelqu'un comme Victor enseigner quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un. Il avait beaucoup de qualités, certes, mais pas celle d'être pédagogue. Et puis j'avais dû mal à l'imaginer professeur dans tous les cas, d'autant plus qu'il poursuivait une très belle carrière en quidditch dans l'équipe Bulgare.

- Le professeur Bibine à quelques soucis et ne pourra pas venir donner ses cours avant quelques mois. Il ne fera que la remplacer. Comme vous êtes les préfets en chef je jugeais bon que vous en soyez informés avant tous le monde. Aviez-vous des questions sinon concernant votre travail de préfet ?

Moi je n'en avais pas, je me tournai alors vers Blaise.

- Mais, il ne joue plus dans l'équipe Bulgare ? Demanda Blaise.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail de préfet, et en plus la réponse à cette question ne le regardait absolument pas.

- Je n'en ai aucun idée M Zabini. Vous pourrez lui poser vous-même la question si vous le souhaitez. Répondit MacGonngal d'une voix sèche.

Quand je remontai au dortoir, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et discutaient avec entrain.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny en me voyant passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

Elle se jeta sur moi des bonbons jaunes dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en les toisant d'un air méfiant.

- C'est la nouvelle invention de George ! Me lança Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela empêche de mentir.

- C'est comme du veritaserum quoi, dis-je d'un air blasé.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligé de dire la vérité, mais tu ne peux pas mentir, m'expliqua Ginny. Par exemple, imaginons que tu portes une robe affreuse et que tu me demandes mon avis sur ta tenue alors que j'ai avalé un de ses bonbons.

- Oui, imaginons, fis-je en souriant.

- Et bien je ne serais pas obligé de te dire que ta robe est moche, je pourrais par exemple répondre "elle est originale".

- Et à quoi ça sert exactement ?

- Mais à rien enfin ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Harry. C'est juste pour rire !

- Je ne vois pas qui aurait envie d'ingurgiter ce bonbon ! Répliquai-je.

- C'est ça qui est drôle, il faut le faire avaler à quelqu'un sans qu'il le sache, insista Ron.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette idée était complètement stupide, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle plaise à tout le monde.

- George à dû prélever le sang de je ne sais plus qu'elle créature pour parvenir à obtenir cet effet.

Du sang ? Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût.

- A quel créature ? Demanda Dean qui venait se joindre à la conversation.

- Je ne sais plus... Marmonna Ron embêté. Une créature magique qui ne peut pas mentir justement. Tu devrais le savoir toi Hermione ! Tu sais toujours tout !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, mais malheureusement pour eux je n'avais pas la réponse. Leur réaction déçu me vexa considérablement, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet-là.

Notre fin de soirée fut très agréable, Ginny ne tarda pas à monter se coucher, mais Ron et Harry restèrent un moment en bas à me raconter leur week-end au terrier. Ils avaient à peu près tout fait, sauf travailler. Je me retins cependant de leur faire remarquer et d'autant plus d'ajouter que Drago avait bossé tous le samedi après-midi, lui.

Quand je vis Dean passer devant nous pour monter lui aussi à son dortoir, je me dis qu'il fallait que je sache si avait quelqu'un en ce moment ou pas. Il fallait que je sache pour Pansy. Car peut-être que les garçons avaient oublié sa question étrange de la semaine dernière mais pas moi. Elle s'intéressait à Dean et peut-être qu'un couple aussi insolite qu'eux, j'entendais par là une Serpentarde et un Gryffondor, permettrait d'alléger les tensions entres les deux maisons. Tout cela pour me permettre peut-être d'avouer plus facilement mon secret aux Gryffondors dans le courant de l'année.  
La réflexion que je venais de me faire m'effraya presque aussitôt. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à Drago. Avais-je vraiment souhaité qu'ils sortent ensemble tout ça pour m'arranger ? Tout ça pour me permettre d'avouer le mensonge de ma vie avec moins de risques.

- Je vais me coucher ! Déclarai-je alors en me relevant du canapé.

Mes amis me souhaitèrent bonne nuit et je montai les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et m'endormis presque aussitôt, bien au chaud sous ma couverture.

Le lendemain durant le petit déjeuné, je m'étais attendu à une réponse de Victor, mais aucun hiboux ne s'approcha de moi.

- Tu attends quelque chose ? Me demanda Harry en constatant mon air agité alors que les hiboux ressortaient de la grande salle. Tu t'es réabonné à la Gazette du sorcier ?

Je secouai la tête en faisant mine de me intéresser à mon repas, mais la vérité était que j'étais vexée.

Notre premier cours de la mâtiné était métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonnagal. C'était mon cours préféré, mais Drago avait visiblement jugé bon de me le gâcher avant même que je n'entre dans la salle de cours.

- Alors Granger ! Me lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse alors que je passai devant lui dans le couloir. On n'a pas pu louper ton agitation au petit déjeuné, tu as vraiment cru que tu allais recevoir du courrier ? Insista-t-il en ricanant. Mais qui pourrait t'écrire enfin, tes parents sont des moldus !

Je bouillonnai intérieurement tout en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Qu'il m'embête à ce sujet pendant le week-end quand nous étions seuls d'accord, mais là devant tout le monde ! Je me retournai vers lui et lui lançai un regard assassin.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux de nous Malefoy, peut-être que tu arrêterais de nous observer mes amis et moi ! Répliquai-je.

- Ah ça c'est vrai ! Fit remarquer Ron qui s'était arrêté à côté de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Weasmoche ? Lui lança Drago de mauvaise humeur.

Je poussai un profond soupire et tirai Ron par la manche pour l'empêcher de répondre.

- Ne t'en occupe pas, lui soufflai-je, Malefoy essaye juste de faire le malin devant les autres, comme d'habitude.

- Et moi qui pensait qu'il s'était calmé depuis cette année, fit remarquer Harry qui marchait derrière nous.

- Oh je pense qu'il ne changera jamais. Malefoy restera Malefoy. Déclarai-je en m'essayant enfin sur une chaise au deuxième rang.

Durant cette première heure de cours, le professeur MacGonngal nous expliqua que le principal objectif de l'année serait de parvenir à transformer notre apparence. C'était certainement l'un des exercices les plus du difficile en matière de métamorphose. C'était entre autre l'un des exercices qui était demandé à l'examen final pour devenir Auror. Je donnai un coup de coude à Harry qui discutait avec Ron.

- Tu veux toujours devenir auror Harry ? Lui lançai-je à voix basse.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors écoute ce que le professeur dit ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, aucun de nous n'avait réussis à opérer le moindre changement de notre apparence, aucun élève de la classe plus précisément.

- Vous savez que Tonks a eut le nombre de point le plus élevé à cette partie de l'examen pour devenir auror ? Elle a eu le notes maximum en classe de dissimulation et déguisement ! Lançai-je à mes deux amis alors que nous rejoignions le cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Elle est méthamorphe ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui eh bien, cela devrait quand même vous motiver. Répliquai-je.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie sembla ennuyer tous les élèves comme d'habitude. Ron et Harry s'étaient endormis sur leur table et au lieu de les réveiller comme je le faisais habituellement, je déchirai un bout de parchemin et entrepris d'écrire un mot dessus.

" Ce soir dans votre salle commune, à minuit. Dis à Blaise de veiller à ce que tous les élèves soient montés se coucher."

Je me baissai alors et fis mine de trifouiller son mon bureau, je me relevai avec le bout de parchemin à la main et appelai Drago qui était juste devant moi à voix basse. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi avec une lenteur extrême et me jaugea d'un regard supérieur.

- Tu as laissé tomber ça sous ma table, expliquai-je en lui tendant le mot que je venais d'écrire.

- Je n'ai rien laissé tomber du tout Granger.

- Si Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je à voix basse en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Drago consentit enfin à prendre le mot et se retourna face à son bureau pour le lire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La salle commune des Serpen

**Chapitre 6 : La salle commune des Serpentards**

Lorsqu'il fut bientôt minuit je sortis de la salle commune de Gyryffondor pour rejoindre celle des Serpentard. Quand j'entrai enfin dans leur salle, elle était totalement vide. Mais où étaient-ils bon sang ! Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir et entrepris d'observer les lieux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit, je le trouvais bien trop sombre. Et puis ces lampes rondes accrochés à ces chaînes... C'en était presque glauque. Mais ces lampes n'étaient finalement rien à côté de crânes et autres objets de ce genre qui servaient de décoration. Je consultai l'heure à l'horloge murale. Il était déjà minuit dix et j'étais certaine que Drago l'avait fait expert. Je me levai alors et marchai en direction de la sortie quand une voix m'interpella.  
- Tu n'as aucune patience ! S'exclama Drago qui apparu enfin.  
- Où sont les autres ?  
- Ils dorment.  
- Comment ça ils dorment ? Demandai-je surprise.  
- Et bien il est minuit passé et on commence tôt demain, donc ils sont allés dormir.  
- Mais tu ne leur as pas dit que je venais ? M'exclamai-je.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais les voir.  
Je laissai tomber mes bras contre mes cuisses dans un claquement.  
- Tu l'as fais exprès ! Lâchai-je en lui lançant un regard menaçant.  
- Tu n'avais cas être plus précise.  
- Tu es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets ! Et puis c'était quoi ça ce matin ? Hein ? Ajoutai-je furieuse. Tu n'as pas à parler de cette histoire de lettre devant les autres ! Non mais franchement !  
- Ça va c'était marrant ! Et puis si tu t'étais vu ce matin au petit déjeuné ! Pathétique.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir et tournai les talons. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait Drago en ce moment, mais il semblait tout faire pour m'énerver et le pire c'est qu'il y arrivait.  
- Hermione... M'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Allez reste !  
Je ne répondis pas et passai la porte de leur salle commune. Alors que je marchai dans le couloir j'entendis Drago sortir à son tour. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, il venait tout de même me chercher. Cela me soulagea dans un sens. Il couru jusqu'à moi et m'attrapa doucement par le bras.  
- C'est bon je suis désolé, dit-il comme si cela lui demandait un énorme effort. Maintenant que tu es là, reste au moins un moment.  
Il m'adressa une moue attendrissante et me prit par le bras pour m'emmener à sa suite. Je me laissai faire.

Vers une heure du matin Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut soulager de se rendre compte que son cauchemard remplis de mangemorts avait prit fin, mais il ne parvint cependant pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se leva donc pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se contempla dans le miroir face au lavabo. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue et pourtant, quand il se remit au lit, il ne parvint pas à les fermer. Dans la chambre tout le monde dormait à poing fermé et les affreux ronflements de Ron n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver le sommeil.  
- Lumos, murmura-t-il.  
Sa baguette magique éclaira les environs et il tira un vieux parchemin de sa table de nuit. Parchemin qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis très longtemps. Il s'enfouit sous sa couette pour ne pas réveiller qui que ce soit avec la lumière et déverrouilla la carte des maraudeurs. Malheureusement pour lui il était très tard, et personne n'était dans les couloirs à par Rusard. Ne dormait-il jamais ?! Il observant un peu plus la carte, il tomba sur le nom du professeur Slugorn. Il suivit alors son parcours avec intérêt. Son professeur descendait étage après étage pour finalement se retrouver au rez-de-chaussé. Il sortit dehors et se dirigea vers les serres. Harry ne pus réprimer un sourire quand son professeur s'arrêta à leurs niveaux, il allait surement récupérer quelques plantes discrètement pour sa réserve personnelle. Son regard s'arrêta cependant soudain sur le prénom de Hermione Granger. Mais son souffle se coupa quand il vit Drago Malefoy juste à côté d'elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il n'était pas encore en plein rêve. Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie était actuellement avec Drago Malefoy, chez les Serpentard ! Il rabaissa ses couvertures d'un mouvement brusque et se pencha vers le lit de Ron.  
- Ron ! L'appela-t-il en chuchotant.  
Il n'eu aucune réponse, mais Harry insista une nouvelle fois, et un grognement sortit de la bouche de son ami.  
- Ron réveille-toi ! Insista-t-il toujours à voix basse.  
- Quoi ? Grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
- Hermione est avec Malefoy dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! Déclara Harry n'en revenant toujours pas.  
- Et alors ? Répliqua son ami.  
Harry l'observa d'un air médusé, et avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi-que ce soit, Ron s'était remis à ronfler.

Cela faisait une bonne quinzaines de minutes que Drago s'était lancé dans un récit totalement assommant sur un match de quidditch, et je ne parvenais pas à le faire taire. J'avais finalement abandonné et avais entrepris de compter tous les objets hideux qui faisaient office de décoration dans leur salle commune.  
- Tu m'écoutes ? Me lança soudain Drago, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire sursauter.  
Il me jaugea d'un air blasé.  
- Tu es en train de t'endormir où quoi ? Insista-t-il.  
- Pas du tout, ton monologue est passionnant, répondis-je en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.  
Mais maintenant qu'il le disait, oui, j'avais totalement perdu le compte dans mon énumération de la décoration depuis un bon moment, et j'avais même fermé les yeux.  
- Remonte te coucher, me conseilla-t-il. Tu n'aura qu'à revenir demain.  
- Pour que tu termines ton histoire de quidditch ? Merci bien ! Dis-je en riant. J'y vais dans cinq minutes, je n'ai pas la force de me lever là.  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
- Très mauvaise idée, si tu te fais prendre à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit... Et à cette heure-ci en plus !  
- Et toi alors ?!  
- Moi je suis préfète en chef, fis-je d'un air fière.  
- Redescends sur terre, tu n'es préfète en chef que parce que tu es une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, railla-t-il en se levant du canapé.  
Il me tira par le bras pour me forcer à me lever et je consentis à me redresser sur mes jambes. Il fallait que je monte jusqu'au septième étage ! C'était un calvaire rien que d'y penser.  
- Allez raccompagne-moi en fait, déclarai-je en lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il me suive.  
- Non mais je t'ai proposé ça pour être gentil Hermione, je n'étais pas sérieux. Je ne vais pas monter jusque à haut !  
- Tu me dois bien ça ! M'exclamai-je, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me réveiller totalement. Tu as fais exprès de ne pas dire aux autres que je venais ce soir.  
Je vis Drago ricaner, secouer la tête et finalement accepter de me raccompagner.

Nous venions de grimper d'un étage quand j'annonçai ce que m'avait appris MacGonngal la veille.  
- Victor va venir enseigner le quidditch.  
- Je sais, répliqua Drago de mauvaise humeur. Blaise me l'a déjà dit. Je comprends pas ce que vient vraiment foutre ce crétin ici.  
- Ce crétin ? Répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu es comme Ron ! Vous rêviez d'un autographe de sa part en quatrième année.  
- Ne me compare pas à la belette s'il te plait ! Trancha Drago d'une voix forte.  
Je lui tapai cependant l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu tiens à réveiller tout le château ?! Fis-je à voix basse.  
Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse et nous montâmes d'un nouvel étage.  
- Au fait, tu as pensé à te lancer le sort pour l'eau ?  
- Evidemment ! Pourquoi ? Je sens mauvais c'est ça ? Grondai-je en m'écartant de lui.  
Il se rapprocha cependant de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules en riant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago avait un geste affectif à mon égard, mais cette fois-ci je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était pareil que d'habitude, pas exactement. Je lui lançai un regard en biais et il m'interrogea du regard. Je détournai alors les yeux après quelques secondes, car pour lui, rien ne semblait anormal visiblement. Pourtant le fais que je m'en fasse la réflexion me troubla. Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait enfin ! J'avais l'impression que son bras pesait dix tonnes sur mon épaule, et je ne pus penser qu'à ça tout le long du trajet.  
Quand il m'abandonna devant le portrait de la grosse dame d'un simple signe de la main, j'eus une étrange sensation de mal être. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'abandonnait facilement.  
- Drago ! L'appelai-je alors qu'il allait disparaître dans le couloir.  
Il se retourna aussitôt et me lança un regard interrogatif. Je restai cependant totalement silencieuse. Je n'avais rien de spéciale à lui dire en fait et je devais avoir l'air totalement stupide à cet instant. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quoi ? Me lança-t-il.  
- Il est quelle heure ? Ne trouvai-je qu'à lui répondre.  
Il me toisa d'un air étrange.  
- J'en sais rien. Il doit être prêt de deux heures du matin, mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, répliquai-je en lui tournant le dos pour donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame et enfin entrer dans ma salle commune.  
J'était ridicule, et Drago avait dû me trouver complètement stupide, et il aurait eu raison. Alors que j'avançais en direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir je m'arrêtais face à une silhouette assise un canapé près de la cheminé.  
- Harry ? Demandai-je en m'approchant pour voir son visage dissimulé par la pénombre.  
- Hermione ? Répliqua-t-il tout aussi étonné. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ?  
- Un problème avec des préfets, répondis-je en bonne comédienne. Et j'imagine que cela ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis que c'était ceux de Serpentard. Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout ?  
- Un cauchemar, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
Je lui lançai un regard compatissant. Voldemort avait beau être mort, les mangemorts avaient beaux être à Azkaban, Harry n'était jamais totalement tranquille la nuit. Je m'excusai en lui disant que j'étais trop fatiguée pour rester avec lui et montai jusqu'à mon dortoir.  
J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur Harry et non sur Ron. Ce dernier m'aurait certainement harcelé de questions soupçonneuses et m'accusant de toute sorte d'idiotie. Cependant mes pensées se tournèrent vite vers un autre sujet : Drago. J'étais mal à l'aise en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais quitté sa salle commune en sa compagnie. Il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'avait tout aussi rapidement abandonné une fois arrivé à la tour Gryffondor. Avait-il quelque chose contre moi ? Non c'était stupide ! La vrai question était : pourquoi serait-il resté ? Il était deux heures du matin et il devait certainement être fatigué. Pourtant cet impression d'abandon que j'avais ressentis me perturba jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'invitation

**Chapitre 7 : L'invitation**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, j'avais pris soin de me placer de sorte que je sois face à la table des Serpentards. Drago semblait très fatigué. Était-il vraiment allé se coucher après m'avoir ramener ? Avait-il vu quelqu'un d'autre après moi ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il m'avait lâché, aussitôt arrivé à la tour des Gryffondor. Je vis Pansy, assise à deux places de lui, bailler. Était-il allé la rejoindre ? Il préférait donc passer du temps avec elle ?! Et pourquoi Pansy n'était-elle pas descendu dans leur salle commune quand je m'étais trouvée dans leur maison ? Elle était trop fatiguée pour me voir, mais par contre pas pour coucher avec Drago au milieu de la nuit ! Et où le faisaient-il d'ailleurs ? Dans leur salle commune ? Sur le canapé dans lequel je m'étais posée la veille ?  
Je laissai retomber fourchette à côté de mon assiette dans un profond soupire. J'étais ridicule.  
- Ça ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda Harry à voix basse.  
Il était à côté de moi et essayait visiblement d'être discret.  
- Non, tout va bien, mentis-je.  
- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-il. Je te vois regarder la table des Serpentards depuis tout à l'heure...  
Il fallait vraiment que je sois plus discrète. Mais avec Drago et Pansy qui couchaient peut-être ensemble derrière mon dos, c'était assez difficile.  
- Non Harry tout va bien, je surveille juste les préfets de Serpentard. Je suis crevée, et c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis couchée tard, répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec les préfets de Serpentard ? Intervint Ginny.  
- Ils sont insupportables, comme d'habitude, répondis-je d'un ton lasse.

Je passai la plus horrible mâtiné de ma vie, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, tirer les vers du nez de Blaise. Après tout c'était bien lui le meilleur ami de Drago, donc il devait forcément savoir. Savoir si Drago et Pansy couchaient encore ensemble ! Par chance Blaise était aussi préfet en chef, et je n'aurais donc aucun mal à lui parler en public sans attirer des regards étranges. Ce fut après le dernier cours de la mâtiné que je l'interpellai en plein couloir. Il se retourna vers moi interloqué avant que je lui lance d'un ton froid que je n'avais pas toute la journée. Il me suivit alors en silence et quand nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seul dans un couloir, il laissa disparaître son masque d'indifférence.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre travail de préfet n'est-ce pas ? Me lança-t-il amusé.  
- Non.  
- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il en m'arrêtant d'un geste. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui.  
- Ca va très bien, répliquai-je. Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu hier soir ?  
Il m'interrogea du regard.  
- Je suis venu vous rejoindre dans votre salle commune, mais il n'y avait que Drago !  
- Ah bon ? Mais il ne nous a pas prévenu ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.  
Au moins, Drago n'avait pas mentit la dessus.  
- Il l'a fait expert ! Crachai-je d'un air mauvais. Il n'a pas un comportement habituel en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il a une dent contre moi...  
Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants avant de me répondre.  
- Heu non Hermione, il n'a rien contre toi, enfin pas que je sache. Bon si, il y a peut-être cette histoire avec Victor Krum mais bon... Tu sais comment est Drago, il fait ça pour t'embêter. Dans le fond il s'en fou.  
J'allais lui poser le question fatidique, j'allais lui demander si Drago couchait avec Pansy, mais je me repris avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Blaise me relança.  
- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Drago ?  
- Non, je le trouve juste distant.  
- Tu sais Hermione, si il était vraiment distant avec toi comme tu dis, il n'aurait pas passé la soirée avec toi.  
Il avait raison, il fallait que je cesse aussitôt ma parano. J'étais juste jalouse que Drago puisse préférer passer du temps avec Pansy plutôt qu'avec moi. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas le droit de lui interdire de fréquenter une fille, je n'étais pas sa mère, je n'étais même pas de sa famille.  
- Il est bientôt midi et demi, me lança Blaise, on va aller déjeuner non ? Si tu veux on se retrouve après les cours dans la salle sur demande.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et le laissai prendre de l'avance sur moi. Nous avions beau être les deux préfets en chef, ce n'était pas nécessaire que nous arrivions côte à côte dans la grande salle.

Quand je rejoignis enfin mes amis à table, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose, mon secret. Voir les serpentards en cachette, tantôt dans la salle sur demande, tantôt tard le soir dans leur salle commune, commençait à me peser. Ne pouvions-nous pas être tous amis ? Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor ? Après tout n'avais-je pas le droit d'être entouré de tous ceux que j'aimais ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur Harry, j'étais à peut près sur, qu'avec le temps il finirait pas comprendre et ne m'en voudrait pas, mais Ron ? Que dirait Ron ? Il fallait que je tâte le terrain avec l'un d'eux. Ginny peut-être ? Après tout elle était ma meilleure amie.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminés de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes tous dans le parc pour profiter des rayons du soleil de septembre. Ginny était un peu à la traîne étant donné qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans le hall pour discuter avec Luna et je l'attendis près de la grand porte du Château, en disant aux autres de commencer à y aller.  
- Ils sont partis où ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle m'eut rejoint.  
- Là-bas, près du lac, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Harry et Ron.  
Je n'avais que quelques minutes avant que nous soyons à leur hauteur et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. " Je vis avec Drago depuis l'âge de dix ans et les Serpentards sont mes amis". Non je ne pouvais décemment pas lui balancer un truc comme ça.  
- Tu voulais me parler ? Me lança-t-elle d'un sourire encourageant.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Oh allez, pas à moi ! Pourquoi tu m'aurais attendu devant la grande porte sinon ?  
- C'est juste que j'ai déjà passé pas mal de temps avec Zabini, du fait qu'il soit préfet en chef avec moi, et ils ne semblent pas si terribles.  
- Par "ils" tu entends les Serpentard ?  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Zabini te plait ?  
Je me retournai vers elle stupéfaite. La conversation ne prenait pas du tout la tournure que je souhaitais.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que la guerre est finit et qu'on sait maintenant qu'ils ont toujours été de notre côté. Enfin je ne parle bien sûr pas de Crabbe et Goyle dont les parents étaient coupables. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas eu le droit de revenir à Poudlard, mais je parle de ceux qui sont restés. Je trouve juste dommage que nous continuions de nous traiter tous en ennemi.  
- C'est comme ça, répondit Ginny d'un sourire fataliste. Gyffondor et Serpentard ont toujours été ennemis.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dommage ? Insistai-je.  
- Si surement. Mais franchement, Malefoy est un parfait crétin prétentieux qui t'a traité de sang de bourbe depuis toujours, Parkinson passes ses journées à ricaner et à se comporter comme une pimbêche, et j'en passe !  
L'insulte de Ginny envers Pansy me fit étrangement un bien fou. Pansy avait beau être mon amie , je détestai qu'elle s'immisce entre Drago et moi. Face à mon silence Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, fit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule. C'est Zabini c'est ça ? Que tu ne te confie pas aux garçons sur ce genre de chose d'accord, mais à moi tu peux me le dire !  
Je n'avais jamais été si angoissé de ma vie. J'avais voulu tout lui avouer mais maintenant que j'étais face à elle, je n'étais plus sur de rien. Ginny me fixait d'un regard pénétrant, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées.  
- Viens chez moi ce week-end ! Dis-je alors. Je t'invite.  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et un franc sourire étira ses lèvres.  
- C'est la première fois que tu me le proposes.  
Je me contentai de lui sourire en retour.  
- Je serais ravie de venir, continua Ginny, ça va être marrant !  
Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de venir chez moi. Mais elle s'imaginait certainement une jolie maison et non un manoir. Elle s'attendait certainement à un intérieur rempli d'objets moldus, à des parents moldus qui viendraient lui examiner les dents en parfaits dentistes. Mais Ginny ne verrait rien de tout ça et j 'espérais sincèrement ne pas avoir fait la plus belle bêtise de ma vie en l'invitant au manoir Malefoy.

Quand je rejoignis les Serpentard dans la salle sur demande le soir même, ils étaient tous là. Au moins, Blaise faisait passer le message correctement contrairement à Drago. Celui-ci arriva dans la salle en dernier et il se prit une hué de protestation dans la figure pour ne pas avoir dit aux autres que j'étais venu la veille. Il répondit un bref "j'avais oublié de vous le dire" et s'assit.  
Je pris soudain conscience que Pansy ne m'écartait pas de Drago, non. C'était plutôt lui qui semblait m'écarter de tout le monde. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir expliqué qui j'étais vraiment aux reste du "monde", mais m'en voulait-il au point de me le faire payer ? C'était très plausible en effet. Du moins c'était plus plausible que Pansy tentant de m'écarter. D'autant plus qu'elle et Daphné ne cessaient de me poser des questions sur mes amis de Gryffondor ce qui me réchauffa le coeur.  
- Elle est en quelle année exactement la fille Weasley ? Me demanda Daphné.  
- En sixième, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que nous.  
- Ses deux frères jumeaux, enfin seulement Georges maintenant, intervint Pansy, fait des inventions géniales ! Tu as vu les nouveautés de la rentré ?  
- Mes amis m'ont parlé d'un nouveau bonbon qui empêche de mentir, déclarai-je.  
- Ah oui c'est génial ça ! S'extasia Pansy en gigotant sur sa chaise.  
- Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela peut servir, c'est même moins bien que tu veritaserum, fis-je d'un air blasé.  
- Alors d'un, au moins c'est légale et de deux, je n'attends qu'une chose : en acheter et en faire prendre à mes parents !  
Daphné et moi explosâmes de rire, car il était certain que Pansy était sérieuse.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Théodore en se tournant vers nous, lâchant ainsi sa conversation avec les garçons.  
Drago et Blaise arrêtèrent également de parler pour nous regarder. Quand à nous trois, nous nous jetâmes de bref coup d'œil avant de nous lancer un regard complice. Ce serait en effet très drôle de leur en faire prendre à eux aussi. Ils nous jaugèrent quelques instants d'un air septique avant de conclure que nous étions je site "trois pauvres hystériques qui ne savaient même pourquoi elles riaient".  
- Au fait, j'ai loupé le petit déjeuné ce matin, dit Blaise d'un air sérieux, MacGonnagal a fait une annonce ?  
- Elle aurait dû en faire une ? Demanda Théodore.  
Je lançai à Blaise un regard hésitant, nous n'étions surement pas en droit de leur en parler si la directrice ne l'avait pas fait elle-même. Cependant Blaise était allé trop loin et il ne put qu'expliquer que Victor Krum allait venir donner des cours de vol pendant quelques mois. Pansy et Daphné se retournèrent aussitôt vers moi, ce qui m'étonna.  
- Tu ressors avec lui ? Me demanda Daphné d'un air soupçonneux.  
Drago explosa d'un rire moqueur.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Daphné d'un air vexé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il abandonnerait sa super carrière, à part peut-être pour voir Hermione.  
- Je n'ai pas été en contact avec lui depuis ma quatrième année, expliquai-je pour que toute supposition à ce sujet cesse.  
- Et puis franchement, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il choisirait Hermione ? Intervint Drago. Ce serait complètement débile.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir.  
- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il m'a choisi en quatrième année pour l'accompagner au bal, donc c'est surement que j'ai quelques qualités, répliquai-je piquée au vif.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.  
- Je vais y aller moi, déclara Pansy en récupérant son sac par terre. J'ai dû travail, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris des garçons.  
- Oui, je vais y aller aussi, ajoutai-je.  
- Vous êtes sérieuses là ? Demandat Blaise surpris.  
- Nous avons les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, vous feriez bien de vous y mettre aussi.  
- Mais tu auras tout le week-end pour travailler, insista-t-il  
- J'ai d'autres projets pour ce week-end justement, répondis-je en me levant.  
- Quels projets ? Intervint Drago.  
Je ne répondis pas et rejoignis Pansy qui était déjà arrivée jusqu'à la porte de la salle.  
- Quels projets ? Insista-t-il d'une voix forte.  
- Tu verras ! M'exclamai-je en poussa la porte pour sortir dans le couloir désert.

Oh oui il verrait. Car je ne comptai pas le prévenir de l'arrivée de mon amie. Il m'avait à peine adressé la parole de la soirée, donc il méritait bien de se retrouver devant le fait accomplit en voyant Ginny entrer derrière moi dans le manoir vendredi soir. Mon coeur se mit d'ailleurs à battre à toute vitesse à cette pensée, en réalité j'étais terrorisée par la réaction que pourrait avoir Ginny. Par chance, Drago m'avait dit la veille, que ces parents ne seraient toujours pas là, ce qui allégerait déjà un peu la situation pou Ginny.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le manoir Malefoy

**Chapitre 8 : Le manoir Malefoy**

Cette deuxième semaine avait été encore plus rapide que la première et j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vécu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu attentive en cours, je n'avais pas rejoins les Serpentard une seule autre fois et j'avais à peine parlé à mes amis de Gryffondor. Je ne m'étais plus préoccupé de la lettre de Victor qui n'arrivait pas, ni par celle anonyme reçu la semaine dernière qui me disait "Tu ne parviendras pas à te cacher éternellement". Rien n'avait eu de l'importance cette semaine, mis à part toutes les questions de Ginny au sujet des moldus. Moi qui avait passé ma vie à tout apprendre d'eux, cela me servait enfin à quelque chose : mentir à Ginny jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle avait l'air si emballé par son arrivée dans une maison moldu, si excité... Quant à moi, j'avais passé la semaine à m'angoisser et nous y étions à présent.  
J'avais terminé mon dernier cours de la journée il y avait plus d'une heure et je traînai dans ma chambre pour choisir les affaires que je voulais emporter chez moi ce week-end. Ginny devait m'attendre depuis une bonne demi-heure dans notre salle commune, mais je n'arrivais pas à descendre. Faisais-je réellement la plus belle bêtise de ma vie ? Et je n'avais même pas prévenu Drago ! J'aurais dû lui dire, lui dire comment se comporter, ou peut-être lui demander de rester dans sa chambre, au moins le temps que Ginny puisse assimiler tout ce que j'allais lui révéler. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait donné des conseils d'ailleurs. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, et Ginny entra soudain dans le dortoir des septième années.  
- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?  
- Si très bien, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Tu as été bizarre toute la semaine... C'est à cause de moi ? Enfin, du fait que je viens chez toi ce week-end ? Tu veux qu'on annule ?  
- Non bien sûr que non. Je suis juste stressée par les ASPIC et ma fonction de préfet en chef..  
Je mourrais d'envie d'annuler au contraire, mais je savais que Ginny le prendrait mal et de toute façon c'était le week-end idéal, je doutais que les parents de Drago soient encore absent la semaine prochaine. C'était maintenant où jamais.  
- Tu es prête ? Demandai-je.  
- Ca fait une semaine que je suis prête, répondit-elle en riant tout en me désignant sa petite valise devant la porte d'un signe de tête.

J'avais toujours trouvé que la tour Gryffondor était trop haute dans le château, mais pas aujourd'hui, car nous arrivâmes dans la hall beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Et l'excitation de Ginny m'angoissait de plus en plus.  
- Tu crois croit que tes parents nous feront faire un trajet en voiture ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon bras pour le transplanage d'escorte.  
- Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient là ce week-end, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ah bon ? Et bien, c'est toi qui conduira la voiture alors ! Ce sera encore mieux, répliqua-t-elle d'un air ravie.  
Je ne lui répondis pas, Pansy me regardait d'un air étrange à l'autre bout du hall. Cependant, cette dernière devait être loin de se douter que j'emmenais Ginny chez moi, elle devait penser que c'était moi qui allait chez elle. Le professeur qui se chargeait des départs nous fit signe que nous avions à présent trente secondes pour partir, mais je ne bougeais pas, le regard toujours fixé sur Pansy.  
- Hermione, on va louper le créneau, me lança Ginny.  
Je transplanai alors aussitôt en pensant très fort au manoir Malefoy.

Quand nous posâmes enfin les pieds par terre nous nous trouvions devant un immense portail. Ginny resta totalement silencieuse et observa la grande allée cernées de haies qui menaient jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir. Elle semblait tellement hébétée qu'elle ne me vit pas ouvrir le portail à l'aide de la magie et nous commençâmes à avancer le long de l'allée.  
- C'est chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en me regardant d'un air septique.  
Je hochai la tête d'un sourire timide.  
- Mais c'est immense ! Tu es très riche dans le monde des moldus en fait ? Vraiment riche ! S'exclama-t-elle en observant le grand manoir qui s'élevait au dessus de nos têtes. En tout cas, les pièces doivent vraiment être bien illuminées, ajouta-t-elle en constatant qu'il y avait peu de parcelle de mur sans fenêtre.  
- Oui, en effet, répondis-je en posant ma main sur la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre.  
Elle entra à ma suite dans le grand manoir et contempla l'intérieur avec intérêt.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-elle. C'est très ... Ça ressemble aux maisons de sorcier en fait.  
- Oui, et je suppose que l'ambiance n'est pas aussi chaleureuse que tu l'imaginais.  
Ginny me lança un regard gêné avant de rire. Elle n'avait encore rien compris, voilà pourquoi elle riait. Je lui fis visiter tout le rez-de-chaussé en prenant soin de la faire entrer dans la salon en dernier. Car c'était là qu'elle comprendrait enfin où elle se trouvait, là qu'elle verrait les nombreux tableaux représentant les membres de la famille Malefoy, là qu'elle verrait mon propre tableau  
Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas d'entrer dans la salon quand elle un éclat de voix se fit entendre à l'étage.

- TU AS TOUTE LA SEMAINE POUR FAIRE LE MÉNAGE DANS MA CHAMBRE ET TU ATTENDS LE WEEK-END POUR LE FAIRE ? Hurla une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. DÉGAGE !

Ginny me lança un regard mi effrayé, mi amusé.  
- C'est ton père ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. Il me semblait plus gentil quand je l'avais vu sur le chemin de traverse, dit-elle en souriant.  
Elle parlait évidemment d'un sorcier étranger que Lucius et Narcissa avaient payé pour jouer le rôle de mon père. Il en avait été de même pour ma fausse mère. Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, car des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. Drago descendait. Mon coeur se mit à battre si violemment dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il allait en sortir. Je tirai alors Ginny dans le salon et refermai la grosse porte en bois derrière nous.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Fit-elle en riant.  
Malheureusement j'avais tout sauf envie de rire, je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi mal, j'avais même l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander à Ginny de venir, elle n'aurait jamais dû être là !  
- Hermione qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toute blanche, dit-elle en m'observant d'un air inquiet.  
- J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir, fis-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, je te laisse admirer la pièce.  
Oui admirer la pièce... Je voulais juste qu'elle voit enfin les tableaux, les portraits de famille. Je voulais en finir.  
- C'est magnifique, déclara-t-elle en se déplaçant dans la grande pièce, c'est très...  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de lever les yeux vers le tableau au dessus de la cheminé. Narcissa, Lucius et Drago se tenaient tous les trois debout dans un grand cadre doré. Elle fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt sur la peinture qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle se retrouva vers moi visiblement complètement perdu. Je lui lançai un regard désolé. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur les murs du salon et elle passa d'un tableau à l'autre pour enfin s'arrêter sur le mien. Il avait été installé dans la salon juste après la chute de Voldemort. J'y étais représentée assise dans l'herbe, dans le grand parc qui entourait le manoir Malefoy. Je semblais rayonnante de bonheur sur cette peinture et Drago à mes côtés, avait un air espiègle inscrit sur le visage.  
Quand ginny se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, son regard se voulait effrayé et hésitant.  
- Hermione... je... je ne comprends pas...  
La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain à la volé sur Drago.  
- Ah tu es rentrée ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant. C'est toi qui a dit à l'elfe de ne pas faire ma chambre la semaine ? Je suis sur que c'est toi, ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !  
Drago ne semblait pas se rendre compte de mon état. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne voyait pas Ginny, derrière lui, qui se tenait droite comme un "i".  
- Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? Ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Victor Krum c'est ça ? Railla-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Je ne répondis toujours pas, complètement tendue par la situation. Drago sortit alors aussitôt sa baguette me tourna le dos, et se posta devant moi dans un geste défensif. Il tomba aussitôt sur Ginny qui l'observait d'un air paniqué.  
- Oh ! Laissa-t-il échapper en abaissant aussitôt sa baguette.  
Cependant Ginny avait sortit la sienne et la pointait sur Drago.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
- Baise ta baguette Weasley ! Lui lança Drago d'un ton autoritaire.  
- Hermione ? Insista-t-elle sans bouger.  
- Tu ne risques rien Ginny, baisse ta baguette, fis-je d'une voix douce.  
Drago se retourna vivement vers moi.  
- Mais tu ne lui as rien dit ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air complètement ahuri. Tu la ramènes ici sans lui avoir expliqué quoi que ce soit ? Mais tu es complètement folle !  
Il explosa de rire et se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je m'étais assise.  
- Ce n'est pas toi Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une potion de Polynéctar ! Qui es-tu ?! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant aussitôt sa baguette sur moi.  
Dans un mouvement très rapide, Drago pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et la désarma. Ma meilleure amie se recula effrayée contre le mur.  
- Ginny, c'est bien moi... Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, ce n'était surement pas la meilleure solution.  
- Ah bah ça... Je te pensais plus intelligente Hermione, fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir tout en me levant pour m'approcher de Ginny.  
- Si les Malefoy n'ont pas été envoyé à Askaban, au même titre que plusieurs autres familles qui étaient du côté de Voldemort, c'est parce qu'elles étaient en fait de notre côté depuis le début. Du côté de l'ordre, expliquai-je. Dumbledor le savait, au même titre que Rogue, MacGonngal et Kingsley. Les Malefoy sont ma famille depuis toujours.  
- Depuis que tu as dix ans exactement, corrigea Drago.  
Je me retournai vivement vers lui agacée. Ne pouvait-il ps se taire !  
- Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle pense que tu es ma sœur ou un truc comme ça ! Se défendit Drago en levant les mains en signe d'excuse.  
- Je vis ici depuis que j'ai dix ans, répétai-je à l'attention de Ginny. Les Malefoy m'ont traité comme leur fille, parce que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, au même titre que Harry. Ils ont été tué par Voldemort.  
- Tes parents ne sont donc pas des moldus ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.  
- Non, mais je m'appelle tout de même Granger. Mais même si tu cherches tu ne trouveras rien sur ce nom, tout à été effacé les concernant pour me protéger.  
- Pour te protéger de quoi ? S'enquit-elle.  
- Voldemort après avoir tué mes parents, m'a lancé un maléfice, je ne peux pas être en contact avec l'eau sans subir d'atroces souffrances. Bien sûr il existe un contre sort que je dois renouveler toute les semaines. Mais on pense que ce maléfice n'était pas voulu et qu'il voulait en réalité me tuer. Les Malefoy m'ont donc caché avec l'aide d'autres sorciers depuis pratiquement ma naissance.  
- Mais où étais-tu avant tes dix ans ? Insista Ginny.  
- Dans une autre famille de sorcier, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste qu'ils ont été tué et que les Malefoy m'ont recueillis après ça.  
- Nous ne sommes pas si horrible que ça, tu vois ! Fit Drago.  
- Drago sors s'il te plait, demandai-je le plus gentillement possible. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec Ginny.  
- Je suis chez moi !  
- Moi également ! M'exclamai-je. Je suis certaine que cette situation t'amuse beaucoup, mais tu es certainement le seul, et tu ne m'aides en rien.  
Je m'étais attendu à toutes sortes de réaction de la part de Drago, mais pas celle-ci ! Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Après quelques protestations, il finit pas sortir du salon et je me retrouvai seule avec Ginny qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le mur d'en face. Je lui expliquai alors tout ce qu'avait été ma vie depuis mes dix ans. Je lui expliquai comment les Malefoy m'avaient toujours traité comme leur fille, pourquoi ils avait jugé que c'était plus prudent de me faire passer pour une fille de moldu pour que Voldemort ne me retrouve jamais. Car même du côté des mangemorts, on savait que Voldemort reviendrait un jour. Je lui expliquais que je n'avais jamais fait semblant, que les Gryffondor étaient mes amis, mais que certains élèves de Serpentard l'étaient également. Je lui fis également part de ma peur de tout leur avouer lors de la chute de Voldemort.  
Ginny m'écouta sans prononcer le moindre mot et quand j'eu finis elle quitta enfin son mur pour s'approcher de moi. Je lui rendis sa baguette redoutant ce qu'elle allait en faire, mais elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Ginny était réellement l'une des sorcières les plus intelligente et les plus compréhensive que je connaisse. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie. Après m'avoir relâché elle me posa une série impressionnante de questions aux quelles je répondus avec joie car elle me pardonnait mon mensonge et comprenait.  
- Donc toutes les insultes des Serpentard à ton égards ?  
- C'était fait expert, ça nous amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup quand nous étions jeunes de jouer ce rôle. Je savais que c'était pour ma protection. Et si ils agissaient méchamment envers vous également, c'était pour ne pas perdre la face vis à vis des mangemorts. N'oublie pas que Goyle et Crabe étaient les fils de véritables mangemorts et qu'ils rapportaient tout à leurs parents.  
- C'est pour ça que tu paraissaient si angoissée toute la semaine ?  
- Oui, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas comprendre, que tu ne me pardonnes pas.  
- C'est dingue... laissa échapper Ginny qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Et on ne sait rendu compte de rien, jamais ! Qui sont tes amis chez les Serpentards ?  
- Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Daphné et Pansy.  
Ginny grimaça au nom de la dernière personne.  
- Elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'on le pense, elle est même très drôle quand elle veut, ajoutai-je.  
- Comment c'est de vivre avec les Malefoy ? S'enquit Ginny.  
- Comment c'est de vivre avec tes parents ? Demandai-je en souriant. Je les considère comme tels, expliquai-je. Je sais que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, mais ils ont été pour moi de vrai parents.  
- C'est quand même une famille très conservatrice...  
- Les mangemorts sont des familles conservatrices, ils se devaient donc de l'être également. Lucius et Narcissa n'ont cessé d'avoir peur pour Drago et moi depuis notre première année à Poudlard. On ne dirait pas mais Narcissa est une mère très douce et Lucius un père très fière de son fils.  
- J'ai dû mal à imaginer...  
- Cela veut dire que nous avons parfaitement tous bien joué notre rôle.  
- Et avec Drago ? J'imagine que tu le considères comme ton frère ?  
- Oh non ! M'exclamai-je précipitamment. Plutôt comme un ami d'enfance je dirais.  
- Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec lui ?  
- Oui, enfin c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps c'est un peu étrange entre nous. Depuis un peu avant la rentrée en réalité. Je pense qu'il m'en veut de cacher mon affection pour lui et les autres Serpentard. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de ma relation publique avec Harry, Ron, toi...  
- Je peux le comprendre, avoua Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ce dont je rêverai en tout cas, c'est de voir toutes les personnes que j'aime réunis dans un même endroit.  
- Eh bien pour commencer, il faudrait peut-être que tu me le présentes officiellement ? Proposa Ginny. Je ne peux te promettre que je l'aimerais, mais je peux essayer.  
Je lui lançai un regard éblouissant. Ginny était décidément la personne la plus compréhensive du monde des sorciers, du moins, j'en étais presque sur.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le repas

**Chapitre 9 : Le repas**

C'était bientôt l'heure de dîner, et Ginny et moi n'avions pas bougé du salon, attendant que l'elfe de maison finisse de préparer le repas.  
- Tu ne défends pas les elfes de maison alors finalement ? Me demanda Ginny.  
- Si, j'ai essayé de demander aux Malefoy de payer l'elfe, je les ai harcelé pendant des années, mais j'ai arrêté c'était peine perdu...  
- Ça me rassure, tu es bien l'Hermione que je connais.  
- Evidemment !  
- Mais tu vis avec les Malefoy par Merlin ! Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire.  
- J'espère que si, avec le temps.  
- Malefoy va manger avec nous ? S'enquit-elle.  
- Drago, appelle-le Drago s'il te plait. Oui il va dîner avec nous, enfin si ça ne te gène pas.  
- Non mais ça va pas ! S'exclama soudain ce dernier que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je suis chez moi, si la fille Weasley n'est pas contente elle s'en va.  
- Ginny, elle s'appelle Ginny, fis-je dans un soupire.  
- Et cela va peut-être t'étonner, intervint cette dernière, mais cela me ferait très plaisir de dîner avec vous deux.  
Drago paru complètement décontenancé par se réponse car il ne trouva rien à répondre et je lançai un "merci" silencieux à Ginny. Elle faisait vraiment de gros efforts pour moi. Drago sembla peu à peu reprendre ses esprits et me lança soudain une lettre. Je l'attrapai rapidement et la déposai sur la cheminé sans la lire. J'aurais le temps de le faire plus tard.  
- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? S'enquit Drago. Tu n'as pas hâte de savoir si c'est Victor qui t'écrit ?  
- Victor Krum ? Demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui, il va venir donner des cours de vol à Poudlard pendant quelques mois, il arrive lundi je crois, expliquai-je. Il m'a envoyé une lettre le week-end dernier pour me prévenir.  
- Alors ? Tu ne regardes pas si c'est lui ? Insista Drago. Après tout, tu as attendu sa lettre toute la semaine !  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires s'il te plait, répliquai-je agacée.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? Demanda Ginny d'un sourire étrange.  
- Eh bien oui, Hermione va certainement ressortir avec lui.  
Ginny paru aussi étonné que moi de voir avec quelle facilité Drago s'adressait à elle. Après tout il n'avait jamais été amis, et les voilà tous les deux en train de me poser des questions sur Victor Krum.  
- Tu vas ressortir avec lui ? Me demanda Ginny avec de grands yeux ronds.  
- Mais bien sur que non ! M'exclamai-je agacé. C'est Drago qui s'est mit ça en tête, cette idée est totalement ridicule.  
Ginny hocha la tête d'un air déçu et l'elfe annonça que le repas était servis. Nous nous levèrent tous pour rejoindre la salle à manger tandis que Drago insista une nouvelle fois.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu te laisses berner aussi facilement ? Lança-t-il à Ginny pendant que nous prenions place autour de la table.  
Elle le regarda étonné, décidément elle ne s'était pas attendu à qu'il soit aussi naturel avec elle, et moi non plus. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire !  
- Si Hermione dit qu'il ne l'intéresse pas, c'est que c'est le cas, répondit-elle calmement.  
- Mais elle ment enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtrale.  
Ginny qui s'était assise à côté de moi, se tourna dans ma direction pour me lancer un regard hébété.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est vous qu'elle préfère qu'elle ne vous ment pas ! La preuve, elle vous a mentit toute sa vie ! Continua Drago en fixant Ginny, attendant une réaction de sa part.  
- Je ne préfère personne et je ne mens pas, répondis-je. Maintenant si nous pouvions manger sans parler de Victor ou de mes sois-disants mensonges, cela m'arrangerait. Merci !  
Drago n'ajouta rien et je surpris un sourire sur le visage de Ginny. Au moins, Drago la faisait rire et cela lui permettrait peut-être d'avaler plus facilement la pilule quant à la vérité sur mon cas.  
- Tu veux faire quoi sinon après Poudlard ? Demanda Drago à Ginny.  
Nous le regardâmes toutes les deux étonnées.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.  
Ginny secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée de sa tête et lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas encore, bien que la potion soit un domaine qui l'intéressait particulièrement.  
- Ah oui ? S'enquit Drago visiblement très intéressé. Tu as eu quoi comme note aux Buses ? En Potion bien sur.  
- Effort exceptionnel.  
- J'ai eu Optimal moi, répondit Drago ravie de constater qu'il avait été meilleure qu'elle. Tu as vu Hermione ? Je suis le meilleur en Potion, mais ça tu le sais déjà hein ? Railla-t-il.  
Je roulai des yeux, tout en me retenant de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il était ri-di-cule. Quant à Ginny elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Elle ne répondit donc rien, et elle eut raison, il ne fallait mieux pas répondre à Drago dans ce genre de situation, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir.  
- Au fait, Hermione t'a expliqué en détail ce que ça lui faisait quand elle était en contact avec l'eau sans utiliser le contre-sort ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny.  
- Bah ça lui fait très mal quoi...  
Il explosa de rire avant de se lever pour se poster juste à côté de moi. Je le toisai d'un air soupçonneux quand il se baissa pour attraper mon pied.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite Drago ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'il tentait de me débarrasser de ma chaussette.  
Ginny nous observa d'air air totalement ahuri. En même temps elle n'avait jamais dû imaginer une telle scène même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et c'est vrai que nous devions avoir l'air complètement stupide. Je gigotais comme une furie sur ma chaise, tandis que Drago, tirait sur ma jambe qui était à présent parallèle au sol, pour tenter de m'immobiliser le pied.  
- Mais, vous faites quoi ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.  
Je sortis soudain ma baguette de ma poche et la pointai sur Drago d'un air menaçant.  
- Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite...  
- Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Il faut que je te le répète tous les week-end ?  
- Lâche cette jambe ! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.  
Drago tomba en arrière sous l'effet du choc.  
- Mais tu es une malade ! S'exclama-t-il en se tenant les côtes pour reprendre sa respiration.  
- Et toi ! C'est des manières de se comporter ! Non mais si tes parents t'avaient vu te lever de table pour aller m'attraper la jambe ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tu te comportes comme un gamin de douze ans !  
- Oh c'est vrai que tu es tellement mature toi ! Répliqua Drago en se relevant. Parce que j'imagine que ça à dû beaucoup t'amuser de ne pas me prévenir de sa venue ! Dit-il en désignant Ginny d'un signe de tête.  
- Tu ne le méritais pas c'est tout, répliquai-je.  
Drago avait contourné la table et allait s'asseoir quand il s'immobilisa soudain. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec une lenteur extrême.  
- Je ne le méritais pas ? Répéta-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
- Oui, exactement ! Répondis-je d'une voix aigu. Tu es insupportable depuis la fin de l'été et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !  
Il explosa d'un rire totalement dénué humour.  
- Ça c'est la meilleur ! S'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui est devenu totalement capricieuse ! C'est toi qui nous dis quand on doit se retrouver le soir à Poudlard avec tous les autres. On doit se pointer obligatoirement et quand j'oublie de prévenir les autres tu me fais le scandale du siècle ! Nous ne sommes pas à ta disposition Hermione ! D'autant plus que c'est ton choix de ne pas le dire à tes autres amis, donc ce n'est pas notre problème si tu veux nous voir en cachette ! De plus c'est toi qui a réclamé que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune l'autre soir, je n'en avais pas envie mais je l'ai fais pour être sympa ! Et puis tu es une telle miss-je-sais-tout que tu n'acceptes pas que je sois meilleure que toi en Potion hein ?! C'est pour ça que tu as préféré galérer tout le week-end dernier au lieu de me demander de l'aide ! Idiote ! Et après c'est moi le gamin et le mec insupportable ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu veux que tout le monde fasse ce que tu veux sans rien donner en retour !

A ces mots Drago se leva de table, balança avec force son assiette dans ma direction et quitta la salle à manger. L'assiette de Drago glissa entre Ginny et moi explosa au sol à nos pieds.  
Je me retournai mal à l'aise vers ma meilleure amie dont j'avais totalement oublié la présence.  
- Je suis désolée pour la scène... marmonnai-je honteuse.  
Ginny me répondit que ce n'était rien et je me baissai pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes. Quand l'elfe arriva en courant, je lui ordonnai de ne pas s'en occuper. Après tout c'était à moi de le faire, c'était à cause de moi que c'était arrivé. Drago avait-il raison ? Étais-je vraiment ce genre de personne ? Je l'avais trouvé distant et désagréable ces derniers temps, mais peut-être que tout était à cause de moi finalement. Le pire c'est que je n'avais même pas pensé une seconde à me remettre en question.  
- Je suis désolée Ginny, répétai-je en me redressant pour poser des morceaux d'assiette sur la table. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, je suis horrible et je lui en voulait parce que je le trouvais distant et désagréable...  
- Tu n'es pas horrible, vous avez chacun vos tords. Lui aussi t'embête avec Victor alors que ça ne le regarde pas, et qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit avec ton pied ?  
Dans un profond soupire je remontai mon pied pour le poser sur ma chaise et enlevai ma chaussette. Ginny eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant mes deux orteils totalement noir.  
- On dirait la main de Dumbledor ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui, je pense que c'est à peu près le même sort, sauf qu'il ne se propage pas, une chance, fis-je d'un sourire triste.  
Je poussai un nouveau profond soupire.  
- J'ai gâché tout le week end Ginny, je voulais que ce repas se passe bien, et Drago te posait même des questions pour faire connaissance. Je n'aurais même pas pu espérer qu'il agisse aussi bien envers toi... Le repas aurait pu si bien se passer ...  
- Je connais les disputes entre frère et sœur, fit-elle d'un ton rassurant, ne t'en fait pas.  
- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Corrigeai-je énergiquement sans pour autant être désagréable.  
- Tant mieux.  
Je me tournai vers elle en arquant un sourcils.  
- Pourquoi tant mieux ?  
- Parce qu'il est fou de toi Hermione, et depuis un bon moment je pense. Donc j'imagine que ça le soulagerait de savoir que tu ne le considères pas comme ton frère.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise... Je suis désolée, si tu ne voulais pas l'entendre, mais ça crève les yeux. Et je pense que le pire pour lui, c'est que tu ne te rends compte de rien et que tu ne l'imagines pas comme un potentiel petit copain ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
- Non Ginny... Je pense que tu te trompes, Drago...  
- Non je ne me trompe pas, me coupa-t-elle, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait tout ça pour toi sinon ? Te raccompagner en haut de cette tour ? Essayer d'être le plus sympa possible avec moi ce soir ? Tenter de faire en sorte que tu le considères comme un élève doué, notamment en potion. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il s'en vante ? Parce que tu es là ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il réagisse comme ça vis à vis de Victor Krum ? Et tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle, quand il est arrivé dans le salon et qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vu, il a sentit que tu avais un air étrange. Il s'est aussitôt retourné baguette en main et s'est mis en posture de défense ! Il faisait barrière entre toi et un potentiel ennemi. Et sans compter le fait, qu'il cherche à se chamailler avec toi dès que l'occasion se présente, notamment au sujet de ton pied. Je ne suis là que depuis dix-neuf heures et j'ai déjà remarqué tout ça. Je comprends pas que tu n'en ais pas eu conscience avant Hermione, tu es pourtant très intelligente n'est-ce pas ?  
Je regardai Ginny totalement abasourdis. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Drago ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi tout de même ! Tout sauf ça ! Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait une dent contre moi, j'avais été bien loin du compte. Si elle avait raison, c'était pire que tout.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de Drago de la soirée, du moins par de ses sois-disant sentiment pour moi.  
Alors que Ginny était allée prendre sa douche, je profitai d'être seule pour ouvrir la fameuse lettre. Elle n'était pas de Victor, non, elle était de l'inconnu qui m'avait déjà écris la semaine dernière. La même et unique phrase y était écrite.

_" Tu ne parviendras pas à te cacher éternellement "_

Je jetai aussitôt le bout de parchemin dans la cheminé et allumai un feux. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire ces lettres ? Et puis je ne me cachai pas ! Je venais de toute avouer à Ginny, mais l'auteur de la lettre ne devait pas encore le savoir.  
Quand Ginny me rejoignit enfin dans le salon elle me trouva face à la cheminé le regard perdu dans le vague. Après quelques secondes de silence je me retournai vers elle. Elle fixait le grand tableau qui me représentait avec Drago. Non, elle avait tord, Drago ne s'intéressait pas à moi de cette manière, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savais pas qui il était réellement, mais moi si. Cependant je devais avouer que ce qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure ne cessait de me tourmenter. Il avait raison, je me comportais comme une capricieuse. Après tout, les Serpentard ne me proposaient jamais qu'on se voit, c'était toujours moi qui leur disait quand nous retrouver. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas vraiment envie après tout. Et cette lettre ! Mon dieu cette lettre ! Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Ginny, pas maintenant, pas après cette soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait beaucoup à assimiler et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de si bien prendre la chose. Je ne pouvais pas l'accabler d'un nouveau problème. Et puis si ça se trouvait c'était juste une mauvaise blague pour me faire peur. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, du moins je l'espérais.  
- Allez viens on va dormir, ça ira mieux demain.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et montai à l'étage.

J'avais installé Ginny dans un très jolie chambre d'amis qui avait bien sûr sa propre salle de bain. C'était l'un des avantages de ce grand manoir. Nous pouvions recevoir des invités et les installer confortablement. Ginny me souhaita bonne nuit et nous rejoignîmes chacune notre lit. Cependant je ne parvins bien évidemment pas à m'endormir, trop de choses s'étaient passés ce soir, mais le pire pour moi était que Drago ne s'était jamais autant énervé. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une manière aussi cruelle, cruelle parce qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Après avoir balancé son assiette par terre dans la salle à manger, il était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Je me relevai alors de mon lit. Ginny avait tord, Drago avait les mêmes sentiments que d'habitude à mon égard, les mêmes sentiments que lorsque nous avions dix ans. C'est moi qui avait changé, c'était moi la cause de nos disputes et il fallait que je m'e excuse. Je ne pourrai pas m'endormir avant. Ce fut donc sur la pointe des pieds que je sortis dans le couloir et que je frappai à la porte de Drago. Il n'y eu aucun réponse, soit il ne m'entendait pas, soit il me faisait vraiment la tête.  
J'ouvris alors lentement la porte, il était étendu sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, encore totalement éveillé. Il avait les yeux ouverts et ne les tourna pas dans ma direction quand j'entrai.  
- Drago...murmurai-je.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Je me rapprochai alors davantage de lui et vins m'asseoir au bord de son lit.  
- Je suis désolée, tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Si à l'avenir j'ai besoin d'aide en potion, je n'hésiterai pas à te le demander et je ne vous obligerais plus à me voir le soir dans la salle sur demande.  
Il fit enfin un mouvement. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour me regarder.  
- Bien, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et tu as été super avec Ginny ce soir, continuai-je, tu as fais comme si tu l'aimais bien, tu lui as posé des questions et je sais que c'était en parti pour moi.  
Drago ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de m'observer d'un air indéchiffrable.  
- Et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que Ginny venait, c'était bête de ma part.. Je voulais juste me venger parce que je te trouvais distant.  
Cette fois-ci il se redressa sur les coudes.  
- Distant ? Répéta-t-il étonné.  
- Oui je sais, c'est peut-être stupide... répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
- En effet c'est stupide.  
Drago rompit le contact de nos deux regards, se rallongea complètement et se remit à observer le plafond.  
- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, dis-je en me levant du lit.  
Comme il ne semblait pas enclin à me répondre, je sortis de sa chambre et refermai la porte derrière moi.  
Nous n'avions pas eu la conversation que j'espérais, la conversation où il m'aurait assuré qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, mais au moins je m'étais excusée. J'étais d'ailleurs certaine qu'il avait apprécié que je vienne le voir, même si il n'en avait rien montré. Je le connaissais un peu tout de même.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le départ de Drago

**Chapitre 10 : Le départ de Drago**

Je me souvenais de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. Ce jour-là où à cause de ma couverture j'avais dû me taire. Il y avait eu d'un côté la famille Malefoy et de l'autre Ron et Harry. Je me souvenais parfaitement que ma famille et mes amis étaient tous aussi terrifiés les uns que les autres.  
Harry et Ron car ils se trouvaient dans le manoir Malefoy avec l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort, et les Malefoy ne sachant pas comment réagir face à moi. Après tout, pour les autres mangemorts de la pièce, pour Bellatrix, je n'étais qu'Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe amie de Harry Potter. Mais pour les Malefoy, j'étais Hermione Granger, celle qui vivait avec eux depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Drago restait tout de même le plus effrayé par la situation, je savais qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Pourtant il était parvenu à faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry, même si ses parents avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'il regarde mieux le visage de mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurais jamais pu blâmer Narcissa et Lucius pour ça. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était que Drago et moi soyons sains et saufs, quitte à dénoncer Harry pour sauver leur peau. Mais Drago avait tenu bon, et s'était montré plus courageux que jamais, il n'avait pas fléchit. Presque tout le monde, sans exception, était persuadé que c'était Alberfort qui avait envoyé Dobby pour nous sauver, mais moi je savais que c'était Drago qui l'avait fait. Je savais que Drago avait pris le plus gros risque de sa vie pour moi. C'est ainsi, que grâce à Dobby, nous avions pu nous échapper du manoir où j'avais vécu tant de bons moments en secret. Tout juste avant de transplaner, mon dernier regard avait été pour Drago. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Moi j'allais être en sécurité, mais lui ? Se ferait-il tuer, ainsi que toute sa famille, pour avoir laissé Potter et ses deux amis s'échapper ?

- Moi qui le prenait pour un enfant trop terrorisé pour s'opposer à Voldemort... murmura Ginny qui semblait se rendre réellement compte de l'implication de la famille Malefoy dans la chute de Voldemort.  
- Drago est quelqu'un de très courageux au contraire, dis-je dans un sourire triste. Il nous a tous sauvé ce jour là, pas seulement Harry, Ron et moi, mais également sa famille. Après leur échec, personne n'a voulu avertir Voldemort. Ils les auraient trop férocement puni, même Bellatrix n'a rien dit.  
- Elle savait pour toi ?  
- Bien sûr que non, fis-je en remontant le manche de mon bras.  
Ginny observa avec un frisson la cicatrice sur mon bras : "sang de bourbe", qui ne disparaîtrait peut-être jamais.  
- Toi aussi tu as été courageuse Hermione, vraiment très courageuse. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais parvenu à ta place.  
- Tu es forte Ginny, tu aurais agit comme moi si tu avais été à ma place.  
- Je l'espère, répondit-elle en mordant dans un toast à la marmelade.  
Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes, savourant notre petit déjeuné avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole.  
- Comment ça s'est finit avec Drago hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Je vis qu'elle faisait un réel effort pour l'appeler par son prénom, peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela deviendrait naturel pour elle. Cependant je haussai un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
- Je t'ai entendu sortir de ta chambre hier, je suppose que tu es allée le voir ? Insista-t-elle.  
- Oui, en effet, mais c'est surtout moi qui ai parlé, il était encore trop énervé. Je me suis excusée pour tout en tout cas.  
- Ca lui passera, tenta de ma rassurer Ginny.  
- Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, lâchai-je en riant doucement. Drago et moi ne restons jamais fâchés plus d'un jour, nous n'y arrivons pas. Pourtant je t'assure que j'essaye de ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais je finis pas oublier que je lui en veux, et je lui reparle. C'est pareil pour lui, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Eh ba dit donc ! Moi j'arrive à ne plus adresser la parole à mes frères pendant une semaine sans le moindre effort.  
Ginny et moi nous toisâmes quelques instants avant de rire. Elle était si compréhensive alors qu'elle avait tant à ingurgiter. Des tintements aux carreaux me firent lever la tête dans un sursaut. C'était un hiboux grand duc gris qui tenait des lettres dans son bec. J'allais aussitôt lui ouvrir tout en lui donnant un morceau de pancake pour qu'il reprenne des forces. La première lettre était pour moi et venait de Daphné, la seconde était adressée à l'attention de la famille Malefoy et de Hermione Granger. J'ouvris la première tandis que Ginny tenait de masquer sa curiosité.  
- C'est Daphné qui m'a écrit hier, mentis-je, et là elle me réécrit pour me demander une nouvelle fois si elle peut passer au manoir cette après-midi.  
- Daphné Greengass ?  
- Oui. Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai dis à personne que tu venais chez moi ce week-end donc...  
- Elle peut venir tu sais, tenta Ginny.  
- Non, la coupai-je aussitôt. Tu es très compréhensive Ginny, je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais Daphné n'a pas besoin de venir en rajouter une couche, dis-je en souriant.  
Je posai la lettre de Daphné sur la table et entrepris d'ouvrir la deuxième quand elle glissa soudain de mes mes mains.  
- Hé ! M'exclamai-je à l'attention de Drago.  
- Il y a mon nom dessus, se défendit-il.  
- Le mien aussi si tu regardes bien, insistai-je.  
- Il n'est écrit qu'en deuxième.  
Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et le laissai finalement lire cette fichu lettre. Après tout, j'avais eu raison, même si cette dispute que nous avions eu la veille avait été plus dure que d'habitude, l'issu était toujours la même. Il me pardonnait aussi vite. Cependant il n'avait pas dit bonjour à Ginny ! Je me raclai alors la gorge pour que Drago se rende compte de son oubli.  
- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Drago qui pensait que je voulais connaître le contenu de la lettre. Ce sont les parents de Pansy qui nous invitent à dîner dans un mois. Elle devrait nous prévenir encore plus tôt, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.  
Il reposa la lettre, attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille et daigna enfin regarder Ginny.  
- Bien dormi ? Lui lança-t-il.  
Elle hocha la tête comme seule réponse, visiblement étonnée de son comportement presque amicale. Drago ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et s'installa en face de nous, exactement de la même manière qu'au dîner de la veille et attrapa la Gazette du sorcier pour la lire. Ginny quant à elle, se tourna vers moi d'un air hésitant. Je soutins son regard pour l'encourager à se lancer.  
- Que comptes-tu fais à propos de Ron et Harry ?  
- A propos de mon identité ?  
- Vu le temps qu'elle a mit pour te mettre au parfum, je pense qu'il faudra attendre la prochaine décennie, lâcha Drago sans relever les yeux de son journal.  
- Je ne sais pas...répondis-je sans prêter attention à la remarque de Drago. Je sais qu'il faudra bien que je leur dise à un moment donné, mais je doute qu'ils soient aussi compréhensif que toi...  
- Tu te trompes, m'assura-t-elle cependant. Harry comprendra, et Ron part peut-être au quart de tour, mais il finira par entendre raison lui aussi.  
- Je ne veux pas les perdre.  
- Il faut tout d'abord que tu évites de leur annoncer comme tu l'as fais avec moi, Ron n'y survirait pas, me conseilla Ginny d'un air amusé.  
- Et moi non plus ! Intervint Drago une nouvelle fois.  
- De toute façon il n'y a pas d'urgence, reprit Ginny, et puis je serais avec toi pour t'aider. Si je suis de ton côté ils seront plus aptes à te laisser parler.  
- Attends ! S'exclama soudain Drago en fixant Ginny d'un regard soupçonneux. Tu sors avec Potter n'est-ce pas ?  
- Heu, oui, répondit Ginny déstabilisée par sa curiosité.  
- En quoi ça te regarde Drago ! M'écriai-je.  
- Elle va lui dire alors, me dit-il, elle va le dire à Potter.  
Je soupirai d'un air exaspéré en laissant tomber ma tête entre mes mains.  
- Je ne vais rien dire du tout.  
- Oui c'est ça, railla Drago. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ma convient très bien, plus vite cette histoire sera réglé, mieux je porterai.  
- Je ne vais rien dire à Harry, insista Ginny.  
Drago la toisa d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne la croyait pas.  
- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de tes affaires ? Lançai-je à Drago. Je connais Ginny, elle ne dira rien, alors arrête maintenant.  
Drago n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette, tandis que Ginny et moi sortîmes de la cuisine pour aller nous promener dans le parc.

Il faisait encore beau et chaud en septembre, il fallait que nous en profitions le plus possible avant l'hiver. Ginny ne cessa de répéter à quel point la pelouse était verte, à quels points les fleurs étaient belle, et je me contentai de sourire. Tout ces compliments étaient en réalité à adresser à Narcissa, elle avait un véritable don avec les plantes.  
- Il y a quelques choses qui me tracasse, fit Ginny au bout d'un moment.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes à la lisière de la forêt et je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un regard curieux.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment les Malefoy ont pu te cacher aux autres mangemorts.  
- Personne ne venait jamais ici.  
- Mais le manoir Malefoy a bien été le quartier générale des mangemorts non ? Insista Ginny. Voldemort y était ! Comment a-t-il pu te louper ?  
- Jamais personne ne venait ici, répétai-je cependant. C'était une fausse information, certainement la seule information qui n'ait jamais filtré d'ailleurs. Le quartier générale des mangemorts se trouvait en réalité chez les Goyle, ces imbéciles !  
- Mais pourquoi avoir fait croire que c'était ici ? S'exclama Ginny étonnée.  
- Pour la même raison que nous gardions caché le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, expliquai-je. Cependant, il y a bien une raison pour avoir choisit se manoir comme fausse base. Comme tu le sais, les Malefoy n'était plus vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Il cherchait sans cesse à les punir, les humilier, les mettre à l'épreuve. C'est notamment pour ça qu'il a décidé de faire croire que la manoir Malefoy était le lieu de regroupement, comme ça, s'il y avait une attaque, ma famille ne représentait pas une grande perte.  
- Mon dieu mais c'est affreux, laissa échapper Ginny dans un hoquet de surprise.  
- C'est toujours mieux que si le manoir avait vraiment servir de base. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu dans ce cas là... Je ne sais pas où je serais allée vivre l'été. Je pense que je serais restée à Poudlard, après tout, c'est là que j'aurais été le plus en sécurité.  
- Cela devait être tellement dangereux pour les Malefoy de te cacher, de mentir. N'avez-vous jamais eu peur que quelqu'un vous trahisse ?  
- Les seuls au courant avec les Malefoy était les familles de Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné. Ils ont fait le serment inviolable concernant tout ce qui avait rapport avec moi. Si ils laissaient filtrer la moindre information me concernant, ne serait-ce que mon existence, ils l'auraient payé de leur vie. Même si Narcissa et Lucius leurs faisaient entièrement confiance, ils ont tout de même mis en place cette garantie. Et comme tu vois, personne ne m'a jamais trahi.

Alors que Ginny et moi reprenions le chemin du manoir je vis Drago en sortir un balais de quidditch à la main. Je me précipitai vers lui alors qu'il empruntait le chemin qui menait au grand portail. Ginny était restée en arrière.  
- Tu vas où ? Lui demandai-je essoufflée, une fois sa hauteur.  
- Je vais chez Blaise, on va faire une partie de Quidditch.  
- A deux ?  
- Nous ne serons pas deux.  
- Mais tu rentres quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je vais déjeuner là-bas je pense, je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi.  
- Oh... marmonnai-je déçu.  
- Je pensais que tu serais contente que je te laisse seule avec elle, dit-il en désignant Ginny qui était trop éloignée de nous pour nous entendre.  
Une vision étrange infiltra soudain mon esprit : Drago et les serpentards jouant au quidditch avec mes amis de Gryffondor. Cette belle image me fit tristement sourire car jamais ils ne s'entendraient aussi bien pour jouer tous ensemble, il ne fallait pas exagérer.  
- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda Drago d'un regard inquiet tout en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
Ce contact eu l'effet d'un électro choc sur moi et je m'écartai vivement de Drago. S'il fut vexé par mon geste, il ne le montra pas et continua de m'observer en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Excuse-moi, dis-je aussitôt, non, tout va bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard, ajoutai-je en lui adressant un sourire sincère.  
Il acquiesça et remonta la grande allée qui menait au portail. Quand il le passa et qu'il disparu derrière, Ginny m'avait enfin rejoint.  
- Ca te perturbe ce que j'ai dis hier ?  
- Comment ça ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.  
- Quand il a posé sa main sur toi, tu t'es vivement écartée de lui...  
- J'ai eu un geste idiot.  
- Il n'a rien remarqué, m'assura Ginny.  
- Drago remarque toujours tout, il fait juste comme si de rien n'était.  
- Tu sais, je peux peut-être me tromper, déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Hier, sur le moment, j'ai juste trouvé ça flagrant, mais je ne le connais pas après tout, pas aussi bien que toi.  
Oui Ginny ne le connaissait pas et Drago n'avait aucune attirance pour moi. Il m'appréciait de la même manière que lorsque nous étions petits et il ne fallait pas que je change mon comportement envers lui à cause de ça, à cause d'une idée que Ginny avait eut. Cependant, je savais qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour oublier tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, car pour l'instant tout cela se transformait en un hurlement dans ma tête. Je jetais un œil derrière le grand portail puis rentrai dans le manoir suivit de Ginny. Nous nous installâmes au salon et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver que c'était étrangement calme et vide... Non seulement Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas là, mais Drago non plus. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvai seule ici, du moins sans quelqu'un de ma famille.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Ginny.  
- Drago ne m'avait jamais laissé seule, expliquai-je.  
- Je te remercie, je suis là moi ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement vexée.  
- Oui excuse-moi, mais je veux dire que je n'ai jamais été dans la manoir sans la présence d'au moins un des Malefoy. Quand ses parents ne sont pas là, je suis toujours avec Drago et s'il part, ou si moi je pars, nous nous suivons toujours. Je sais que Drago est partit pour me laisser seule avec toi, mais si je ne lui avais pas couru après dans la jardin, il ne m'aurait peut-être pas prévenu de son départ. C'est totalement inhabituel de sa part.  
- Peut-être parce que c'est aussi inhabituel que je sois ici. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait laissé seule.  
Ginny avait évidemment raison, mais mon malaise venait dû fait que Drago s'était peut-être forcé à rester constamment avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Car à présent que Ginny était là, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour quitter le manoir.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La tarte aux pommes

**Chapitre 11 : La tarte aux pommes**

J'avais passé la journée avec Ginny à essayer de faire un gâteau à la façon moldu. Au départ elle m'avait seulement demandé de lui apprendre à le faire. Mais évidemment, je n'en avais jamais fait moi-même. Depuis aussi loin que remontait ma mémoire j'avais seulement lu de nombreux livres au sujet des moldus où je les avais simplement observé. "Un mensonge bien ficelé" avait dit Ginny, mais elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment. Elle avait au contraire été impressionnée de constater par quoi nous étions passés les Malefoy et moi pour ma sécurité.  
- Donc tu n'as jamais conduit de vrai voiture ? Me questionna-t-elle alors que j'observai le four d'un air hésitant.  
- Malheureusement non, dis-je en riant. Je pense que les parents de Drago auraient eu une crise cardiaque si j'avais essayé. Mais c'est vrai que l'idée me tente assez. J'ai l'impression que la tarte à une drôle de couleur...  
Ginny s'approcha à son tour du four et observa l'intérieur.  
- Mlle Granger, je pense qu'il faudrait couper la cuisson maintenant, sinon cela va brûler.  
Ginny et moi nous retournâmes vers l'elfe qui était resté toute l'après-midi dans la cuisine pour veiller à ce que nous ne mettions pas le feux à la pièce.  
J'ouvris alors aussitôt la porte du four et y plongeai la main pour attraper le plat.  
- AIH ! M'exclamai-je alors en retirant ma main dans un mouvement brusque.  
Ginny me lança un regard entendu.  
- Le plat est chaud lui aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Même moi je le sais.  
- Je le savais, j'avais juste oublié, fis-je en attrapant le torchon le plus proche.  
Je vis l'elfe gigoter et je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de venir nous aider, comme je l'en avais empêché plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi. Je sortis enfin la tarte du four pour aller la poser sur le plan de travail. Ginny et moi l'observâmes pendant plusieurs secondes.  
- Il a une drôle de tête non ? Fit Ginny d'air un hésitant.  
- Pas du tout ! Répliquai-je, cependant peut certaine de moi. Il a été fait avec tout notre amour, il sera forcément bon.  
Ginny me toisa d'un air moqueur mais ne répondit rien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une simple pâtisserie pouvait être aussi difficile et longue à faire. Personne ne le spécifiait dans les livres ça ! Je remerciai Merlin d'être une sorcière et laissai la tarte refroidir en entraînant Ginny dans le salon. Ginny s'installait dans le fauteuil le plus proche quand une explosion contre la fenêtre nous fit sursauter. Nous nous couchâmes aussitôt par terre, les bras sur la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Ginny d'une voix effrayée.  
Je me tournai vers la fenêtre mais rien n'était cassé, pourtant j'aurais juré que les carreaux avaient volé en éclat. Une nouvelle explosion retentit sur la fenêtre d'à côté. C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de lancer un sort sans parvenir à briser la vitre. Je sortis aussitôt ma baguette et je vis Ginny faire de même. Nous nous relevâmes précautionneusement et nous écartâmes de la fenêtre à reculons. Ma main tendu qui tenait ma baguette tremblait. Et si c'était l'auteur de la lettre ? Si c'était lui, j'avais mis Ginny en danger en lui cachant l'existence de ces deux mots que j'avais reçut. Une nouvelle explosions retentit mais pas dans le salon. Cela semblait venir de la cuisine. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je suppliai à Ginny de ne pas bouger tandis que je m'avançai à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Je vis mon elfe, occupé à nettoyer la cuisine que nous avions mis en désordre, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Était-il possible qu'il n'ait rien entendu ? Je me ruai alors dans le couloir et ouvrai la porte d'entrée.  
- Hermione ! M'appela Ginny.  
Je me retournai vers elle. Elle était juste derrière moi dans le couloir.  
- Reste à l'intérieur ! Lui ordonnai-je.  
- Certainement pas !  
J'allai répliquer quand un nouveau bruit assourdissant retenti. Le sort lancé avait touché la porte d'entrée, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis dehors en tenant fermement ma baguette devant moi.  
- EXPE...  
Je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Drago se tenait face à moi hilare.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui lançai-je sans pour autant abaisser ma baguette.  
- Détends toi ! C'était moi !  
- Comment ça c'était toi ?  
Il leva un sac en plastique transparent, remplit de petits tubes bleus et j'entendis Ginny soupirer juste derrière moi. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un soupire de soulagement.  
- C'est à Gorges... grogna-t-elle. J'avais déjà vu ces tubes bleu à la maison, mais je ne savais pas quels effets ils avaient.  
- Eh bien maintenant tu sais, signala Drago amusé.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! M'exclamai-je alors en m'approchant de Drago. J'aurais pu te lancer un sort !  
- J'ai vu ça, mais bon, ton expelliarmus n'allait pas me tuer...  
- J'aurais pu être renvoyé de Poudlard pour ça ! Insistai-je d'une voix aigu. Mais cela n'a visiblement pas d'importance pour toi.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant nous pour rentrer dans le manoir. Il déposa son balais de quidditch dans l'entrée et prit la direction de la cuisine.  
- C'est dingue, fit Ginny d'un air ébahi. Drago est allé acheter des produits de mon frère.  
- Oh quand c'est pour faire l'idiot, il est capable de tout, même d'acheter des produits Weas...  
Une exclamation de surprise m'arrêta net. C'était Drago. Je me ruai alors dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'entrai il se retourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur, tout en me désignant d'un geste de la main la tarte que Ginny et moi avions passé l'après-midi à faire.  
- J'espère que tu as faim, dis-je alors.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Insista-t-il. Ca sent les pommes pourris !  
- C'est une tarte aux pommes, corrigeai-je vexé. On l'a fait cette après-midi. A la manière moldu, crus-je bon d'ajouter.  
Il me toisa d'un air incertain, puis regarda Ginny espérant certainement qu'elle allait lui dire que je plaisantai.  
- Elle est encore chaude, dis-je, mais on pourra la goûter ce soir.  
- VOUS la goûterez, corrigea-t-il. Hors de question que je mange de ça !  
Une chouette blanche s'engouffra soudain dans la cuisine effrayant l'elfe de maison qui était encore occupé à tout nettoyer.  
- Tu n'as pas fermé la porte d'entrée ! Rouspéta Drago en tentant d'attraper la lettre que tenait la chouette.  
Cependant cette dernière lui donna un violent coup de bec et s'approcha de Ginny. Mon amie attrapa l'enveloppe et je vis que son nom était écrit dessus. Je lui lançai un regard étonné alors qu'elle l'ouvrait pour la lire.  
- C'est ma mère, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Elle veut que je rentre à la maison.  
- Quoi ? M'exclamai-en la dévisageant.  
Sa mère savait-elle ? Savait-elle où sa fille se trouvait en ce moment même ?  
- Ron a été désartibulé après un transplanage. Il est à saint-mangouste.  
J'étouffai une exclamation horrifiée.  
- Il va bien, ajouta-t-elle. Il va falloir que j'y aille... Je suis désolée Hermione...  
- Je viens avec toi !  
- Je ne crois pas que sa mère est spécifiée "viens avec Hermione", fit remarquer Drago d'une voix calme.  
Je me retournai vivement vers lui, puis vers Ginny.  
- Elle n'a rien dit, mais tu peux évidemment venir enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Non, Drago a raison. Il va bien, il n'est pas nécessaire que je sois là.

Ginny insista une nouvelle fois, mais je fus catégorique. Elle monta alors rapidement rassembler ses affaires et je l'accompagnai jusqu'au grand portail. Elle me serra affectueusement dans ses bras et transplana. Quand je rentrai à l'intérieur, Drago n'avait pas bougé de la cuisine et lançai un regard méfiant à la tarte.  
- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, me lança-t-il quand il me vit entrer, c'est juste qu'ils devaient avoir envie d'être en famille...  
- Je sais et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à être avec eux, dis-je d'un ton triste malgré moi.  
J'éprouvai soudainement un horrible sentiment de vide et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais. Ginny avait une famille elle. Drago s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, répliquai-je en tentant de masquer mon malaise.  
- Dis-moi... insista-t-il d'un ton encourageant.  
- Ta famille et toi êtes super avec moi, et ce depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai pas de famille à proprement parler.  
Je vis le regard de Drago s'assombrir.  
- Ce que je veux dire...  
Ma voix se coupa et je tentai de formuler mes pensées sans qu'elles puissent être vexantes.  
- Quand je me marierai, qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à l'hôtel ? Qui accourra à la naissance de mes enfants ? Qui ...  
- Mais nous enfin ! Me coupa-t-il choqué par ce que je venais de dire. Mon père se fera un plaisir de te conduire à l'hôtel et ma mère sera la première à jouer des coudes pour voir ton premier enfant. Je ne comprends même pas que tu dises ça !  
- C'est juste que je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec qui-que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent mes parents, je ne sais rien d'eux ! Je n'ai personne qui sera toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il se passe. Je sais que tes parents m'aiment Drago, mais s'il devait choisir entre toi et moi, ce serait toi. Et c'est normal, ils t'ont mis au monde, ils t'ont appris à marcher, à parler. Je sais que c'est une pensé très égoïste mais personne ne m'aimera autant que de vrai parents peuvent-aimer et je trouve ça triste. Personne ne me choisira moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde à un être plus chère que moi à aimer.  
Drago m'observait silencieusement, il avait tenté d'intervenir plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion. Et maintenant que je m'étais tue, il ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Dans le fond tout était vrai, il ne pouvait me rassurer d'aucune manière. Je n'étais la plus importante personne pour personne.  
- Moi, dit-il enfin. Si je devais sauver de la mort une seule personne sur cette terre, c'est toi que je sauverais. Déclara-t-il.  
Il s'appuya dos au plan de travail juste à côté de moi, si bien que nos épaules se touchèrent.  
- Je suis peut-être une fils horrible pour dire ça, ajouta-t-il comme troublé par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais c'est toi que je choisirai plutôt que mes parents. Et pourtant nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.  
La phrase de Drago me fit l'effet d'un electro choc, d'un electro choc agréable. Mais bien vite, tout ce qu'avait dit Ginny la veille refit surface dans ma tête. "Il est fou de toi" avait-elle dit. Je ne l'avais pas totalement prise au sérieux, mais après les mots que venait de prononcer Drago, je ne pus que me poser encore plus de questions. J'étais affreusement mal à l'aise à présent et je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. J'aurais dû m'écarter de lui, monter dans ma chambre entamer mes devoirs, aller prendre une douche, n'importe quoi ! Mais au lieu de ça, je laissai ma tête tomber sur le côté pour qu'elle se pose sur l'épaule de Drago. Il sentait bon, il sentait toujours bon après tout, c'était Drago. J'aurais dû me ressaisir et rompre le contact, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je méritai de l'avoir un moment près de moi, après tout je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le matin.  
- J'aimerais pourvoir nettoyer le plan de travail ! S'exclama soudain l'elfe du voix sèche en nous toisant d'un air agacé.  
Je m'écartai aussitôt de Drago mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de fixer l'elfe d'un air menaçant.  
- Tu es l'elfe de maison, cracha-t-il. Tu n'auras qu'à nettoyer quand nous ne serons plus dans la cuisine. Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te donne un vêtement !  
- C'est bon Drago, viens !  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous dérange ! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Il n'oserait jamais s'adresser comme ça à mes parents ! Il prend un peu trop ses aises, je devrais même le renvoyer !  
Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de tirer Drago par la manche pour qu'il daigne enfin se décoler du plan de travail. Il sembla abandonné et me suivit jusqu'au grand salon mais ne vint pas s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il resta debout près de la cheminé. Je le vis jeter un bref coup d'œil à notre tableau avant de se tourner vers moi.  
- J'ai vu tous les autres cette après-midi chez Blaise. Je leur ai dis, que Ginny Weasley était ici. J'espère que j'ai bien fais ?  
- Oui. J'imagine que oui. Qu'ont-ils dit ? M'enquis-je.  
- Ils étaient contents, surtout Pansy et Daphné. Elles s'imaginent que d'ici la semaine prochaine, nous serons tous amis et que nous pourrons fêter ton anniversaire tous ensemble, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Elles sont bizarres parfois, fis-je d'une grimace amusée. Enfin, je suis contente qu'ils soient si compréhensif, mais tout de même !  
- Daphné est comme ça, toujours enjouée pour un rien, mais si tu veux mon avis, Pansy est motivée par Dean.  
- Oh Drago ! M'exclamai-je d'un air faussement outré.  
- Arrête, je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi ! Elle s'intéresse à Dean et la seule manière de l'approcher c'est par ton biais.  
- Tes parents seront là ce week-end ? Pour mon anniversaire ?  
- Evidemment ! Ils ne l'ont jamais loupé, pourquoi ce serait le cas cette année !  
- Cela fait deux week-end de suite qu'ils sont absents.  
- Ils seront là pour ton anniversaire Hermione, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Mais ils sont où exactement ? Insistai-je.  
- J'en sais rien, chez des amis je crois. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
- Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse spécialement, répliquai-je, c'est juste qu'ils nous ont rarement laissé seuls dans le manoir.  
- C'est vrai, fit Drago en réfléchissant, mais depuis la chute de Voldemort ils sont plus détendus. Et puis nous ne sommes pas vraiment seul ! Ajouta-t-il en fixant la porte du salon d'un air féroce.  
Je tournai mes yeux vers l'endroit en question et je vis l'elfe qui nous avait visiblement observé un moment, disparaître rapidement.  
- Il commence à me faire peur. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une attitude bizarre ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.  
- Non Drago, je ne trouve pas. Tu es parano, dis-je en riant.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il nous espionne.  
Je lui lançai un regard entendu.  
- Qu'il m'espionne moi ! Rectifia-t-il. OCCUPE TOI DE LA CUISINE ! Lui cria-t-il par la porte qui donnait dans le couloir. Toi qui était si pressé de le faire tout à l'heure ! Idiot !  
- Drago !  
Il paru faire un énorme effort pour s'empêcher d'aller voir l'elfe et il vint enfin s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

Lorsque le soir arrivâmes, nous n'avions pas bougés du salon et nous demandâmes à l'elfe de nous servir le repas dans cette pièce. Quand Drago eut finit son plat, je courru jusqu'à la cuisine pour apporter la tarte que Ginny et moi avions fait.  
- Ah non ! S'exclama Drago de vive voix en me voyant revenir avec le dessert dans les mains.  
- Oh tu t'es pas gentil, tu n'as même pas goûté !  
- Je sais que ne vais pas aimer, grogna-t-il. Regarda la tronche de ton truc...  
C'est vrai que la tarte n'avait pas l'air très appétissante, mais ce n'était que l'aspect. Je coupai alors deux parts et en tendis une à Drago qu'il attrapa, non sans une nouvelle protestation.  
- Allez, l'encourageai-je avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
Il planta à contre coeur sa cuillère dans sa part et enfourna un morceau dans sa bouche. Je le fixai avec intérêt. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de grimace, seulement de l'étonnement et un froncement de sourcils. Donc rien qui n'indiquait que c'était immangeable.  
- Oui, ça va, déclara-t-il alors. C'est un peu trop cuit mais c'est bon.  
- Ah tu vois ! M'exclamai-je ravie.  
Je mordis alors à pleine dents dans ma part de tarte, contente que mon dessert lui plaise. Il faudrait que je le dise à Ginny. Nous n'étions pas si mauvaises en tant que cuisinière moldu. Mon regard se figea soudain et je fixai un point dans le vide. Je voulu me forcer à avaler, mais non, je recrachai aussitôt dans ma main ce que j'avais en bouche quelques secondes plus tôt.  
- C'est d'un distingué ! Me fit remarquer Drago d'un air mi-amusé mi-dégoûté.  
- C'est infâme ! M'exclamai-je en attrapant mon verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût. Tu as aimé ? Lui lançai-je étonné en me redressant.  
- Non, j'ai même faillit avoir la même réaction que toi... Me confia Drago.  
- Mais alors pourquoi tu...  
- Parce que je voulais te faire plaisir, répondit-il sans le moindre once de moquerie.  
- C'est gentil, dis-je en lui souriant sincèrement. Mais c'est vraiment immangeable ! Par Merlin, je ne comprends même pas que ça puisse être si mauvais !  
Drago rit et je ne pus que me joindre à lui.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Les cicatrices

**Chapitre 12 : Les cicatrices**

Nous passâmes notre dimanche après-midi à travailler. Drago paraissait très concentré et n'avait même pas ricané une seule fois. Pourtant, j'aimais quand ça lui prenait. J'aimais lever mes yeux vers lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, en vain, car à chaque fois que je le regardais il avait aussitôt reprit son sérieux.  
Drago s'était plongé depuis une bonne heure dans un devoir de métamorphose tandis que je terminai le mien que j'avais commencé beaucoup plus tôt.  
- Tu as eu des résultats ? Me demanda-t-il soudain en levant les yeux de son parchemin.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en me redressant pour le regarder.  
- De la métamorphose, on est en train de faire un devoir dessus ! Fit-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Tu as réussi à changer une partie de ton apparence ?  
- Un tout petit peu, j'en parle justement dans ma copie. Et toi ?  
- Rien du tout, mais tu as réussi à changer quoi ? Demanda-t-il impressionné.  
- Ne t'emballe pas, dis-je en riant, je suis juste parvenue à changer la couleur d'une mince mèche de mes cheveux.  
Il me détailla avec sérieux et pour l'aider j'attrapai la mèche en question juste derrière mon oreille droite.  
- Mais elle est verte ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Comme tu vois, répondis-je dans un grognement, je n'arrive pas annuler l'effet...  
- Je peux voir de plus près ?  
Il n'attendit cependant pas ma réponse et se leva. Il contourna la grande table et attrapa la mèche entre ses mains.  
- Au moins tu as réussi à la transformer entièrement, les racines sont vertes égal...  
Il se stoppa nette dans sa phrase.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je alors.  
Un silence me répondit.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insistai-je en récupérant ma mèche de cheveux tout en le fixant d'un air anxieux.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cicatrices derrières tes oreilles ?  
- Quelles cicatrices ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Accio miroir.  
Un miroir atterrit dans les mains de Drago, et il m'entraîna dans la salle de bain la plus proche, c'est à dire la mienne. Il m'obligea à me tenir debout face à la glace en face au lavabo et ajusta le petit miroir de poche derrière mon oreille pour que je puisse voir de quoi il parlait. Il s'y prenait mal ! J'attrapais moi-même le petit miroir et l'ajustai.  
- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! M'exclamai-je effrayée.  
J'avais trois longs traits parfaitement parallèles, comme si un animal qui avait planté ses griffes.  
- Tu as la même chose derrière l'autre oreille ! S'écria-t-il ahuri.  
J'ajustai le miroir derrière mon oreille gauche, et en effet, exactement les mêmes cicatrices y étaient. Le plus troublant étaient qu'elles avaient exactement la même taille. Je rendis le petit miroir à Drago dans un geste brusque pour me frotter l'arrière des oreilles.  
- Tu crois que c'est à cause du sortilège de métamorphose ? J'aurais pu faire une erreur !  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit Drago ahuri, ça doit être là depuis longtemps.  
- Mais enfin je l'aurai remarqué !  
- Tu penses souvent à regarder derrière tes oreilles ? Moi je ne me suis jamais inspecté à cet endroit.  
Je tirai Drago vers moi, le forçai à se tourner et inspectai moi aussi l'arrière de ses oreilles. Il n'y avait rien, évidemment.  
Je me mis à me gratter énergiquement à l'endroit de mes cicatrices, elles allaient forcément disparaître. Si je me griffais suffisamment, peut-être que je saignerai et peut-être que ces traces de griffures s'effaceraient !  
- ARRÊTE ! S'écria Drago en m'attrapant les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu vas te faire mal !  
- Je veux qu'elles disparaissent ! M'exclamai-je en tentant de me dégager de son contact. Lâche-moi !  
- Hermione calme toi... Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce ne sont que des cicatrices que personne ne voit.  
Voyant que je ne me calmais pas il m'attira subitement contre lui et me serra dans ses bras. J'essayai de me débattre pendant encore quelques secondes, mais je dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'y arriverai pas. Pas avec Drago dont les bras puissants m'empêchaient de bouger. Je me calmai alors peut à peut tandis qu'il me soufflait des paroles rassurantes. Son parfum s'immisça comme la veille dans mes narines, en plus fort. J'avais mon nez plongé dans son cou et j'avais l'impression qu'aucune autre position n'aurait pu être plus agréable. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, pour l'avoir davantage contre moi. Ses mains à lui, autour de ma taille ne bougèrent pas.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti hier après-midi ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seule avec Ginny ?  
- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, répondit-il. Je pensais que tu voudrais passer l'après-midi seule avec ta meilleure amie. Et puis, je ne la connais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en ma présence, peut-être que..  
- M. et Mme Malefoy souhaitent que je nettoie la salle de bain de Mlle Granger.  
Nous nous séparâmes lentement dans un profond soupire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Cracha Drago de mauvaise humeur.  
- Oui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit urgent, ajoutai-je en constatant que la pièce était tout à fait propre.  
- Ils viennent de me le dire. Ils sont rentrés, expliqua-t-il.  
J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Drago et nous nous précipitâmes en bas en courant. Drago arriva avant moi et je ne pus que lui lancer une grimace propre aux mauvais perdants.

- Drago ! Hermione ! S'exclama Narcissa le regard illuminé. Vous allez bien ?  
La mère de Drago vint nous serrer tour à tour dans ses bras.  
- Vous avez passés un bon week-end ? Demanda Lucius qui apparut à son tour dans le couloir.  
- Ginny Weasley est venu, déclarai-je alors.  
- Weasley ? Répéta Lucius surpris.  
- Elle est au courant, intervint Drago.  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! S'exclama Narcissa. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Bien, elle l'a très bien pris, mais je doute qu'il en soit de même avec mes autres amis.  
- Je suis certaine du contraire, m'assura-t-elle cependant.

Nous restâmes avec eux un petit moment, à discuter de leur week-end en France au bord de l'océan.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud là-bas d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas croyable !  
- J'emmène ma femme en vacance et elle trouve encore le moyen de se plaindre ! S'exclama Lucius.  
Narcissa lui lança un regard entendu et allait lui répondre quand elle me fixa étrangement.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ?  
J'avais recommencé à me gratter l'arrière des oreilles, je secouai alors la tête pour leur signifier que tout allait bien.  
- Mais dis-leur enfin ! S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel Et arrête de te gratter !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mèche verte ! S'exclama soudain Narcissa.  
- Une mauvaise manœuvre en sortilège...  
- Oh c'est ça qui te tracasse ?  
Elle s'approcha de moi, pointa sa baguette sur la mèche en question et à son air satisfait je compris qu'elle avait reprit sa couleur d'origine. Narcissa était vraiment une sorcière très douée.  
- Ce n'était pas ça le problème d'Hermione, intervint cependant Drago.  
Lucius et Narcissa m'observèrent alors sans comprendre.  
- Je ... J'ai des traces bizarres derrière les oreilles, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
Narcissa fronça les sourcils, regarda son mari et reposa enfin les yeux sur moi. Mais son regard avait changé, elle avait l'air triste.  
- Nous pensions que tu ne t'en rendrais peut-être jamais compte, annonça Luicius. C'est ...  
- C'est quoi ?! M'exclamai-je.  
- C'est lié au mauvais sort, marmonna Narcissa mal à l'aise. Celui que Voldemort a lancé contre toi..  
- Quoi ?. Et vous ne comptiez pas me le dire ? Demandai-je furieuse.  
- C'est que ça ne se voit pas vraiment... Nous pensions bien faire Hermione.  
- Eh bien vous n'avez bien fait non !  
- Hermione ! Gronda Drago.  
Il détestait quand je m'adressai de la sorte à ses parents, mais cette fois j'avais plus que raison de me mettre dans cet état.  
- Et comment on fait pour l'enlever ?  
- On ne peut pas, me répondit Lucius d'une voix grave. On a tout essayé quand tu étais petite, nous t'avons même emmené à Saint Mangouste. Mais les traces de mauvais sorts sont impossibles à faire disparaître.  
J'eus la sensation de me prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Je haïssais cet homme ! Je haïssais Voldemort. Non seulement j'avais deux orteils noir et j'étais obligée de me lancer un contre sort pour pouvoir être en contact avec l'eau, mais en plus, j'avais des énormes cicatrices derrière chaque oreille !  
Je pris sur moi pour ne rien ajouter, mais je leur tournai tout de même le dos pour remonter à l'étage. Je ne leur en voulais pas pour les cicatrices en question, ce n'était certainement pas de leur faute, mais je leur en voulais de me l'avoir caché ! Si Drago ne l'avait pas découvert par hasard, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rien su. Cela me rendait tout bonnement folle !

Je montai d'un pas rageur les escaliers, empruntai le long couloir, ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la claqua violemment derrière moi.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Les carnets

**Chapitre 13 : Les carnets**

C'était la troisième fois que Drago frappait à la porte de ma chambre mais cette fois-ci je consentis à lui ouvrir. Il parut surpris de me voir enfin capituler, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.  
- Tes parents sont fâchés ?  
- Non, ils s'en veulent au contraire, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur mon lit. Par contre, je ne comprends pas que tu ais eu une réaction aussi violente.  
- Non tu ne comprends pas. Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu sais tout sur tout à propose de ta vie Drago. Moi je ne sais rien ! Je ne sais rien de mes parents, je ne sais pratiquement rien du maléfice que j'ai reçu, j'ai deux orteils noirs et j'apprends maintenant que j'ai des cicatrices derrière les oreilles! C'est juste trop !  
- Tes cicatrices sont la marque du mauvais sort que tu as reçu, expliqua-t-il, comme Potter.  
- Harry a une cicatrice, répliquai-je. Pourquoi j'en ai deux moi ! Hein ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Hermione, je n'en sais rien. Mais laisse ta fureur de côté, cela ne t'avancera à rien.  
- Pourquoi Voldemort s'en ait pris à moi ?  
- Si quelqu'un le savait il te l'aurait dit Hermione...  
Il avait raison, il fallait que je me calme. Je ne savais presque rien sur mon compte et les autres non plus. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça et d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.  
- Il ne va pas falloir qu'on tarde à rentrer à Poudlard.  
- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'aimerais m'endormir dans mon lit ici et ne plus jamais me réveiller.  
- Hermione... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.  
- Je ne dis pas que je veux mourir, j'aimerais juste être au calme, dans un calme profond sans histoire d'orteils ou de cicatrice.  
- Allez, te t'en fais pas, fit Drago en se levant.  
Il vint me serrer dans ses bras et je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule.  
- Et puis, Victor Krum arrive demain, si ça peut te remonter le moral...  
Je levai le regard vers lui. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune once de moquerie dans ce qu'il disait.  
- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois envoyé à Serpentard en première année, on aurait put tout le temps se voir, tu aurais pu être ouvertement amis avec nous.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis sensée être une enfant de moldu, donc si j'avais été à Serpentard, je pense que cela aurait posé quelques problèmes pour ma converture.  
- Oui en effet, répondit Drago en riant. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimé. Au fait, fit-il en s'écartant de moi. Je voulais attendre le week-end prochain, mais je ne tiens plus.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
- Attends je reviens.  
Drago sortit de ma chambre précipitamment et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait dans sa main une paquet cadeau.  
- Drago ! Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire !  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre encore cinq jours, insista-t-il.  
Il me tendit le cadeau et attendit l'air visiblement impatient. Je consentis à l'ouvrir et découvris deux petits calepins. Je les ouvrais, les pages étaient totalement vierges.  
- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je alors en souriant.  
Il explosa de rire.  
- Je ferais une piètre personne si c'était vraiment ce que je t'offrais. Il y en a un pour toi et un pour moi. Cela nous permettra de communiquer à distance.  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il en ouvrit un pour écrire "bonjour". Il me fit signe d'ouvrir le deuxième carnet à la première page et le mot y était inscrit. J'ouvris de grands yeux rond. J'attrapai la plume que tenait Drago dans sa main pour en faire le test à mon tour. J'écrivis "merci beaucoup Drago' et en effet ma réponse apparu à la suite de sa question dans son propre calepin.  
- C'est vraiment fou ! M'exclamai-je impressionnée. Où as-tu acheté ça ?  
- C'est un secret, répliqua-t-il d'un air fière. Alors ça te plait ?  
- Evidemment !  
Je me jetai à son cou pour le serrer contre moi. Il n'aurait pas me pu me faire plus plaisir. Ainsi je pourrais communiquer avec lui n'importe quand à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas qui avait inventé ce système mais c'était l'une des plus belles inventions selon moi.  
- Merci Drago, c'est un merveilleux cadeau, tu n'imagines pas, murmurai-je le nez enfoui dans son cou.  
- Oh c'est également un cadeau pour moi finalement, répliqua-t-il en riant. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez égoïste, mais ça tu sais déjà.  
Il paraissait très heureux que le cadeau m'ait plus, ce qui en rajouta à mon propre bonheur.  
- Par contre, fais-y attention, me mit-il en garde. Il ne faudrait pas que tes amis de Gryffondor tombent dessus et te pose des questions.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assurai-je. On ne va pas tarder ? Demandai-je en me séparant de lui.  
- Tarder pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Pour aller à Poudlard enfin ! Dis-je en riant.  
J'avais retrouvé toute ma bonne humeur et pour la première fois de ma vie, Poudlard ne signifiait plus en partie ma séparation avec Drago. Je pourrais dorénavant lui parler dès que je le souhaitais, où je voulais. Son cadeau était sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'on m'ait fait.

Ce fut donc le coeur léger que je transplanai jusqu'à Poudlard une heure plus tard avec Drago. De nombreux élèves posèrent les pied dans le grand hall de Poudard en même temps que nous. Je lançai un discret coup d'oeil à Drago et empruntai les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Je n'avais pas faim étant donné que nous avions déjeuné tard avec Drago. Il y avait peut d'élèves dans les couloirs mais quand je rejoignis la tour de Gryffondor, des élèves de troisième ou quatrième année me tombèrent dessus avec entrain.  
- Hermione, c'est vrai que tu es sortie avec Victor Krum durant ta quatrième année ? S'exclama une fille en tirant nerveusement sur ses cheveux blonds.  
- Un professeur à le droit de sortir avec une élève ? Demanda une deuxième en me toisant d'un air jaloux.  
- Tu vas ressortir avec lui ? S'enquit une troisième.  
- Du calme ! M'exclamai-je. Le professeur Krum est arrivé c'est ça ? Me forçai-je à formuler.  
- Oui il était dans la grande salle pour le dîner !  
- Bon, tout ce qui vous regarde et que vous devez savoir c'est qu'un professeur ne sort jamais avec une élève. C'est totalement interdit, donc que je ne vous y prenne pas.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas le revoir du coup ?  
- Certainement pas, répliquai-je d'un air sévère avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Une fois une pyjama et prête à dormir, je m'enfonçai sous les draps de mon lit et pris le carnet que m'avait offert Drago entre les mains. Quel beau cadeau tout de même ! Je l'ouvris et constatai que les pages étaient redevenues totalement blanches. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du bref dialogue que nous avions échangé pour faire le test. Au bout de combien de temps les messages disparaissaient-ils ? Il m'avait offert mon cadeau vers dix-neuf heures et il était à présent vingt-deux heures passées. Je partais donc du principe que l'encre restait dans le carnet maximum trois heures. Ce serait à vérifier. Je sortis une plume et un encrier de mon sac pour écrire un mot à Drago.

_" Merci encore pour ce beau cadeau Drago. Tu n'imagines vraiment pas le réconfort que cela va m'apporter, de savoir que je peux te parler n'importe quand. Bonne nuit Drago, à demain."_

Je refermai aussitôt le carnet et le fourrai son mon oreiller. Là, personne ne le trouverait au moins. Ce fut heureuse que je m'endormis ce soir là, Drago serait toujours avec moi désormais.

Des éclats de rire me réveillèrent soudain. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi. Quand je me redressai dans mon lit je constatai que les filles m'observaient avec insistance.  
- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je d'une voix endormie.  
- Presque minuit. On ne ta pas vu au dîner ! Me fit remarquer Parvati.  
Je me laissai tomber sur le dos agacé d'avoir été réveillé.  
- Victor Krum est arrivé, ajouta Lavande d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Comme je l'ai dis élèves plus jeunes tout à l'heure, il est formellement interdit de sortir avec un de ses professeur, déclarai-je d'une voix autoritaire. Mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà et que je n'avais pas besoin de vous le préciser.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment un professeur, remarqua Lavande, il n'est là que pour quelques mois.  
Je soupirai sans rien répondre, à quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon.  
Parvati et Lavande rejoignirent la salle de bain en gloussant tandis que je glissai ma main sous l'oreiller pour récupérer mon carnet. Quand je l'ouvris, je fus heureuse de voir que Drago m'avait répondu et je sentis mon coeur battre étrangement dans ma poitrine.

_" Je suis très heureux que ce cadeau te plaise. Et puis, je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable vendredi soir au dîner à propos de nous les Serpentards. Les autres et moi attendons bien entendu que tu nous fasses signe pour qu'on puisse te voir. Si jamais tu es trop occupée, ce n'est pas grave, nous nous verrons tous ce week-end pour ton anniversaire de toute façon. Au fait, souhaites-tu inviter la fille Weasley ? Tiens-moi au courant, je le dirais à mes parents. J'espère que ça va mieux en tout cas, je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner... Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hermione. On se voit demain."_

J'entendis les filles revenir de la salle de bain et je cachai aussitôt mon carnet sous mon oreiller. Je fus exaspérée de voir qu'elles étaient encore en train de glousser à propos de Victor. Je leur signalai alors d'une voix sèche qu'il était tard et que j'aimerais bien dormir. Elles pouffèrent à voix basses encore quelques minutes et se couchèrent à leur levai les yeux au ciel. Mais jusqu'à quel âge les filles avaient ce comportement aussi idiot et immature ?! Heureusement, toutes n'étaient pas comme ça.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Victor Krum

**Chapitre 14 : Victor Krum**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, les filles dormaient encore à point fermé. J'en profitai aussitôt pour ouvrir mon petit carnet. Notre brève conversation de la veille avec Drago était toujours visible sur les pages blanches. Pourquoi celles ne notre essai au manoir Malefoy s'étaient-elle effacées dans ce cas là ? J'attrapai une plume et commençai à écrire.

" Bonjour Drago, je ne suis pas allée dîner hier car j'étais fatiguée, donc ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. En ce qui concerne mon anniversaire, c'est vrai que j'adorerais inviter Ginny. Elle a été très compréhensive sur ma condition, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle acceptera pour autant de se retrouver au milieu de personnes qu'elle a longtemps considéré comme ses ennemis, et qu'elle ne connait pas... Je lui en parlerai dès aujourd'hui ! Passe le bonjour aux autres à Serpentard ! Bonne journée "

Je plongeai le carnet dans mon sac de cours et allai jusqu'à la salle de bain me préparer le plus silencieusement possible. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les filles et prendre le risque qu'elles me parlent encore de Victor. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la salle commune avec mes affaires de cours. Une tête rousse de jeta aussitôt sur moi.  
- Ginny ! M'exclamai-je. Ça va ? Et Ron ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va survivre, il passe encore quelques jours à Saint Mangouste et il pourra aussitôt revenir à Poudlard.  
- Comment est-ce arrivé alors ?  
- Il a fait l'idiot ! Fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Il jouait au quidditch avec Harry et il a voulu transplaner de son balais en plein vol.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui lui appris ?! M'exclamai-je ahuri.  
- Oh je ne cherche plus à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ron... Mais il va bien, donc c'est tout ce qui compte.  
- Tu es prête ? On descend déjeuner ? Lançai-je à Ginny pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais à lui parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la salle commune.  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attrapa ses affaires et me suivis à l'extérieur de notre salle.

Une fois seules dans le couloir, je lui annonçai que c'était bientôt mon anniversaire. Elle rétorqua qu'en bonne amie, elle était bien évidemment au courant.  
- Je voulais savoir si... si tu voulais venir le fêter chez moi, déclarai-je alors. Je comprendrai que tu refuses, tu ne connais pas les autres, tu ne connais pas les parents de Drago... Mais je voulais tout de même te proposer.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup Hermione, mais j'ai peur de ne pas me sentir à ma place... Ce n'est pas contre toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, c'est juste que..  
- Je comprends Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, la coupai-je alors.  
Je lui lançai un sourire pour lui signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas et nous rejoignîmes la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. En réalité, j'étais bien sûr déçu que Ginny ne vienne pas, mais j'en comprenais les raisons. Lorsque je passai les portes de la grande salle, je tournai aussitôt mon regard vers la table des Serpentard. Drago était déjà là et tourna la tête vers moi, comme si il avait sentit mon arrivée. Je me retins de lui adresser un sourire et nous nous fixâmes sans la moindre expression sur le visage. C'était comme ça que nous agissions depuis toujours.  
- Ca va avec ... avec lui ? S'enquit Ginny ne sachant pas comment l'appeler pour être discrète.  
- Oui très bien. Il m'a offert mon cadeau d'anniversaire hier, lui confiai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Un objet de chez Barjo et Beurk ?  
Je la toisai d'un faux air sévère avant de rire.  
- Non, il m'a offert des carnets jumeaux. Nous en avons chacun un et cela nous permet de communiquer.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny en choisissant une place à table loin de tout le monde.  
Je m'assis à mon tour et lui montrai discrètement le petit carnet dans mon sac.  
- En gros j'écris ce que je veux dans le carnet, par exemple "bonjour" et Drago le verra s'afficher sur son propre carnet.  
- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de ces carnets. C'est extrêmement cher ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte.  
- La famille Malefoy a les moyens, répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
- Mais ce cadeau est également très personnel, continua Ginny comme si je n'étais pas intervenue. Il aurait pu t'offrir un bijoux tout aussi cher, mais il t'a offert un moyen de communiquer avec lui.  
- Drago m'a toujours offert des cadeaux qui me faisaient réellement plaisir, il a toujours visé juste, expliquai-je. Je me souviens que juste avant ma première année à Poudlard il m'avait offert mon cadeau très en avance, avant la rentrée. Il m'avait offert le livre "l'histoire de Poudlard".  
- C'était lui ?  
- Oui, il a toujours su ce qu'il me ferait plaisir. J'ai lu son livre en à peine une semaine, dis-je en riant au bon souvenir.  
- Vous êtes très proche, me fit-elle remarquer d'un ton entendu.  
- Nous sommes proches parce que nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit, répliquai-je. Comme toi avec tes frères.  
- Non ! S'exclama Ginny en secouant la tête énergiquement. Mes frères ne m'auraient jamais offert à tel cadeau même s'ils en avaient eu les moyens. Quand j'entre dans la grande salle, je ne cherche pas le regard de Ron, continua-t-elle. Quand un de mes frères part de la maison, je ne lui cours pas après pour savoir où il va...  
- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Le coupai-je.  
- Votre relation va plus loin que celle d'un frère et d'une sœur. Je pense que tu ne t'en rends pas compte et je reviens sur ce que je t'ai dit ce week-end, je pense que Malefoy ne s'en rend pas compte également.  
- Ginny...  
- Je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, déclara-t-elle. Je veux juste que tu en prennes conscience.  
J'allais lui répliquer qu'elle se trompait quand Harry s'assit à côté de nous.  
- Je dérange ? Lança-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Pas du tout ! Ginny était en train de me raconter pour Ron. Transplaner alors qu'il est sur son balais, non mais franchement !  
Harry partit dans une longue explication de ce qu'il s'était passé cette près-midi là et je l'écoutai tout en lançant de brefs et discrets coups d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Ginny se trompait, je n'avais peut-être par la même relation qu'elle et ses frères, mais c'est parce qu'elle en avait plusieurs. J'étais certaine que si elle n'avait eu que Ron, ils auraient aussi proches que Drago et moi.  
Alors que nous discutions toujours des idioties de Ron, je sentis un climat étrange d'installer dans la salle. Le brouhaha habituelle c'était transformé en de petits chuchotements.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Victor Krum, expliqua Harry.  
Je le vis en effet traverser la salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Je le suivis du regard tout en le détaillant. Il n'avait pas changé.  
- C'est un professeur Hermione, me lança Harry d'un air amusé.  
- Je te remercie, je suis au courant. Et loin de moi cette idée, tu me connais tout de même.  
- Et comme ça se passe ton poste de préfète en chef avec Zabini ? S'enquit Harry en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
- Oh on ne se voit pas tant que cela au final. On se retrouve une fois par semaine pour faire le point et voilà.  
- Vous vous voyez où d'ailleurs ? Dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
- Ça ne va pas ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne.  
- Mais enfin Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces questions ? S'exclama Ginny d'un air amusé.  
- Oh rien, je me demandai juste. Je suis étonnée que ce soit lui qui ait été nommé préfet en chef, enfin c'est toujours mieux que Malefoy.  
- Oh oui, ça c'est sur ! M'exclamai-je.

Harry et moi ne tardâmes pas à rejoindre les serres pour notre premier cours de la mâtinée. J'étais cependant un peu troublé par les questions que mon meilleur ami m'avait posé durant le petit déjeuner. Ginny avait-elle fait une gaffe ce week-end en rentrant chez elle ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas devant Harry ? Il m'avait posé des questions sur Blaise et non sur Drago, donc peut-être n'avait-elle laissé filtré que le mot Serpentard. Cette question me tourmenta durant tout mon cours de botanique.  
Alors que nous marchions pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid pour notre cours de soins aux créatures magiques, nous croisâmes Victor. Harry lui donna une franche poignée de main et il me salua à mon tour. Harry dû juger qu'il était de trop, car il continua d'avancer et me disant qu'on se retrouverait plus bas. Je le détestai de me laisser seule avec lui étant donné que la plupart des filles me lançaient des regards jaloux en passant devant Victor et moi.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter j'ai un cours qui va commencer, lança-t-il visiblement embêté, mais on peut peut-être se retrouver après le déjeuner, vers treize heures ? Proposa-t-il.  
Je vis le groupe des Serpentards passer devant nous, Pansy et Daphné me lancèrent un regard impressionné, Blaise et Théodore un regard amusé, tandis que Drago passa sans nous adresser le moindre regard.  
- Hermione ?  
Je reportai mon attention sur Victor qui attendait visiblement ma réponse.  
- Je... Oui bien sûr, on se retrouve à la sortie de la grande salle juste après avoir mangé.  
Victor paru étonné par mon choix de rendez-vous, mais acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête avant de m'adresser un signe de main pour se rendre à son cours de vol.  
J'avais dans un premier temps pensé à en endroit discret, mais si quelqu'un nous surprenait cela aurait assurément engendré des commérages. Et cela aurait été pire si un autre professeur nous avait surpris. J'avais donc jugé bon que nous afficher devant tout le monde passerait mieux, après tout nous n'avions rien à cacher.  
Alors que je terminai ma descente jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, la réaction de Drago ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête. Il m'avait totalement ignoré, pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal, rien du tout. Quand je rejoignis le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de Hagrid, Harry me lança un regard amusé.  
- Alors ? Me lança-t-il discrètement.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- C'est un professeur Hermione.  
- Oh par Merlin Harry ! Je suis au courant ne t'en fais pas.  
Mon meilleur ami n'ajouta rien et se concentra sur le cours que donnait Hagrid. Un oiseau au plumage éclatant était perché sur son bras.  
- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Focifère ? Demanda Hagrid.  
Personne ne leva la main et Hagrid se tourna vers moi, d'un regard plein d'espoir.  
- Le Focifère est une créature de classe trois, selon le ministère. C'est une sorte d'oiseau africain donc le chant est très dangereux. Il parait très agréable au début, mais peut rendre fou si on l'écoute trop longtemps.  
- Bravo Hermione ! S'exclama Hagrid Ravie. 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
Je vis les Serpentard me lancer des regards agacés en bons comédiens.  
- Il faut savoir que les plumes du Focifière sont très appréciées par les sorciers pour écrire, expliqua Hagrid. Cependant, pour posséder cette créature chez vous plus tard, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement à l'attention de Parvati qui observait l'oiseau avec envie, il faut avoir un permis délivré par le ministère.  
Pour une fois, le cours n'était dangereux pour personne et nous pûmes écouter serein, Hagrid nous raconter des anecdotes à propos de cet oiseau et nous expliquer comme l'empêcher de chanter.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Harry et moi restâmes quelques instants supplémentaires avec Hagrid. Ce dernier m'annonça que son mariage avec la directrice de Beaux-Battons aurait lieu au printemps prochain et j'acceptai avec entrain son invitation. Je vis Harry réprimer une grimace de dégoût et je lui donnai un coup de coude discret. Je remontai seule jusqu'à la grande salle pour déjeuner étant donné que Harry avait proposé à Ginny de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de septembre pour pique-niquer dehors en amoureux.  
J'avais presque atteint la grande porte du château quand je vis Drago appuyé contre le mur en compagnie de Victor Krum. Ils s'étaient visiblement lancés dans une conversation de quidditch à en juger par les grands mouvements de bras qu'ils faisaient.  
- Hermione ! S'exclama Krum en me voyant.  
Je vis Drago serrer ses mâchoires et se retenir de faire un commentaire.  
- On se voit toujours après le déjeuner? S'enquit-il.  
Mais il n'avait vraiment rien compris ! Le but était de rester discret vis à vis des autres élèves et il en parlait ouvertement devant Drago. Par chance, c'était bien le dernier qui en parleraient aux autres élèves, mais j'étais certains de subir un nombre de réflexions incroyables à ce sujet. Je hochai alors rapidement la tête avant d'entrer enfin dans le château. Il faudrait que j'explique à Victor qu'il était professeur et qu'un professeur n'avait pas à copiner avec un ou une élève, surtout une élève avec qui il était déjà sorti.

Une fois installée à table, je me sentis bien seule sans Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Je me joignis alors à Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ce dernier s'étaient lancé dans l'explication approfondie de ce que nous avions étudiés le matin même en botanique.  
- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne trouve cette plante aquatique qu'en Ecosse ! Insista-t-il.  
- Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse ! S'exclama Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel dans geste théâtrale.  
- Tout le monde ! Répondit Neville ahuri.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Les trois garçons se rendirent soudain compte de ma présence et m'observèrent intrigués.  
- Alors, commença Seamus, tu vas remettre ça avec Krum ?  
- Professeur Krum, corrigea Dean en riant.  
- Comme tu le dis, il est professeur, insistai-je.  
- Oh allez pas à nous Hermione, insista Seamus d'un air moqueur. Tu n'as personne en plus en ce moment.  
- Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un peut-être ? Contre-attaquai-je.  
Ils firent tous non de la tête avant d'insister sur le fait, que eux n'avaient pas un ex en tant que professeur. Seamus partit dans un drôle de délire en imaginant le professeur MacGonnagal fricoter avec un élève, mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. Au moins, j'avais une réponse pour Pansy, Deans était libre.  
Je sortis soudain mon carnet de mon sac en le cachant du mieux que je le pus aux autres. Peut-être que Drago m'avait écrit. Quand j'ouvris la page, je constatai que oui, il m'avait écrit. Et pas qu'une fois.

_" Alors tu as demandé à Ginny pour ce week-end ?"_

" Tu vas arriver en retard à ton cours de soin aux créatures magiques, mais je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est pour parler à Victor Krum"

" J'étais en train de parler de quidditch avec lui, mais visiblement tu ne supportes pas qu'il discute avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, il a fallut que tu viennes t'immiscer dans la conversation ! "

" Je tiens d'ailleurs à te rappeler que les relations avec les professeurs sont totalement interdites"

Je soupirai d'exaspération et me tournai pour observer la table des Serpentards derrière moi. Drago était entouré de ses amis et semblait peu enclin à écouter Pansy qui ne cessait de lui parler, tandis qu'il fixait son assiette. Je me retournai face à ma table et sortis un plume et un encrier de mon sac.

_" C'est Victor qui m'a parlé à chaque fois et je n'avais aucune intention de m'immiscer dans votre conversation ! De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde"_

Je refermai aussitôt le petit carnet et le fourrai dans mon sac d'un geste agacé.  
J'avais à peine terminé mon repas quand je vis Victor se lever de la table des professeurs et emprunter la longue allée qui menait à l'extérieur de la salle. Je me levai alors pour sortir à mon tour, et lorsque je fus presque arrivé à la porte, je me tournai vers Drago. Il avait ses yeux fixés sur moi et je lui lançai un regard entendu : je faisais ce que je voulais !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les soupçons de Harry

**Chapitre 15 : Les soupçons de Harry**

Victor et moi étions finalement allés nous promener dans le parc. Nous avions l'air trop bête à rester planté debout dans le grand hall. Je lui racontai mes dernières années à Poudlard, la mort de Voldemort, cette nouvelle année paisible qui commençait et lui son arrêt en tant que joueur dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie.  
- J'en avais marre de cette vie, expliqua-t-il. Je ne parle pas du quidditch en lui-même, mais de tout le reste, tout ce qui va avec. Tu sais au début ça me plaisait en totalité, surtout quand j'étais encore étudiant à Dumstrang. J'aimais ce regard impressionné qu'on me lançait parce que j'étais le plus jeune sportif dans une équipe de quidditch. Mais finalement rien n'était vrai.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
- Mes seuls amis sont les membres de mon équipe, continua-t-il, parce que je n'ai pas le même rythme que mes anciens amis de Dumstrang et les seules filles qui m'approchait étaient uniquement intéressées par ma carrière. Mais surtout, je n'ai pas une vie qu'on pourrait appeler normale, je ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment travailler dans le fond. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis ma carrière entre parenthèse jusqu'à noël. Je veux voir à quoi ça ressemble.  
- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dis-je.  
Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler si longtemps et j'eus l'impression qu'il était vraiment malheureux.  
- Ce te fera du bien d'être ici, ajoutai-je. Et puis j'imagine qu'enseigner à des élèves doit être très gratifiant. Tes premières heures de ce matin ce sont bien passés ?  
- J'avais oublié que voler n'était pas naturel pour les première années, dit-il d'un air amusé. J'avais oublié que je tremblotais moi aussi sur mon premier balais.  
Nous discutâmes un bon moment de sa nouvelle condition de professeur et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet vis à vis de son comportement envers moi. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'un professeur n'était pas censé copiner avec un ou une élève, surtout une élève à vrai dire. Et ma plus grande peur finalement, était que Mac Gonngal nous surprenne. Bien sûr nous ne faisions rien de mal, nous discutions simplement en marchant, mais tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas ici avec lui pour lui demander des conseils pour voler sur un balais, d'autant plus Mac Gonnagal.  
Il fut bientôt l'heure pour moi de reprendre les cours et je n'avais pas eus le courage de lui dire. Il semblait tellement heureux de me parler. J'avais attendu son arrivée avec impatience, mais maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais surtout mal à l'aise en sa présence, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui m'avait plu chez lui lors du tournois des trois sorciers. A un moment nous étions d'ailleurs passé assez proche de Harry et Ginny qui m'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air amusé. Si eux-mêmes se faisaient des idées, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que penseraient les autres élèves, d'autant plus que j'étais préfète en chef !  
Le seul point positif était que Ginny arrêterait peut-être de me parler de Drago et qu'elle laisserait ainsi ces idiotes suppositions de côté.

Quand je rejoignis mon cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry était déjà dans la salle et me fit un signe de main. Je le rejoignis et posai mes affaires sur le bureau dans un profond soupire.  
- Alors cette escapade avec Victor ?  
Il semblait se retenir de sourire.  
- Oh Harry je t'en pris, dis-je levant les yeux au ciel.  
Le cours assommant du professeur commença, et Harry entreprit aussitôt de s'endormir la tête sur ses bras croisées sur la table. Quant à moi, je sortis le petit carnet et je jetai un œil à la conversation que j'avais avec Drago. Il m'avait écrit.

_" Tout le monde t'a vu t'afficher avec Krum. Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien. Une vrai groupie ! "_

Les mots de Drago me blessèrent plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Je me tournai alors dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il était tout au fond de la classe et fixait le fantôme qui récitait son cours avec peu d'entrain lui-même. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi intéressé par cette matière et j'étais certaine qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas me voir. Je me retournai alors vers mon bureau, le carnet noir toujours ouvert sur mes genoux.

_" Je ne parvins pas à comprendre quel est ton problème avec ça ! "_

Drago ne me répondit pas des deux heures de cours et il en fut de même avec le cours de métamorphose. Soit il n'avait pas vu que je lui avais répondu, soit il m'ignorait. J'espérai que ce soit la première solution.  
A la fin de cette journée, j'avais compté sur Harry pour me remonter le morale, mais au lieu de ça, il rentama le sujet de Victor.  
- Tu sais, il est sympa dans le fond Victor, déclara-t-il alors que nous descendions les escaliers pour rejoindre le grand parc de Poudlard.  
- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demandai-je d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
- Je veux dire par là, que ce serait compréhensible que tu ais envie de sortir avec lui.  
- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je.  
- Et puis il serait une meilleure fréquentation que certains... dit-il mal à l'aise.  
Je me retournai ahuri vers lui étonnée. Il m'attira près d'un arbre au bord du lac et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de li.  
- Hermione, continua-t-il d'un extrêmement sérieux. Je t'ai vu l'autre soir sur la carte.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je t'ai vu dans la salle commune des Serpentards au milieu de la nuit grâce à la carte des maraudeurs.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? C'est moi qui ait la carte, tu nous l'as donné à Ron et moi le soir de la bataille. Elle est encore dans mon sac chez moi.  
- Non, répliqua Harry, Ron me l'a rendu le soir même. Tu n'as pas la carte, c'est moi qui l'ait depuis la fin de la grande bataille.  
J'allais répliquer quand je me stoppai nette. Avais-je fait un telle erreur ? Harry avait-il vraiment récupérer la carte où était-il en train de me tester ? Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait pas que je lâche le morceaux. Mais si il mentait, comment aurait-il su ?  
- J'ai accompagné Zabini jusqu'à sa salle commune un soir, après une ronde. Il y avait un chahut pas possible et je l'ai donc accompagné à l'intérieur. Nous avons calmé le jeux et puis je suis repartie.  
- Quand je t'ai vu sur la carte, tu étais seule avec Malefoy, insista Harry.  
- Oui, il en a profité pour m'énerver et nous nous sommes disputés. Rien d'étonnant comme tu vois.  
- Hermione... marmonna Harry.  
Il sentait que je mentais, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui balancer là comme ça.  
J'aurais dû lui annoncer lorsque je me serais sentie prête et non parce qu'il avait des soupçons ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu c'était affreux.  
- Harry enfin ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre dans leur salle commune ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne.  
Il paru se détendre quelque peu et secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
- Oui tu as raison, c'est juste que te voir là cette nuit, m'a surpris...  
A présent il semblait mal à l'aise de m'avoir soupçonné et je me sentais encore plus mal de lui mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire comme ça, non, je voulais que lui et Ron l'apprennent en même temps, mais surtout, je voulais avoir le soutient de Ginny.

Nous restâmes dehors à discuter une bonne heure avant de rentrer dans le château travailler. Harry monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor tandis que je m'arrêtai pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je préférais travailler dans un endroit calme et j'avais toujours aimé l'odeur de cette immense pièce. Ce lieu me détendait considérablement, et après les questions soupçonneuses de Harry, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je choisis une table à l'écart et m'installai. Cependant, au lieu de sortir des parchemins et commencer ma dissertation sur la création de la banque Grigott, j'ouvris mon petit carnet noir. Drago m'avait répondu.

_" Mon problème avec Victor, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes avec n'importe qui "_

Je soupirai d'agacement, sortis une plume et mon encrier pour lui répondre.

_" Pourtant il me semble que la semaine de la rentrée, tu m'as dit qu'il avait été le seul à ma hauteur"_

Contre toute attente, je vis des mots s'inscrire lentement sur le carnet, Drago était en train de me répondre.

_" Oui mais à l'époque tu avais quinze ans !"_

_" Et alors ? "_ Répondis-je agacée

_" Alors maintenant tu vas avoir dix-huit ans vendredi, et je doute que de simples bisous soient encore de notre âge, d'autant plus que Krum a trois ans de plus que toi ! "_

Nous y étions ! Drago me reconfirmait ce qu'il l'énervait réellement, il ne voulait pas que je couche avec Victor. Je n'en revenais pas ! M'avait-il demandé mon avis avec de coucher avec Pansy ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il me ressortait encore l'histoire des mœurs, que c'était mal vu pour une fille. Je détestai ces réactions machistes.

_" Comme tu le dis si bien, je vais avoir dix-huit ans. Je pense donc être assez grande pour prendre ce genre de décision. Tu as couché avec Pansy et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché. Et si je me souviens bien tu étais en quatrième année toi ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, évidemment, parce que MOI, je suis une fille ! N'est-ce pas ? "_

Cette fois-ci la réponse, mis plus de temps à arriver. Il devait réfléchir.

_" J'ai été stupide de coucher avec Pansy. Soit-dit en passant je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant pour ça, mais j'imagine que cette idiote n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. Je veux juste que tu ne regrettes pas ta première fois Hermione. C'est important. Je ne veux pas qu'il se foute de toi et te laisse tomber une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait."_

_" C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule. Et puis, il me semble que je suis quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour ne pas me jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Je ne compte pas coucher avec Victor".  
_  
_" Tu m'en vois ravie"_

Je restai un moment à fixer la dernière phrase de Drago, pour voir s'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je plongeai alors ma plume dans l'encrier et lui écrivis un nouveau mot.

_" Harry m'a vu avec toi dans votre salle commune sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il doutait de moi mais j'ai trouvé une excuse et il m'a cru. Je suis une horrible amie."_

Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse, du réconfort surement. J'espérais que Drago me dise que non, que j'avais bien fait si je ne me sentais pas prête à lui dire.

_" Tu es bête, tu aurais pu éviter une nouvelle occasion de lui mentir. Quels beaux amis vous faites"_

Parfois je me demandai de quel côté il était, n'était-il pas sensé me soutenir ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mentis toutes ces années pour m'amuser ! Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Drago ne comprenait rien de toute façon, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que mes amis n'étaient pas au courant pour lui. Au final, il ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'à sa petite personne, comme cette histoire de ne pas coucher avec Victor. Il ne voulait juste pas que nos amis l'apprennent. C'était vraiment un égoïste. Je fermai rageusement le carnet et le fourrai dans mon sac. Après m'être levé pour récupérer quelques livres utiles pour ma dissertation, je commençai l'introduction de ma dissertation en essayant de ne penser ni à Harry, ni à Victor et encore moins à Drago.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La folie de Drago

**Chapitre 16 : La folie de Drago**

J'étais restée tard à la bibliothèque, mais au moins j'avais finis ma dissertation, et j'étais presque certaine que Harry n'avait pas encore écrit une ligne. Je m'étais retenu plusieurs fois de regarder si Drago m'avait écrit et là encore, en sortant de la bibliothèque je n'ouvris pas le carnet. En réalité je souhaitais vraiment qu'il m'ait écrit, et je l'imaginai en train de s'énerver parce que je ne répondais pas. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Cependant, je ne voulais pas non plus vérifier dans le carnet, car je savais que je serais incroyablement vexée si il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Je ricanai en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que personne n'avait la capacité de lire dans mes pensées, on m'aurait prit pour une folle.

Quand je passai enfin le portrait de la grosse dame vers vingt-deux heures passées, une tête rousse me fonça dessus pour m'empêcher d'entrer. Je laissai Ginny me tirer dans le couloir étonnée.  
- Harry se doute de quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. A midi, quand on a déjeuné tous les deux dans le parc, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Bien sûr j'ai dis que je n'en savais rien évidemment, mais il va venir te...  
- Calme toi Ginny, la coupai-je. Harry me l'a dit à la fin des cours.  
- Et donc ? Insista-t-elle.  
- Je lui ais dit qu'il se trompait, et il ma cru, avouai-je honteuse. Il me fait tellement confiance... Mais j'aimerais lui annoncer en même temps que Ron et je veux que tu sois là le moment venu.  
- Hermione... Tu ne fais que reculer et au final plus tu attends pire ce sera.  
Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais j'avais tellement peur de leurs réactions.  
- Quand est-ce que Ron revient à Poudlard ? Demandai-je.  
- Après-demain normalement. Je pense qu'il faudrait prévoir un moment dans le semaine, les prévenir que tu as à leur parler.  
- Je ne vais pas leur donner un rendez-vous pour ça ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Oh si, répondit Ginny en hochant la tête. De cette manière cela fixe une échéance et tu ne pourras pus reculer une nouvelle fois.  
- Oui c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, mais tu as raison, dis-je dans un profond soupire.  
Ginny allait me répondre quand elle s'arrêta la bouche ouverte et le début de sa phrase mourra dans sa gorge. Je voulu la questionner, mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur mon sac de cours.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en baissant le regard à mon tour.  
Ginny ne répondit pas et je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que mon sac rayonnait de l'intérieur. Je l'ouvris un peu effrayée. Une intense lumière m'éblouit et je mis enfin la main sur quelque chose de très chaud. Le carnet ! Je le sortis aussitôt pour constater que c'est lui qui engendrait cet intense lumière.  
- C'est le carnet que t'a offert Malefoy ? Me demanda Ginny.  
- Drago, corrigeai-je. Et oui c'est lui qui me l'a offert. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.  
- Ouvre pour voir ! Insista Ginny.  
Je suivis son conseil et le rayonnement cessa aussitôt. Le livret retrouva également une température normale et je vis que Drago m'avait laissé plusieurs messages que j'entrepris aussitôt de lire le coeur battant. Il m'avait écris et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse en cet instant.

_" Je te conseille de le dire à Potter cette semaine, tu t'enfonces de plus en plus Hermione..."_

" Alors ? Tu comptes le faire ? Parce que ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre de passer pour le méchant Serpentard mais presque !"

" Ne te méprend pas, j'adore cette image qu'on a de moi, mais j'aimerais bien te parler normalement dans les couloirs et nos amis sont d'accord avec moi"

" Tu sais que je te vois jeter des coups d'œil au carnet sans l'ouvrir ? Je suis à une table pas très loin de toi"

" Je pars de la bibliothèque, tu as intérêt à me répondre dans les minutes qui suivent"

" Tu fais la gueule ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis sur que tu as ouvert le carnet maintenant et que tu as lu. Je te rappelle que c'est à moi de t'en vouloir et pas l'inverse ! "

" Pourquoi tu ne descends pas manger ? Tu es avec Krum ? Parce que bizarrement il n'est pas à la table des professeurs lui non plus"

" Il est vingt-et-une heure ! Je t'attends dans la salle sur demande, tu as intérêt à venir."

" Pourquoi tu restes aussi longtemps avec lui ? Qu'est ce que vous avez de si long à vous raconter ?"

" Je te promet que si j'apprends que tu es en train de coucher avec lui, je le tue. ET TOI AUSSI !"

" CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE J'ATTENDS ! Si tu n'es pas là a vingt-deux heures trente, ça va très mal se passer"

Une fois ma lecture terminée, je levai vers Ginny un regard ahuri. Alors qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard je lui tendis le carnet pour qu'elle constate elle-même l'état psychotique de Drago. Elle prit quelques minutes pour lire et quand elle me regarda de nouveau, elle paraissait complètement choquée elle aussi.  
- C'est vrai que Krum n'était pas là au repas, tu étais avec lui ?  
- Non.  
- Hermione !  
- Non je te promet, je suis restée à la bibliothèque tout ce temps.  
Ginny posa un bref regard sur sa montre.  
- Il est bientôt vingt-deux-heures trente, tu devrais te dépêcher.  
- Vu l'état dans lequel il se met, il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'aille le rejoindre, répliquai-je.  
- Tu vas le tuer Hermione...  
- Et moi alors ? Je pensais que ce carnet était un super cadeau, qu'on pourrait tranquillement discuter tout les deux, mais au lieu de ça, il passe son temps à m'agresser !  
- Réponds-lui au moins que tu n'étais pas avec Krum ! Insista Ginny.  
- Parce que tu penses qu'il va me croire ? Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il se met dans un état pareil, et non Ginny, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi, ajoutai-je en la voyant me lancer un regard entendu. Tout ce qui l'intéresse de toute façon, c'est que je ne ternisse pas sa réputation auprès de nos amis communs. Là, on dirait un fou, franchement... Il me fait presque peur !  
- Va le voir, se contenta de répondre Ginny, ou écris-lui. Mais fais quelque chose.

Je rouvris le carnet pour lui dire que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre et sa réponse s'afficha presque instantanément.  
- Le pauvre... Murmura Ginny. Il avait visiblement le carnet ouvert sous les yeux depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.  
- Je te rappelle qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de peine ces derniers années !  
Ginny me fit signe d'un air paniqué de regarder ce qu'il m'avait répondu.

_" NE TE DONNE PAS CETTE PEINE ! J'ARRIVE ! "_

Il arrivait ? Mais il arrivait où ? Je lança un regard hésitant à Ginny.  
- Il va voir Krum ! Tu sais où est son petit appartement ? Me lança-t-elle.  
Je ne répondis rien, trop effarée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais pourquoi m'étais-je donc retenue toute la soirée d'ouvrir ce fichu carnet !  
- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny. Tu es préfète en chef, je suis sur que tu sais ou son appartement est !  
- Oui oui, j'y vais... Répondis-je le coeur battant.  
Voyant que je ne bougeai pas pour autant Ginny me donna une tape dans l'épaule et je me mis aussitôt à courir pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Mais pourquoi diable était-il situé au rez-de-chaussé ! Parce qu'il était professeur de vol et que ses cours se faisaient à l'extérieur évidemment ! Drago allait forcément arriver avant moi, et mon dieu ! Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il accuser Victor de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Non seulement il risquait de griller ma couverture mais en plus j'allais passer pour une idiote. Parce que mine de rien, Victor n'avait jamais sous entendu qu'il s'intéressait de près ou de loin à moi.  
Je courus encore plus vite si c'était possible et j'arrivai enfin devant la porte close de l'appartement. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle, puis collai mon oreille à la porte. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, mais après tout, la plus part des pièces privées de Poudlard étaient insonorisées pas un sort. J'allais frapper à la porte quand j'entendis un profond soupire derrière moi.  
- Tu n'étais pas avec lui, lâcha la voix de Drago que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.  
Je me retournai alors vers lui. Il était adossé à un mur dans la pénombre. Le manque de lumière m'avait empêché de le voir. Il semblait complètement lessivé.  
- Non je n'étais pas avec Victor Krum, répondis-je alors en me rapprochant de lui. Je suis restée à la bibliothèque tout ce temps, j'avais ...  
- Un devoir à faire, termina Drago à ma place.  
J'avais l'impression que tout le poids du monde s'élevait de ses épaules. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra avec force dans ses bras. Je ne pus que me laisser faire, car après tout, ses bras étaient l'un des endroits où je préférais être. Plus il me serrait et plus je me rendais compte de l'état de désespoir qu'il avait dû ressentit un peu plus tôt. Apres quelques secondes, il me lâcha enfin et s'écarta quelque peu de moi. Cependant, il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et planta son regard dans le mien.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, pour t'embêter je crois avouai-je. C'était stupide, mais il ne fallait pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour autant.  
- Hermione, insista-t-il en resserrant son emprise entour de mon visage, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de coucher avec lui ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?  
- Cela m'arrivera bien un jour Drago, pas avec lui, mais ça arrivera. Déclarai-je.  
- Non, je ne veux pas. Pas toi...  
Il semblait souffrir atrocement et alors que j'allais lui répondre, je m'arrêtai. Un de ses pouces remontait lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres et bientôt les touchèrent. Cela ressemblait même à une caresse, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me figer totalement. Il me fixait toujours aussi intensément et je ne parvins pas à détourner les yeux, comme captivée par ce regard d'acier. Nous ne nous étions jamais regardé de cette manière, pas de si près, pas aussi longtemps. Son pouce glissa lentement sur ma lèvre du bas et je fus toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Pas parce que j'étais effrayée ou stupéfaite, mais parce que je n'avais pas envie de briser cet instant. Je n'aurais voulu être à aucun autre endroit qu'ici avec lui. Son pouce continuait de passer sur mes lèvres avec une lenteur extrême tandis sur son autre main glissa tout aussi lentement le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, pour enfin s'arrêter sur ma nuque. Je déglutis difficilement et le visage de Drago s'approcha lentement du mien. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose que Drago s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Bientôt nos lèvres furent si proche que je me demandai comment elles ne se touchaient pas encore. Le couloir était si silencieux que je parvenais à entendre les battements de mon propre coeur et je me demandai si Drago les entendait aussi.  
- Hermione... laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire mais...  
Il planta son regard dans le mien tandis que je baissai les yeux jusqu'à ces lèvres. Elles ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi attirantes que ce soir. Drago ne termina pas sa phrase et ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. Je me laissai faire et accompagnai même le mouvement, hésitant mais déterminé de nos deux bouches réunies. La main que Drago avait posé sur ma nuque se fit pressante et j'attrapai à mon tour sa tête entre mes mains pour que son corps se colle au mien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'embrasser pouvait être aussi agréable, je n'aurais jamais imaginé me sentir aussi bien dans ses bras. C'était comme si j'étais parfaitement à ma place à cet instant précis. Les pieds de Drago bougèrent et son mouvement me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur en pierre, pourtant nos lèvres se décolèrent pas d'un pouce. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi encore quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que nos visages ne s'écartent de quelques millimètres. Quand le contact de nos lèvres se rompit j'eus une désagréable impression de manque. Je sentis le regard insistant de Drago et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air complètement décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et j'étais certaine d'avoir exactement la même tête que lui à cet instant précis. J'avais toujours mes bras enroulés autour de son cou sans que je puisse y remédier, et les mains de Drago avaient également conservés leurs places.  
- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre car la porte de l'appartement juste à ma droite s'ouvrit soudain sur Victor. Il sursauta en nous voyant et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour détailler nos visages. Mes mains glissèrent lentement de Drago pour revenir le long de mon corps et il fit de même.  
- Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs non ? Demanda Victor d'une voix hésitante.  
- Moi je suis préfète en chef, parvins-je à répondre.  
- Et moi, je devrais y être par contre, fit Drago qui ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.  
- Bon bah vas-y vite avant qu'un professeur te surprenne, lui lança-t-il.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me demanda où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Je lui indiquai l'étage et nous le regardâmes emprunter les escaliers et disparaître.  
Drago se tourna vers moi d'un air hébété.  
- On devrait aller se coucher, murmurai-je à voix basse.  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nous marchâmes jusqu'au grand escalier devant lequel il s'arrêta.  
- Bonne nuit Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce avant de me faire un léger signe de main et de disparaître en direction des cachots.

Le retour jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor ne m'avait jamais pris autant de temps et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être monté à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ne parvenais pas totalement à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago et moi nous étions embrassés, alors que j'avais assurée à Ginny qu'elle était totalement à côté de la plaque. Que nous avait-il prit ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre et pourtant j'aurais tout donné pour revivre ce moment avec Drago. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé autant aimer l'embrasser, aimer être proche de lui de cette manière totalement nouvelle.  
Après être restée immobile plusieurs minutes de suite devant le portrait de la grosse dame, j'entrai enfin dans la salle commune grouillante d'élèves. Je vis Ginny au loin occupée à discuter avec des filles de son année. Harry quant à lui était attablé à la grande table accompagné de Deans et Seamus des parchemins de cours étalés devant eux.  
- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Me lança Harry inquiet quand je passai à côté de lui.  
- Si tout va très bien, répondis-je sans m'arrêter de marcher.  
Alors que j'allais monter les petits escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, Ginny me tira en arrière par le bras.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse d'un air inquiet.  
- Rien.  
- Hermione, on dirait que tu as croisé tu-sais-qui dans les couloirs.  
- Je... je ne raconterai demain, je vais me coucher là.

En réalité j'avais besoin d'être seule, et je fus ravie de constater qu'aucunes des filles n'étaient encore montées, lorsque j'arrivais enfin dans notre grande chambre. J'avais besoin de silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me déshabillai lentement et me glissai aussitôt sous les draps de mon lit, le carnet noir posé sur mon ventre. Qu'avions-nous donc fait avec Drago ! Nous nous entendions si bien depuis toujours, je refusais d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cela gâche notre relation.  
J'ouvris le petit carnet noir, mais malheureusement Drago n'avait rien écrit de plus. Les dernières horribles phrases qu'il avait écrit semblait tellement étranges après ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Victor nous avait vu en plus ! Allait-il en parler autour de lui ? Il fallait que je règle le problème avec lui au plus tôt demain, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Victor sache que Drago et moi avions été si proche. Après tout, même si il ne nous avait pas vu nous embrasser, nous étions tout de même l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les serres de Poudlard

**Chapitre 17 : Les serres de Poudlard**

Quand je rejoignis les autres pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, j'étais affreusement mal à l'aise. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit et je n'avais cessé de me repasser en boucle ce qu'il s'était passée entre Drago et moi. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot sur le carnet quand je m'étais réveillée et je ne savais pas quoi penser. Regrettait-il ? Était-il lui aussi mal à l'aise ? Drago n'était jamais gêné pour quoi que ce soit 'habitude, alors pourquoi était-il si silencieux ? Parce que nous nous étions embrassé et que nous avions peut-être tout gâché entre nous. Le pire était que malgré mes fréquents réveils au milieu de la nuit, j'avais rêvé de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, mais c'était la première fois que je l'embrassai dans un rêve.  
Au petit-déjeuner, j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas m'asseoir à côté de Ginny pour qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions, car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à vrai dire. J'allais bien entendu lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais allait certainement me poser des questions sur mes sentiments à l'égard de Drago. Et j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre, car je ne savais pas moi-même. Elle eut beau me lancer des regards interrogatifs je l'ignorai superbement.  
- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on doit avoir cette matière deux fois par semaine, entendis-je Harry gémir.  
Je me tournai vers lui en arquant un sourcils interrogateur.  
- Je parle du cours d'histoire de la magie.  
- Parce que tu passes les ASPIC à la fin de l'année Harry ! Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je me contrefiche de cette matière, soupira-t-il.  
- Oh il y a pire, marmonnai-je, comme le cours de divination !  
Je pestai dix bonnes minutes contre cette matière qui était elle, totalement inutile et nous dûmes nous lever pour rejoindre nos cours de la mâtiné. Ginny tenta une nouvelle fois de me faire signe, mais je fis mine de ne pas la voir.

Je ne fus pas très concentrée durant mes deux cours de la mâtiné. Que ce soit en défense contre les forces du mal ou en potion car Drago m'avait superbement ignoré. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas me parler devant les autres, mais d'habitude il s'amusait toujours à me faire deux ou trois réflexions en bon comédien, mais là rien. Je n'avais même pas croisé son regard une fois. Il m'évitait !,C'était une horrible sensation.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Harry qui me voyait postée devant mon chaudron sans bouger.  
- Il faudra que je vous parle à Ron et toi, déclarai-je alors.  
Je n'allais bien évidemment pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et moi la veille, mais j'allais suivre le conseil de Ginny et prévoir un moment où j'allais tout leur avouer.  
Durant l'été, j'avais imaginé que cette année serait la meilleure année de ma vie avec la mort de Voldemort, mais elle était horrible pour l'instant. J'étais stressée pour mes ASPIC, stressée par la vérité sur mon cas, stressée par les deux lettres étranges que j'avais reçu et stressée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et moi. Il fallait que je soulage un de ces maux, et pour cela il fallait que j'avoue tout à Harry et Ron. Cela me ferait un poids en moins.  
- C'est à propos de Victor Krum ? S'enquit Harry d'un regard amusé.  
- Non, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très sérieux.  
- Mais dis-moi enfin ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
A présent, il semblait inquiet.  
- Rien de grave, dis-je pour le rassurer. C'est juste important et je tiens à vous le dire en même temps à Ron et toi.  
- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin. Enfin, en tout cas ça tombe bien, Ron revient ce soir à Poudlard.  
- Ce soir ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Si tôt ?  
- Cela pose un problème ? S'enquit Harry.  
Non cela ne posait aucun problème, sinon que j'allais passer la journée la plus stressante de ma vie. Mais il fallait que je passe par là et au moins ce serait réglé dès ce soir.  
- Aucun problème, on se voit ce soir, déclarai-je avec la sensation qu'un seau d'eau glacé se déversait sur moi.  
- Eh bien Mlle Granger, cette potion n'a pas l'air de bien avancer ! Fit le professeur Slugorn qui passait jeter un œil à nos potions.  
Je le fixai sans réagir. J'avais l'impression que l'annonce de l'arrivée de Ron ce soir avait fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Mes membres étaient engourdis et j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.  
- Ca ne va pas Mlle Granger ? Insista le professeur en me fixant d'un air troublé.  
- Est-ce ...est-ce que je peux sortir ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.  
J'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber dans les pommes.  
- Oui bien sûr ! Potter vous voulez bien l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?  
- Non pas besoin, le contredis-je cependant.  
Je passai la main sur la table et fis tomber toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. Puis, je sortis de ma place et longeai l'allée entre les tables de travail pour rejoindre la porte de la salle de classe. J'avais l'impression que ma vue se troublait, mais je parvins cependant à voir Drago me fixer d'un air inquiet quand je passai à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait de la journée et je faillis lui adresser un mot. Je me repris cependant et continuai ma route en lui adressant un faible sourire, signifiant que j'allais bien.

Finalement Harry aurait peut-être dû m'accompagner car je mis une éternité à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Quand j'arrivai enfin Mme Pomfresh me fit aussitôt allonger sur un lit, les pieds surélevés et me donna une petite potion à boire qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvaise que je l'avais imaginé. Je reposai le verre sur la table de chevet et appuyai ma tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Au moins, mes oreilles ne bourdonnaient déjà plus, bien que j'avais l'impression que ma tête pesait une tonne.  
- Bonjour, fit une voix à côté de moi.  
- Qui est-là ? Demandai-je sans avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux ou de faire le moindre mouvement.  
- Victor. Je n'étais pas bien hier, je te remercie de m'avoir indiqué l'infirmerie, j'ai eu une migraine. Tu es malade ?  
Je ne répondis pas. Ne pouvait-il pas deviner à ma tête que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle !  
- Je passais juste récupérer une potion quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le lit. A propos d'hier...  
- Ne dis rien à personne ! Le coupai-je brusquement.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, et puis de toute façon cela ne me regarde pas. Mac Gonnagal est passée me voir hier en fin de journée. Elle m'a dit que, bien que je me sois entendu avec certains élèves autrefois à Poudlard, il fallait que je prenne conscience que j'étais à présent professeur.  
Oh mon dieu, donc Mac Gonnal s'en était mêlée. Si je n'avais pas été allongée sur ce lit pour lutter contre mon malaise, je serais certainement morte de honte.  
- Elle a raison, continua-t-il. C'est juste que j'étais content de voir des visages familiers, je n'ai pas pensé au reste. Il va donc falloir que nous prenions nos distances, du moins comme un professeur avec ses élèves.  
J'étais soulagée par ce qu'il me disait, au moins j'avais un problème de moins à traiter. Je ne répondis toujours pas et aux bruits de ses pas, je compris qu'il était en train de partir.

Vers midi, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux mais Mme Pomfresh refusa que je sorte de l'infirmerie. Elle voulait que j'y reste encore au moins une demi-heure. Je rouspétai mais me pliai tout de même à sa demande, et bientôt je vis Ginny débouler dans l'infirmerie. Je fermai précipitamment les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle me pense endormie mais cette peine perdu, car elle s'assit avec brusquerie au bord de mon lit.  
- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors arrête ta comédie, me lança-t-elle. Harry m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie, il n'a pas pu venir car il avait une réunion avec les joueurs de quidditch. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Rien, répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai juste fais un petit malaise, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
- Très bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas donc pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
- On s'est embrassé, déclarai-je alors d'une voix grave.  
- Avec Drago ? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne parvenait pas totalement à y croire. Enfin je ne comprends pas, il était fou furieux, tu descends l'empêcher de commettre un crime à l'encontre de Krum et tu me dis que vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
Je résumai rapidement à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle resta étrangement silencieuse après mon récit.  
- Dit quelque chose ! L'implorai-je mal à l'aise.  
- Est-ce que je peux te dire "je te l'avais bien dit" ? S'enquit-elle d'un air amusé.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny. C'est affreux ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne te rend pas compte ! Nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de dix ans et avec de baiser que l'on a échangé, c'est comme si tout se remettait en question. Je ne veux pas le perdre, fis-je en retenant un sanglot. Il ne m'a pas écrit de la mâtiné et le seul regard qu'il m'a lancé aujourd'hui c'est quand je suis sortie en plein cours de potions.  
- C'est déjà ça, fit Ginny.  
- Toute la classe me regardait ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a absolument rien écrit dans le carnet. J'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché ! Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement j'avais répondu aux mots qu'il m'avait écrit sur le carnet hier, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !  
- Arrête de te blâmer Hermione, vous êtes tous les deux concernés par ce qui c'est passé et franchement c'était inévitable. Pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas toi ? Il attend peut-être que ce soit toi qui le fasse.  
- Pff, Drago ne pense pas de cette manière. Si il veut m'écrire il le fait. Il n'a pas ce genre de raisonnements.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous et pourtant vous vous êtes embrassés. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, même si tu le connais bien.  
Je plaquai mes mains contre mon visage dans un geste désespéré avant de me ré-adresser à Ginny.  
- Oh fait, j'ai discuté avec Victor tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit que nous devions prendre nos distances car c'était un professeur et moi une élève.  
- Eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! S'exclama Ginny.  
- C'est Mac Gonnagal qui est venu lui remonter les bretelles. J'ai tellement honte.  
Ginny ne parvint pas à réprimer son rire et je lui lançai un regard mauvais.  
- Et puis, nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec Harry et Ron. Quand je dis nous, je te comprends évidemment dedans. Je vais tout leur dire, ajoutai-je.  
- Eh bien, fit Ginny en secouant légèrement la tête de haut en bas, que de changements aujourd'hui !  
- Oui, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur. Je passe certainement la plus horrible journée de ma vie.  
- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sur que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après leur avoir tout avoué, et je serais là pour te soutenir, déclara-t-elle en se levant du lit.  
- Oui, heureusement, dis-je en fixant Ginny qui était en train de fouiller dans mon sac de cours.  
Elle en sortit le fameux carnet, me le balança sur le ventre et sortit également une plume et un encrier.  
- Écris-lui !  
- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.  
- Dis n'importe quoi ! Insista-t-elle. La but est de voir ce qu'il va te dire.  
- Il ne va peut-être pas me répondre...  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et écrivis enfin quelque chose.

_" Tu peux dire à Pansy que Deans est célibataire, il me l'a dit lui-même"_

Ginny arqua un sourcil en lisant par dessus mon épaule.  
- Je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, expliquai-je.  
- Mais tu n'as rien de mieux à écrire ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Enfin, maintenant c'est trop tard...  
- Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, répliquai-je.  
- Tu n'avais cas lui demander si il avait réussis sa potion en cours ou n'importe quoi d'autre en rapport avec lui. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse mais parfois je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.  
Je lui lançai un bref regard noir avant de reporter mon regard sur le carnet. Il n'y avait aucune réponse et je me sentis encore plus mal si c'était possible. Et s'il ne me répondait jamais ?  
- Il est surement en train de manger dans la grande salle, déclara Ginny pour me rassurer. Et d'ailleurs je meure de faim, tu viens ?  
J'étais certaine que la demi-heure supplémentaire n'était pas encore passée, mais je me levai tout de même du lit, rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et suivis Ginny dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu as comme cours cette après-midi ? S'enquit Ginny tandis que nous traversions la grande salle pour rejoindre notre table et déjeuner.  
- Astronomie et c'est selon moi, un cours presque aussi inutile que la divination.  
- Ne te plaint pas alors ! Moi j'ai divination puis botanique grogna-t-elle.  
Ginny détestait la botanique  
- C'est très intéressant la botanique.  
- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver cette matière intéressante, fit-elle en s'essayant enfin à la table.  
Je pris place à côté d'elle et Ginny se pencha vers mon oreille.  
- Il t'a regardé marcher pendant plusieurs secondes, me chuchota-t-elle.  
- Qui donc ?  
- Malefoy.  
Je sentis mon coeur reprendre de la vigueur et je me jetai aussitôt sur mon sac pour voir s'il m'avait répondu. Cependant, il n'y avait rien.  
Quand je quittai la table pour rejoindre mon cours d'astronomie, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse et je me sentais incroyablement mal. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut de la tour où était donné le cours, Harry était déjà là, assis par terre et contemplai le ciel d'un air pensif. Je vins silencieusement prendre place à côté de lui. Je savais à quoi il pensait à chaque fois qu'il était ici : à Dumbledor. Même s'il savait à présent que Rogue ne l'avait pas tué de sang froid, même s'il savait que Dumbledor lui avait demandé parce qu'il était condamné, Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier ce moment. Car après tout, lui l'avait vécu. Ce n'était certainement pas une si bonne idée finalement de leur parler ce soir, car après tout, c'est Drago qui avait accéléré la mort de notre ancien directeur...  
- Tu es sûr que tu veux attendre ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il soudain me sortant de mes pensées.  
- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix assurée. Et Ginny sera là également.  
- Elle est déjà au courant de ce que tu veux nous dire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, avouai-je mal à l'aise.  
Je vis soudain Pansy et Daphné passer devant nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer la première. Drago lui avait-il dit pour Deans ? Avait-il seulement ouvert le carnet ? Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire finalement, qu'il ne l'ait pas ouvert du tout, ou qu'il ait lu sans vouloir me répondre. La deuxième était certainement la pire. Pansy du sentir mon regard, car elle se retourna vers moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Granger ?! Me lança-t-elle.  
J'eu envie de rire mais me retins, Pansy avait toujours été la meilleure pour ça et ce, loin devant Drago. Je me contentai de détourner le regard dans un soupir exaspéré et de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme Hermione, la fille de moldu aurait réagit. Je repris cependant vite l'air maussade que j'avais eu toute la journée quand Drago entra dans la salle de cours sans me lancer le moindre regard.  
- Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le professeur Sinistra en arriva enfin.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande rambarde et se retourna pour nous faire face.

Le cours fut ennuyeux à mourir car je ne voyais toujours pas quel intérêt il y avait à suivre le déplacement des planètes et des étoiles. Par chance nous n'avions que cours d'Astronomie cette après-midi et je fus soulagée de terminer à quinze heures. Je ne supportai plus de subir l'ignorance de Drago.

Lorsque nous descendîmes de la tour d'astronomie, Harry pestait contre le professeur qui nous avait donné cinq pages de parchemin à écrire pour le cours suivant, et pour une fois je donnais raison à mon meilleur ami. Cinq pages à écrire sur un sujet aussi stupide était ahurissant.  
- Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Me demanda Harry voyant que j'en empruntais le chemin.  
- Oui, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour le cours de botanique. Et tu devrais venir, ajoutai-je. Je suis certaine que tu n'as absolument pas avancé hier soir !  
- Je te rejoindrai après, je dois réserver les jours pour nous entrainement de quidditch, répondit-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers.  
Quant à moi, je me dirigeai comme prévu en direction de la bibliothèque. Cependant, étant seule, je sortis le carnet de mon sac et l'ouvris dans un geste désespéré.

_" Je me demandai si tu allais finalement m'écrire. On se contre-fiche de Pansy non ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire ?"_

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi Ginny n'était-elle jamais là quand j'avais cruellement besoin de ses conseils. Il était clair que Drago voulait qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je n'avais besoin de personne pour comprendre ça. Mais que devais-je lui répondre ?! Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose que je puisse regretter et je ne voulais pas non plus le laisser sans réponse, comme il l'avait fait avec moi, pendant près de la moitié de la journée. Il fallait que je trouve Ginny ! Je fis aussitôt demi-tour et montai en direction de la salle commune, avant de me rappeler qu'elle terminait à dix-sept heures et malheureusement pour moi, il n'était que seize-heures. Par je ne sais quel miracle je me souvins qu'elle avait cours de botanique dans le grand parc de Poudlard et je me ruai dans les escaliers pour descendre tout en bas.  
Alors que je descendais les derniers escaliers qui menait dans le grand hall, Luna apparu devant moi.  
- Tu as un petit copain Hermione ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.  
- Pardon ? Parvins-je à articuler.  
- Oh, je me suis dis que tu courais aussi vite pour le rejoindre.  
Je la regardai hébétée quelques secondes, mais elle continua de monter les grandes marches et me dépassa sans attendre ma réponse.  
Lorsque je fus enfin dehors, je marchai jusqu'aux serres et m'essayai sur un banc en pierre. J'allais l'attendre ici.  
Le temps me paraissait interminable. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes que j'étais assise et j'avais pourtant l'impressions qu'une demi-heure était passée. Un contact froid me fis soudain sursauter. Quelqu'un avait posé délicatement sa main à moitié sur ma nuque, à moitié sur mon épaule.  
- Drago ? Demandai-je le coeur battant sans pour autant me retourner.  
Je me giflai intérieurement d'avoir été aussi imprudente.  
- Oui, en effet. Et heureusement que tu as vu juste sinon tu te serais incroyablement trahi, répondit-il. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu as aussitôt pensé à moi.  
- Personne ne pose sa main sur ma nuque, répondis-je.  
- Tu veux que je la retire ?  
Son ton n'était ni menaçant, ni triste. C'était comme s'il me demandait vraiment mon avis, sans réellement se préoccuper du geste qu'il avait eu à mon égard.  
- Non, m'entendis-je répondre à mon grand étonnement.  
Je tournai la tête à droite, puis à gauche, pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous voir de loin ou de près.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vérifié les alentours, lança Drago qui était toujours debout derrière moi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en Potion ? Pourquoi tu es sortie de cours ?  
- Je ne me sentais pas bien.  
- Tu étais malade ? Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui ne t'en fais pas.  
Je sentis la deuxième main de Drago se poser sur mon autre épaule et des frissons me parcoururent le dos.  
- Je parle à Harry et Ron ce soir, déclarai-je.  
- C'est sur ?  
- Oui, j'ai dis à Harry que j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Je ne peux plus reculer de cette manière.  
- Merci, répondit alors Drago. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, tu verras.  
- J'espère qu'ils comprendront.  
Je portais tous mes espoirs sur Harry, car pour Ron, cela allait être une autre paire de manche. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion là-dessus. J'eu l'impression qu'un courant d'air frais passait sur mes épaules, mais en fait, c'était Drago qui avait retiré ses mains pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sentais qu'il me fixait, mais je n'arrivais pas à me tourner vers lui. Je n'en avais pas le courage et j'avais honte d'être une élève de Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait honneur à ma maison depuis le début de l'année.  
- Tu me détestes ? Demanda-t-il.C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas répondu sur le carnet ?  
Non Drago, je ne t'ai pas répondu, parce que j'avais besoin des conseils de Ginny d'où la raison de ma présence sur ce banc à côté de serres. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais je ne pouvais évidemment par le faire. J'aurais eu l'air trop bête et je savais que cela déplairait à Drago que je fasse lire nos échanges sur le carnet à quelqu'un.  
- Je ne te détesterai jamais Drago ! Répondis-je alors.  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Murmura-t-il en fixant le lac au loin. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit et je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela ne t'a pas autant perturbé que moi, mais...  
- Si, j'ai passé la même nuit et la même journée que toi, avouai-je en fixant moi aussi la ligne d'horizon du lac.  
Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.  
- Je sais que je vais te gâcher la surprise, mais je dois te le dire, déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux. Si mes parents n'étaient pas là deux week-end de suite, c'est parce qu'ils t'ont fait construire une maison au bord de l'océan. Ils y ont passé ces deux dernières semaines entières pour vérifier que la maison ressemblaient exactement à ce qu'ils avaient ordonné.  
- Drago ! M'exclama-je en rencontrant enfin son regard. Pourquoi tu me le dis ! C'était censé être une surprise ! Fis-je agacée.  
- Parce que je dois savoir si... Cette maison est pour toi lorsque tu auras terminée ta septième année, expliqua-t-il. J'ai aidé mes parents dans la confection, notamment en terme du nombre de pièces. Il y a une chambre pour moi. On a toujours vécu ensemble, donc pour moi il était évident qu'on habiterait ensemble après Poudlard, mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas après ce qu'il s'est passé h...  
- Mais évidemment ! Le coupai-je. Comme tu le dis si bien on a toujours vécu ensemble, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien faire toute seule dans cette maison. Par Merlin ! Ajoutai-je en réalisant le cadeau que cela représentait. Vous allez m'offrir une maison ! Une maison ! M'exclamai-je ahurie.  
- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces, ajouta-t-il d'une voix torturée. Avant hier, c'était évident que nous habiterions ensemble, au point que j'avais déjà préparé ma future chambre, mais...  
- Cela ne change rien, répliquai-je. Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner. Je ne veux pas de cette maison si tu n'y es pas.  
Un sourire sincère s'afficha enfin sur son visage. Finalement rien n'avait changé entre nous, il resterait celui que j'avais connu depuis toujours, il resterait la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je consultai soudain l'heure à ma montre. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures et je signalai aussitôt à Drago que les sixièmes années n'allaient pas tarder à sortir des serres. Il se leva et je fis de même pour être à sa hauteur.  
- J'espère que tu joueras quand même bien la comédie samedi soir ! Si mes parents apprennent que j'ai vendu la mèche ils vont me tuer.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je ne riant; Après tout nous sommes d'excellents comédiens ici, à Poudlard.  
Drago laissa écharper un petit ricanement avant de reprendre un air très sérieux.  
- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
Il semblait hésiter et je l'invitai à poursuivre d'un sourire encourageant.  
- Je peux t'embrasser ? Juste une fois, ajouta-t-il.  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise et je fixai Drago sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il dû prendre mon silence pour un oui car il m'attrapa par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
C'était encore mieux quand dans mon souvenir de la veille, ses lèvres étaient douces et fermes et je m'accrochai désespéramment à son cou. Mon geste dû lui plaire car il me serra davantage contre lui. Notre baiser était très différent de la veille, cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus fougueux, plus intense, plus libérateur. Drago garda une main pour encercler ma taille, mais remonta la deuxième jusqu'à mon dos pour coller davantage nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Un discret gémissement, ainsi qu'une intense sensation dans le bas du ventre, me fit rompre le baiser. Drago paru d'abord étonné, puis me fixa avec intérêt lorsque je passai ma main sur le bas de mon ventre. C'était la première fois que j'avais ce genre de sensation, sensation qui était plus qu'agréable et je n'avais qu'une envie re-capturer les lèvres de Drago.  
- C'est la première fois ? S'enquit Drago.  
- De quoi ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Ca ! Dit-il en désignant le bas de mon ventre.  
- Je...  
Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que j'avais ressentit ?! Surement dû au petit gémissement que j'avais laissé échapper en même temps. J'étais d'ailleurs incroyablement gênée.  
- Tu as envie de moi Hermione... Murmura-t-il stupéfait.  
- Mais pas du tout ! Me défendis-je morte de honte.  
Drago ne fit pas attention à mes protestations et m'attira de nouveau contre lui pour m'embrasser avec passion, tandis que je m'agrippai à ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'on arrête, les élèves de sixième année allaient sortir des serres et il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous voient, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre fin à l'étreinte. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'aimais tellement l'embrasser. Qu'allait-il se passer après d'ailleurs ? S'embrasser une fois d'accord, mais une deuxième fois ? Je sentis Drago ralentir nos baisers et se détacher lentement de moi. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin, il ne s'écarta pas pour autant de moi, il posa son front sur le mien en fermant les yeux.  
- Les élèves vont sortir... Murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.  
- Oui, laissai-je échapper d'une petite voix.  
Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une douce caresse et s'écarta enfin totalement de moi.  
- On s'écrit ?  
Je hochai la tête complètement hypnotisée par son regard. Après quelques secondes à nous fixer en silence, des éclat de voix nous ramenèrent définitivement à la réalité et Drago disparu. Les élèves de sixième années commencèrent à passer devant moi. Il avait été moins une. Une tête rousse apparu devant moi et j'appelai Ginny d'une faible voix. Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle m'eut rejoins. Tu fais la même tête qu'hier soir quand tu es revenu dans la salle commune.  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
- Vous vous êtes ré-embrassés ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui. Il vient juste de partir, répondis-je les yeux dans le vague.


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'explication

**Chapitre 18 : L'explication**

Finalement je n'avais plus eut besoin de parler à Ginny. J'étais venu l'attendre dans le but de lui demander conseil sur quoi répondre à Drago, mais comme il était venu me rejoindre... Je n'étais pas restée longtemps avec ma meilleure amie, elle avait un devoir en retard à rendre demain et de toute façon j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à comment j'allais engager la conversation avec les garçons, à comment j'allais entamer le sujet Malefoy.

J'avais décidé de rester dans le parc et je m'étais assise dans l'herbe près du grand lac de Poudlard. Je m'étais abritée sous un arbre pour me protéger du soleil encore chaud de septembre. Les humains étaient vraiment des personnes capricieuses. En hiver, nous nous plainions constamment du froid à la recherche d'un peu de soleil, et l'été nous avions trop chaud et cherchions le moindre coin d'ombre. J'étais si près de l'eau que je pu tremper ma main gauche dedans. Même le lac était tiède ! Je retirai ma main de l'eau pour attraper le carnet noir dans mon sac. J'en sortis également une plume et un encrier pour écrire.

" Aide-moi... Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec les garçons ce soir"

Je laissai le carnet ouvert sur mes genoux pour ne pas louper la réponse de Drago et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Fallait-il que je leur raconte tout depuis le début, en leur annonçant que j'avais en fait été élevé par une famille de sorcier pour leur dire, seulement à le fin, qu'il s'agissait de la famille Malefoy ? Où fallait-il que je commence par leur raconter que cette dite-famille était en fait du côté du bien depuis toujours, pour après leur dire que j'avais vécu avec eux depuis mes 10 ans ? Je ne savais pas quel ordre était préférable. J'inscrivis aussitôt ces deux possibilités sur le carnet, pour que Drago me dise laquelle il jugeait préférable.  
D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il se passer entre nous à présent ? S'embrasser une fois, d'accord, mais deux ! Bien sûr je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme mon frère, ses parents avaient mis un point d'honneur à ce que cela n'arrive jamais. Ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés avec moi exactement comme ils l'avaient fait avec Drago, ils avaient toujours mis plus de distance avec moi, bien que je ne me sois jamais, jamais sentis rejetée.  
De fines écritures apparurent sur le carnet, Drago me répondait.

" Tu devrais sortir de sous cet arbre et te mettre au soleil, tes cheveux sont beaux quand ils sont éclairés"

Je me tournai dans tous les sens pour apercevoir Drago. Où était-il ? Car il était clair qu'il m'observait. Et d'ailleurs, ne pouvait-il pas simplement répondre à ma question ? Mes cheveux étaient bien la dernière chose qui me préoccupait aujourd'hui. Pourtant j'eu l'impression de ressentir de la satisfaction en sachant qu'il me regardait, qu'il me voyait d'où qu'il soit.

" Où es-tu ? "

" Près du lac, mais du côté de la forêt, je travaille sur un devoir de botanique"

Je levai aussitôt les yeux pour observer le contour du lac et enfin je vis une silhouette blonde dans la forêt, les pieds dans l'eau du lac.

" Oui, je te vois. Tu as en effet l'air en plein travail" Écrivis-je en riant.

" Tu m'as distrait. Il faut dire que t'observer est une occupation préférable à la botanique"

Je me sentis rougir en lisant sa réponse et je remerciai Merlin de ne pas avoir Drago en face de moi à cet instant précis.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question au sujet des garçons. Par quoi je commence ?"

" C'est toi l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard non ? Tu trouveras.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait ! Ne pouvait-il pas m'aider pour une fois ! Me donner le moindre petit conseil.

" Tu me rejoins ?" Écrivit-il sans attendre ma réponse.

" Non, je suis sensée trouver une solution pour parler à Ron et Harry. Et comme tu ne comptes pas m'aider, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te rejoindre.

Je vis Drago retirer ses pieds de l'eau et se lever. Il avait toujours son carnet en main et je le vis écrire.

" D'accord, c'est moi qui viens, et si on nous voit, tant pis pour toi !"

A ces mots, il referma le carnet et s'avança dans ma direction. Je sautai alors à mon tour sur mes pieds et le rejoignis en courant. Il ne fallait pas qui que ce soit nous voit ! Il avait dû prévoir ma réaction car il revint sur ses pas et m'attendis là où il m'avait observé un peu plus tôt.  
Quand j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur après 5 bonne minutes, il souriait.

- Je savais que tu avais envie de me voir, me lança-t-il d'un air amusé.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Drago !  
- Calme toi, dit-il en se rasseyant au bord du lac. Je n'allais pas te rejoindre, je savais que si je menaçais de le faire, tu viendrais toi-même.  
Il retira ses chaussures et replongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Il me signe de me joindre à lui et non sans un soupire, je m'essayai à mon tour et retirai mes chaussures. J'adorai le contact de l'eau sur ma peau et je trouvai Voldemort incroyablement cruel de m'avoir jeté ce maléfice. Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur mes deux orteils noircies.  
- T'es canon Hermione, fit Drago d'un air amusé en fixant lui aussi mes orteils.  
Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et le gratifiant d'un regard agacé.  
- Oh ca va ! Il y a pire ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme tes cicatrices derrières les oreilles par exemple.  
Cette fois-ci je lui lançai un regard noir. Drago ne semblait pas savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas rire de tout et parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il avait encore dix ans.  
- T'es vraiment trop stupide ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant.  
J'essuyai mes pieds du mieux que je pus dans l'herbe et remis mes chaussures.  
- C'était pour rire, dit-il d'une voix lasse voyant que je le prenais mal.  
- Eh bien moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! Répliquai-je.  
J'attrapai mon sac et m'enfonçai dans la forêt, Drago qui me cria de l'attendre alors qu'il remettait ses chaussures. Cependant, je ne ralenti pas le pas, il me rejoindrait quand il me rejoindrait et j'espérai que quand il m'aurait enfin rattrapé il aurait trouvé une bonne formule pour s'excuser.  
- HERMIONE !  
Mais ne pouvait-il pas se taire ! Bien que nous soyons dans la forêt interdite, il y avait toujours un petit risque pour que nous croisions quelqu'un.  
- HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.  
Je me retournai vers lui dans un mouvement profondément agacé, mais je me stoppai nette. Drago était bien là au loin, mais au premier plan se tenait une créature que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Du moins par en vrai, j'en avais seulement entendu parlé dans de rares livres. Je savais à présent où Fred avait trouvé du sang pour ses bonbons qui empêchaient de mentir. C'était du sang d'elfe d'eau ! Mais comment avait-il réussi à s'en procurer ?! La créature qui se tenait face à moi était grande et mince et m'observait d'un air intrigué. Bien que sa peau soit bleutée tout comme ses cheveux, elle était magnifique et les livres que j'avais pu lire ne représentaient pas assez bien cette beauté. Je savais cependant que ces elfes étaient également très dangereux et manipulateurs. Ils étaient par exemple incapable de mentir, si bien que toute vérité, même celle qui n'était pas bonne à entendre sortait de leur bouche. Mais ils étaient également des créatures très fières qui n'acceptaient pas qu'on leur manque de respect.  
Drago s'était à présent rapproché de moi tandis que je fixai toujours l'elfe face à moi. Ces créatures vivaient constamment au contact de l'eau alors que faisait-elle là ? D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de telles créatures à Poudlard. Elles détestaient les humains car elles les trouvaient hypocrites et barbares, d'autant plus les sorciers, qui armés de leur baguette magique étaient à leur sens, encore pire que les moldus. Alors pourquoi cette elfe se tenait-elle face à moi ?  
Drago m'avait enfin totalement rejoint et se posta silencieusement entre l'elfe et moi. Il m'attrapa le poignet pour me rassurer et releva les yeux vers la créature. Visiblement, il savait à qui il avait à faire car il n'avait pas sortit sa baguette. L'elfe nous toisa quelques instants avant de nous contourner et de poursuivre son chemin. Nous nous tournâmes dans la direction que la créature empruntait et nous ne nous détendîmes qu'une fois qu'elle eut enfin disparu.  
- C'était une elfe des eaux ? Me demanda Drago à voix basse.  
- Oui, répondis-je encore ahurie par ce que nous venions de voir.  
- Il n'y en a jamais eut à Poudlard, déclara Drago, de plus ces créatures ne se déplacent habituellement jamais seules. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là toute seule ?! J'ai cru qu'elle te suivait au départ.  
- Les elfes se contre fichent des sorciers, ils nous détestent, ajoutai-je. Alors oui, c'est un très bonne question quand tu te demandes ce qu'elle faisait là.  
Drago planta son regard dans le mien.  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un, à Mac Gonnagal, lui dis-je.  
- Mais oui tu as raison, on va dire qu'on se baladait tous les deux dans la forêt interdite ! S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Elle est au courant pour ma condition, elle sait que j'ai toujours vécu avec vous, répliquai-je.  
- Je le sais bien. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici je te rappelle.  
- Mais on s'en fiche ! M'écriai-je. Il y avait une elfe des eaux dans la forêt, continuai-je à voix basse. Tu ne trouves pas ça troublant ? Moi je trouve cela effrayant, elle n'aurait pas dû être ici, je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
Drago s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant.  
- Il ne se passe rien Hermione, j'en suis persuadé. Peut-être que ces créatures sont là depuis toujours mais que personne ne le sait. Après tout, ce sont des créatures habituellement discrètes.  
Un craquement nous fit sursauter et Drago me relâcha.  
- On va y aller, dit-il en m'empoignant par le bras.  
Il avait beau essayer de me réconforter, je voyais bien qu'il n'en menait pas large lui-même. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.  
- Vas-y en première, je sors dix minutes après.  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! M'exclamai-je.  
- On est à la fin de la forêt, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis si tu as des doutes, tu as toujours ça pour vérifier que je vais bien, ajouta-t-il en secouant son petit carnet noir.  
J'acquiesçai alors d'un signe de tête et sortis enfin de la forêt pour rejoindre le château.

Drago ne voulait pas que je parle de cette elfe à Mac Gonnagal, mais il ne m'avait pas interdit d'en parler à mes amis. J'aurais donc deux choses à raconter ce soir.  
Pendant le dîner, Ginny semblait incroyablement nerveuse et je lui avais lancé à plusieurs reprises un regard lui intimant de se calmer. Après tout, c'était à moi d'être nerveuse. Ron arriva à la fin du repas en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.  
- Ron ! M'exclamai-je. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Super, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Tu as toujours mal au bras ? M'enquis-je inquiète.  
- Non. Et puis je commence à être habitué à me désartibuler.  
Il faisait certainement référence à la fois où ça lui était arrivé à cause de moi, lors de notre chasse aux horcruxes. Je me retiens de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et pris une bouchée de tarte à la citrouille.

Ron avait à peine mangé une part de dessert quand il se leva de table sous le regard étonné de Harry.  
- Je vais me coucher, lança-t-il, je suis crevé.  
- Attend, Hermione doit nous parler ce soir. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en me regardant.  
- Oui, et en fait j'ai deux choses à vous dire.  
- Bah vas-y, dis !  
- Ron ! S'exclama Ginny choquée par le ton qu'il employait. Tu n'as pas à nous faire subir ta mauvaise humeur.  
- Elle veut nous en parler en privé, lui répondit Harry à ma place.  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter les histoires d'Hermione jusqu'à pas d'heure. Alors soit on y va maintenant, soit je monte me coucher.  
Harry lui lança un regard ahuri tandis que Ginny levait un sourcil interrogateur vers son frère. Après nous êtres regardés tour à tour nous nous levâmes de table pour nous diriger dans le parc. Il faisait encore bon le soir et nous voulions en profiter. En dehors de la mauvaise humeur de Ron, Harry paraissait très intrigué par ce que j'avais à leur dire, Ginny excitée, mais moi j'avais envie de vomir et mes mains tremblaient encore quand nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Tous s'assirent en silence et me fixèrent avec plus ou moins de curiosité, Ron, lui, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Je décidai alors de parler de l'elfe en premier.  
- Ecoutez, tout à l'heure j'étais dans la forêt interdite et j'ai vu une créature qui n'aurait pas dû y être, racontai-je. J'ai croisé une elfe des eaux.  
Je vis Harry ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, tandis que Ginny fronçai les sourcils et que Ron me fixait d'un air profondément ennuyé. J'expliquai rapidement ce qu'était cet elfe à Ginny, tout en insistant sur le fait, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de telles créatures à Poudlard.  
- Surtout que ces elfes ne se déplacent jamais seuls ! Ajouta Harry. Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?  
- Oui Harry ! Elle était face à moi et me regardait, puis elle m'a simplement contourné pour reprendre son chemin.  
- Ces créatures sont gentilles donc ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Pas vraiment, répondis-je. Elles détestent les humains, d'autant plus les sorciers et c'est un peuple très manipulateur, donc non ils ne sont pas vraiment une bonne fréquentation.  
- Comme toi, lâcha soudain Ron qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début.  
Harry se retourna surpris vers son ami, tandis que Ginny et moi l'observions choqué.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as Ron à la fin ?! S'exclama Ginny irritée.  
- Elle ment ! Répondit-il à sa sœur sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans la forêt.  
- Je ne mens pas Ron , j'ai vu cette elfe !  
- Eh bien moi je ne te l'ai pas vu ! Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est Malefoy et toi ! Cracha-t-il.  
Ginny et moi le regardâmes bouche bée tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.  
- Et oui, j'étais dans la forêt ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler Hermione alors que je rentrai tout juste à Poudlard.  
- Ron... Fit Harry.  
- Non il a raison, répondis-je alors d'un ton ferme. J'étais bien avec Malefoy quand j'ai vu l'elfe.  
Cette fois Harry se retourna brusquement vers moi et Ron paru étonné que je rétablisse si vite la vérité.  
- Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose à propos des Malefoy, continuai-je, Ginny est déjà au courant, mais pas vous. Harry, tu te souviens que Drago a fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître l'année dernière quand on a été emmenée dans le manoir Malefoy ? Tu te souviens quand Narcissa a dit à Voldemort que tu étais mort alors que ce n'était pas le cas lors de la grande bataille ? Et est-ce que tu te rappelles que Drago n'a pas essayé de te tuer dans la salle sur demande ce même jour ? C'était Goyle qui insistait pour s'en prendre à nous...  
- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.  
- Les Malefoy ont toujours été de notre côté, et ce, depuis le début.  
- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton rageur.  
- Tais-toi Ron ! Laisse-la parler, dit Harry.  
- Mac Gonnagal ainsi que Dumbledor étaient au courant pour la famille Malefoy. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en secret de notre côté. Il en était de même avec la famille Zabini, Nott, Parkinson et Gringrass. Ils nous ont aidé depuis le début.  
Harry se tourna vivement vers Ginny qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, confirmant mes propos.  
- C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas été envoyé à Askaban. Leurs procès se sont déroulés dans le plus grand secret et c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas au courant.  
- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Harry. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit au reste du monde qu'ils étaient finalement du bon côté ?! C'est complètement stupide !  
Je lançai un bref regard à Ginny qui m'incita à poursuivre d'un sourire encourageant.  
- Pour moi, fis-je alors en expirant profondément.  
- Pour toi ? Répéta Ron dont j'avais l'impression que les yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Mais arrête de mentir ! Ce que tu racontes est invraisemblable ! Les Malefoy, comme tous les autres, prônaient la supériorité du sang pure et je sais que c'est toujours le cas !  
- C'est vrai qu'ils ne seront jamais grands amis avec des sorciers issus de parents moldus, mais pas de là à vouloir les tuer. Ils étaient de notre côté, insistai-je.  
- Pourquoi as-tu dis qu'ils n'avaient rien révélé pour toi ? Insista Harry.  
- Je ne suis pas issu d'une famille de moldu, déclarai-je alors que Ginny posait délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne connais pas mes parents, aux mêmes titres que toi Harry. Enfin, je les connais même moins que toi, je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent, je ne sais rien d'eux et ...  
- Quel est le rapport ? Intervint Ron d'une voix aigu.  
- Je vis avec les Malefoy depuis l'âge de dix ans, annonçai-je.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.  
- Hein ? S'étrangla Ron.  
- Quand je suis allée chez Hermione ce week-end, j'étais chez les Malefoy, intervint Ginny. Ce ne sont pas des histoires. J'ai vu sa chambre, des tableaux et des photos la représentant avec les Malefoy.  
- Tu as fait venir ma soeur chez nos ennemis ! S'écria Ron.  
Il semblait au bord de l'explosion, quant à Harry, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Oh arrête Ron ! Voldemort s'en ait pris aux parents d'Hermione quand elle était toute jeune, il les a tués, laissant Hermione seule.  
- Où étais-tu avant tes dix ans ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette période, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Je sais juste que j'ai été dans les plusieurs familles du côté des Malefoy, du côté de l'ordre, insistai-je, et finalement, les Malefoy ont finit par m'adopter totalement.  
- Donc tu t'appelles Hermione ?... Commença Harry.  
- Hermione Granger, le coupai-je. Je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec les Malefoy, et Narcissa et Lucius ne voulait pas me retirer la seule chose qui provenait de mes parents : mon nom de famille.  
- Narcissa et Lucius ? Répéta Ron avec un profond dégoût. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
- Mais tais-toi Ron ! Répliqua Ginny agacée. Ce sont presque ses parents, comment veux-tu qu'elle les appelle !  
- ON PARLE DE MANGEMORTS LA ! Hurla Ron de plus belle.  
- Boucle-là ! Lui lança Harry d'un ton ferme à notre grand étonnement. Continue, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.  
- Cependant, ils savaient que Voldemort reviendrait, au même titre que Dumbledor le savait. Ils savaient que Voldemort s'en prendrait à moi car il n'avait pas réussis à me tuer grâce à toi, dis-je en lançant à Harry un regard plein de gratitude. C'est grâce à toi finalement si je suis en vie.  
Je vis Ron ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'en dissuada d'un regard noir.  
- Les Malefoy m'ont donc fait passer pour une fille de moldu pour que Voldemort ne me retrouve jamais. J'avoue vous avoir mentit pendant toutes ces années, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Tu comprends Harry n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne m'adressai plus qu'à lui car je savais que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de convaincre Ron.  
- Mais les Serpentard t'ont traité de sang de bourbe, ils ont été plus affreux avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Insista Harry.  
- Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné étaient au courant pour moi, nous jouions juste le jeux.  
- Parce que tu trouvais ça drôle ?! S'exclama Harry.  
- Non, je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle, mais ils étaient aussi en danger s'ils ne jouaient pas le jeux. Ils étaient censés détester les enfants de moldu, ils étaient censés détester celui-qui-a-survécu donc toi Harry ! Ils ont pris de gros risques pour moi, pour l'ordre, pour toi. Je sais que c'est difficile à encaisser mais...  
Nous nous tûmes tous car quelque chose rayonnait dans mon sac.  
- Encore ! M'exclamai-je en me dépêchant d'en sortir le carnet pour l'ouvrir.  
- Il y a beaucoup de texte ? S'enquit Ginny.  
- Oui, il m'harcèle, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Vous parlez de qui ? S'enquit Harry.  
- Je crois savoir pourquoi il devient lumineux et chaud ! S'exclama Ginny le visage illuminé. C'est quand tu mets du temps à lui répondre et qu'il a beaucoup écrit !  
- C'est possible en effet... marmonnai-je.  
- Vous parlez de qui ? Répéta Harry en récupérant notre attention.  
- De Drago Malefoy, répondit Ginny.  
Elle lui expliqua brièvement le rôle des carnets jumeaux tandis que je lisais en souriant ce que Drago m'avait écrit.  
- Je peux voir ? Me demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.  
Je refermai aussitôt le carnet, étonné par sa requête.  
- Enfin, si vous ne vous dites rien de trop personnel. C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à...encaisser. Je voudrais avoir la certitude que...  
- Tu veux être sur que je ne mens pas, terminai-je à sa place. Ne t'en fais pas cela ne me vexe pas, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction avec tout ce que je viens de déballer.  
- Ne te sens pas obliger de lui donner Hermione... Ce qu'il y a écrit ne le regard peut-être pas, fit Ginny d'une petite voix.  
- Il peut au moins lire cette page. En noir, c'est Drago qui parle, expliquai-je en lui tendant le carnet ouvert à la dernière page. Comme je ne lui ai pas répondu, il a un peu insisté, dis-je en souriant.  
Harry attrapa le carnet et commença sa lecture.

" Si j'apprends que tu as parlé de l'elfe à Mac Gonnagal je te tue ! Et je le saurais ! "

" Tu comptes toujours parler à Potter et Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Tu as promis de tout leur dire ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à reculer Hermione "

" Je vois que tu es très prise par ton repas, mais si tu pouvais prendre cinq petites secondes pour me répondre..."

" Pansy et Daphné me harcèlent pour savoir ! Pitié sors-moi de là !"

" Je viens de vous voir dans le parc assis en tailleur et vu la tête que tire Weasley j'imagine que tu leur as dit. Tout se passe bien ? S'il y a le moindre problème fais-moi signe hein !"

" Lâche tout de suite ce carnet Potter ! Cette conversation est privé. Merci"

Harry me retendit soudain le carnet et je pus lire la dernière phrase qu'avait écrite Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Alors ? Demanda Ron d'une voix étranglée.  
- Je la crois, répondit Harry d'un air pourtant totalement indéchiffrable, tout en se levant.  
Ron fit de même et ils entreprirent de s'éloigner.  
- Harry ! L'appelai-je la gorge nouée.  
- Hermione...J'ai juste besoin de temps pour...  
Ron le coupa en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- C'est bon Ron ! Arrête maintenant, lui répondit Harry d'une voix cassante.

Je les regardai monter les marches et passer la grand porte du château.  
- Ron est un crétin, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! S'exclama Ginny. Par contre, je pense qu'Harry a juste besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce que tu lui as dit. Tu t'y es très bien prise Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un sourire timide. Et tu devrais répondre à Drago non ? ...  
J'écrivis un bref mot à Drago, en lui disant que les garçons étaient au courant et que bien que cela ne se soit pas super bien passé, cela aurait pu être pire.  
- Au moins c'est fait, répondis-je à ma meilleure amie en essayant de dissimuler ma tristesse.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La place de Drago

**Chapitre 19 : La place de Drago**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin je mis quelques minutes à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'avais enfin tout dis à Harry et Ron et un profond soulagement s'empara de moi. Même s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, au moins c'était fait. Quand je rejoignis la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné Ginny était déjà là et me fit signe de la rejoindre.  
- Alors Drago était content ? Me lança-t-elle en jetant un œil à la table des Serpentards.  
- Nous n'en avons pas parlé longtemps, j'étais fatiguée je suis rapidement allée me coucher, mais oui il semblait heureux.  
- Tu sais je le comprends. Sa famille ainsi que d'autres, continua-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard au Serpentard, ont agis dans l'intérêt de l'ordre. Ils se sont mis en grand danger et personne ne le sait. Pire, tout le monde pensent qu'ils ont été gracié injustement.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux rond et lui adressai à un regard stupéfait.  
- Par Merlin... Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça... Et tout ça pour moi...  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre la parole.  
- J'ai changé d'avis pour ton anniversaire, je vais venir.  
- C'est vrai ? M'exclamai-je.  
- Oui, confirma-t-elle en souriant. Ça se passe chez les Malefoy ? Enfin chez toi ?  
Je n'eus que le temps d'hocher la tête car le regard de Ginny s'immobilisa. Je me tournai pour voir ce qui avait arrêté Ginny. Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle et rejoignaient la table de Gryffondor. Je vis Harry tourner son regard vers la table des Serpentard tandis que Ron marchait d'un pas déterminé en fixant le sol.  
- Ne me dis pas que Harry va aller leur parler ! S'exclama Ginny choquée.  
En effet, Harry s'était arrêté dans la longue allée et semblait fixer Drago, Blaise et les autres. Mon coeur battait si vite que je crus qu'il allait s'enrayer. Drago leva soudain les yeux et observa à son tour mon meilleur ami. Pour la première fois il n'y avait aucunes menaces ou moqueries dans leur échange silencieux. C'était tout simplement comme si ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Harry sembla cependant reprendre ses esprits et ré-avanca jusqu'à nous. Je vis Ron, qui avait déjà rejoint notre table, s'asseoir le plus loin possible de moi, tandis que Harry nous rejoignait d'un pas hésitant.  
- J'ai déjà l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même... Murmura-t-il en s'essayant à côté de Ginny. Enfin, si c'est le même mais...  
- Mais il sait que tu es au courant, le coupai-je. Donc il sait qu'il n'a plus besoin de se comporter comme il l'a toujours fait avec toi.  
- Tu crois que les autres le savent ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Tu parles de mes autres amis de Serpentard ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Oui, dis-je en riant. Ils voulaient tous que je les rejoigne dans leur salle commune hier soir pour leur raconter.  
- Donc quand je t'ai vu sur la carte des maraudeurs ? Tu ne te disputais pas avec Drago n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, répondis-je honteuse tout en jetant un bref coup d'eil à Ron à l'autre bout de la table.  
Harry et Ginny suivirent mon regard.  
- Ça lui passera, me confia Harry. Ron est comme ça, entêté... Tu sais il a été pareil avec moi lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Il est aveuglé par sa rage mais il reviendra vers toi quand il se sera rendu compte que les Malefoy ont agit en héro.  
Je levai subitement le regard vers Harry, et malgré moi, mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Harry m'adressa un sourire sincère tandis qu'un hiboux laissait tomber a Gazette du sorcier à côté de son assiette.  
- Tu t'y es abonné ? Demandai-je étonnée.  
- Oui, répondit-il en retirant l'élastique autour du journal. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des bonnes nouvelles depuis la mort de Voldemort, alors c'est agréable. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être y jeter un oeil, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ginny en se levant pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la première page.  
- Il y a un article sur Victor Krum vis à vis de son nouveau poste à Poudlard et je crois qu'il y a un petit commentaire sur toi. Répondit-il Harry.  
Il me tendit le journal que j'arrachai littéralement de ses mains pour l'ouvrir à la bonne page. J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles fumaient de rage et bien entendu cela ne m'étonna pas quand je vis que l'article était signé de Rita Skeeter.

**_" Hermione Granger n'acceptera finalement jamais d'être dans l'ombre. Nous l'avons tous connu pour avoir couru après Harry Potter dans sa gloire contre Voldemort et là voilà à présent en train de renouer contact avec le célèbre Victor Krum qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Est-elle au courant qu'une relation entre un professeur et une élève est interdite ? Nous l'espérons pour elle et lui souhaitons de faire preuve de tact et de discrétion pour une fois."_**

- Comment a-t-elle osé ! M'exclamai-je. Elle sait pourtant ce que j'ai contre elle, je peux la dénoncer comme animagus !  
Ginny s'avança au dessus de la table dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'article alors qu'Harry le lisait par dessus mon épaule.  
- Personne n'y croit, tenta de me rassurer Harry.  
- Bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je en faisant claquer ma main sur la la table. Je vais envoyer un courrier au ministère pour la dénoncer, je l'avais prévenu pourtant !  
- Tu aurais tord, pour une fois que quelqu'un dit la vérité.  
Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers Ron qui s'était arrêté à notre hauteur.  
- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire Ronald ce n'est pas la peine de...  
Cependant, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus et partait en direction de la sortie. J'entrepris de me lever mais Ginny m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
- Laisse tomber Hermione... Me conseilla Ginny.

Je ne cessai de pester contre Rita Skeeter alors que nous montions rejoindre notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que Harry restait silencieux, n'osant certainement pas intervenir. J'avais croisé plusieurs élèves de toutes maisons confondues qui n'avaient pas cessé de ricaner et de chuchoter à mon approche, ce qui n'arrangea rien à mon humeur. J'avais tellement pressé le pas, que nous arrivâmes les premiers devant la porte de la salle.  
- Et en plus c'est fermé ! M'exclamai-je.  
Je me retournai rageusement pour m'appuyer dos au mur de la salle quand je vis Drago et Blaise arriver face à nous. Je regardai successivement Harry puis les deux élèves de Serpentard, le coeur battant. Drago paru hésitant. Il lança quelques coup d'œil à Harry, vérifia les alentours et s'approcha finalement de nous, Blaise sur ses talons.  
- C'est quoi cet article de Skeeter ? Me lança-t-il alors.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- J'ai le droit de demander non ?  
- Cette une folle qui va rapidement avoir des ennuis avec le miniitère. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup en quatrième année avec Harry, je ne comprends même pas que tu y crois !  
Drago laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement et je savais qu'il se retenait d'insister à cause de la présence de Harry qui nous observait avec attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent d'ailleurs et Drago lui adressa un discret salut de la tête auquel Harry répondit. J'eu le sentiment que cet bref échange entre eux était finalement le plus beau cadeau que l'on aurait pu me faire pour mon anniversaire.  
Les élèves commencèrent enfin à arriver, et Drago et Blaise s'appuyèrent contre le mur opposé en tout toisant d'un air moqueur. Harry paru d'abord surpris par ce changement d'attitude, puis compris ce par quoi j'étais passée pendant six ans.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, déclara-t-il.  
- En prenant sur moi et en me répétant que c'était pour notre sécurité à tous, répondis-je dans un soupire de tristesse.  
Le professeur arriva enfin et ouvrit la salle de cours. Nous allâmes nous installer au deuxième rang et je vis Ron s'asseoir tout seul eu premier rang du côté opposé. Je me retins de lui faire une réflexion et décidai de l'ignorer. Nous ne gardâmes cependant pas nos places bien longtemps car le professeur nous fit lever quelques minutes plus tard et poussa les tables et les chaises contre les murs pour que nous puissions faire des exercices pratiques. L'essentiel de cette année se résumait à parvenir à effectuer n'importe quel sort mais de manière informulé, le tout, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotions. Je me mis avec Harry et je dû avouer qu'il était vraiment doué sur ce terrain là. Terrain où je ne le surpasserai jamais.  
- Là ! Je vois des sourcils froncés ! Lança le professeur à un élève.  
Je ne me laissai cependant pas déconcentrer et me protégeai d'un sort qu'Harry venait de me lancer.  
- Chuchoter ne compte pas ! Lança de nouveau le professeur. Concentrez-vous ! Des sorts informulés s'il vous plait !  
Ma baguette s'envola soudain de ma main et atterrit dans celle de Harry. Il s'approcha de moi pour me la rendre, mais au lieu de retourner se mettre en place il demeura à côté de moi.  
- Tu sais hier j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, dit-il en adoptant un air perplexe. Je me demande où nous en serions si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Je serais peut-être allée à Serpentard, peut-être même que j'aurais été ami avec Malefoy. Mais je ne t'aurais peut-être pas connu, comme Ginny ou...  
- Oui peut-être, mais avec des "si" on peut refaire le monde, récitai-je.  
- C'était troublant tout à l'heure dans le couloir avant d'entrer en cours. Vous vous parliez d'une manière si naturel.  
- Je le connais depuis que j'ai dix ans, répondis-je amusée.  
- Je sais, mais je ne suis au courant que depuis hier et ... C'est tellement déstabilisant.  
- Tu sais, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deveniez amis, lui lançai-je d'un air compréhensif.  
- On pourrait peut-être, me contredit-il cependant. Après tout je ne connais pas le vrai Malefoy.  
- Oh malheureusement c'est le même à quelques détails près.  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'avais su qu'il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, si j'avais su qu'ils nous cherchaient des noises pour sa couverture si j'avais su que... Peut-être qu'on se serait bien entendu.  
- Oui, peut-être, avouai-je en souriant. Peut-être.  
- Dites donc vous ! On se remet au travail ! S'exclama le professeur. Même si certains n'ont plus grande chose à prouver dans cette salle de cours, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, il est quand même bon de s'entraîner. Nous pouvons toujours nous améliorer.  
Demastre avait pris sa retraire d'auror juste après la chute de Voldemort et avait décidé de devenir notre nouveau professeur à Poudlard. J'étais persuadée que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait plus la moindre malédiction sur les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, il resterait surement plusieurs années à l'école, et c'était une bonne chose, c'était un très bon professeur.

Notre deuxième cours de la mâtiné était potion, et là encore, Ron alla s'asseoir loin de nous, avec Deans et Seamus. Je sortis le petit carnet noir en même temps que mon livre de potion et l'ouvris. Drago m'avait écrit.

_" Je ne veux pas paraître insistant, mais tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose entre Krum et toi ?"_

Avec cette phrase, j'étais dans un sens fixé sur ma relation avec Drago, nous n'étions certainement pas ensemble où quelque chose du genre. Peut-être était-il un peu jaloux, mais en tout cas il n'avait la réaction du "petit copain" habituel. C'était étrange car j'étais aussi soulagée que déçue.  
- J'ai une question, fit Harry me coupant nette dans mes pensées, Bellatrix...  
- Est une folle, terminai-je à sa place. Elle était bien du côté de Voldemort, même plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois même qu'elle l'aimait d'une certaine manière.  
- Donc elle n'était pas au courant pour toi ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non, fis-je en lui montrant mes cicatrices qui dataient du jour ou nous avions été capturé dans ma propre maison. Mais Narcissa et elle ne sont pas si proches qu'on pourrait le croire. Elle ne venait que très rarement chez moi, et c'était juste par coup de vent. La fois où nous avons été fait prisonnier nous avons joué de mal chance, elle était juste de passage.  
Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de se plonger dans la lecture de la potion que nous avions à faire ce jour. Quant à moi, j'entrepris de répondre à Drago.

_" Il n'y a rien entre Victor et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien. Arrête s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans"_

_" C'est juste que je ne veux pas être relégué à la deuxième place"_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà écris une seconde phrase.

_" Mais après tout, je ne sais pas quelle place j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai peut-être même jamais été premier"_

J'avais l'impression que Drago remettait beaucoup de choses en questions, notamment l'affection que j'avais toujours eu pour lui. Était-ce uniquement à cause de l'arrivée de Victor ou était-ce parce que nous nous étions embrassés ? Embrassés deux fois. J'avais presque oublié que c'était arrivé, et j'avais l'impression que cela datait déjà d'un mois alors que c'était pour la deuxième fois tout juste hier. Je cherchai discrètement Drago dans la classe et je le vis au premier rang. C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul cours où il était aussi près du professeur. Il ne me regardait pas, il avait son carnet ouvert mais retourné sur la table et de l'autre côté sa potion qu'il était en train de remuer. Même de dos il était beau et je me surpris à m'imaginer poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque.  
- Tu n'as jamais été totalement discrète en fait, fit Harry d'un air sérieux en observant Drago. C'est juste que personne ne pouvait imaginer une seconde que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.  
Je détournai aussitôt le regard pour regarder Harry. Non il avait tord, j'avais toujours été minutieuse à ce sujet là, mais à présent j'avais l'impression que mes yeux se tournaient d'eux même vers Drago.  
- C'est juste que je n'ai plus la même nécessité qu'avant à être discrète, mentis-je alors. Après tout je ne mets plus personne en danger à présent.

La réponse que j'avais donné à Harry me semblait bien, mais la vérité c'était évidemment que ma relation avec Drago avait évolué depuis cet été. Nous nous étions embrassés deux fois. La deuxième était de trop car c'était difficile d'expliquer que nous avions fait deux fois la même erreur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus Drago qui était toujours de dos. Etait-il aussi torturé que moi par ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? Il avait pourtant l'air si naturel, tellement fidèle à lui même... Finalement, j'étais peut-être la seule à être perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous deux.  
Je rouvris alors mon carnet lui répondit et le refermai pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma potion.

" Tu as toujours eu et tu auras toujours la première place Drago"

Après tout c'était vrai. Harry avait beau être mon meilleur ami, il n'avait jamais été autant là que Drago l'avait été pour moi. Mais si Harry était mon meilleur ami qu'était Drago en fin de compte ?


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**Chapitre 20 : L'anniversaire d'Hermione**

Il faisait encore beau et chaud pour le soir de mon anniversaire. Lucius et Narcissa avaient voulu le fêter le jour même, c'est à dire dès le vendredi soir. C'était donc anxieuse que je recevais mes invités les uns après les autres. Je n'avais jamais spécialement aimé fêter le jour de ma naissance, car après tout cela correspondait à un jour totalement flou pour moi. Je ne savais pas où j'étais née, de quels parents, ou encore qui avait été là le jour de ma naissance. Mais ce que j'aimais à cette date, c'était de voir toutes ou presque toutes les personnes que j'aimais faire l'effort de venir. Et ce dix-huitième anniversaire marquait le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Il n'y aurait plus seulement mon entourage du côté des Malefoy à présent. Ginny et Harry allaient venir. Je me surpris à laisser mon anxiété un instant de côté et me projeter plusieurs années plus tard. J'étais persuadée qu'un jour, nous serions tous enfin réunis. Que Ron et sa famille seraient là, Neville, tous mes autres amis...  
Je sentis la main de Drago glisser dans mon dos dans un geste rassurant. Il était à mes côtés pour l'arrivée de tout le monde, mais surtout pour l'arrivée de Ginny et Harry. Il avait toujours été à mes côtés en fait.  
- Tout va bien se passer tu verras, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire avant de reconcentrer mon attention sur la longue allée, puis enfin sur le portail.

J'avais été surprise, deux jours auparavant, que Harry me dise qu'il souhaitait se rendre à mon anniversaire. Je savais qu'il avait compris la nécessité de mon mensonge, qu'il avait comprit que les Malefoy et tous les autres étaient en réalité des personnes biens, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait. D'ailleurs peut-être reculerait-il au dernier moment, mais je ne lui en voudrais pas. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il ait eu envie de venir. Mon regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le vague lorsque je pensai à Ron. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas reparlé et il s'avérait qu'il en voulait également à Harry. Il avait en effet passé le plus clair de sa semaine en compagnie de Deans et Seamus, tout en nous ignorant, Harry, Ginny et moi. Pourtant, je ne perdais pas espoir, je savais que Ron finirait par reprendre raison, d'autant plus avec son meilleur ami et sa soeur de mon côté.

Pansy et Daphné avait été les premières à arriver. Fidèle à elle-même, Pansy avait sautillé d'impatience jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi, tandis que Daphné, comme à son habitude, avait conservé une attitude très adulte. Elle m'avait tout de même adressé un grand sourire lorsque je lui avais dis que non, mes amis de Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Les avant-derniers à arriver, furent les parents de Pansy. Sa mère en avait fait des tonnes, comme toujours, et Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle gentiment avant qu'elle n'arrive à notre hauteur. J'espérais que ce soit bien les avant-derniers, car Ginny et Harry manquaient toujours à l'appel. Drago avait beau essayer de me rassurer, je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils ne viennent pas finalement. Après tout les parents de Ginny aurait très bien pu s'opposer à ce qu'elle se rendre au manoir Malefoy, et Harry n'aurait surement pas aimé venir tout seul. Pourtant j'avais tout fait pour qu'ils se sentent à leur aise. J'avais par exemple refusé que l'on donne un grand dîner comme il en était coutume à mon anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas que mes deux amis se sentent coincés à cette table toute la soirée. Nous avions au contraire opté pour un grand buffet où chacun serait libre de ses mouvements.

- Tu aurais dû t'attacher les cheveux, dit Drago sans quitter le grand portail des yeux.  
- Bah voyons ! M'exclamai-je. Pour que tout le monde voit mes affreuses cicatrices derrière les oreilles.  
- Personne ne les a jamais remarqué Hermione !  
Je ne l'avais pas regardé, mais je sus à son intonation qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours magnifique, c'est juste qu'avec la robe que tu as choisis, attacher tes cheveux auraient mis en tes épaules en valeur.  
Je me retournai enfin vers lui, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.  
- Oh, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te voler la vedette, dis-je.  
Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.  
- Je sais que tu as passé une demi-heure entière à te coiffer.  
- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- J'avais besoin de toi pour fermer la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, j'ai donc envoyé l'elfe te chercher toutes les dix minutes. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait il m'expliquait que tu étais encore en train de te coiffer, dis-je en pouffant de rire. Donc c'est finalement l'elfe lui-même qui s'est proposé de fermer ma robe.  
Je repris cependant mon sérieux, en lui assurant que j'étais très heureuse qu'il fasse autant d'effort pour mon anniversaire. Cependant, il ne répondit pas à mon sourire et fronça davantage les sourcils.  
- Hermione, je t'assure que j'ai pris à peine deux minutes pour me coiffer. Je suis restée dans ma chambre le reste du temps à écrire mon brouillon de botanique au propre.  
Je lui lançai un regard, entendu mais il ne semblait pas s'amuser de la situation.  
- C'est l'elfe encore une fois qui le fait exprès, ajouta Drago d'un air sérieux. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais depuis le début de l'été il est comme ça.  
- En effet je ne te crois pas, fis-je dans un soupire exaspéré. C'est un elfe Drago ! Pourquoi aurait-il mentit enfin !  
- Eh bien justement je ne sais pas.  
- Tu es complètement parano, dis-je en réajustant le tombé de ma robe. Mais si cela t'inquiète à ce point, tu n'as qu'à en parler à tes parents.  
- Ils vont me prendre pour un fou.  
- Mais tu es fou Drago. Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je soudain. Ils arrivent ! Ils sont venus ! M'écriai-je en secouant énergiquement le bras de Drago.  
Ginny et Harry venaient en effet d'apparaître et passaient à l'instant le grand portail. Ginny ne regardait pas les alentours, elle se contentait de marcher en me fixant, tandis que Harry, même s'il était déjà venu une fois, observait avec attention la longue allée entourée d'arbustes, menant à la grande porte du Manoir devant laquelle je me tenais debout avec Drago. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin face à nous, mon meilleur ami semblait peu assuré, mais en même temps déterminé. Il me serra dans ses bras en me souhaitant une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire, puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Notre étreinte fut de très courte durée car je la relâchai aussitôt en voyant Harry et Drago se serrer la main dans un sourire timide.  
Je proposai à Harry de lui faire visiter le manoir et Ginny nous suivit, elle ne voulait certainement pas rester seule. Contre toute attente, Drago se joignit également à nous. Je les entraînai alors aux étages supérieurs et ouvris chacune des nombreuses portes pour ne plus rien cacher à Harry.  
- Et là c'est ma chambre, dis-je enfin.  
J'avais gardé cette dernière pièce pour la fin, et ce fut la seule chambre dans laquelle Harry se permit d'entrer.  
- C'est très...  
Ginny, Drago et moi nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Harry pour l'inciter à poursuivre.  
- Cela te ressemble, termina-t-il enfin.  
- Tu t'attendais à une chambre verte ? Ne pus s'empêcher de dire Drago d'un ton moqueur.  
- Quelque chose dans le genre, avoua Harry en riant.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à redescendre en bas et rejoindre les invités qui étaient sur la grande terrasse du jardin. J'aurais aimé que tout le monde soit discret à notre arrivé, mais tous se retournèrent aussitôt vers nous lorsque nous arrivâmes. Cependant, cet instant gênant ne dura pas bien longtemps. Narcissa nous rejoignit aussitôt en traînant Lucius avec elle et ils saluèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants et leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Tout se passait très bien pour le moment et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.  
Après le départ des parents de Drago, Pansy s'était précipitée vers nous, accompagnée de Daphné. J'avais eu peur de l'effet un peu trop enthousiaste qu'aurait pu provoquer Pansy sur Ginny et Harry, mais ils trouvèrent visiblement son accueille très chaleureux, et bientôt Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent à leur tour pour saluer mes amis. Les adultes nous laissèrent pour l'essentiel tranquille. Ils passèrent juste rapidement dire bonjour à Harry et Ginny, me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, avant de retourner rejoindre les autres adultes.  
Mes amis de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis, semblaient faire de beaux efforts pour discuter entre eux, même si à ce stade on sentait que tout ça n'était pas vraiment naturel. Mais j'avais bon espoir.

- C'est Narcissa qui a fait le gâteau ? Demanda Ginny plus tard dans la soirée en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée du dessert dans sa bouche. Il est divinement bon !  
- Non, répondis-je mi-mal à l'aise, mi-amusé, c'est l'elfe de maison.  
- En parlant de gâteau, intervint Drago, le votre était immangeable.  
Je hochai la tête d'un air désolé en direction de Ginny.  
- Je te promet c'était une catastrophe, on a dû le laisser trop longtemps au four. On a essayé de faire une tarte à la façon moldu le week-end dernier avec Ginny, expliquai-je à Harry qui nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
- En parlant de four ! S'exclama soudain Drago en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise. Il faut que tu viennes voir Hermione !  
Je me levai d'un air hésitant et fixant Harry et Ginny.  
- Ils sont entre de bonnes mains ! Fit Pansy d'un air ravie. Ne t'en fais pas vas-y.  
Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et je suivis Drago qui me lançai un regard impatient. Je le suivis alors à l'intérieur de la maison, puis jusqu'à la cuisine.  
- Il y a un problème avec le four ? Dis-je alors que Drago refermait la porte de la cuisine derrière nous, c'est plutôt à l'elfe ou à tes parents qu'il faudrait le dire non ?  
- Il n'y a aucun problème avec le four, fit Drago en me lançant un regard me signifiant que j'étais complètement stupide.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là alors ?  
Drago se hissa sur la table de travail pour s'asseoir dessus avant de me répondre.  
- On n'a pas été tout les deux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde depuis que Potter et Weasley sont arrivés, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Il fallait bien que je rétablisse l'équilibre des choses. Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
- Non mais tu plaisantes ? M'exclamai-je. Je te signale qu'ils ne connaissent personne ici et qu'ils sont surement mal à l'aise à l'heure qu'il est !  
- Et moi alors !  
- On ne s'est pas quitté d'une semelle depuis qu'on a attendu les invités sur le perron. Non mais vraiment !  
Je rouvris la porte de la cuisine et en sortis. J'adorais Drago, mais il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu et qu'il accepte de ne pas tout le temps être le centre du monde. Je profitai d'être dans la manoir pour monter jusqu'à ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Je redescendis l'escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, mais m'arrêtai en plein milieu. Je me laissa doucement descendre le long du mur et m'assis sur une marche pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de se dire. Je reconnus la voix de Harry et je me penchai légèrement en avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry et Ginny faisaient face à Narcissa et Lucius.  
- Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour nous, pour le monde des sorciers, pour moi, continua Harry en regardant alternativement la mère puis le père de Drago. Personne, ou presque personne ne vous a remercié pour ce que vous avez fait, pour avoir pris de gros risques, pour avoir élever ma meilleure amie : Hermione.  
- Oh, c'est très gentil votre part M Potter, fit Narcissa ce qui eu pour don de me faire lever les yeux au ciel.  
" M Potter" ...  
- Non, nous ne sommes pas gentils, intervint Ginny. C'est ce que tout le monde aurait dû vous dire lors de la chute de Voldemort. Personne ne sait à quel point vous avez été courageux, à quel point vous avez sauvez des vies, sans parler de celle d'Hermione. Vous, ainsi que toutes les autres familles présentes ici ce soir !  
Je ne parvins plus à me concentrer sur l'intense échange qui avait lieu juste en dessous de moi, mon coeur battait si vite que je n'entendais plus que lui. C'était entre autre pour ça en fait que Harry avait tenu à venir ce soir, pour remercier les personnes qui avait agit dans l'ombre, j'en étais presque certaine. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de mes deux amis, jamais Ron n'aurait eu tel comportement, même si il avait bien prit concernant ma condition et était venu ce soir. Jamais ils n'auraient eu tels mots envers ceux qui m'avaient élevé. Lorsque je me penchai de nouveau en avant, il n'y avait plus personne. Je me relevai donc et rejoignis le jardin. Drago s'étaient rassis à côté de Blaise et Harry et Ginny les avaient également rejoint. Je pris une assiette de salade sur le buffet et vins m'asseoir à leur table.  
- De la salade après le gâteau ? Me lança Daphné en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je te signale que c'est meilleur pour la digestion de finir par du salé, intervint Drago qui avait lui aussi la même assiette face à lui.  
Dans un geste mécanique je récupérai les morceaux de fromage qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de Drago et dans un même mouvement il attrapa les morceaux de tomates de ma propre assiette pour les mettre dans la sienne.  
- Tu n'aimes pas les tomates ? Me demande Ginny.  
- Non. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?  
Ginny secoua la tête comme seule réponse mais me fixa d'un air étrange. Je haussai les épaules et mangeai mon plat en me demandant comment j'allais réussir à prendre Drago à l'écart. J'avais besoin de lui parler seul à seul, j'avais besoin de lui raconter la conversation que j'avais surpris entre mes amis et ses parents. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le faire devant tout le monde, d'autant plus si Harry et Ginny avaient trouvé bon de s'isoler pour leur parler. Lorsque Drago se leva enfin de table en compagnie de Théodore qui voulait lui emprunter son livre de botanique, car il avait oublié le sien à Poudlard, je sentis que c'était le moment idéal. J'allais rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre, pendant que Théodore en sortirait. Je me levai alors seulement quelques secondes après et rentrai dans le grand manoir  
- Hermione !  
Je me retournai vers Ginny qui m'avait suivit.  
- Tu as laissé Harry tout seul ? M'exclamai-je horrifiée.  
Elle balaya ma phrase d'un signe de la main.  
- Tu vas rejoindre Drago ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demandai-je en bonne comédienne.  
- Tu peux me le dire, insista-t-elle. Vous vous êtes déjà éclipsés tout les deux tout à l'heure pour une histoire de four, et là il vient de sortir de table, et comme par hasard tu rentres également à l'intérieur.  
- Je t'assure que tu fais fausse route, dis-je en riant.  
- Tu l'as ré-embrassé ?  
- Non, pas depuis la deuxième fois quand je t'attendais près des serres.  
Je surpris une pointe de déception dans ma voix et j'espérai que Ginny ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
- Je ne comprends pas que personne ne le voit, je ne parle pas de Harry mais des autres !  
- Que personne ne voit pas quoi ? M'enquis-je en haussant les sourcils.  
- Eh bien que vous êtes proches à ce point.  
- Nous ne sommes pas spécialement proche, répliquai-je.  
- Oh arrête Hermione, vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous suivre du regard, et vous avez les comportements d'un couple de quarante ans.  
Je grimaçai en me demandant si je devais bien le prendre.  
- C'était quoi cette action avec vos salades par exemple ! C'est mignon, ajouta-t-elle, mais tout de même. Sans vous concerter, tu as pris son fromage qu'à l'évidence il ne comptait pas manger et il a récupéré les tomates que tu n'aimais pas.  
- On vit ensemble Ginny, c'est normal qu'on se connaisse.  
- Je n'ai jamais agit de la sorte avec mes frères ! Je ne dis pas que c'est mal Hermione. Il faudrait juste que vous reconnaissiez que vous n'avez ni un comportement amicale, ni un comportement de frère et soeur. Vous vous aimez.  
- Roh ! M'exclamai-je en levant les bras. Tu divagues Ginny, cela n'a choqué que toi cette histoire de salade. Allez, va rejoindre Harry, je reviens dans pas longtemps.  
Ma meilleure amie n'insista pas et je pus monter tranquillement à l'étage supérieur. Je passai devant la chambre de Drago et y collait mon oreille. Ils étaient encore à l'intérieur. J'aurai pu prendre mon mal en patience, mais j'étais bien trop pressée de tout raconter à Drago. Je frappai donc à la porte et entrai lorsqu'on m'y autorisa. Théodore était en train d'admirer le nouveau balais qu'avait eu Drago pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.  
- Tu as récupérer ton livre de botanique ? Demandai-je à Théodore. Très bien, peux-tu sortir ? J'ai à parler à Drago, dis-je d'une voix sifflante.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda ce dernier.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent tu sais très bien ce que j'ai à te dire ! répliquai-je en tapant du pied sur le sol pour que Théodore se dépêche de sortir.  
Voyant que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, il ne se fit pas prier et sortit aussitôt de la chambre de Drago le livre sous le bras. Je pris soin de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui et me retournai vers Drago.  
- Quel est le problème ?  
- Il n'y a aucun problème, fis-je en secouant la tête. Tu m'as fais le même coup tout à l'heure avec le four de la cuisine, je pensais que tu aurais compris.  
- Tu avais envie de me voir ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire victorieux inscrit sur le visage.  
- J'ai surpris une conversation entre tes parents et Harry et Ginny.  
Je m'appuyai contre son bureau et lui expliquai alors tout.  
- C'est sympa de leur part, dit-il quand j'eu terminé.  
- Je trouve que c'est plus que sympa ! Répliquai-je déçu par sa réaction. Ta mère avait l'air très heureuse, même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment.  
- Encore heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas mis à sautiller de joie ! S'écria Drago.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel dans un profond soupire tandis que Drago avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
- A quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je.  
- Tu es vraiment venu pour me parler de mes parents ?  
- Oui... Répondis-je d'une voix hésitante. Pour quelle autre raison ?  
En prononçant ces mots je me rendis compte que c'étais faux. J'aurais pu attendre ce soir, que tout le monde soit partit pour en faire part à Drago. Après tout ce n'était pas une nouvelle si urgente. Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait littéralement du regard. Au lieu de me mettre mal à l'aise je m'avançai vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Quand je fus suffisamment proche de lui, il m'attrapa pour me serrer contre lui et j'enfouie aussitôt mon visage dans son cou. Il sentait tellement bon, j'avais tellement envie de poser mes lèvres contre sou cou à cet instant que c'en était presque douloureux. J'avais l'impression que la main que Drago avait posé sur ma hanche pesait une tonne. Pour la première fois j'avais la sensation que la chemise que portait Drago était de trop et cette réflexion m'effraya. Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées à son égard, à l'égard de personne d'ailleurs.  
- J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée, dit-il enfin en s'écartant quelque peu de moi.  
Il s'était écarté de seulement quelques centimètres et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il me repoussait avec violence.  
- Pourquoi tu t'écartes ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
- Pour te regarder, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
- Tu vas m'embrasser ? Demandai-je surprise par ma propre audace.  
- Ça dépend. Tu en as envie ?  
- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
Sa bouche se plaqua alors aussitôt sur la mienne dans un tendre baiser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes sur mon corps. L'une de ses mains remonta le le long de mon dos pour venir attraper ma nuque. Il ne la sera pas au point de me faire mal, mais suffisamment pour que cette intense et étrange chaleur resurgisse au bas de mon ventre. Était-ce parce que j'avais envie de lui, comme il me l'avait fait remarquer la dernière fois ? Surement, car l'idée de coucher avec lui me plu aussitôt lorsqu'elle apparu dans mon imagination. Il fallait que j'y mette un terme, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rende compte à nouveau.  
- Drago... Dis-je m'écartant de lui. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer !  
Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur son lit et ferma la porte à clef, avant de recapturer mes lèvres avec passion. J'aimais tellement l'embrasser et le sentir contre moi et que c'était affreux de le repousser une nouvelle fois.  
- Harry et Ginny sont tous seuls en bas ! Insistai-je. Il faut que je redescende.  
Il entreprit de me lâcher mais je le serrai davantage contre moi.  
- Pourquoi tu me retiens alors ? Demanda-t-il amusé.  
Il n'attendit pas que je lui réponde et me poussa en arrière sur le lit pour m'allonger sur le dos. Il se positionna au dessus de moi tout en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains. Ses jambes s'insérèrent entre les miennes que j'enroulai autour de sa taille. L'intense chaleur au bas de mon ventre repris aussitôt et je le repoussai alors de nouveau.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant pour m'observer avec attention.  
- Il faut qu'on descende, dis-je sans pour autant bouger.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? Hermione on se connait depuis qu'on a dix ans, tu m'as toujours tout dis, alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux me faire confiance, ajouta-t-il d'une voix implorante en encadrant mon visage de ses mains.  
- Il ne se passe rien !  
- Menteuse ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant finalement du lit. Je sais ce que tu as, tu as envie de moi, et la folle que tu es, est complètement perturbée par tout ça !  
J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ! Je ne vais pas te déshabiller et te sauter dessus Hermione !  
- Je ne te plais pas ? Demandai-je subitement morte de honte.  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es complètement folle hein.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec moi ?  
- Parce que tu es loin d'être prête. Et ce que je t'ai dis sur ta première fois est valable pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit !  
- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je en me levant à mon tour du lit.  
- Désolée de quoi ? Mais arrête Hermione... Murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est comme ça... Soufflai-je.  
- Même si je ne le montre pas, cette situation me perturbe autant que toi. On se connait depuis l'âge de dix ans et ... Je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Toi non plus n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.  
Je hochai la tête comme seule réponse.  
- Je veux juste que l'on agisse naturellement. Si tu as envie de me parler seul à seul, viens me voir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, si tu as envie de me prendre dans tes bras, fais-le, si tu as envie de m'embrasser, embrasse-moi.  
Il avait raison, je me comportais comme une idiote. Je me décollai alors légèrement de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'elfe de maison

**Chapitre 21 : L'elfe de maison**

Drago et moi étions aussitôt redescendu dans le jardin et j'avais été heureuse de voir que mes amis de Serpentard n'avaient pas quitté Harry et Ginny d'une semelle. Peu à peu les invités étaient partis et lorsque j'avais raccompagné Harry et Ginny jusqu'au grand portail, ma meilleur amie m'avait avoué qu'elle était d'accord sur le fait que Pansy s'intéressait à Dean. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur le beau brun pendant que je n'étais pas là. Harry m'avait aussi dit que Blaise lui avait confié qu'il le trouvait bien meilleur joueur de quidditch que Drago, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le répète. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Drago s'il l'apprenait.  
J'avais serré dans mes bras mes deux amis, les avais remercié une fois de plus d'être venu et ils avaient transplané.

Quand je rejoignis enfin Drago dans le salon il était occupé à inspecter le moindre cadeau que j'avais reçu.  
- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un objet entre ses mains.  
- C'est le cadeau de la mère de Pansy, dis-je en jouant des sourcils. C'est un miroir qui nous indique toutes les imperfections de notre visage. Sympa hein ?  
Drago, intrigué, approcha le miroir de son visage mais se recula aussitôt effrayé.  
- Alors ? Demandai-je curieuse. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas sur ton visage ?  
- Rien, tout est visiblement parfait, mentit-il d'un air fière.  
Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de prendre le miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts de mon propre visage. Des marques rouges apparurent aussitôt sur mon reflet indiquant les endroits à rectifier. Visiblement mes sourcils n'étaient pas bien épilés, les deux petits boutons que j'avais sur mon visage était entourés en rouge et mes cernes sous les yeux étaient soulignées d'un épais trait rouge. D'après ce miroir, j'étais visiblement affreuse. Je reposai le miroir sur la grande table de la salle à manger, parmi mes autres cadeaux en riant. J'étais certaine que la mère de Pansy trouvait ce cadeau indispensable.  
- Au fait... dis-je en m'approchant de Drago pour que lui seul entende. C'était une blague l'histoire de la maison en France, au bord de l'océan ?  
- Tu n'es pas croyable ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras.  
- Chut ! Fis-je effrayée que ses parents nous entendent.  
- C'est bien sûr toujours d'actualité. Ils vont t'emmener la voir demain, ils préfèrent que tu puisses l'admirer en plein jour. Tu n'as vraiment aucun patience, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur. Enfant gâté va !  
Je lui répondis par un sourire et il m'aida à monter tous mes cadeaux dans ma chambre.

Alors que je montai les escaliers les bras chargées, je me retournai agacée vers Drago et l'elfe de maison qui se disputaient pour je ne sais quelle nouvelle raison.  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide ! Insista Drago une énième fois à l'adresse de Mulin qui tentait désespéramment d'attraper ne serait qu'un petit paquet dans les bras de Drago.  
- Tu as quel âge Drago ? Demandai-je dans un profond soupire. Laisse-lui porter quelque chose si ça peut lui faire plaisir.  
Je repris aussitôt ma marche pour enfin arriver en haut de l'escalier, tout en essayant d'ignorer les protestations de Drago.  
Un fois arrivée dans ma chambre, Drago laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait sur le lit et s'y allongea à côté. Mulin, notre elfe posa également un petit paquet et je le remerciai d'un grand sourire.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit à un sourire moi visiblement, grogna Drago.  
- Oh merci Drago ! Comment aurai-je fais sans toi ! M'écriai-je d'un air désespéré en bonne comédienne.  
- Tu attends un pourboire ou quoi ?  
Je me retournai vers Drago qui fixait Mulin d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être faire un grand ménage dans la chambre de Mlle Granger comme c'est son anniversaire, proposa l'elfe.  
- Oh c'est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine, assurai-je en lui souriant.  
- Permettez à Mulin d'insister... Implora-t-il.  
- Hermione t'a dit non, alors dégage maintenant ! Cracha Drago.  
Drago commençait réellement à m'agacer et je leur demandai à tous les deux de sortir. J'étais épuisée et je voulais dormir. L'elfe sortit aussitôt, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse tandis que Drago le suivit juste après m'avoir lancé un regard noir.

Lorsque la porte de ma chambre fut enfin fermée, le filai à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Lorsque j'en sortis, j'enfilai la belle nuisette que Ginny m'avait acheté, en me demandant s'il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées derrière ce cadeau. Mais la connaissant, j'étais certaine qu'il y en avait. Je restai un moment face au miroir, de ma salle de bain, pince à épiler en main, pour corriger les défauts de mes sourcils. J'attrapai ensuite le miroir que m'avait offert la mère de Pansy et cette fois-ci aucunes marques rouges n'apparu sur mes sourcils. Pour ce qui était du reste, mes cernes et mes boutons, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose malheureusement.  
Une fois fin prête à me coucher, j'attrapai mon carnet, de quoi écrire et je m'allongeai sous ma couette.  
Il n'y avait rien de nouveau d'écrit, mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que nous avions passé notre soirée ensemble. Je plongeai alors ma plume dans l'encrier, puis la portai jusqu'au carnet.

"Harry et Ginny ont eu l'air de passer un bon moment. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse. Il faudrait que j'envoie un hiboux à tout nos amis pour les en remercier."

Je fus heureuse de voir que Drago était déjà en train de répondre.

" Espèce de folle, encore heureux qu'ils aient été sympa. Surtout que les filles attendaient ce moment depuis des années ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

" Rien, j'ai pris ma douche, je me suis mis en pyjama et je suis dans mon lit. Et toi ?"

" Pareil, vu que tu m'as mis dehors parce que tu voulais dormir"

Je pouvais presque deviner le ton de reproche avec lequel il avait écrit cette phrase, ce qui me fit sourire.

" C'est juste que l'elfe et toi étiez très agaçants et que je voulais être au calme. Désolée"

" Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ton anniversaire, donc je te pardonne. Par contre j'insiste sur le fait que l'elfe m'espionne ! Il est venu frapper à ma chambre, il y a tout juste dix minutes, pour savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose"

" Il essaye de se faire pardonner enfin !" Répliquai-je.

Drago voyait vraiment le mal partout, c'était hallucinant. Et le connaissant c'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'en ait pas profiter pour lui demander tout et n'importe quoi.

" Non Hermione, je crois qu'il me surveille." Insista Drago.

" Tu n'as qu'à sortir de ta chambre pour voir si il te cherche. Va te cacher dans la pièce d'à côté et claque ta porte de chambre, comme ça le bruit l'alertera".

Drago ne me répondit pas, et au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis sa porte claquer, signe qu'il avait suivit mon conseil. Je me levai alors de mon lit et collai mon oreille à la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas le moindre son. Cette fois-ci Drago serait obligé d'admettre que j'avais raison. Personne ne l'espionnait ! On frappa soudain à ma porte ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire sursauter. J'ouvris alors la porte à Mulin, l'elfe de maison que je n'avais absolument pas entendu arriver. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il me jaugeait d'un air étrange.  
- Je dois venir récupérer vos serviettes de bain pour les laver, me lança-t-il alors.  
Je ne répondis pas trop stupéfaite par sa requête. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Mulin avait en tête mon linge ? Voyant que je ne répondais pas, l'elfe entra dans ma chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Reprenant mes esprits je le suivis alors en lui assurant que mes serviettes étaient propres et que je n'avais besoin de rien. Quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain je le surpris à regarder derrière la porte ouverte.  
- Tu cherches quelques chose peut-être ? Demandai-je.  
- Oui, les serviettes.  
- Elles sont là, dis-je en désignant le porte serviette près de la douche, au même endroit que d'habitude.  
- On ne sait jamais, répliqua l'elfe d'un air supérieur en attrapant mes serviettes pour sortir de la salle de bain, traverser m chambre et claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Je restai plantée debout, totalement hébétée pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me jeter à plat ventre sur mon lit pour récupérer le carnet noir. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit que ma porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Drago qui l'a referma rapidement et sans un bruit derrière lui. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quoi ? Fis-je en me redressant sur les coudes.  
- C'est quoi cette tenue ? S'exclama-t-il en me regardant d'un air ahuri.  
Je me redressai attifement en me rappelant que je portai ce que m'avait offert Ginny.  
- C'est le cadeau de Ginny, dis-je en tirant sur le bas de la nuisette dans l'espoir qu'elle se rallonge quelque peu.  
Drago cligna des yeux un instant et sembla reprendre ses esprits car il s'approcha de moi pour me parler à voix basse.  
- Alors ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ? C'était quoi ce claquement de porte ? C'était ta chambre non ?  
- Oui, déclarai-je alors d'une voix grave. C'est l'elfe qui la fermé brutalement. Je crois que tu avais raison Drago...  
- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit ?  
- Il est rentré pour récupérer mes serviettes de douche, mais je crois qu'il te cherchait en réalité parce qu'il a regardé derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Et en repartant je suis presque sûr qu'il a hésité à ouvrir la porte de mes placards pour voir si tu n'y étais pas caché. Et de toute façon c'est bien la première fois qu'il veut faire une lessive à cette heure-ci.  
Le visage de Drago se décomposa. Il avait raison, mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait espérer se tromper dans le fond.  
- Mulin a vraiment un comportement bizarre, ajoutai-je. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'espionnerait ? Et à cette heure-ci en plus ! C'est vraiment très louche.  
- Et il est de moins en moins discret sur ses intentions visiblement. J'ai remarqué qu'il agissait comme ça depuis cet été, mais c'est de plus en plus flagrant !  
Drago et moi nous regardâmes quelques instants en silence. Dans un sens, une petite voix intérieure me répétait que ce n'était que le fruit de notre imagination, que l'elfe était peut-être juste très maniaque, mais la scène que Mulin venait de me faire vivre était tout sauf normal. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions.  
- Ca se trouve il essaye de me tuer, murmura Drago à voix basse.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout de même ! C'est votre elfe de maison.  
- Eh bien regarde Dobby ! Ils n'obéissaient plus à grand monde à la fin, me contredit Drago.  
Il avait raison, cruellement raison, et si cet elfe n'était plus aux ordres des Malefoy ? Si il avait en réalité un autre maître ?  
- Il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard ! Déclara soudain Drago. On ne peut pas rester ici en compagnie d'un elfe complètement fou !  
- Je rêve où tu as peur d'un petit elfe ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'amusement.  
Drago me lança un regard noir.  
- De toute façon, on ne peut pas transplaner avant dimanche soir, ajoutai-je. Et puis quand tu dis "on"... Tu es le seul que l'elfe espionne, je n'ai donc aucune raison de partir.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, répliqua Drago d'une voix cassante.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il te veuille de mal, dis-je dans le but de le rassurer. S'il voulait te tuer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.  
Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit et se retourna lentement vers moi.  
- Très rassurant Hermione !  
Je soupirai profondément et ouvris mon placard pour attraper une robe de chambre, en disant à Drago que nous allions aller voir ses parents. Il se leva aussitôt pour m'arracher le vêtement en question que j'allais enfiler. Je haussai les sourcils étonnée.  
- Je ne vais pas allée voir tes parents dans cette tenue ! Expliquai-je.  
- Et on ne va pas aller les déranger à une heure et demie du matin non plus ! Répliqua-t-il. Donc reste en nuisette c'est très bien comme ça.  
- Où est passé le "c'est quoi cette tenue ? " que tu m'as balancé en arrivant dans la chambre ?  
- Ca m'a surpris sur le moment c'est tout. Tant que personne ne te voit et que tu ne sors pas de ta chambre comme ça tout va bien.  
- Cette tenue est très bien ! Répliquai-je.  
- Ah ouai ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu mettre ça pour aller voir mes parents ? Dit-il d'un air moqueur en secouant la robe de chambre qu'il m'avait arraché des mains.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Drago avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le genre de tenue que je mettrais dans le dortoirs de Poudlard devant tout le monde. Je ne savais même si j'aurais osé porter cette nuisette devant mon copain si j'en avais eu un. Malgré tout, cela ne me posait aucun problème devant Drago, car je n'étais jamais gênée par quoi que ce soit devant lui. Cela ne me gênait pas qu'il me voit ainsi, je n'étais pas préoccupée par l'image que je lui renvoyais le matin au réveil sans maquillage et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je n'aurais même pas été gênée qu'il me voit en train de baver en dormant. Finalement, c'était comme un frère, mais une étrange image s'insinua dans mon esprit. Jamais Ginny ne se serait baladée comme ça devant l'un de ses frères. D'autant plus devant Ron qui n'en aurait pas supporté la vue. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de cette image pour prendre conscience que je n'avais finalement jamais considéré Drago comme mon frère. La vrai question était de savoir qui était Drago pour moi ?  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
Drago était toujours assis sur le lit face à moi et me lançai un regard interrogateur.  
- Comment tu me trouves dans cette nuisette ? Demandai-je alors contre toute attente.  
- Pardon ? Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard insistant comme seule réponse.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me fais comme plan là ? Tu veux juste savoir si je te trouve belle, où tu veux savoir si tu pourrais plaire à d'autres personnes dans cette tenue ?  
- Je veux savoir si j'ai l'air d'une gourde ! répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
Drago me détailla de la tête aux pieds, mais au lieu de m'en sentir gênée, je me surpris à être anxieuse. Et si j'avais l'air totalement stupide dans cette tenue ? Et si il avait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose en me regardant ? De toute façon j'allais vite être fixée. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Drago qui n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il semblait par ailleurs mal à l'aise.  
- Tu te poses vraiment la question ? Demanda-t-il enfin.  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas il poursuivit.  
- Mais évidemment que tu n'as pas l'air du gourde Hermione ! Comment pourrais-tu avoir l'air d'une gourde devant qui que ce soit ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es parfaite dans cette tenue !  
Un immense soulagement s'empara de moi, suivit d'un intense bonheur.  
- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Demandai-je le coeur battant.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Drago d'un ton ferme.  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir honte de ma proposition et de son refus car il ôta son tee-shirt, l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et s'engouffra sous ma couette.  
- Je confirme ce que je dis, fit-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder. C'est une mauvaise idée. Mais comme je n'ai aucune volonté...  
Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et je fus contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage et l'immense sourire qui étirait mes lèvres. Drago était pour la première fois couché dans mon lit et je n'arrivais pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas ma tenue qui m'en empêchait, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir provoqué un certain tournant dans ma vie. Drago avait fermé les yeux, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas, personne ne s'endormait aussi rapidement. Peut-être aurais-je préféré qu'il soit déjà en plein rêve d'ailleurs, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger pour le rejoindre. Mon immobilité du l'agacer car il se remit en position assise pour me regarder.  
- Tu attends quoi pour me sauter dans les bras ? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire craquant.  
Mon visage s'illumina de nouveau et contre toute attente mes pieds bougèrent enfin. Je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai littéralement dans ses bras qu'il avait tendus dans ma direction. J'atterris à califourchon sur lui et je me pris à détester la couverture qui nous séparait. Drago referma ses bras autour de moi tandis que j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec passion. Par Merlin que j'aimais l'embrasser ! Son torse nu collé à moi, provoqua des frissons tous le long de mon dos et je me pressai davantage contre lui pour le forcer à se rallonger sur le dos. Nous n'avions jamais été dans une telle position, nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé dans cette tenue, je n'avais jamais été au dessus de lui. Cette fois je ne me laissai pas juste faire, j'étais celle qui le maintenait contre moi. Je l'embrassai avec une telle passion, ses mains se faisaient si pressantes sur mes hanches et mon dos, que l'intense chaleur que je connaissais bien à présent s'immisça de nouveau en moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra d'elle même et je n'avais qu'une envie le rejoindre sous la couette. Drago devait certainement penser à la même chose que moi car il me lâcha quelques secondes pour tirer la couette vers le bas et la passer par dessus mon dos. Je n'avais jamais aussi proche de lui, au sens littéral du terme et pour la première fois je sentis qu'il en avait autant envie que moi. Bizarrement, le sentir comme ça contre moi ne me troubla pas, cela eut au contraire pour conséquence de faire redoubler d'envie. Je sentis les mains de Drago passer sous ma nuisette tandis que je m'accrochai à son bassin d'une de mes mains, l'autre fermement accrochée à ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Drago s'écartèrent lentement de ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, jusqu'à mon oreille, le tout dans de multiple baisers sensuels.  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
Sa voix était saccadée et implorante en même temps, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. C'était donc ça avoir envie de quelqu'un, avoir envie de coucher avec quelqu'un. Par Merlin, c'était la sensation la plus intense qu'il m'avait été donné de connaître.  
- Hermione arrête, lâche-moi... fit-il d'un ton torturé.  
Non je ne pouvais pas accéder à sa requête, plus maintenant. Je capturai ses lèvres avec envie alors qu'une des mains de Drago descendis s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse.  
- Hermione, dit-il en rompant notre baiser. Je vais devenir fou si tu continues et je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je t'en pris...  
- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, parvins-je à lui répondre à voix basse.  
Dans un mouvement brusque, Drago me retourna sur le dos pour me jauger de toute sa hauteur. Il s'était quelque peu écarté de moi et je crus que j'allais en mourir. Ses mains ne me touchaient plus alors que mon corps ne demandait que ça. Il les avait posé sur le matelas des deux côtés de ma tête et me regardait d'une manière que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses yeux bleus ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi sombres.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose que tu regretterais, dit-il d'une voix implorante.  
Je tendis mes bras dans sa direction et m'accrochai désespérément à son cou dans le but de le forcer à se rapprocher de moi. Cela marcha car son corps se recolla au mien et je re-capturai ses lèvres avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. Les mains de Drago se refirent pressantes sur mon corps et cette fois-ci je ne pus réfréner un gémissement.  
- Promets-moi que cela ne changera rien, que tu m'aimeras toujours autant, que tu ne m'en voudras pas, fit-il d'une voix suppliante.  
- Drago, arrête cette torture, je vais devenir folle, dis-je dans un nouveau gémissement.  
Il n'allait plus reculer à présent, car je sentis ma nuisette remonter jusqu'à mon cou et quitter entièrement mon corps. Le caleçon de Drago disparu quelques secondes plus tard et ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes avec ... oui, on aurait pu dire de l'amour. Il m'embrassa encore quelques secondes avant d'attraper sa baguette magique qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il lança deux sorts que je ne connaissais pas, et d'ailleurs je me fichais de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était concrétiser cette envie qui me torturait de l'intérieur. Drago avait reposé sa baguette, m'embrassa dans le cou et s'accrocha désespéramment à l'une de mes cuisses. Je crus même entendre un gémissement de sa part lorsqu'il concrétisa enfin le geste que j'attendais tant de sa part.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le veritserum

**Chapitre 22 : le veritaserum**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin et que je tournai la tête sur le côté dans le but de voir la lumière du jour à travers la fenêtre, je vis Drago qui m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il était allongé à côté de moi et semblait inquiet. Tout me revint alors en mémoire, j'avais couché avec lui. J'avais couché avec quelqu'un pour la première fois.  
J'avais toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, lorsqu'il s'approcha lentement de moi pour poser son front contre le mien.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je n'ai pas su résister, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout, mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Je suis horrible.  
- Tu n'es pas horrible, le contredis-je.  
- Si et je suis un hypocrite, dit-il en s'écartant de moi pour se rallonger sur le dos. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire à quel point la première fois était importante et je te l'ai volé, continua-t-il. Tu es si jeune...  
- J'ai dix-huit ans.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison et je t'ai tout de même pris ta première fois.  
Il semblait souffrir d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas. Dans mon souvenir, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.  
- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Demandai-je.  
- Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il dans un profond soupir.  
- C'était ma première fois comme tu le dis, expliquai-je, j'essayerais de mieux m'en sortir la prochaine fois.  
Il se redressa en sursaut pour me transpercer de son regard acier. Il semblait aussi étonné que furieux.  
- J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Tu penses ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et tu penses que je regrette pour ça ?! S'écria-t-il. Je regrette juste de t'avoir volé cet instant ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
- Moi je ne regrette rien, déclarai-je en me penchant au dessus de lui. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Bien sûr que si, le contredis-je. Tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux. Nous avons partagé tellement de choses ensemble que ce qui c'est passé hier soir n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Ce serait forcément arrivé à un moment donné.  
Ginny avait eu raison depuis le début, Drago n'avait jamais été un frère ou un ami pour moi, il était bien plus, et ce depuis toujours.  
- Je n'ai pas eu peur un seul instant hier, continuai-je, parce que j'étais avec toi et que je savais tu allais prendre soin de moi. Cette maison que tes parents vont m'offrir, nous allions y habiter ensemble n'est-ce pas ?  
- Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Eh bien voilà ! Ce ce n'était pas arrivé hier, ce serait forcément arrivé plus tard.  
- Justement j'aurais préféré que cela arrive plus tard ! S'exclama Drago d'un air torturé en portant ses mains à son visage, comme pour se cacher.  
- Cela ne change rien, répondis-je dans un murmure.  
Je m'essayai à califourchon au dessus de lui me fichant totalement de mon état de nudité et attrapai ses mains pour les retirer de son visage. Son regard était toujours un peu perdu, mais il semblait néanmoins un peu plus confiant. Je collai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec l'espoir qu'il ne me repousse pas. Drago répondit à mon baiser et attrapa mon visage dans ses mains pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne rompe le contacte.  
- Tu me jure que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
- Mais non ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Drago. Il me serra alors contre lui avec force, comme si il ne voulait plus jamais se détacher de moi.

Nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsque nous entendîmes de l'agitation dans le long couloir derrière ma porte de chambre.  
- Il va falloir qu'on se lève, dis-je alors en m'écartant de lui.  
- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, dit-il un sourire espiègle sur le visage.  
J'étais heureuse de le retrouver tel qu'il était, mais il semblait avoir oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls dans le manoir.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passera si tes parents nous trouvent comme ça ? Insistai-je.  
Cette possibilité sembla l'effrayer car il m'écarta pour descendre du lit, revêtit son caleçon et son tee-shirt de la veille et me lança ma nuisette. Je sentis son regard peser lourdement sur moi lorsque je rejoignis la salle de bain. Je lui lançai alors un regard interrogateur tandis que je me brossai les dents. Il se contenta de faire un bref geste de la main signifiant que ce n'état pas important. Je terminai de me laver les dents, me rinçai la bouche et le fixai d'un air sérieux.  
- Si ! Dis-moi.  
Un air amusé s'inscrit sur son visage.  
- C'est juste qu'hier je trouvais ta nuisette très... Elle me plaisait beaucoup, mais maintenant je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : te l'enlever, avoua-t-il d'un air étrange. Mais je ne le ferais pas ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
Je ne pus que sourire en me rendant compte que sa "crise" du réveil était belle et bien passée.  
- D'ailleurs l'elfe n'est pas venu te mettre de nouvelles serviettes de bain, fit-il.  
- Et heureusement ! M'exclamai-je scandalisée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait s'il était rentré dans ma chambre alors que tu étais encore là.  
- D'autant plus qu'il essaye de me tuer, ajouta Drago.  
- Il n'essaye pas de te tuer, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais son attitude est très louche, il faut qu'on en parle à tes parents ce matin.

Drago était partit prendre une douche dans sa chambre, tandis que j'avais revêtit une robe de chambre pour sortir demander à l'elfe une serviette. Ce fut dans la cuisine que je le trouvai en compagnie de Narcissa et Lucius qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler quand j'entrai.  
- Hermione ! comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Narcissa d'un sourire éblouissant.  
- Tu n'as pas jugé bon de te doucher ? Me lança Lucius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.  
- J'aurais aimé, mais je n'ai plus de serviette de bain, répliquai-je en toisant l'elfe d'un air agacé.  
Ce dernier eu un instant de surprise avant de transplaner.  
- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Narcissa.  
- Mulin a trouvé bon de venir laver mes serviettes de bain à une heure du matin ! Expliquai-je.  
Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
- A une heure du matin ? Répéta Narcissa.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ! Ajouta Lucius.  
- Je pense qu'il est allé m'en remettre là, et quand j'aurais enfin pris ma douche, Drago et moi devons vous parler de quelque chose à son sujet.  
- Dis-nous maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Insista-t-elle.  
- Je veux attendre Drago.  
J'entendis des pas dans mon dos et je sus que Drago était là, avant même que je n'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés.  
- Drago est là, alors dites-nous ce qu'il se passe avec cet elfe, fit Lucius d'un air sérieux.  
- Il cherche à me tuer, déclara Drago d'un air grave en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine.  
- N'exagère pas ! Il espionne Drago, ajoutai-je en fixant Narcissa et Lucius.  
Les parents de Drago se lancèrent un regard incrédule avant de reporter leur attention sur nous. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et leur expliquai tout. Je leur détaillai, avec l'aide de Drago, tous les moments où le comportement de Mulin avait été étrange, tout particulièrement la veille. Nous avions bien sûr mentit sur la fin de la soirée. Pour la version officielle, Drago était retourné dormir dans sa chambre.  
Ses parents restèrent silencieux et ne semblèrent sortir de leur hébétude que lorsque l'elfe apparu de nouveau dans la cuisine.  
- Vous pouvez aller prendre votre douche s'il vous le souhaitez, Mlle Granger, me lança-t-il avec politesse.  
- Mulin, déclara Narcissa. Pourquoi es-tu allée changer les serviettes d'Hermione au milieu de la nuit ?  
- Je voulais qu'elle en ait des propres pour son anniversaire, répondit-il aussitôt.  
- Ouai c'est ça ! S'exclama Drago en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
- Nous allons te soumettre au veritaserum, trancha Lucius d'une voix forte. Donc si tu as quelque chose à dire c'est le moment.  
- Je m'y plierais sans problème, Mulin est un bon elfe de maison, couina-t-il  
Je lançai à Drago un regard choqué. Avions-nous vraiment été parano ? Où l'elfe faisait-il semblant de ne rien avoir à se reprocher ?  
- Je vais en chercher, nous en avons dans le placard de la salle des potions ! S'exclama Drago.  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et monta en courant à l'étage supérieur.  
- Va vite prendre ta douche, me lança Narcissa, nous n'attendrons.  
Même si elle me souriait, je vis tout de même qu'elle avait l'air un peu inquiète. Dans un sens, cela me rassurait, Drago et moi n'étions pas fou. Mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire que Narcissa trouvait l'attitude de l'elfe aussi étrange que nous. Je filai alors à mon tour à l'étage prendre cette fameuse douche. Juste avant que je n'entre dans la cabine, j'entendis frapper à ma porte.  
- Je prends ma douche ! Criai-je.  
- Je n'entends pas l'eau couler, répondis Drago. Je rentre. Ne t'en fais pas je ne regarde pas.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago qui fermait les yeux. Il chercha le fauteuil de la salle de bain à tâtons, l'attrapa, le positionna de manière à me tourner le dos et s'assis enfin dessus. Je me retins de soupirer et entrai tout de même dans la cabine de douche. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, jamais il ne se retournerait.  
- Tu n'as pas trouvé de veritaserum ? Demandai-je en faisant couler l'eau.  
- Si je l'ai descendu en bas, mes parents nous attendent. Dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai apporté une serviette, ajouta-t-il en la secouant au dessus de sa tête.  
- L'elfe m'en a remis !  
- Je n'ai pas confiance, imagine qu'il les ais empoisonné !  
- Drago ! Fis-je dans un profond soupire d'exagère pas tout de même.  
Il insista cependant et quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, je consentis à prendre la serviette qu'il me tendait. Quand je lu noué autour de moi, je lui dis qu'il pouvait alors se retourner et il se précipita vers mes serviettes accrochées contre le mur pour les inspecter. Le voir les étudier de près m'agaça et je les attrapai alors dans un geste triomphant.  
- Tu vois ! Il ne m'arrive rien !  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout, répondit Drago d'une voix douce. Surtout maintenant que...  
- Maintenant que quoi ? Demandai-je en le fixant le coeur battant.  
Pour seule réponse il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Mon coeur s'emballa et j'eu une terrible envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne sembla pas en avoir envie car il me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je secouai la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, mais en réalité je détestai cette sensation d'abandon que je ressentais à cause de lui. J'adorais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais si c'était pour ensuite me relâcher, ce n'était pas la peine. Car j'avais l'impression que rien ne c'était passé entre nous. J'avais l'impression qu'il agissait comme depuis toujours, sauf que tout avait changé entre nous à présent. Nous nous étions embrassé cette semaine, et hier nous avions couché ensemble. C'était affreux cette sensation de doute qui s'insinuait en moi. Et si maintenant que j'avais couché avec lui, je ne lui plaisais plus ? Et si il se comportait exactement comme les garçons qu'il avait décrit ? Comme ceux qui ne m'accorderaient plus d'importance une fois le fameux acte passé ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée. Drago n'était pas comme eux, du moins pas avec moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Drago était sortit de la salle de bain, et quand je rejoignis ma chambre je constatai qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Il avait dû redescendre m'attendre en bas dans la cuisine avec ses parents. Je m'habillais alors rapidement et les rejoignis en bas.  
Quand j'entrais dans la cuisine Drago, tenait le petit flacon entres ses mains, Mulin était assis sur l'une des chaises hautes face à Narcissa et Lucius qui étaient plantés face à lui, baguette en main. Fallait-il vraiment s'inquiéter de l'elfe ? Vu la posture des parents de Drago on ne pouvait que répondre oui.  
- Vas-y fais-le boire ! Insista Lucius sans bouger, la baguette toujours pointé sur Mulin.  
Drago déboucha le flacon et le tendis à Mulin. Ce dernier l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et en versa le contenu dans sa bouche. Il déglutit difficilement et nous observa tour à tour d'un air effrayé.  
- Pourquoi es-tu allé chercher les serviettes de bain d'Hermione hier ? Le questionna Drago.  
- Pour les laver, répondit l'elfe.  
- Il ne faut pas poser les questions comme ça, m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Car je suis sur qu'il les a vraiment laver.  
Drago se contenta de me faire un signe de main en direction de l'elfe et je pouvais presque l'entendre dire "vas-y puisque tu es si intelligente, pose lui une question de la bonne manière". Je réprimai un sourire et re-concentrai mon attention sur l'elfe.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ?  
- J'ai entendu un claquement de porte, j'ai cru que vous étiez sorti de votre chambre, répondit alors l'elfe en baissant les yeux. J'étais sensée déposer quelque chose sur votre lit pour vous faire une surprise.  
- Une surprise ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix aigu. Et qu'est ce que c'était ?  
- De belles couvertures pour les carnets de Mr Malefoy et Mlle Granger.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ! S'exclama Drago. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas déposé dans ce cas là ?  
- Parce que Mlle Granger était là, je suis un elfe de maison, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de cadeau. Je suis donc allé chercher ses serviettes de bain, c'est tout ce qu'il m'ait passé par la tête sur le moment.  
Narcissa lança un regard profondément attendrit à l'elfe tandis que Lucius lui adressait un regard dédaigneux et que Drago semblait septique.  
- Pourquoi tu m'espionnais dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu NOUS espionnais ?  
- Pour savoir quel cadeau offrir à Mlle Granger... couina l'elfe.  
- Tu mens ! S'écrira Drago en empoignant l'elfe par un morceau du chiffon qui lui servait de vêtement.  
- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en lui faisant lâcher prise. Il est sous véritaserum je te rappelle !  
Narcissa nous écarta doucement de devant l'efle et planta son regard dans le sien.  
- Donc tu n'as pas de mauvaise intention envers mon fille et Hermione ?  
- Non, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Si tu les surveillais c'était pour trouver une idée de cadeau ?  
- Oui.  
Narcissa paru aussi soulagé que moi, tandis que Lucius lui demande d'une voix ferme de lui donner ses couvertures de carnets. L'elfe disparu quelques secondes et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cadeau entres les mains. Lucius l'ouvrit lui-même malgré mes protestations.  
- Un elfe n'a pas à faire de cadeau à ses maîtres, expliqua-t-il. Reste à ta place !  
- Mais c'est très gentil ! M'exclamai-je. Merci beaucoup, ajoutai-je à l'attention de l'elfe.  
- C'est un elfe de maison Hermione, intervint Narcissa.

J'avais passé le reste de la mâtiné assise dans un fauteuil du salon à fixer la cheminé, quand enfin quelqu'un se décida à me rejoindre. C'était Drago.  
- Ça va ? Me lança-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé près de moi.  
Je ne lui répondis pas, car il savait très bien comment j'allais, je détestais quand ses parents se comportaient comme ça à l'égard de l'elfe et malheureusement je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois-ci je m'en voulais personnellement, c'était à cause de moi ce qui était arrivé, c'était moi qui avait insisté auprès de Drago pour qu'on en parle à ses parents. C'était donc à cause de moi que l'elfe c'était retrouvé avec du vertiaserum dans la bouche pour tout avouer.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Drago qui me connaissait bien. Son comportement était vraiment étrange, personne n'aurait pu deviner.  
Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, Drago se leva du canapé et vint s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assises. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'un de mes bras découverts ce qui eut pour conséquences de me donner des frissons.  
- Allez Hermione, tu ne vas faire la tête toute la journée, fit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur mon épaule.  
Je me dégageai de son contact et lui lançai un regard furieux.  
- Il s'est fait jeter à cause de moi !  
- Ça ne te gênais pas quand c'était moi qui me faisait engueuler à ta place hein ! S'exclama Drago en me faisant une grimace.  
Je ne pus que rire en repensant à ces bons souvenirs.

_Cette après-midi là Blaise était venu chez nous accompagné de ses parents. Nous devions avoir à peine dix ans et nous jouions dans le grand parc, tandis que les parents étaient restés sur la terrasse pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil d'avril. La vieille tante de Blaise était arrivée pas bien longtemps après, elle semblait très malheureuse. Les parents de Drago et Blaise semblaient essayer de la réconforter. Alors que nous nous étions lancé dans un jeux imaginaire, en tant qu'éleveurs de dragon, Blaise nous avais expliqué que sa vielle tante avait vu mourir son vieux chien auquel elle avait été très attaché. Drago et moi avions demandé à Blaise s'il il était triste mais celui-ci avait déclaré " de toute façon les chiens c'est con et ça pu" ce qui nous avait beaucoup fait rire. En fin d'après midi, nous étions retourné sur la grande terrasse du manoir et j'avais remarqué que la tante de Blaise semblait vraiment beaucoup plus triste de près. Je m'étais alors approchée d'elle dans le bute de la réconforter.  
- Ne soyez pas triste, de toute façon Drago a dit que les chiens c'était cons et que ça puait !  
Toute le monde se retourna choqué vers Drago et la tante de Blaise eut un hoquet indigné.  
- Mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ait dit... tenta Drago.  
- Ca va Drago, ca va ! trancha Lucius d'une voix lasse  
Je me rendis soudain compte de ma bourde. Ce n'était pas Drago qui avait dit ça mais Blaise, qui riait d'ailleurs à gorge déployée, tandis que Drago me lançait un regard furieux et que ses parents semblaient mourir de honte._

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Me lança soudain Drago qui n'avait pas cessé de me caresser le bras.  
- Je repensais à l'histoire du chien de la tante de Blaise.  
- Voilà ! Encore une fois où je me suis fais accuser à tord à cause de toi !  
- On était petit !  
- J'ai été privé de balais pendant une semaine, me contredit-il d'un air féroce. Allez viens, on va déjeuner, le repas est près, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.  
Je consentis à me lever, toujours amusé par ce souvenir, et suivre Drago jusqu'à la salle à manger. 


	23. Chapitre 23 : La nouvelle maison

**Chapitre 23 : La nouvelle maison**

J'étais allée déjeuner en m'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec le cadeau de l'elfe. Ce dernier, durant tout le repas, essaya d'être le meilleur elfe possible et avait visiblement fait des efforts démesurés pour ce repas qui était divinement bon. Après avoir soufflé une nouvelle fois mes bougies, seulement entourée de ce que j'aurais pu appeler ma famille, les parents de Drago se levèrent timidement.  
- Nous allons à présent t'offrir ton cadeau Hermione, déclara Narcissa qui semblait se retenir de sautiller.  
Après tout c'était plus à Pansy et sa mère d'avoir ce genre comportement, jamais la mère de Drago ne se serait laissé aller de la sorte. Je leur lançai alors un regard curieux.  
- Il faut sortir du manoir, ajouta Lucius d'un air énigmatique.  
- Sortir ? Comment ça ? Demandai-je en bonne comédienne.  
Je vis Drago me lancer un regard amusé et me faire signe se sortir dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur nous empruntâmes le long chemin qui menait jusqu'au grand portail et une fois derrière Narcissa me tendit le bras.  
- On va devoir faire un transplanage d'escorte, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
J'attrapai son bras et lançai un discret clin d'œil à Drago juste avant de disparaître

Quand mes pieds se reposèrent sur le sol, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud et le soleil m'éblouissait. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux je vis une infinie étendue bleue à perte de vue. L'océan ! Je sentis la main de Drago se poser sur mon épaule.  
- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Me lança-t-il.  
- C'est magnifique ! M'exclamai-je. Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Narcissa.  
- En France, répondit-elle, sur la côte atlantique.  
- Nous sommes chez toi plus précisément, expliqua Lucius.  
- Chez moi ? Répétai-je en parfaitement comédienne.  
Les parents de Drago me firent signe de me retourner. Je pivotai alors pour me retrouver face à une magnifique maison. J'ouvris la bouche complètement ébahit par ce que je voyais. Elle n'était pas aussi grande et démesurée que l'imposant manoir Malefoy, et me ressemblait donc plus. Le jardin était cependant immense et donnait directement sur cette parcelle de plage. Je m'avançai en direction de la maison pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé et paraissait irréelle sous ce soleil.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en me retournant vers Narcissa et Lucius.  
- Nous t'offrons une maison Hermione, répondit Narcissa d'une voix émue.  
- Une maison ? Répondis-je choquée. Cette maison ? Répétai-je en la pointant du doigt.  
- Elle ne te plait pas ?  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je en riant aux éclats.  
Je viens aussitôt me jeter dans les bras de Narcissa, puis dans ceux de Lucius.  
- Par Merlin merci ! Ajoutai-je quelques secondes plus tard. Elle est magnifique. C'est un cadeau... Je ne peux pas accepter !  
- Bien sur que si ! Et maintenant c'est trop tard de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien en faire ! Déclara Drago qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.  
Les parents de Drago rirent et je ne pus que me joindre à eux.

Nous passâmes les vingts minutes suivantes à visiter la maison et j'écoutai tous leurs commentaires avec attention, pour ne pas perdre une miette de cette magnifique maison qui était à présent être la mienne. Alors que nous allions ouvrir une nouvelle porte, Drago me passa devant et posa sa main sur la poignée.  
- Et voici ma chambre ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ravie en ouvrant la porte.  
Je lui lançai un regard moqueur tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Drago, corrigea sa mère, ce n'est pas **ta** chambre, c'est une chambre d'amis.  
Il se retourna avec une lenteur extrême vers sa mère.  
- Non mais tu plaisantes, c'est moi qui minutieusement choisis chaque détaille de cette chambre. Je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal si ce n'était pas le mienne.  
- Drago ! Gronda son père.  
- C'est super ! Dis-je alors en riant pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour moi. Evidemment que c'est ta chambre, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Drago, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.  
En effet, alors que la mienne était blanche et épurée, la chambre Drago était la pièce la plus sombre de la maison, sans pour autant manquer d'élégance. Cette chambre était le portrait craché de Drago en quelque sorte.  
- Non ce n'est pas la chambre de Drago, corrigea cependant Lucius en se tournant vers son fils. C'est la maison d'Hermione pas la tienne, toi tu hériteras du manoir Malefoy évidemment et tu continueras d'y vivre durant cette année, même si Hermione n'y est plus.

Le sourire qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que nous avions transplané se fana quelque peu. Qu'entendait son père par là ? Visiblement j'étais priée de ne plus vivre chez les Malefoy dès ce jour. Etait-ce là le message qu'ils avaient voulu me faire passer ? Que je n'étais pas leur fille, que je n'avais jamais été leur fille, et qu'à présent, ils allaient redevenir la famille uni qu'ils auraient dû être tous les trois ? Je n'entendis pas Drago répliquer à son père, car mes oreilles semblaient bourdonner. Cette maison était peut-être tout simplement une manière très polie de me congédier de leur vie.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour retrouver le sourire et faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Après tout, la famille Malefoy avait le droit de se retrouver enfin seul en famille, ils avaient le droit de ne plus être obligé d'accepter ma présence après toutes ces années de sacrifices. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé à avoir un deuxième enfant, et pourtant je m'étais imposée à eux. La seule manière de les remercier de m'avoir ainsi sauvé la vie, de m'avoir accueilli chez eux, était de considérer cette maison, dès à présent comme mon unique foyer.

Lorsque la visite fut terminée, je remerciai une nouvelle fois Narcissa et Lucius pour ce magnifique cadeau, et Drago et moi passâmes l'après-midi à faire des allez-retour au manoir Malefoy, pour rapporter tout ce qui m'appartenait dans cette nouvelle maison. Vider toutes les affaires de ma chambre chez les Malefoy me fit terriblement mal, mais je me devais de le faire. Ma place était là à présent, car après tout je n'avais jamais appartenu à la famille Malefoy.  
Quand tout fut enfin rangé à une nouvelle place, il était près de dix-neuf. Nous avions passé l'après-midi entière à faire des allé-retour et ce fut ce moment que choisit Drago pour m'offrir un nouveau cadeau.  
- J'ai déjà les carnets, lui fis-je remarquer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose, dis-je en lui lançant un regard attendrit. Et puis maintenant j'ai cette superbe maison ! De quoi pourrai-je manquer !  
Drago joua des sourcils et ouvrit soudain la porte d'un placard dans la cuisine. En réalité ce n'était pas un placard, c'était une petit pièce sombre de laquelle quelque chose sortit.  
- Voici Pulie ! S'exclama Drago d'un air ravie .  
Se foutait-il de moi ?! Je ne parvins pas à prononcer le moindre son tandis que l'elfe s'avançait vers d'une démarche peu assuré.  
- Bonjour maîtresse, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant suffisamment bas pour que son nez touche le carrelage de la cuisine.  
- Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? M'exclamai-je en lançant un regard noir à Drago.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la maison la semaine quand tu seras à Poudlard, et puis Pulie est très jeune, c'est son premier travail, elle ne connait donc pas les habitues des autres sorciers, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je d'une voix sifflante.  
- Cela signifie qu'elle est d'accord pour être payé, annonça-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Je tournai aussitôt les yeux vers le jeune elfe qui se tenait face à moi. Elle était toujours le nez sur le carrelage attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose.  
- Redresse-toi redresse toi ! M'exclamai-je alors. Bonjour, je suis Hermione, je suis ravie de rencontrer et de savoir que tu vas travailler pour moi. J'aimerais qu'on mette en place dès maintenant les questions de salaire et de jours fériés. J'aimerais également que tu me dises si tu as des revendi...  
Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Drago me tira par le bras d'un air agacé, pour me faire sortir du salon.  
- Tu verras ça avec l'elfe plus tard enfin ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il m'entraîna en direction du salon et me força à m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de ce que mes parents ont dit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il d'un ai sérieux en prenant place à côté de moi.  
Je ne répondis pas et attendis qu'il poursuive. Lui aussi avait-il comprit ?  
- Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas que je m'impose ici. Ca te gêne que j'y ais une chambre ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Si je m'étais moi-même acheté une maison, j'en aurais également préparé une pour toi.  
- J'en étais sur, déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait. Il faudra que tu leur expliques que ma présence ne te gêne pas. Ils sont tellement soucieux que tu sois heureuse... et qu'ils pensent que je vais t'embêter !  
Je laissai un rire totalement dénué d'humour sortir de ma bouche.. Drago avait tout faux, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Pourtant, le message m'avait semblé très clair à moi, je ne faisais pas partie de la famille Malefoy et il fallait que j'en prenne définitivement conscience. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas assez méchante pour l'expliquer à Drago et provoquer une dispute entre ses parents et lui. Après tout, Narcissa et Lucius avaient le droit de demander à vivre seuls avec leur fils.  
- Et puis je suis certain qu'ils pensent que je vais gâcher ton cadeau en m'imposant chez **toi**. Donc on ne leur dira rien d'accord ? Continua Drago. Je ferais croire à mes parents que je suis chez Blaise ou Théodore et en fait je serais ici, ajouta-t-il d'un air ravie.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre de toute façon ? Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer la vérité. Et de toute façon, Narcissa et Luicius n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir mes amis ou Drago. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs ravie que je semble d'accord avec lui et se détendit alors totalement en fixant l'océan à travers la grande baie-vitrée.  
- Tu as une superbe vue, fit-il remarquer.  
J'étais d'accord avec lui, même si je ne parvenais pas totalement à l'apprécier. Cette journée marquait un virage très important dans ma vie. Il y allait avoir deux dates clés dans ma vie. La période où j'avais vécu avec les Malefoy et la période que je venais de commencer. Celle où je vivrais toute seule.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Drago en me lançant un regard inquiet.  
Je laissai échapper un profond soupire avant de lui répondre.  
- C'est juste cette maison, c'est nouveau. Je suis heureuse et effrayée en même temps de vivre ici toute seule  
- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Drago en se levant du canapé pour s'étirer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vraiment y habiter seule, tu vas surement inviter du monde tous les weekend, ce sera même super en fait ! Une grande maison sans parents, pour faire toutes les bêtises que l'on veut !  
- Je ne vais pas faire de ma maison une boite de nuit ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Oui eh bien je serais quand même là de toute façon, fit Drago en se penchant vers moi.  
Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé d'un côté et l'autre de ma tête et s'approcha de mon visage.  
- Tu ne comptes pas m'embrasser aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air très sérieux.  
Sa question me mis bizarrement mal à l'aise et je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Depuis que j'avais découvert la maison, je n'avais pensé une seule fois à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la nuit précédente. Je n'avais pas pensé une sois fois au fait que nous avions couché ensemble.  
- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche ? Continua-t-il face à mon manque de réaction.  
Cette fois-ci, je me sentis si mal que j'aurais voulu m'enfoncer et disparaître dans ce canapé. Drago posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner un baiser cependant très doux, tandis qu'il resserrait ses mains autour de mon visage. Après de courtes secondes, il y mit fin et s'écarta quelque peu de moi et me lança un regard amusé.  
- Je plaisantai pour la douche Hermione, dit-il en riant franchement. Tu aurais vu ta tête! Heureusement que je te connais parce que j'aurais pu vraiment me vexer !

Drago se redressa soudain et fixa un point derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait le coeur battant. Heureusement, ce n'était que mon elfe qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
- Que voulez-vous pour le dîner maîtresse ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Impressionne nous ! Répondit Drago à ma place.  
- Oui faisons ça, ajoutai-je en voyant que l'elfe attendait que je confirme ou non les dire de Drago.  
- Mr Malefoy va-t-il dormir ici ?  
- Evidemment ! S'exclama Drago en toisant l'elfe comme si elle était stupide. Je vais toujours dormir là !  
Je lançai un regard amusé et attendri à Drago. Il ne me laisserait jamais tomber !


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'attaque

**Chapitre 24 : L'attaque**

J'avais dormis seule pour la première fois de ma vie cette nuit là.  
Narcissa et Lucius étaient venu chercher Drago, ils voulaient lui parler de l'année prochaine. Cela signifiait surement lui parler de ce qu'il comptait faire après Poudlard. Drago n'avait vu là qu'une discussion sérieuse, mais moi j'avais bien compris que ses parents n'avaient fait que l'éloigner de moi. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'eu terriblement mal au coeur en voyant que Drago n'était pas venu me rejoindre pendant la nuit. Lui qui avait dit qu'il mentirait à ses parents pour me voir, il n'était pas venu en fin de compte. Il avait préféré dormir chez lui. Je n'avais jamais été seule de ma vie et malgré la présence de l'elfe j'avais peur dans cette nouvelle maison.  
Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, mon elfe de maison m'avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuné. Je le remerciai chaleureusement en lui expliquant tout de même, que je n'avais pas besoin de tant de chose à manger. Pulie était jeune et pleine d'enthousiasme. Je me demandais si c'était le cas de tous les elfes lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour la première fois.  
Alors que je m'essayai à table, Pulie m'apporta une lettre toute excitée d'accomplir une nouvelle tâche pour me satisfaire. Cependant, quand je tournai la lettre pour voir qui me l'envoyait, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Mes mains se mirent alors aussitôt à trembler. Etait-ce encore le fameux auteur anonyme qui m'avait envoyé deux fois la même lettre, avec juste une phrase d'écrire ? Avec "tu ne parviendras pas à te cacher éternellement" ?  
Je déchirai lentement l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin où une seule phrase était écrite, mais cette fois-ci la phrase avait changée.

" Sais-tu qui est ta mère ? Nous oui"

Je laissai lentement le parchemin glisser de ma main et il se posa sur la table. Ainsi ils étaient plusieurs et ils ne parlaient visiblement pas de mon secret avec les Malefoy. J'avais eu tout faux depuis le début. Qu'entendaient-ils par cette phrase alors ? Bien sûr que je savais qui était ma mère. Il s'agissait de Mme Granger. Mais peut-être entendaient-ils par là "sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait" ?. Était-ce une mauvaise personne ? Ce serait plausible en effet et cela expliquerait pourquoi les parents de Drago ne m'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. Je me sentais vraiment stupide à présent d'avoir cru qu'on me menaçait vis à vis de ma position par rapport aux Malefoy. Non la vrai question concernait par mère. Pourquoi m'envoyait-on des lettres pour me parler d'elle ? Les premières m'indiquaient qu'ils allaient me retrouver car je ne pouvais visiblement pas me cacher éternellement et maintenant on me parlait de ma mère. C'était assurément en lien et il fallait que je le découvre. Ma mère étant morte, la seule solution est qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et que ces personnes qui m'adressaient les lettres voulaient se venger. Mais se venger de quoi ?  
Des pas derrière moi me firent brusquement sursauter et je me retournai attifement ma baguette à la main pointée sur l'ennemi.  
- Eh oh ! Calme toi Hermione enfin ! S'exclama Drago en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.  
- Tu m'as fais peur, répondis-je en attrapant discrètement le parchemin pour le cacher dans une poche de ma robe de chambre.  
Drago fit glisser sa main dans la mienne et me tira doucement pour que je me lève de ma chaise. Je le suivi sans rien dire et il m'emmena dehors sur la grande terrasse qui donnait face à l'océan.  
- Je t'ai manqué hier ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Fis-je sur un ton accusateur.  
- Question de stratégie, répliqua-t-il d'un air énigmatique.  
Cependant, il ne parvint pas à se retenir bien longtemps de me raconter son plan.  
Ses parents lui avait en effet parlé de ses futurs études, une fois ces ASPICS en poche, puis il était aussitôt monté se coucher après la discussion. A ce moment là je lui reprochai de ne pas m'avoir rejoint et il m'expliqua que ses parents étaient venu plusieurs fois au milieu de la nuit vérifier qu'il était bien dans son lit.  
- A présent, ils me font pleinement confiance, je ne leur ai pas demandé une fois si je pouvais aller dormir chez toi, où te rejoindre. Donc il pense que je n'en ai pas envie ! C'est parfait !  
- Comment peux-tu être sur qu'ils ne pensent pas que tu es là, en ce moment même ? Insistai-je.  
- Parce que je suis un excellent comédien. Durant tout le petit déjeuné avec mes parents je me suis pleins que Pansy et Daphné étaient déjà chez toi à squatter et que ça me soûlait car maintenant que tu avais ta maison, on ne verrait plus autant les filles.  
- T'es une vrai fouine ! M'exclamai-je cependant en riant de bon coeur.  
- Tu n'imagines pas comme cela à marché je crois, insista Drago. Tu aurais vu mes parents essayer de me réconforter en me disant que tout reviendrait à la normal dans pas longtemps. Pour eux, les filles sont chez toi à cause de l'excitation du moment, et cela leur passera.  
- Sympa pour moi ! M'exclamai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
- Mais on s'en fiche ! S'exclama Drago ! Je suis là et personne ne le sait, on est tranquille ! Profite de ma présence plutôt !  
Il n'attendit pas que je réponde et vint me serrer contre lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris alors les devant. J'attrapai sa tête entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec passion.  
- Enfin ! Parvint-il à dire entre deux baisers. J'ai cru que tu allais subir mes attaques jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.  
Comme pour le contredire, je l'entraînai à l'intérieur du salon et le couchai sur le canapé le plus proche. Drago se laissa faire visiblement ravie de mon initiative et je m'installai à califourchon au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec une envie que je reconnu comme étant une envie de coucher avec lui. Je le savais maintenant, je reconnaissais cette sensation au bas de mon ventre. Je savais que Drago en avait autant envie que moi, par la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur mes hanches, mais lorsque je descendis ma main pour retirer la ceinture de son pantalon, il m'arrêta aussitôt. Il me força à me redresser quelque peu et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?  
Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, alors que j'avais clairement envie de lui. Mais son regard me captivait totalement et je ne parvenais pas à faire autre chose que le regarder.  
- Allons nous baigner, dit-il alors en se redressant, m'entraînant avec lui.  
Je le suivis un peu ébahit par son rejet. Drago me tirait toujours pas le bras lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un pas des vagues.  
- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, expliquai-je. Et l'eau doit être gelée. Je n'aime pas me baigner tu le sais pourtant.  
- Alors pour répondre à tes protestations, fit Drago en me lançant un regard supérieur, nous n'avons pas besoin de maillot de bain, ensuite nous sommes en France, l'eau n'est pas aussi gelée que chez nous, et tu as un sort de protection alors ne dit pas que tu n'aimes pas l'eau. Tu ne risques rien.  
Drago me lâcha alors la main pour retirer ses chaussures, il hota également son tee-shirt ansi que son pantalon, pour se retrouver en caleçon face à moi.  
- Tu viens ? Me lança-t-il.  
Il ne me lança cependant pas le moindre regard et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Bientôt, je ne vis plus que sa tête qui me tournait le dos. Après tout, pourquoi pas. J'aurais préféré ne pas me déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau comme ça, mais je me souvins de la lettre qui était caché dans l'une de mes poches. Je retirais alors ma robe de chambre et entrain dans l'eau en nuisette. L'eau était froide, Drago avait mentit. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'en Angleterre, mais tout de même ! Quand j'eu enfin rejoins Drago il se retourna pour me serrer contre lui. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans l'eau à ce point et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être si agréable. Mon corps semblait si léger. Drago dû s'en rendre compte également car il passa ses bras sous mes fesses et me porta contre lui avec une facilité déconcertante.  
- C'est ce que j'aime dans l'eau. On ne pèse rien, dit-il en capturant mes lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi durant plusieurs belles secondes avant que tout ne bascule.

L'air me manquait, je ne voyais plus rien à part de l'eau et encore de l'eau. Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche dans le but d'hurler, de l'eau salée y entra et je crus que ce simple geste allait me tuer, mais pas autant que ce qui me retenait au fond de l'eau. Mes pieds semblaient accrochés à quelques choses tandis que je me débattais pour me remonter à la surface. La dernière chose que je vis sur un immense jet de lumière blanche.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais au sec dans un salon blanc. Mon salon blanc. Drago était penché au dessus de moi et semblait inquiet.  
- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant que je me réveillais. Ca va ? Par Marlin Hermione, je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu ne te réveillais pas ! Encore quelques minutes et je serais allée chercher mes parents !  
Il me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, tandis que je l'attirais à moi pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je sans me dégager de son contact.  
- A toi de me le dire Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant quelque peu de moi pour m'observer.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.  
Drago me toisa quelques secondes étonné avant de reprendre.  
- Nous étions l'un dans les bras de l'autre et d'un coup tu as disparu sous l'eau, comme si tu t'étais fait aspirer. Tu as été si rapide, que lorsque j'ai réagit tu semblais déjà loin, je suis allée chercher ma baguette magique et ...  
- C'était toi le jet de lumière ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ? Insista-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me retenait les pieds.  
- Comment ça quelque chose ?  
Il semblait de plus en plus impatient et cela m'agaça considérablement.  
- Mais je ne sais pas, je me suis juste retrouvée d'un coup sous l'eau les pieds attachés ! M'exclamai-je.  
Dago sembla reprendre son calme et son sérieux.  
- Je vais éclaircir se mystère, mais en attendant, ne retourne plus jamais dans l'eau !  
- Comment vas-tu...  
- Tu as compris ? Insista-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Oui.  
Drago paru soulagé et m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté. Quand il avait attrapé sa baguette magique, il avait envoyé un nombre de stupéfix incalculable tout en ayant peur de me toucher, et d'un coup j'étais remontée à la surface. Il s'était alors rué sur moi pour me récupérer.  
J'écoutais Drago raconter son histoire sans vraiment l'écouter. Car je ne pensais qu'à une chose, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait essayé de me tuer et j'étais certaine que cela avait un lien avec les lettres que j'avais reçu. Quelque cherchait à me tuer et il fallait que je découvre pourquoi !

Drago et moi passâmes la journée ensemble, en sécurité dans la maison et lorsque le soir arriva, il dû rentrer chez lui préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de transplaner et son départ laissa une horrible impression de vide. J'avais définitivement peur dans cette nouvelle maison.  
Après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, l'elfe avait refusé de parler d'argent ou encore de congés payés. Pulie pensait que c'était de sa faute, car la maison dans laquelle elle travaillait n'était pas sûr. J'avais eu beau essayé de la rassurer, cela n'avait rien changé. J'étais partie à peine une demie-heure plus tard pour Poudlard.

Lorsque je posai les pieds sur les dalles en pierre du grand hall de Poudlard, un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit aussitôt. Je savais qu'ici rien ne pourrait m'arriver. J'ouvris aussitôt mon carnet pour dire à Drago que j'étais arrivée et je le rangeai dans mon sac pour monter poser mes affaires dans le dortoir des gryffondor.  
Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle commune, Ginny se jeta sur moi pour me raconter le debriefing de ma soirée d'anniversaire.  
J'eu un sourire étrange qui échappa totalement à ma meilleure amie par chance. C'était un sourire faux. Après mon exclusion de chez les Malefoy, une nouvelle lettre reçu et la tentative d'assassinat à mon égard, j'avais complètement oublié que Ginny et Harry étaient courageusement venu à mon anniversaire le vendredi soir.  
Elle me raconta qu'Harry avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et qu'il avait discuté avec à peut près tout monde. Il avait à présent pleinement conscience que ma famille et mes amis étaient des gens biens, même s'il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise en leur présence.  
- Et pour Ron ? Demandai-je soudain.  
Je compris au regard de ma meilleure amie qu'il n'y avait pas encore eut d'évolution de ce côté là, mais je voulais tout de même en savoir plus.  
- Et tes parents qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ?  
- Ils sont septiques eux aussi. Il faudrait que tu autorises Mac Gonnagal à tout leur avouer, me répondit Ginny.  
- Tu as raison, je leur dois bien ça, à tous. Ils ont pris soin de moi toutes ces années et personne ne le sait. Je crois que je vais contacter un journaliste de la Gazette.

Ginny et moi parlâmes longtemps de tout ce que j'allais révéler et nous décidâmes d'écrire un long parchemin que j'enverrais à la Gazette en leur demandant de tout publier mot pour mot.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La relation

**Chapitre 25 : La relation**

Quand je rejoignis la grande salle le lendemain pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, Ginny était déjà là. Harry était assis à l'autre bout de la table en compagnie de Ron, Deans et Seamus.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Demandai-je à Ginny en m'essayant à côté d'elle.  
- Rien, ça l'embête juste d'être entre Ron et toi. Il essaye de ne mettre personne de côté.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se donne cette peine, sifflai-je entre mes dents, c'est Ron qui fait des histoires, pas moi !  
Ginny sembla prendre sur elle pour ne pas répondre et me relança au sujet de la Gazette.  
- Je viens d'envoyer un lettre aux parents de Drago, expliquai-je. Je leur demande l'autorisation avant d'envoyer quoi que ce soit au journal. Je préférerais qu'ils me donne leur accord.  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en affirmant que j'avais bien fait. Cependant, le fait que je n'envois pas les informations à la Gazette ne dépendait pas que des parents de Drago. En réalité, j'avais peur de deux autres choses. De la réaction des autres bien sur, mais aussi de l'auteur ou des auteurs des lettres que je recevais. Je n'avais pas réfléchis à tout ça la veille, mais avec la nuit... J'avais eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête. En conclusion, il fallait que je sois prudente.  
- Et sinon, ça en est où avec Drago ?  
Mon coeur loupa un battement car je pris conscience que Ginny ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ce weekend. J'avais tellement de chose à lui raconter que je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais couché avec Drago, j'avais une nouvelle maison rien que pour moi, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le droit de voir Drago autant qu'avant et je m'étais fait attaquer dans l'océan. Non pour l'attaque je n'allais rien dire. J'entrepris donc de lui raconter tout le reste.  
- Tu as couché avec Drago ? S'exclama Ginny à voix basse pour que personne n'entende.  
- Chut ! Ordonnai-je tout de même.  
- Et c'était bien ? C'était ta première fois n'est-ce pas ?  
- Evidemment que c'était ma première fois et oui c'était bien. Enfin je m'attendais à mieux mais...  
- C'est ta première fois Hermione, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas encore l'apothéose. Pour moi, cela a demandé plusieurs fois pour que ce soit super avec Harry. Il faut le temps que ton corps s'y face. Tu n'as pas eu mal ?  
- Non, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il a dû lancé à un sort pour que tu ne ressentes pas de douleur ! C'est très attentionné de sa part, déclara Ginny.  
- Oui ! M'exclamai-je soudain. Juste avant qu'on ne... Il a lancé deux sorts par contre !  
- C'est alors quelqu'un de très prévenant, c'est bien, fit Ginny en riant.  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.  
- Il a lancé un sort pour que tu ne souffres pas et un deuxième en guise de contraception.  
- Par Merlin ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! m'exclamai-je ahuri par cet oubli. Je suis toute même censée être la plus responsable des deux !  
- Oh tu sais, on perd vite la tête dans ces moments là. La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, Harry n'était même pas au courant qu'il existait ces deux sorts. Je ne te raconte pas la douleur sur le moment et l'angoisse une fois l'acte passé.  
- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté tout ça... Marmonnai-je vexée.  
- J'avais honte. Honte qu'on se soit comporté aussi stupidement. Non mais tu m'imagines moi avec un bébé ?!  
Un étrange visage apparu dans mon imagination, celle d'un petit garçon roux aux yeux verts, puis tout juste après, le visage d'un autre enfant. Il avait des cheveux presque blanc tant ils étaient blond et de grands yeux bleus. Il ressemblait en tout point à Drago excepté que l'enfant avait les cheveux qui bouclaient légèrement. Il ressemblait à un ange. Était-ce mon fils ? Celui de Drago ? Le nôtre ?  
Un étrange malaise m'enveloppe aussitôt, je n'avais jamais pensé à Drago de cette manière. Je savais que je ne l'aurais jamais quitté de ma vie, mais de là à avoir un enfant avec lui. Cette pensée que j'avais était très troublante.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Ginny en me tapotant l'épaule.  
Je répondis que si et me levai subitement pour me rejoindre mon cours de la journée. Quand j'arrivais devant les serres de botaniques j'étais très en avance et je m'essayai sur un banc en pierre près de l'entrée.  
Pourquoi avais-je imaginé cet enfant blond ? Avais-je envie d'un enfant ? Non bien sûr que non, j'étais encore à l'aube de ma vie. Mais aurais-je plus tard envie d'un enfant avec Drago ? Avec celui qui je connaissais depuis toujours et que... Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Dans un sens oui, je l'avais toujours aimé depuis que nous étions petits. Mais y avait-il une différence entre cet amour et l'amour dont me parlait Ginny quand elle pensait à Harry ?  
J'attrapais mon carnet noir dans mon sac et l'ouvris, dans le but d'oublier ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans ma tête. Drago m'avait écrit ce matin.

_" Tu es si belle, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de manger face à la table des Serpentard pour une fois, au lieu de me tourner continuellement le dos ? On se voit ce soir ? "_

Des frissons me parcoururent le dos, il me trouvait belle. Ce compliment n'aurait jamais pu être aussi beau que sortant de sa bouche. J'allais lui répondre quand je vis qu'il s'était de nouveau mis à écrire. Je regardai les lettres apparaître les unes après les autres pour former une phrase.

" Tu es sortis très rapidement de table je trouve... Quelque chose ne va pas avec la fille Weasley ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie"

En étions-nous là ? Il m'appelait pour la première fois ma chérie. J'avais toujours trouvé les couples, qui se donnaient des petits surnoms de ce genre, totalement ridicules, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était totalement différent quand cela sortait de la bouche de Drago. Alors que j'allais lui répondre l'image de l'enfant refit surface dans mon esprit. Notre relation était-elle malsaine ? Après tout nous vivions ensemble depuis nos dix ans, même si nous n'avions pas le moindre lien de sang. Drago avait-il déjà pensé à tout ça ? Faisions-nous quelque chose de mal ? Car en y repensant, les dernières personnes que j'aurais voulu mettre au courant pour Drago et moi étaient bel et bien ses parents. Il y avait donc quelque chose entre nous que nous savions anormales. J'attrapai mon encrier et une plume dans mon sac et répondis à Drago.

_" Il faut qu'on se parle ce soir."_

Je savais que mon message était particulièrement froid après les deux mots qu'il m'avait écrit, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, terriblement mal à l'aise. Le plus étrange était que je n'avais ressentit cela que maintenant.  
Les élèves de septième année commencèrent à arriver près des serres et je refermai aussitôt le carnet noir pour le ranger dans mon sac tout en fixant un point à l'horizon. Je n'avais envie de croiser le regard de personne et surtout pas celui de Drago. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on y lise mon état. Alors que je continuais de fixer l'entrée de la forêt interdite, mon corps se figea totalement. J'avais l'impression de percevoir du mouvement à l'orée de la forêt. Il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui semblait fixer l'entrée de la serre. Non, ce n'était pas quelqu'un à proprement parlé, car la couleur de sa peau était bleu. Ce n'est pas un humain c'était la créature que Drago et moi avions vu dans la forêt j'en étais certaine. Même si elle était loin, je voyais clairement la couleur de sa peau et sa longue chevelure du même ton. Mais que faisait-elle là à la vue de toute le monde ? Ces créatures détestaient les sorciers et étaient habituellement très discrètes, alors pourquoi cet elfe des eaux avait-elle un comportement aussi étrange ? Je posai aussitôt mon regard sur les autres élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés en masse autour de l'entrée de la serre. Personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du parc et d'ailleurs je n'étais surement pas censée avoir vu cette créature moi-même. Après tout, j'avais juste eu le hasard de poser mes yeux à cet endroit précis de la forêt interdite. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à Drago, car cet elfe avait décidément un comportement bien curieux.

Quand le professeur Chourave arriva enfin, nous entrâmes tous dans la salle et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'assis le plus au fond possible. Ron passa devant moi en m'ignorant superbement, quant à Harry il me lança un regard étonné. Après quoi il s'excusa d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, près du professeur. Drago, Blaise et Théodore s'installèrent non loin de moi tandis que Pansy et Daphné s'assirent juste à côté de moi.  
- Tu en fais une tête Granger ! S'exclama Pansy en pouffant de rire. Tu as avalé tes grandes dents ?  
Tout en parlant elle écrivit énergiquement un mot sur un bout de parchemin.

_" Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?"_

- Tout va bien, tu ferais mieux de surveiller le groin qui te serre de nez , répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Pansy était particulièrement complexée par cette partie de son visage, mais au moins, elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire ce matin. Je vis Drago lever discrètement les yeux vers nous. Après les avoir reportés sur le professeur qui donnait des consignes, il tapota du doigt son carnet noir posé sur la table.  
Je sortis alors le mien de mon sac pour l'ouvrir.

_" Tu me fais peur Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_" Je te dirais ce soir"_ Écrivis-je alors rapidement.

_" Certainement pas ! On se retrouve à midi dans la salle sur demande j'apporterais de quoi manger."_

Je poussai un profond soupire avant de répondre un bref _"oui"_.  
Je refermai aussitôt mon carnet et me concentrai sur le cours de botanique.

La mâtiné passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter Drago dans quelques minutes pour lui dire que je trouvais notre relation malsaine et que ce que nous faisions était mal. Cependant, le faire maintenant où ce soir ne changerait pas grande chose. De plus, il fallait absolument que je lui parle de l'elfe des eaux que j'avais revu.

Quand j'arrivais enfin dans la salle sur demande, il était déjà midi et demi. J'avais perdu beaucoup de temps à remonter à mon dortoir pour déposer mes livres de la mâtiné et récupérer celui de métamorphose pour le cours de cette après-midi.  
- Enfin ! S'exclama Drago en se levant subitement de sa chaise pour me rejoindre.  
Il me serra dans ses bras, me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, dans le cou et me relâcha enfin. Mon dieu que j'aimais être proche de lui, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne me lâche jamais. Il attrapa ma main pour que je le suive jusqu'à la petite table ou un petit repas était servis.  
- Je suppose que tu n'as même pas payé l'elfe qui a apporté tout ça ici ? Lui fis-je remarquer.  
- Oh ca va Hermione ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela lui a pris exactement trois secondes de transplaner devant la salle.  
Je ne répondis rien et m'essayai sur la chaise que me désignait Drago, après tout nous ne serions jamais d'accord à ce sujet. Nous commençâmes à manger alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre nous. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et finalement je n'étais plus sur de vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit. L'instant devint davantage gênant si c'était possible car Drago entreprit de me fixer jusqu'à ce que je daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche.  
- Je suis venue en avance aux serres ce matin, expliquai-je. J'ai revu l'elfe des eaux.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Drago. Où ça ?  
- Je l'ai vu par hasard je pense, j'ai posé mon regard sur un endroit de l'orée de la forêt interdite et il était là. Du moins elle était là, je suis certaine que c'était la même que la dernière fois.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu étais bien trop loin pour t'en rendre compte. Tu es sur que c'était un elfe au moins.  
- Oui ! Insistai-je. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient bleus et son regard était fixé dans notre direction.  
- Tu penses qu'elle te regardait ? Demanda Drago d'un ton sérieux.  
- Je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à moi de toute façon. Dans tout les cas, sa présence était bizarre et cela fait deux fois de suite.  
- Pour commencer tu vas arrêter de te promener toute seule Hermione et ...  
- J'étais devant les serres ! Dis-je en lui coupant la parole. Pas dans un endroit dangereux.  
- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avec tes amis hein ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de braver le danger !  
- Il n'y aucun danger enfin Drago ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer que si j'y suis allée seule c'est entre autre parce que Ron ne me parle plus ! Et à qui la faute ! Hein ?  
- Tu insinues que c'est à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
- Non bien sur que non... marmonnai-je, mais avoue que je me suis peut-être disputé avec Ron pour rien.  
- Pour rien ? Tu peux expliquer le fond de ta pensée Hermione ?  
- Mais regarde-nous ! M'exclamai-je. Tu ne trouves pas ça malsain ce qu'il se passe entre nous ?  
Et voilà, nous y étions. Je n'avais jamais prévu d'en parler à Drago de cette manière, de le faire aussi durement, mais c'était trop tard, c'était sortit tout seul. Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher face à ce que je venais de dire.  
- Vas-y continue, fit-il d'une voix froide, tu as l'air bien lancé.  
- Je suis désolée, mais ce qu'il se passe entre nous me perturbe.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Insista-t-il.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
Drago se leva subitement de table, me força à me lever et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.  
- Les questions que tu te poses surement en ce moment, je me les suis posé bien plus tôt, depuis le début de l'été pour être exacte. Voilà pour quoi j'étais tantôt proche de toi, tantôt éloigné. Je me suis demandé un nombre incalculable de fois ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Des frères et sœur ? Des cousins ? Des amis ?...  
- Et sur quoi ton raisonnement s'est-il arrêté ? Le coupai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Sur le fait qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, répondit-il en déposant chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qui pourra un jour dire qu'il connait celle qui l'aime plus que lui même ? Qui pourra un jour dire qu'il connait ses plus grandes peurs comme ses plus grandes joies ? Qui pourra dire qu'il n'a aucun complexe face à elle et inversement ? Qui pourra être sur que personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer ? Personne Hermione ! Personne sauf nous. Je sais qui tu es et personne ne pourra jamais en dire autant.  
- Comme des frères et sœurs, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.  
- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-il. Quand Victor et toi vous êtes écris des lettres j'étais fou de jalousie, un frère n'aurait jamais ressentit ça. J'étais fou à l'idée qu'il puisse de nouveau t'embrasser, poser les mains sur toi, alors que c'était à moi que ce droit revenait. Un frère peut être protecteur mais n'aurait jamais un comportement aussi radicale. Et puis tu oublies que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis nos dix ans. Cela à beaucoup joué dans notre relation Hermione, car nous avons appris à nous connaitre alors que nous étions déjà grand, nous avons apprit à nous apprécier à devenir ami.  
- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je le coeur battant.  
- Evidemment ! Tu ne m'aimes pas toi ? Fit-il effrayé.  
- Si, bien sûr que si.  
- Nous n'avons pas une relation banale Hermine, c'est certain, nous nous aimons depuis toujours. Nous devrions plutôt avoir conscience de la chance que nous avons, de nous aimer réellement. Nous connaissons tout l'un de l'autre et c'est pour ça que nous ne serons jamais déçu. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Les autres couples ne s'aimeront jamais autant que nous.


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'affreuse vérité

**Chapitre 26 : L'affreuse vérité**

J'avais passé l'une des plus belles semaines de ma vie. Elle aurait pu être parfaite, mais Ron ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné et mine de rien, cela laissait un petit trou dans mon coeur.  
La discussion que j'avais eu avec Drago le lundi midi m'avait définitivement détendu, car oui, nous ne faisions rien de mal étant donné que nous n'avions pas le moindre lien de sang.  
Cette merveilleuse semaine avait été rempli de cours passionnants, la 7ème année était vraiment la plus intéressante, de super moments avec mes amis et de tendres instants avec Drago. Ses parents n'avaient bien sûr pas répondu à ma lettre, pour protéger ma couverture, mais je savais que nous en parlerions ce weekend. Et dans un sens, j'aimais cet aspect de secret concernant Drago. Mon coeur s'emballait dès que je le croisais dans un couloir, dès que je l'apercevais dans la grande salle, ce qui faisait de nos retrouvailles le soir, de fabuleux instants. Et le meilleur était que je n'avais pas reçu une seule lettre, ni aperçu le moindre elfe.

Je n'avais que cours de métamorphose le vendredi après-midi et finissais donc à seize heure. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi, j'avais décidé de passer deux heures à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de botanique qui nécessitait d'avoir un grand nombre de livres qu'il aurait été encombrant de transporter chez moi. Oui, chez moi, cette nouvelle expression était très étrange.  
Alors que je traversais un couloir vide, Pansy me sauta soudain dessus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Drago ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur;  
Je vérifiai nerveusement les alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun élèves n'étaient là.  
- Il n'a pas passé un seul soir avec nous cette semaine, continua-t-elle. Il avait à chaque fois de très bonnes excuses évidemment. Si il y a quelqu'un au courant de quelque chose c'est toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
Je restai bouche bée face à sa tirade. Dans un premier temps, j'avais cru qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre Drago et moi, mais finalement non. Était-ce si aberrant que nous soyons ensemble, pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas l'envisager une seconde ? Je sortis alors mon carnet noir et demandai rapidement à Drago si j'avais le droit de le raconter à Pansy, après tout, elle était l'une de mes meilleurs amies.  
- Ne me dit pas que tu demandes l'autorisation à Drago ? Fit-t-elle en essayant de m'arracher le carnet des mains. Mais du coup, ça veut dire qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Rien de grave j'espère ?  
- Non il ne se passe rien de grave et oui je lui demande son avis.  
- S'il n'est pas d'accord, tu me le diras tout de même n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
Pansy tenta de me lancer un regard menaçant, ce qui me fit rire. Elle n'était absolument pas crédible. Bientôt Drago répondit.

_" C'est comme tu le sens. Moi je suis d'accord"_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Fit-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois d'attraper le carnet.  
- Détends-toi ! Fis-je mi amusée mi agacée par son comportement. Je vais te le dire.  
Pansy me fixa alors avec une attention que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
- Je suis avec Drago. Enfin je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça, dis-je en essayant de définir la relation que j'avais avec lui. Oui, on est ensemble, affirmai-je finalement.  
Je m'étais attendu à toutes sortes de réaction mais pas celle qu'eu Pansy.  
- Tu plaisantes ? C'est juste ça ? Demanda-t-elle complètement blasée par la nouvelle.  
Je la fixaissans savoir quoi lui répondre. Comment est-ce qu'une telle nouvelle pouvait lui faire ni chaud ni froid ?  
- Non mais Hermione franchement ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas vu les soirs de cette semaine !  
- C'est parce qu'on s'est vu les soirs, répondis-je de plus en plus déstabilisée par sa réaction.  
- Et vous faisiez comment avant alors ?  
- Comment ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ca fait genre deux ou trois mois que vous êtes ensemble !  
Je clignai plusieurs fois dans yeux, j'étais vraiment totalement perdu cette fois-ci.  
- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je alors... Ca doit faire deux semaines !  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Pansy. C'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
Je résumai alors rapidement à Pansy ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Drago.  
- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Daphné et moi étions persuadées que vous étiez ensemble en cachette depuis cet été ! Cela nous faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs. Bon, les garçons n'étaient pas à 100% avec nous, mais non d'un hypogriffe ! On s'est totalement trompée ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Seulement deux semaines ? Tu es sur que tu ne mens pas là ? Lança-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.  
- Non je ne mens pas, je t'assu...  
- En tout cas c'est bien la preuve que j'ai toujours raison ! Je m'en suis rendu compte avant même que Drago et toi n'en ayez eu conscience ! Il faudrait que je rajoute ça à mon CV : Devin ! Mais c'est dingue ! Que depuis trois semaines ? Mais vous aviez une attitude très suspecte, tu le sais ça au moins ?  
- Pas du ...  
- Qu'on dit les parents de Drago ? J'imagine qu'ils sont contents ! Quand je dirais à ma mère que j'avais raison !  
- Tu l'as dit à ta ...  
- Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que je m'emballais pour rien et que vous n'étiez que comme des frères et sœurs ! J'avais raison ahah ! Un jour elle m'a tout de même foutu la honte ! C'était en août je crois, elle a répété mes "fantasmes", comme ça l'amusait de les appeler, aux parents de Drago !  
- Les parents de...  
- Ils se sont foutus de moi pendant toute une après-midi ! Mais j'y pense, on avait fait un pari avec Blaise ! Il me doit cinquante gallions !  
- PANSY ! Criai-je.  
Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta de parler et me lança un regard surpris.  
- Je peux en placer une ? Demandai-je agacée.  
- Désolée, répondit-elle honteuse, je suis juste tellement excitée.  
- Tu en as parlé à tes parents et aux parents de Drago ? Insistai-je  
- Heu, oui pourquoi ?  
- Ne dit rien à ta mère ! Les parents de Drago ne sont pas au courant.  
- Mais pourquoi enfin ?! Ils seront ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Drago et toi êtes les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus au monde.  
- Pansy ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix forte et ferme. Tu ne dis rien !  
Elle sembla déçu, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, elle s'empressa de recommencer à parler en marchant tout en insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait tout vu venir et qu'elle était un modèle d'intelligence et d'observation. Cependant, je ne l'écoutais plus et repensais à tout ce qu'elle avait dit avant. Ainsi, elle avait déjà remarqué un changement dans ma relation avec Drago depuis cet été ? Mais le plus intéressant pour moi était qu'elle avait dit que les parents de Drago seraient ravie d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait entre leur fils et moi. Etait-ce vrai ? Seraient-ils vraiment content ?

- Tu vas peut-être arrêter de me suivre Granger non ? S'exclama soudain Pansy d'une voix sifflante.  
Je me stoppai aussitôt pour constater que le couloir venait de se remplir d'élèves de première ou deuxième année.  
- Je vais à la bibliothèque Parkison. Donc non, je ne te suis pas étant donné que tu ne dois même pas savoir où c'est, répliquai-je d'une voix amère en la dépassant pour rejoindre le lieu en question.

Quand je pris enfin place à une table de la bibliothèque j'ouvris le petit carnet noir. Drago m'avait écrit.

" Tu me raconteras comment ça c'est passé"

" Pansy est une folle ! Je te raconterais ! Mais tout c'est très bien passé, j'imagine qu'elle est contente pour nous. Je lui ais interdit d'en parler à des adultes, mais je n'ai rien dis pour les gens de notre âge. Donc je pense que tous les autres vont être rapidement au courant."

" C'est une très bonne nouvelle"

" Une bonne nouvelle ?"

" Oui. Tu assumes enfin. Je suis content. On rentre à quelle heure ?

Je ne pu que sourire en lisant le "on". Il prenait cette maison exactement comme il le fallait. Comme sa maison également.

" Je ne sais pas, je suis à la bibliothèque, je dois travailler. Pansy m'a déjà suffisamment retenu."

" Tu travailleras quand tu seras morte Hermione, c'est bon, on y va ! "

" Je tiens à réussir ma vie" Répliquai-je.

" Il y a deux aspects à une vie réussis. Il y a réussir dans son travail et réussir dans sa vie privée. Si tu ne viens pas me rejoindre tout de suite, tu ne réussiras pas dans ce deuxième domaine"

Je consultai l'heure à ma montre. Il était déjà cinq heures. Comment avais-je pu perdre une heure entre la fin des cours et maintenant ! C'était incroyable ! D'autant plus qu'il me fallait bien plus d'une heure pour faire toutes les recherches nécessaires pour mon devoir de botanique.

" J'espère que tu es prêt, j'arrive. Je descends." Répondis-je.

J'avais déjà tout ce qu'il me fallait dans mon sac de cours, car j'avais prévu de rentrer chez moi directement après la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir à remonter dans mon dortoirs. Ce fut donc à peine quelques minutes plus tard que j'arrivais dans le hall pour le départ prévu à 17h15. Drago était déjà là et je le vis réprimer un de ses sourires que je connaissais bien. C'était son sourire de vainqueur. J'étais là dans le hall et je devais bien avouer qu'il avait bel et bien gagné.

Au top du professeur Mac Gonnagal nous transplanâmes. Quand mes pieds se posèrent sur du sable je sus que j'étais bien arrivée chez moi. Drago apparu quelques centièmes de secondes après moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.  
- Je ne sais pas si je t'ai dis, mais j'ai organisé une soirée ici ce soir.  
Je me tournai vers lui pour lui adresser un regard menaçant.  
- Je ne t'avais pas dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent. Désolé, mais en tout cas c'est fait maintenant. Au fait, j'adore quand tu es obéissante comme ça, ajouta-t-il en descendant son bras jusqu'à mes hanches. J'ai réussis à faire sortir Hermione Granger de la bibliothèque. Tu avais envie de moi hein ?  
En un geste, il me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui et coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il baissa son visage jusqu'à mon oreille.  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, j'ai eu envie toute la semaine c'était affreux.  
Je déglutis difficilement sans trouver quoi lui répondre.  
- Mais d'abord, je dois donner la liste de courses à l'elfe de maison pour la soirée, on doit monter des petits chapiteaux dehors. Il devrait faire encore bien chaud, mais il parait qu'il risque d'y avoir une petite averse durant la soirée. Je dois également ouvrir le réseau de cheminé pour que nos invités puisse trouver la maison et enfin envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir que tu fais une fête en l'honneur de ta maison et qu'on dort tous chez toi, et enfin on pourra coucher ensemble. Ca te va comme programme ?  
- Parfait, dis-je en souriant.  
Drago rejoignis alors l'intérieur de la maison en courant et alors que l'elfe nous accueillait avec chaleur, il lui remit brutalement un parchemin entre les mains, en lui disant que c'était une liste de course urgentissime. L'elfe avait déjà disparu avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais Drago comprit le fond de mes pensées à mon regard, car il fut mal à l'aise quelques secondes avant de se ruer vers la cheminé.  
- Et pourrais-je savoir qui sont les invités ? Demandai-je en m'essayant sur un canapé non loin de la cheminé.  
- Et bien nos amis de Serpentard évidemment, enfin ceux qui savent pour ton secret, Harry et Ginny, des amis de la famille qui savent évidemment tout depuis longtemps.  
- Tu as invité Harry et Ginny ? Mais quand ?  
- J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussis à faire passer discrètement un mot à Potter pendant un cours.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir .  
- Et alors ? S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'étais en train d'inviter Potter à une soirée ? Cheminé ouverte ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant d'un air fière.  
- Allez Hermione chérie, tu vas passer une soirée super et tes deux amis de gryffondor seront là. Ils ont affirmés qu'ils viendraient, alors essaye de sourire s'il te plait.  
Drago était suffisamment proche de moi pour que je l'attire à moi à l'aide de mes pieds. Malgré ma faible force, Drago se laissa faire pour se trouver pile en face de moi. Toujours à l'aide de mes jambes je le forçai à se baisser vers moi et quand son visage s'approcha enfin du mien, je l'attrapai pour le forcer à se coucher sur moi. Je l'embrassai avec passion, mais après quelques secondes Drago m'arrêta.  
- Ce n'est pas que je te rejette hein, c'est juste que j'aimerais que tout soit prêt pour la soirée avant de ...  
Cependant il ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit sur moi tout en recapturant fiévreusement mes lèvres et en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

J'avais oublié l'elfe, par merlin j'avais oublié l'elfe et quand il revint, nous étions par chance déjà rhabillé. Drago me signala que c'était grâce à lui, car c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'on aille aussitôt monter les chapiteaux.  
Je ne répondis rien, mais je devais bien avouer que c'était à cause de moi qu'on avait faillit se faire prendre et grâce à lui que ce n'était finalement pas arrivé. Je n'avais pas réellement aidé Drago en fin de compte. D'un parce qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul et de deux parce que j'avais ressentit du plaisir cette fois-ci en couchant avec lui. Pas que je n'avais rien ressentit la première fois, mais là ce n'avait pas été pareil. Cela avait été mieux, beaucoup mieux et je n'avais envie que d'une chose : recommencer. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle l'instant que nous venions de partager, ses mains sur mon corps, les miennes dans ses cheveux et son dos, ses baisés et petits mordillements dans le cou.. Tout cela me provoqua des frissons à leurs simple pensée.  
- Ca ne pas Hermione ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, me lança Drago en arquant un sourcils.  
Il venait d'hisser le dernier petit chapiteau et venait me rejoindre près des baies vitrées du salon.  
- Tout va bien Drago, j'étais juste en train de me dire que j'avais hâte d'être cette nuit.  
Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas saisir, je précisai ma pensée.  
- J'ai hâte de recoucher avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ? Fit-il surpris.  
- Oh arrête ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai pensé de toute à l'heure.  
Il fit jouer ses sourcils avant de me tirer par le bras jusqu'à la plage. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un ou deux mètres de l'eau pour fixer l'horizon.  
- Tu ne retournes plus dans l'eau hein ? Tu me promets ?  
- Je ne tiens pas à mourir noyé, donc oui je te promets, répondis-je en laissant tomber doucement ma tête sur son épaule.

Deux heures étaient passées et la fête battait son plein. Harry et Ginny semblait bien s'entendre avec tous le monde. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison de se détester, ils pouvaient tous réellement apprendre à se connaître. Pansy et moi avions élus domicile depuis un bon quart d'heure à présent, sur la table haute de la cuisine. Nous chantions à tue tête un verre à la main, une chanson que nous adorions. Nous n'étions pas complètement bourrées, nous étions simplement joyeuses. Le juste milieu parfait. La musique en question était adorée de tous en réalité et pour la première fois de la soirée tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande pièce commune qui comportait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. Pansy dû juger le moment parfait pour annoncer que j'étais avec Drago depuis deux semaines. Son annonce me coupa net dans le couplet que j'étais en train de chanter et j'eus le loisir, de ma haute place, d'observer les réactions de chacun. Ginny fixa Pansy d'un air amusé, Harry recracha la gorgée de whisky qu'il venait de boire, Drago resta figé tandis que Blaise se tourna vers lui les poings sur les hanches dans une parfaite imitation de Narcissa lorsqu'elle était fâchée, Daphné se contenta de sourire, visiblement cette dernière était déjà au courant, Théodore resta aussi bouche bée que tous les autres invités dont je n'avais pas détaillé la réaction. Le silence gênant fut brisé par un rire idiot qui sortit de ma bouche. C'était un rire totalement crispée. Pansy me donna une grande tape dans le dos, qui manqua de me faire tomber de la table haute, avant de rouvrir la bouche.  
- Donc, j'avais raison depuis le début ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre ces deux là...  
- Tu délires Pansy arrête ! Tu as trop bu ! Lui cria Blaise de l'autre bout de la grande pièce.  
- Ouai, commence par lâcher ton verre, ajouta Théodore en riant.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas ? S'exclama Pansy d'une voix aiguë. Demandez donc à Drago !  
La salle en entière se tourna vers celui que j'aimais et qui était resté caché dans un coin du salon près des baies vitrées. Son regard croisa le mien et je lui adressais un tendre sourire. Il comprit qu'il pouvait le dire et face à tous ces visages que le fixaient il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres. Sourire qui signifiait clairement " bon bas puisqu'on est démasqué, j'avoue tout". Sa réaction fut rapidement accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement et des commentaires pas toujours très gracieux.  
Je descendis de ma table et cherchai le visage de Harry. Finalement, c'est lui qui vint poser sa main sur mon épaule tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Harry comprenait toujours tout, c'était un excellent ami.

Alors que le brouhaha avait reprit, des flammes vertes illuminèrent la cheminé du salon. Je me retournais vers Drago, le coeur battant, qui s'empressa de ma rejoindre.  
- Tout le monde est là n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix inquiète.  
- Oui tout le monde, fit Drago en levant sa baguette en direction de la cheminé.  
Enfin une silhouette apparu, une tête rousse plus exactement. Pendant un instant je crus que c'était Ron, mais non, c'était George.  
- Eh bas alors vous en faites une tête ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne m'attendiez pas hein ?!  
J'allai aussitôt le rejoindre pour le serrer dans mes bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après tout, un membre supplémentaire de la famille Weasley se mettait de mon côté. J'étais certaine que les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre.  
Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'ambiance et de bazar dans la soirée, George en rajouta une couche avec ses toutes nouvelles inventions. Certains bonbons nous faisaient scintiller pendant plusieurs secondes, d'autres nous rendaient les jambes toutes flagellantes donnant l'impression d'avoir bu beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'alcool, à qui pouvait pouvait nous observer. Mais la pire de ses nouvelles inventions était un bonbon totalement doré. Je n'en avais pas tout de suite compris son effet, jusqu'à ce que le pantalon de Daphné disparaisse alors que Blaise, en homme courageux, avait accepté de goûter en premier le bonbon. Pour se venger, Pansy avait également mangé un bonbon, sauf que ce fut Drago qui se retrouva sans chemise.  
- C'est aléatoire ! Expliqua George, ravie de l'effet escompté. Quand une fille en mange un, c'est le vêtement d'un garçon qui disparaît. Un garçon au hasard qui se trouve à moins de dix mètres. Bien sur le vêtement ne disparaît pas totalement, il est quelque part dans la pièce. Pansy, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, si tu cherches ton pantalon, il est croché au lustre.  
Je ne pus qu'exploser de rire, mais, alors que j'allais confisquer les bonbons, je vis Drago les arracher lui-même de la main de George.  
- En temps normal tout ça m'aurait beaucoup, beaucoup fait rire, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'un des vêtements d'Hermione disparaisse devant tout le monde. Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi Hermione ? Demanda George en arquant un sourcils.  
- Viens, je vais t'expliquer, fit Harry en attrapant George pas l'épaule pour le forcer à le suivre.

Je passais l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, Drago avait vraiment eut une excellente idée.  
Quand nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls vers cinq heures du matin, Pulie, mon elfe de maison était déjà en train de nettoyer.  
- Laisse, déclarai-je. Vas te coucher on nettoiera demain. On t'aidera.  
- Pulie est un bon elfe de maison, m'assura-t-elle cependant, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Ce serait vraiment honteux si sa maîtresse devait l'aider... marmonna-t-elle.  
- Tu vois ! S'exclama Drago. Tu brises les rêves et les espoirs de ton elfe !  
- Bon, je te payerais plus alors, cédai-je.  
- Ah non non non, répondit Pulie effrayée. Déjà que ma maîtresse ma paye, je ne veux pas surtout pas plus d'argent. On s'était mis d'accord sur un prix, je ne veux pas avoir plus, c'était le marché !  
Je poussai un profond soupire mais acquiesçai tout de même d'un signe de tête.  
- Hermione, le deal c'était que tu la payais, point final. Alors pour le reste, laisse-la tranquille, m'ordonna Drago. Surtout que maintenant on a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire, ajouta-t-il d'un regard carnassier.  
- Mr Malefoy a reçu une lettre durant la soirée, intervint Pulie qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. J'ai essayé de prévenir Mr Malefoy plusieurs fois mais il ne m'écoutait pas...  
- Drago franchement !  
- Une lettre ? Fit-il étonné.  
L'elfe lui tendit et Drago l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'exploser de rire. Je lui lançai alors un regard interrogateur.  
- Ce sont mes parents, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils ne sont pas croyable ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans ! Ils voulaient que je rentre dormir à la maison ! Mais ils sont malades.  
- Tu devrais peut-être y aller...  
- Tu veux que je m'en aille c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes avec tes parents à cause de moi.  
Drago sembla vérifier que l'elfe n'était plus là et passa ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et approchai mon visage du sien.  
- C'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, avant de m'embrasser avec passion.  
Je m'accrochai désespérément à lui pendant qu'il collait mon dos au mur le plus proche. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : qu'il remonte ma robe.

**_Cependant cela n'allait pas arriver. Et c'était certainement la dernière fois de ma vie que j'avais couchée avec Drago en tout début de soirée. Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su que tout allait être terminée, peut-être que j'aurais plus apprécié les moments passés en sa compagnie, peut-être que j'aurais passé mes journées à l'embrasser et à coucher avec lui. Après tout, nous n'avions couché que deux fois ensemble. J'aurais eu temps de choses à lui dire de vive voix. J'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aimais, plutôt que répondre oui quand il me l'avait demandé. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il était le plus beau et le plus drôle. J'aurais pu lui dire, maintenant que j'en avais conscience, que c'était lui que j'avais choisis, que j'avais choisis pour toujours. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé à la légère, je n'avais pas couché avec lui à la légère. Je savais qu'il resterait mon seul amour, que j'aimais il ne me serait donné d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette manière. Mais c'était trop tard_**

- Par Merlin mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille, ce cris strident entre dix milles. Drago me relâcha aussitôt et se retourna vers sa mère et son père qui venaient d'entrer par les baies vitrées encore ouvertes.  
- Au moins, il y a vraiment eu une soirée... marmonna Lucius mal à l'aise.  
Oui, il semblait mal à l'aise, mais pas autant que moi à cet instant. Quand à Narcissa j'avais l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Drago.  
- Nous t'avons envoyé un hiboux en début de soirée pour te dire de rentrer dormir à la maison, répondit Narcissa d'une voix aiguë.  
- J'ai dix-huit passés, répondit Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend en ce moment mais...  
Cependant ses parents ne l'écoutaient plus, ils me fixaient chacun à leur manière. Le père de Drago me lançait un regard désolé tandis que sa femme me fixait en tremblant.  
- Tu as peut-être dix-huit ans mais tu es notre fils, donc tu rentres immédiatement, déclara Narcissa. Et puis si tu ne buvais pas autant, cela t'éviterait de faire des bêtises, continua-t-elle sans cesser de me fixer.  
- Tu parles d'Hermione ? S'écria Drago en m'attrapant fermement la main. Ce n'est pas dû à l'alcool !  
Cette fois-ci il récupéra l'entière attention de ses parents qui se tournèrent vers lui.  
- On est ensemble ! On s'aime ! Et avant que vous me disiez quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas une décision que nous avons pris à la légère, j'y ai réfléchis depuis cet été et je...  
- DEPECHE-TOI DE RENTRER ! Hurla Narcissa. Transplane, nous arrivons juste après. Je veux te voir disparaître.  
Drago se tourna vers moi d'un air désolé.  
- Vas-y Drago, lui conseillai-je à voix basse pour que ses parents ne nous entendent pas. De toute façon on a les carnets.  
Drago acquiesça, m'embrassa rapidement et disparu.  
- Nous revenons dans vingt minutes Hermione, me lança Lucius mal à l'aise.  
Après quoi ces parents disparurent.

Le temps passa si vite que lorsqu'ils revinrent, j'avais l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. J'avais juste eu le temps de me laisser glisser le long du mur et m'asseoir par terre.  
Cette fois-ci Narcissa semblait calmée et ils s'assirent tous les deux en face de moi sur le canapé.  
- Nous devons te parler Hermione, commença Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.  
Je levai les yeux vers eux. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils me dire ? Pansy avait eu tord, cruellement tord ! Les parents de Drago n'étaient pas content de la nouvelle, pas content du tout.  
- Laisse-moi parler Narcissa, fit Lucius d'une voix douce.  
- Te laisse parler ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est moi qu'on devrait laisser parler, non ? Si tu m'avais laissé parlé depuis cet été, si tu m'avais écouté ! J'avais raison depuis le début, l'elfe et moi avions raison !  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Quel elfe ?  
- L'elfe de maison était censé vous surveillez, expliqua Lucius mal à l'aise. J'étais contre cette idée, je ne voulais pas d'un espion dans mon propre manoir et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais ...  
- Mais nous surveiller dans quel but ? Insistai-je perdue.  
- Pour que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure n'arrive jamais ! S'exclama Narcissa. Il était chargé de vous surveiller dès que vous étiez seuls.  
- Donc Drago avait raison... murmurai-je plus pour moi-même. Mais pourtant, nous l'avons soumis au veritaserum !  
- Non... Répondit Lucius. Le jour où vous avez soupçonnés l'elfe de vous espionner, Drago nous a descendu le flacon de veritaserum et est remonté te chercher. Nous avons fait l'échange à ce moment là. L'elfe n'a jamais essayé de te faire un cadeau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il vous ... Il vous surveillait.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas... fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal.  
- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Hermione, me répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce. Tu es la fille que nous aurions rêvé avoir avec Lucius, nous t'aimons beaucoup. Le deuxième enfant que la vie nous avait refusé.  
- Mais pourquoi m'éloigner de Drago ? Car c'est ce que vous avez cherché à faire avec cette maison je le sais...  
- Malgré le manque de preuve de l'elfe, je savais que si rien n'était encore arrivé entre vous deux cela ne tarderait pas. Il fallait que l'on vous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble Hermione.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une petite amourette passagère, je vous l'assure, je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui prétend avoir rencontré l'amour à chaque nouveau petit ami, je ne suis pas de ces filles !  
- Nous le savons Hermione, nous le savons... Mais Drago et toi êtes de la même famille... C'est mal, tu comprends ? Insista Narcissa.  
Je remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.  
- Je comprend, nous en avons parlé avec Drago, mais nous ne nous sommes connus qu'à nos dix ans, ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous avions pris nos bains ensemble tout petits ou que ...  
- Dis-lui clairement ! Intervint Lucius sans pour autant lever les yeux du sol qu'il fixait.  
- Me dire quoi ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.  
- Il faut que tu comprennes Hermione, fit Narcissa en se levant pour se rapprocher de moi et prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je l'ai fait dans ton intérêt, je ne voulais pas que tu sois sa fille, je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec ça, TU n'aurais pas voulu vivre avec sa ...  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Narcissa ? M'exclamai-je.  
- Tu es la fille de Bellatrix, ce qui fait de Drago ton cousin.

C'était comme si je n'étais plus vivante, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une âme qui n'avait aucune enveloppe corporel. Je ne sentais plus rien, mis à part une affreuse sensation de froid. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, seuls mes clignement de yeux prouvaient que je n'étais pas encore morte. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans de l'eau glacée. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi douloureux et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être totalement anesthésié. Voilà pourquoi j'avais reçu ces lettres, voilà pourquoi on en voulait à ma mère.

Parce que c'était ... Bellatrix Lestrange.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le silence

**Chapitre 27 : Le silence**

Nous étions déjà lundi matin et je venais de poser les pieds dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y aller la veille, préférant dormir une nuit supplémentaire chez moi. Ma première heure cours débutait comme tous les lundis par Botanique et comme la semaine précédente j'arrivais en avance devant les serres.  
Je n'avais pas répondu à Drago du weekend que ce soit via le carnet où lorsqu'il était venu frapper à plusieurs reprise à ma porte. Mes puissants sortilèges de défense l'avait empêché d'entrer et au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il avait cessé d'essayer. Malgré tout, le carnet était toujours avec moi, je l'avais même dans mon sac à cet instant précis. Je lisais assez fréquemment ce qu'écrivait Drago pour éviter au carnet de chauffer et de devenir lumineux, mais je ne lui avais pas répondu une seule fois.

_samedi 6h : " je voulais revenir te voir, mais je crois que si mes parents se rendent compte que je suis repartis ça va être le drame. Je t'embrasse, on se voit demain !"_

samedi 13h : " Tu dois encore dormir... Mes parents se sont calmés, ils sont venus s'excuser ce matin. C'est juste qu'ils ont eu peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose comme je n'avais pas répondu à leur lettre. D'ailleurs ils n'ont pas mentionné le fait qu'ils nous avaient presque surpris en train de coucher ensemble. Dis-moi quand tu es levée et je te rejoins"

samedi 15h :"Ce n'est pas possible de dormir à ce point !"

samedi 17h : "Hermione, tu m'inquiètes tout va bien ?"

samedi 18h : " Pourquoi tous tes volets sont fermés ? C'est quoi toutes ces défenses autour de ta maison ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ? Avec tout le bruit que j'ai fais tu n'as pas pu ne pas m'entendre !

Samedi 20h : " Hermione ! Je t'en supplie réponds-moi ! Mes parents me disent que tu vas très bien parce que notre elfe est venu aider le tiens à faire le ménager chez toi, mais réponds-moi enfin !"

Samedi 23h : " Pourquoi es-tu encore barricadée chez toi ? Qui est-ce que tu veux empêcher d'entrer ? Moi ?"

Dimanche 3h : "Tu me fais peur Hermione, il y a un problème entre nous ? C'est à cause de ce que mes parents ont vu ? Ils n'ont rien vu enfin ! Ils ne m'en ont même pas reparlé, ils s'en fichent !"

Dimanche 8h : " Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! A qui la faute ?! Hein ! Réponds-moi maintenant, arrête de faire la gamine !

Dimanche 22h : "J'en ai plus que marre de te courir après et ce depuis le début. Après tout, si tu n'avais pas envie d'être avec moi, il te suffisait de me le dire. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression de te forcer. Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à te harceler, parce que je suis sur que tu adores ça ! "  


Ce dernier message était le pire de tous, mais dans un sens Drago avait pris la meilleure décision pour nous deux. Il était hors de question que nous continuions à nous parler. Bien sur que les parents de Drago savaient que j'allais bien, ils étaient eux-même revenu me voir le samedi dans la journée. Ils m'avaient assurés qu'ils ne diraient rien à Drago si je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne leur avais pas répondu un mot, je ne leur avais pas adressé la parole. Ils étaient donc partis, en me disant qu'ils attendraient mon feux vert pour expliquer la situation à leurs fils, et que si je ne le donnais pas, ils ne diraient rien. Quel beaux choix j'avais là. Il était évidemment que jamais Drago ne saurait ! Je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir ça, je ne pouvais pas le rendre aussi malheureux que je l'étais.

J'en avais terriblement voulu aux Malefoy dans un premier temps, pour avoir caché l'identité de mes parents Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestrange... Mais en fin de compte ils avaient bien fait, ils avaient voulu bien faire. Savoir que j'étais la fille de ces horribles personnes me donnait envie de vomir ! Et les Granger, ces parents que je m'étais imaginée toute ma vie avait été la seule bonne chose à me raconter, à me faire croire. Les Malefoy avait eut raison, si Drago et moi n'avions pas fait la bêtise de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mon monde serait toujours le même, mon bonheur serait resté intacte. J'aurais continuer de penser que mes parents étaient les Granger. C'était Drago qui avait tout gâché en fin de compte, c'est lui qui avait brisé ma jolie petite vie devenu tranquille depuis seulement quelques mois, depuis la chute de Voldemort. Oui, c'était bien lui qui m'avait embrassé la première fois, lui qui m'avait embrassé la seconde. Sans ça, nous n'en serions pas arrivé là. Je le détestais dans un sens, car à cause de lui, je savais de qui j'étais la fille et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir.

- Salut Hermione ! Super soirée vendredi ! Me lança Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de bois sur le banc.  
Les élèves étaient tous en train d'arriver et j'essayai de ne croiser le regard de personne, surtout pas celui de Drago.  
- Tu devrais rester avec Ron aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas être de très bonne compagnie, répondis-je.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
Je ne répondis pas et continuai de fixer l'herbe à mes pieds.  
- J'y crois pas que tu sois avec Malefoy... Toi et Malefoy ! Insista-t-il à voix basse. Bon j'imagine que ce n'est pas la même personne que je connais, j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de passer un moment de la soirée avec lui vendredi. Il est ... Il est toujours très vantard, mais il est drôle. Toi et Malefoy... Répéta Harry. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
- Je ne suis pas avec Drago ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix froide en me levant.  
Le professeur Chourave venait d'arriver et d'ouvrir la porte serre. Je lui emboîtai alors le pas et m'asseyai à la place plus proche du professeur.  
Harry qui venait de prendre place à côté de moi, se pencha pour parler à voix basse.  
- Comment ça tu n'es pas avec Drago ?  
- Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. Maintenant, si tu veux discuter tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir à côté de Ron, moi j'aimerais suivre le cours, répliquai-je agacée.

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi dur avec Harry, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter une question de plus sur Drago, ou même sur la soirée. En fait je n'avais pas envie de parler du tout. De toute façon, il se rendrait vite compte que je n'étais plus l'amie qu'il connaissait depuis la première année, je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je le savais, j'avais la sensation que plus jamais je ne parviendrais à sourire.  
Le deuxième cours de la journée, soin aux créatures magiques, se déroula exactement de la même manière que le premier. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche des deux heures et malgré les regards suppliants de Hagrid pour que je donne des bonnes réponses à ses questions, je n'en fis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je n'avais pas envie que quiconque me regarde répondre. Je voulais qu'on oublie mon existence.

Ces quatre heures de cours avaient certainement été les plus pénibles de ma vie, mais le pire de tout était que je n'avais pas regardé Drago une seule fois. Mon monde s'effondrait réellement, car ce n'était pas un monde si Dago n'y apparaissait pas. Harry remonta au château en compagnie de Ron, tandis que je marchais dans l'herbe seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu ne connaissais pas les réponses aujourd'hui Granger ? S'exclama une voix moqueuse juste derrière moi. Tes dents ont repoussé ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas osé ouvrir la bouche ? En tout cas ça nous a fait un bien fou ! Continua Pansy en ricanant.  
Je fis aussitôt volte face pour me retrouver face au groupe entier des Sepentards, Drago y compris. Cependant, au lieu de lui répondre quoi que ce soit je me jetai sur elle, la clouant au sol. Alors que je lui frappai rageusement le visage, je sentis des bras forts me soulever et m'écarter de Pansy.  
- Tu es folle Hermione où quoi ? S'exclama Blaise à voix basse en me tenant toujours fermement contre lui, pour que j'évite de m'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Pansy. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Insista-t-il.  
- Lâche moi ! M'écriai-je en me dégageant vivement de son étreinte.  
Blaise me libéra et j'eu juste le temps de voir la lèvre de Pansy en sang avant de me retourner et de reprendre le chemin en direction de château.  
Cependant, Harry, Ron et Neville s'étaient arrêtés dans leur ascension et me fixaient complètement abasourdis. Alors que je passais devant eux, la tête haute, j'entendis une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.  
- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ? Demanda Ron hésitant.  
- Tiens donc ! Ca t'intéresse ? Crachai-je.  
- J'ai essayé de venir te voir la semaine dernière, mais tu rentrais beaucoup trop tard de la bibliothèque le soir... Expliqua Ron.  
De la bibliothèque ? Quelle bibliothèque ? J'avais passé mes soirées avec Drago ! Quel gâchis !  
- Je suis désolée Hermione... Je voulais venir à la soirée que tu donnais vendredi soir, mais comme je n'étais pas expressément invité...  
- Ton frère est bien venu sans invitation ! Répliquai-je.  
- Je n'ai pas osé.  
- Je m'en fiche Ronald ! Va raconter ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse !  
Cette fois-ci je tournai définitivement les talons.

Quand j'arrivai dans la grande salle, après un détour au dortoir des Gryffondor, je ne vins pas m'asseoir à côté de Ginny qui me faisait des grands signe de la main, ni auprès de Harry, Ron et autres élèves de septième année. Au lieu de ça, j'allais m'asseoir au côté opposé, à côté de deuxièmes années qui me lancèrent des coups d'œil étonnés. Drago et moi avions vraiment tout gâché en nous embrassant cette première fois, d'autant plus maintenant que Ron venait s'excuser. Je venais de l'envoyer balader alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi, tout ça parce que j'avais envie de mourir de tristesse, tout ça à cause de Drago.  
Pour une fois je m'étais placée de sorte à avoir la table des Serpentard face à moi, mais Drago me tournait le dos. Il n'était habituellement jamais assis dans ce sens là, j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait fait expert. Je croisai le regard de Blaise qui me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis celui de Pansy. Son regard était plus sombre que jamais, elle devait m'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas plus mal dans un sens de tous me les mettre à dos, cela réduirait mes chances de croiser Drago.  
J'avais beau être assise à une table remplie de plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres, aucun ne me faisaient réellement envie, car la seule chose que j'avais envie de goûter à cet instant précis, c'était les lèvres de Drago. Lèvres que je n'aurais plus jamais le loisir de toucher, que je n'avais même plus le droit de simplement regarder. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la nuque de Drago, comme était-il possible d'être aussi beau de dos et à cet distance. Comment allais-je gérer la perte de mon meilleur ami et ce celui que j'aimais en même temps. Car il était les deux. Oui je l'aimais et depuis longtemps. Comment allais-je faire pour survivre à ça ? Nous étions dans la même école, dans la même classe, dans...  
- Hermione ? On sort dehors ?  
Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que Ginny se tenait debout à côté de moi. Je secouai la tête en signe de refus, me levai et sortis de la grande salle en fixant la grande porte pour que mes yeux ne s'égarent pas autre part.

Alors que je traversais le grand hall afin de rejoindre le parc, je vis Victor Krum debout à l'entrée. Pourquoi pas après tout ! Il était le seul garçon avec qui j'étais sortir mis à part Drago. Etant donné qu'il m'avait à un moment donné plu, il était très probable qu'il parvienne encore à me plaire.  
- Bonjour professeur Krum.  
- Tu es sérieuse là Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il amusé.  
- J'essaye d'avoir un comportement normal envers un professeur, répondis-je.  
- Tu sais que ce ne sera jamais possible avec moi... Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment professeur, je ne suis là que pour le premier trimestre. Je reprends mon poste d'attrapeur à noël.  
Je fis signe à Victor de me suivre et nous descendîmes les marches du grand château dans un même mouvement.  
- Tu as trouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher ici ? M'enquis-je. Tu sais la vrai vie, la vie des gens ordinaires, la vie des gens qui ne sont pas célèbres ?  
- Non et cela n'arrivera jamais, murmura-t-il d'un air triste. Je suis quelqu'un de connu et cela ne changera jamais où que j'aille. Les élèves ne me traitent pas comme leur professeur, mais comme leur ...  
- Leur idole ? Terminai-je à sa place.  
- Oui c'est un peu ça... C'est pareil pour les filles, je n'en rencontrerais pas qui ne s'intéresseront pas à ma carrière, au fait que je sois connu.  
- Bien sûr que si, il en existe plein de ces filles !  
- Ah bon ? Fit-il d'un air étonné.  
- Moi par exemple, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toi pour ces deux raisons. Je m'intéressais à toi pour ta personne.  
Je me maudissais intérieurement de dire tout ça, je me maudissais d'être à cet instant entrain de me promener dans le parc avec Victor. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais passer à autre chose et vite.  
- C'est vrai. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que tu acceptes de venir à ce bal avec moi, dit-il en souriant.  
- Il n'y a pas de bal à Poudlard comme tu le sais, expliquai-je, le bal de noël à eu lieu grâce au tournois, mais si tu m'invites un weekend à faire quelque chose, je répondrais oui.  
Victor s'immobilisa et plongea son regard dans le mien, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce que je venais de dire. Je lui adressais un timide sourire et il reprit sa marche. J'eu l'impression qu'il s'était quelque peu redressé et que sa tête était plus haute. Comme s'il bombait le torse de fierté. Quand à moi, j'avais plutôt envie de m'enfoncer sous terre.

Quand je rejoignis mon cours de métamorphose à quatorze heures, je fus la première à entrer dans la salle et je pus donc choisir de m'installer au premier rang. Contre toute attente, Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté de moi et semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation au sujet d'une bêtise qu'avait fait Neville. En temps normal, j'aurais posé des questions, mais là rien ne me semblait intéressant. La seule chose qui me motivait un tant soit peu était de sortir avec Victor. Je savais que c'était la seule manière pour moi de réussir à respirer de nouveau normalement, à sourire pour de vrai, à retrouver un semblant de joie dans ma vie. Si Victor avait pu me rendre à peu près heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ma 4ème année, il était possible qu'il en soit de même après deux ans et demi. De plus, il semblait plus bavard qu'avant, plus enclin à la conversation.  
- M Malefoy ! Quand vous cesserez de faire le pitre, je pourrais peut-être commencer mon cours ? S'exclama le professeur MacGonnagal.  
Ainsi Drago s'amusait ? Il s'amusait alors que j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feux ? Je lui en voulais affreusement, mais après tout n'est-ce pas pour ça que je ne lui avais rien dis au sujet de notre lien de sang ? N'était-ce pas pour qu'il reste insouciant du véritable problème ? Si, c'était pour ça, je n'avais donc pas le droit de lui en vouloir parce qu'il s'amusai au fond de la classe. C'était juste vexant de savoir qu'il tournait si vite la page contrairement à moi.

Quand les deux heures de cours prirent fin, je me levai le plus vite possible de ma chaise et sortis de la salle de cours. Je ne voulais pas parler aux garçons, je ne voulais parler à personne. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Parvati et Lavande qui m'appelèrent à travers le couloir. Leurs cris agaçant eurent finalement raison de moi et je me retournais vers elle à contre coeur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Krum ? Me demanda Lavande.  
- Ne mens pas, on ta vu dans le parc avec lui à la pause de midi, ajouta Parvati.  
- Ce n'est parce que personne ne s'intéresse à vous qu'il faut faire un transfert sur moi, répliquai-je méchamment avant de les abandonner dans le couloir.  
Je marchai le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches et m'enfermer dans une des cabines. Je sortis le carnet noir de mon sac et l'ouvris le coeur battant. Drago ne m'avait rien écrit de plus que la veille. J'aurais dû être contente que tout se passe comme il le fallait, mais je ne pus empêcher un flot de larme de s'échapper de mes yeux.  
Victor Krum. Il fallait que je me concentre sur Victor Krum. 


	28. Chapitre 28 : Les inquiétudes

**Chapitre 28 : Les inquiétudes**

**Mardi 11h**

- Tu crois qu'elle va encore m'en vouloir pendant longtemps ? Demanda Ron à voix basse durant le cours de potion.  
- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit à toi qu'elle en veuille spécialement, répondit Harry qui lançait à Hermione des coups d'œil inquiet répétés. Elle ne va pas bien depuis hier, pas bien du tout.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à ton avis ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la journée...  
- Ginny ne t'a rien dit ? Insista Ron.  
- Non, elle ne lui parle plus non plus, elle ne parle à personne.  
- A part à Victor Krum, souligna Ron.  
- Arrête avec lui ! Je sais qu'hier elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Malefoy, mais je t'assure que c'est le cas, je les ai vu s'embrasser vendredi.  
- Oui eh bien ce n'est pas mieux !  
- Ron, si tu veux retrouver Hermione évite ce genre de commentaires

**Mardi 12h30**

- Je te signale que le courrier arrive le matin Ron, répéta Ginny pour la deuxième fois à son frère qui ne cessait de lever les yeux vers les fenêtres hautes de la grande salle.  
- Je sais, je regarde juste au cas où, lui répondit ce dernier.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends à la fin ?  
- Rien.  
Harry donna un discret coup de coude à Ginny qui allait répondre à son frère et lui désigna Hermione d'un signe du menton. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, elle n'avait même pas touché ses couverts. Elle s'était juste autorisé à boire une gorgé d'eau. Ginny avait déjà essayé de lui parler, mais Hermione ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle adressa alors un regard désolé à Harry, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que lui.  
- Eh ! S'exclama soudain Dean en s'attablant à côté du groupe. Vous avez lu a Gazette ce matin ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- C'est Rita Skeeter !  
- Je n'ai pas vu d'article écrit de sa main ! Insista Harry.  
- En 4ème de couverture ! Elle annonce un prochain article grandiose !  
Dean semblait véritablement excité par la nouvelle.  
- Elle va surement déformer et amplifier la vérité comme d'habitude ! S'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore t'intéresser à ce qu'elle raconte quand on sait que tout est faux.  
- Je vous signale que ses articles sont devenus plus sérieux ces derniers mois, depuis la mort de vous-savez-qui, intervint Seamus.  
- Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry agacé que beaucoup de personnes n'osent toujours pas prononcer son nom.  
- Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que l'article sur Hermione et Victor Krum était vrai en début d'année ? Lança Ginny.  
- Ils se sont parlés en début d'année, l'article n'était pas sortit de nulle part, même si elle a exagéré les faits.  
Tous se retournèrent soudain vers Hermione qui venait subitement de se lever de la chaise. Ils ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par la porte de la grande salle.  
- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara Ginny. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Vous êtes toujours en froid ? Demanda Dean à Ron.  
- Non, c'est autre chose cette fois, fit Harry. Elle ne parle plus à personne.

**Mercredi 13h **

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ! S'exclama Ginny agacée. J'ai essayé de lui parler durant toute la soirée d'hier ! Elle n'a même levé les yeux de ses parchemins lorsque je suis allée la voir à a bibliothèque et lorsque j'ai haussé le ton, je me suis fais virer par Mme Pince. Et le pire, c'est qu'à midi quand je l'ai suivis jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle est allée s'installer dans la réserve ! Je n'ai pas pu la rejoindre étant donné que je n'ai pas d'autorisation !  
Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.  
- Il faut qu'on aille parler à Malefoy, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Ah oui et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour être discret ? Malefoy et toi en train de discuter dans un couloir ? Tu n'y penses pas quand même !  
- Je trouverais un moyen, répondit-il sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.  
- Il y en a peut-être un, avoua Ginny gênée.  
Harry haussa les sourcils et l'invita du regard, à expliquer ce à quoi elle pensait.  
- Leurs carnets ! Il faut que je prenne celui d'Hermione et que j'écrive un mot à Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Ce qu'on écrit s'efface ? S'enquit Harry.  
- Non...  
- Alors c'est hors de question que l'on utilise ce moyen. Quand Hermione découvrira qu'on a volé son carnet pour parler à Malefoy, elle ne nous le pardonnera pas !  
- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas prendre ce risque. Parc contre, si Hermione ne va pas bien, Malefoy doit le savoir. Ils en ont peut-être parlé par écrit, insista Ginny.  
- Tu vas lire son carnet ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de violer sa vie privée.  
- On comptait parler à Malefoy, c'est pire ! Je veux juste voir si on trouve une explication à son comportement dans le carnet.  
Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis acquiesça finalement d'un faible hochement de tête.

**Mercredi 16h**

Quand la fin du cours d'astronomie arriva, Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : le carnet. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'Hermione ne le garde pas avec elle. Car durant le cours, il avait remarqué qu'il était toujours dans son sac. Dans un sens cela le rassurait, au moins, elle n'était pas totalement seule, Drago et elle continuaient de se parler. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans la salle, Ron l'attendait en haut des escaliers qui descendaient en lui lançant un regard impatient.  
- Tu veux faire des heures supplémentaires ou quoi ? S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Descends, je te rejoins ! Répondit Harry contre toute attente.  
Son meilleur ami lui adressa un regard surpris mais finit par hausser les épaules et disparaître de son champs de vision. Au lieu de le suivre, Harry se dirigea vers les rambardes extérieurs qui donnait sur le grand parc de Poudlard et s'arrêta au niveau de Drago qui contemplait le paysage d'un air triste. Ron n'avait pas vu qu'il restait un autre élève que Harry dans la salle, une chance indéniable.  
- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, il faut que je te parle, déclara Harry.  
- Moi aussi, fit Drago en se retournant vers lui.  
Harry fut surpris mais se reconcentra sur ce qu'il avait à lui demander.  
- Qu'est ce qui arrive à Hermione ? Elle ne nous parle plus, elle ne parle plus à personne. On s'inquiète vraiment là, expliqua-t-il.  
- Pardon ? S'exclama Drago.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué !  
- Je la trouvais un peu plus effacé que d'habitude si, enfin c'est surtout son manque de participation en cours qui m'a fait tilter.  
- Et ca va quand elle est avec toi ? Enfin je veux dire, elle te parle ? Parce qu'elle ne nous adresse plus la parole !  
La main que Drago avait posé sur la rambarde se crispa soudain, comme si il avait voulu torde le métal à la seule force de sa main.  
- Hermione ne me parle plus depuis ce weekend, avoua Drago d'une voix amère. Depuis le lendemain de la soirée. Elle n'a pas répondu à mes messages sur les carnets, pourtant je sais qu'elle les a lu, elle a son carnet avec elle tous les jours. Je pensais qu'elle n'était comme ça qu'avec moi.  
- Et comment a-t-elle réagit quand tu as essayé de lui parler lundi ? Insista Harry.  
Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, car il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas essayé de parler à Hermione, il n'avait même pas croisé une seule fois son regard. Et pour cause, il avait bien prit soin que cela n'arrive pas.  
- Je n'y crois pas ! S'écria Harry comprenant le silence de Drago. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta fierté de côté un moment hein ? Hermione va très mal je crois ! Vraiment très mal.  
- Elle ne vous parle vraiment plus ?  
Harry eut l'impression que la voix de Drago tremblait légèrement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.  
- Non elle ne nous parle plus.. Elle ne répond plus en cours, elle ne mange plus, elle ne vit plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais les derniers mots qu'elle m'ait dit lundi était qu'elle et toi n'étiez pas ensemble. Alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, il faut que tu répares tes erreur ! Fit Harry d'un ton accusateur.  
- Tu crois que je l'ai quitté ? Je n'ai RIEN fait, ce n'est pas ma faute ! S'exclama Drago.  
- Il s'est forcement passé quelque chose !  
- Non, Hermione a juste décidé que je n'existais plus du jour au lendemain. Je pensais que c'était sa manière de me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle agissait exactement de la même manière avec vous.  
Harry crut cette fois-ci voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Drago, ce lui le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Accusait-il réellement Drago à tord ?  
- Il faut que tu lui parles ! Tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose.  
- Elle n'a pas répondu à ce que j'avais écris sur le carnet ce weekend ! Elle ne me répondra pas !  
- Et bien essaye quand même ! Insista Harry d'un ton dur.

**Mercredi 18h**

Alors que Harry sortait de la salle d'étude où il venait de terminer son devoir de métamorphose, une tête rousse se rua sur lui.  
- Il faut mettre au point un plan ! Il faut attirer Hermione urgemment en dehors du dortoire. Ainsi elle ne pensera pas à prendre son sac, ni le carnet et je le prendrais à ce moment ! Expliqua-t-elle vivement.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Harry. J'ai pu parler avec Malefoy tout à l'heure. Hermione ne lui parle plus depuis ce weekend et elle ne lui a pas répondu sur le carnet non plus.  
- Tu plaisantes ! Tu crois que c'est à cause de lui ? Qu'il l'a ...  
- Non il ne l'a pas quitté, enfin il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Je pense qu'il dit vrai, Hermione se comporte avec lui exactement de la même manière qu'avec tout. Enfin, dans tout les cas, prendre le carnet ne servira à rien, Hermione n'y a rien écrit.  
- Si on croit Malefoy, fit remarquer Ginny. On ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'il mente.  
- Ginny ... Si on commence à se méfier de toute le monde !  
- Il s'agit tout de même de Malefoy !  
- C'est toi qui dit ça ? S'exclama Harry en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas moi qui était enchanté par la nouvelle sur l'identité d'Hermione et par le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
- Je n'étais pas **_enchanté_**, corrigea-t-elle, j'étais juste contente pour Hermione.  
- Ecoute, on laisse tomber l'histoire avec le carnet pour l'instant. J'ai demandé à Drago de lui réécrire, donc on attend de savoir si elle répond.  
- Oh eh bien si tu as demandé à Drago de lui écrire, il n'y a pas de problème, il va le faire. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide, fit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.  
- Il le fera, affirma Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air bien quand on parlait d'Hermione.  
- Il a peut-être quelque chose à se reprocher !  
- Non, il avait l'air triste, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

J'avais passé mes journées, depuis lundi, à ouvrir et refermer le carnet noir. Voir que Drago ne m'écrivait pas me torturait littéralement. Je savais que c'était bon pour nous, que son silence était la meilleure chose pour nous deux, mais je lui en voulais terriblement. Comment pouvait-il tourner si vite la page ? Comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose ?! Lui qui disait m'aimer. Bah voyons !  
Lorsque le cours de divination du mercredi après-midi se termina, je me ruai vers la sortie pour ne pas entendre Ron et Harry essayer de me parler. La seconde raison de mon départ soudain était que je devais rapidement voir le professeur MacGonnal. Par chance, elle était dans son bureau lorsque j'allais frapper. Je lui expliquai rapidement que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien depuis la veille et que j'aurais besoin d'une soirée supplémentaire de repose. En effet, tous les mercredis soirs, Blaise et moi nous retrouvions pour parler des sujets et problèmes importants en tant que préfets en chef. Il était hors de question que je le vois ce soir, hors de question ! MacGonnagal accepta aussitôt en avouant m'avoir trouvé bizarre durant le cours de la veille. Evidemment qu'elle m'avait trouvé bizarre, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche des deux heures avec elle, malgré le fait que cela soit mon cours préféré.

Quand je me retrouvai de nouveau dans le couloir, j'eu l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules, le problème des préfets en chef était réglé, du moins pour cette semaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir en cours, j'aurais dû resté chez moi, dans ma maison. J'aurais dû rester loin de toute le monde, car ils commençaient tous à se poser des questions et ce n'était vraiment pas une attitude très intelligence de ma part. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je fasse comme si tout allait bien avec tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, pour le moment il fallait que je file à la bibliothèque. J'avais pris énormément de retard ce weekend parce que je m'étais trouvée incapable de travailler. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivée, même dans les pires moments, faire mes devoirs était toujours un plaisir, mais pas cette fois-ci...  
Alors que je tournais à l'angle d'un couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers je sentis une main m'attraper avec force par la taille et une autre se poser sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Qui était-ce ? J'essayais de me débattre en vain, mon agresseur ne bougea pas et resta derrière moi.  
- Chut Hermione, c'est moi, murmura une voix dans mon oreille.  
Drago, c'était Drago. Mon coeur battit davantage rapidement si c'était possible et la main qu'il avait posé sur mon ventre pour me retenir semblait peser une tonne. Je sentis son étreinte devenir moins forte, je savais que j'aurais pu partir à présent, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'aimais être contre lui, j'aimais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je sentis d'ailleurs sa bouche s'y déposer timidement et je ne bougeai toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'était mon cousin. Je m'écartai alors brusquement de son contact, à contre coeur. Je ne me retournai cependant pas vers lui, je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Alors que j'entrepris de m'éloigner il rattrapa ma main pour me ramener vers lui.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, me chuchota-t-il toujours à l'oreille. Je croyais que tu regrettais et que c'était pour ça que tu ne me parlais plus...  
- C'est le cas. Je ne veux plus de toi, parvins-je à répondre.  
- Menteuse, tu ne parles plus à tes amis, tu ne parles plus à personne.  
Sa main lâcha la mienne et ses bras m'entourèrent le ventre. Mon dos se colla à son torse, tandis qu'il continuait de me parler à voix basse.  
- Je sais que tu m'aimes Hermione, peut-être pas autant que je t'aime, mais tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime tellement que je n'ai même pas cherché à te parler depuis lundi, parce que si ne plus être avec moi pouvait te rendre heureuse, je l'acceptais. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça.  
Ses lèvres se reposèrent le long de mon cou, de ma mâchoire et bientôt, d'une main, il commença à faire pivoter mon visage vers le sien.  
- Arrête... fis-je d'une voix suppliante.  
Il me torturait, s'en était insupportable et il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de mes protestations. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me retournait brusquement pour lui faire enfin face.  
- Je ne t'aime pas Drago. Tu me plais toujours physiquement, on va dire que tu me fais de l'effet, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous, je n'éprouve rien de plus pour toi. Je parle toujours à mes amis, ils sont juste complètement paranoïaques parce que je travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Tu m'as fait prendre beaucoup de retard dans mes devoirs. Mais tout va bien avec mes amis, il n'y a qu'à toi que je ne parle plus Drago. Et je veux que cela reste comme ça.  
Son visage sembla se décomposer et je profitai de ce moment pour m'écarter de lui. Alors que je posais enfin mon pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Drago m'interpella.  
- Je sais que tu mens Hermione et je découvrirais pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-il avant que je ne disparaisse de son champs de vision. 


	29. Chapitre 29 : L'appartement de Victor Kr

**Chapitre 29 : L'appartement de Victor Krum**

La discussion que j'avais eu avec Drago la veille m'avait clairement remit les idées en place. Ca n'avait pas vraiment été une discussion, non, mais l'échange qu'on avait eu m'avait fait réagir. Il fallait que je redevienne l'Hermione d'avant sinon tout le monde continuerait de se poser des questions et Drago le premier. Il fallait que je lui prouve, comme je lui avais assuré la veille, que je m'entendais toujours à merveille avec mes amis de Gryffondor.  
C'est ainsi, que je pris une profonde inspiration en entrant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné ce matin. Alors que je m'approchais de la table des Gryffondor, je vis Ginny me lancer un regard hésitant, je lui répondis par un sourire ce qui parut beaucoup la surprendre. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, en face de Harry qui lâcha maladroitement sa fourchette et Ron qui avala de travers. Harry fut le premier à m'adresser la parole.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui oui très bien, on a vraiment une tonne de devoir, je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque ! J'espère que vous travaillez aussi hein ?  
Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. C'est ce qu'Hermione Granger aurait répondu. L'Hermione Granger que je n'étais plus, car j'étais à présent Hermione Lestrange. Prononcer ce nom de famille, même intérieurement, me donnait la nausée.  
- Tu ne vas pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé quand même ! S'exclama Ginny en me fixant intensément du regard.  
- Je suis désolée pour cette semaine, marmonnai-je alors faussement honteuse, j'avais juste pris beaucoup de retard dans mes devoir à cause...  
- Pas à nous Hermione ! Me coupa Harry.  
- A cause de Drago, repris-je irritée qu'il m'ait coupé la parole. Je ne suis plus avec Drago et il a visiblement du mal à se faire à l'idée. Mais moi je vais bien, je vous assure, affirmai-je sûr de moi. C'est juste tendu entre nous.  
- Alors pourquoi tu n'as adressé la parole à personne de la semaine ? Insista-t-il. Il s'est passé un truc avec Malefoy j'en suis sur !  
- Elle a passé une mauvaise semaine, ça arrive à tout le monde, intervint Ron. Chacun gère ses ruptures comme il le peut.  
Je vis Harry lui lancer un regard glacial, car il savait parfaitement, tout comme moi, que Ron disait cela juste pour regagner mon amitié.  
- Exactement, répondis-je alors d'un air suffisant.  
J'étais bien trop heureuse de cette opportunité pour envoyer balader Ron. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que le but était d'effacer mon comportement de cette semaine et il m'aidait énormément avec son intervention.  
- Alors vous avez terminé votre devoir d'étude des moldus ? Demandai-je à Harry et Ron.  
A leur grimace je compris que non, étaient-ils au courant que nous avions ce cours à 10h ?  
- C'est pour qu'on ça qu'on s'est levé pour huit heures, m'expliqua Harry, on aura deux heures pour le finir.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin Ron ! S'exclama Ginny qui fixait son frère d'un air agacé.  
- Mais rien, répondit celui-ci mal à l'aise.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as avec la Gazette depuis lundi ?  
- Mais rien, insista-t-il.  
Un hiboux lâcha le journal en question face à Harry qui y était abonné et je vis Ron se tendre lorsque Harry l'ouvrit.  
- C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu stressé, fis-je remarquer.  
- Hein ? Fit Ron qui semblait à présent totalement perdu.  
Harry toisa son meilleur ami quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se plonger dans la lecture des gros titres.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé je me rendis seule à mon cours de Rune tandis que Ron et Harry se rendirent en salle d'étude pour terminer le devoir que nous avions à rendre à dix heures.  
Le trajet sans eux me permis de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Drago allait facilement pouvoir être mis de côté étant donné que je vivais désormais seule en dehors de Poudlard et il ne manquerait surement pas à mes amis de Gryffondor. Par contre, mes amis de Serpentard allaient être une autre pair de manche. Après tout, j'avais frappé Pansy au visage... Nous avions beau être très amies, je savais qu'elle ne pardonnait pas facilement, surtout face à l'humiliation que je lui avais infligé.  
Mes deux heures de Rune se passèrent dans le plus grand calme et lorsque je rejoignis Harry et Ron pour le cours d'étude des moldus ils étaient déjà installée dans la salle. J'aurais préféré m'asseoir seule, au premier rang, mais je devais faire celle qui allait bien. Je pris donc place à côté de mes deux amis.  
- Vous avez pu finir votre devoir à temps ? Me forçai-je à demander à Ron qui était assis à côté de moi.  
- Oui oui, dit-il en me montrant ses parchemins sur la table.  
Il se mit cependant aussitôt à froncer les sourcils en jetant un œil à mon propre devoir que je sortais de mon sac.  
- Hermione... Tu n'as donc jamais vécu avec des moldus ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Bah non ! S'exclama Harry à ma place en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais alors, comment as-tu fais pour en connaître autant sur les moldus ? Continua Ron. Harry ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien, c'est quand même dingue !  
- Oui c'est vrai, avoua Harry.  
- Je passais mes été à prendre des cours sur eux... A tester leur objets, visiter leurs villes, goûter leur nourriture et boissons...  
- Tu passais tes étés à étudier ! S'exclama Ron choqué. Ma pauvre !  
- Les moldus sont très intéressant et certainement plus intelligent que nous ! Répliquai-je. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de chose qu'ils ont inventé pour pallier leur manque de magie.  
- Oui oui je n'en doute pas, répondit-il aussitôt craignant certainement de m'avoir énervé.  
- C'est juste que ... Tu es bien l'Hermione qu'on connait quoi avec ta soif de connaissance.  
- C'est simplement une histoire de motivation, répondis-je avant de tendre mon devoir au professeur qui passait entre les rangés pour les récupérer.

Nous avions déjà écrit quatre parchemin de cours lorsque Harry m'interpella à voix basse.  
- Hermione... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose..  
Je suspendis le mouvement de ma plume et lui lançai un regard interrogatif.  
- Nous nous sommes parlés hier avec Drago... Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il t'arrive... Tu es sûr que vous avez rompu ?  
- Si elle te le dit, fit Ron.  
- Drago est une personne très fière comme tu le sais, expliquai-je en ignorant l'intervention de Ron, il ne veut pas que l'on sache que j'ai mis fin à notre relation, il n'accepte pas que ce soit moi qui ais pris la décision. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait autant l'autruche... Murmurai-je faussement ennuyée.  
- Tu devrais lui parler, me conseilla Harry, lui réexpliquer...  
- Nous en avons déjà parlé ce weekend et hier soir, fis-je d'une voix cassante. Et depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ?!  
Harry ne répondit pas et reprit le fil du cours.

La pause déjeuné se passa bien, dû moins je jouai parfaitement bien mon rôle de l'Hermione d'avant, de l'Hermione qui allait bien. Pourtant, je ne cessais de jeter de furtif coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. J'avais croisé à deux reprises le regard noir de Pansy. J'étais fixée, elle m'en voulait toujours, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, elle ne viendrait pas me reparler de si tôt. Blaise m'avait lancé un regard désespéré, je pouvais presque l'entendre dire "vous n'arrêterez jamais Drago et toi !". Sauf que si nous arrêtions justement, tout était finit. Par chance, Drago ne leva pas le nez de son assiette et j'eu le loisir de l'observer autant que je le pouvais. Il semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Je n'avais pas ouvert mon carnet noir depuis un bon moment maintenant et il n'avait ni chauffé, ni brillé. Ce qui signifiait que Drago ne m'avait pas écrit, où du moins pas suffisamment pour que le carnet me le rappelle. Je savais que c'était bon pour moi, bon pour nous, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit hier qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il se passait ? Pourtant il ne faisait rien ! J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que j'avais à peine remarqué que nous nous étions tous levé de table pour aller dans le parc, en attendant l'heure du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous nous installâmes sur les marches de l'entrée du château et un vent frais balaya mon visage. Pourtant je n'avais pas froid. Pas froid car je ne cessais de penser à l'altercation que j'avais eu avec Drago la veille. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'il avait passé sa main sur mon ventre tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille. Le meilleur moment avait été lorsqu'il avait posé sa bouche contre mon cou pour y déposer un baisé. Ses lèvres avaient été brûlantes mais si douces en même temps. J'eu un haut le coeur en revenant à la réalité. C'était mon cousin, je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées à son égard, je ne pouvais pas penser à lui de cette façon.  
- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Tu penses à Victor Krum ?  
Je levai brusquement les yeux vers Luna assise sur les marches un peu plus bas, à côté de Ginny. Je sentis tous les regards peser lourdement sur moi.  
- Victor Krum ? Répéta Ron en arquant un sourcil.  
Oui Victor Krum ! Il fallait que je le trouve aussitôt, il fallait que je l'embrasse, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, parce que penser à Drago avait éveillé une chaleur au bas de mon ventre, une chaleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien à présent. Je me levai alors des marches sous l'œil étonné de mes amis.  
- J'ai oublié ... Je reviens ! Dis-je alors en tournant les talons, faute de trouver une excuse pour leur fausser compagnie.  
Je rentrais dans le hall au pas de course et me précipitai à la porte de Victor Krum. Je me fichais que les élèves présents dans le hall me voit frapper à sa porte, je m'en fichais totalement. Il fallait juste qu'il m'ouvre, que je rentre dans ses appartements et que je l'embrasse. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être là, désespérée, je me mis à tambouriner à la porte et enfin, la poignée bougea. La porte s'entrouvrit à peine pour me laisser suffisamment de place pour entrer. Je me glissai alors à l'intérieur troublée par son obscurité. Pourquoi tout était fermé en pleine journée ? Victor était-il malade ? L'avais-je réveillé ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Siffla une voix venimeuse.  
- Et toi ! M'exclamai-je reconnaissant la voix et la silhouette de Drago.  
- Je t'ai posé une question ! Cracha-t-il en me repoussant contre le mur grâce à l'appui de sa main sur mon épaule.  
- Je voulais parler au professeur Krum moi, répliquai-je agacée. Toi par contre, tu n'as rien à faire ici !  
Je ne savais pas ce qui me mettait le plus hors de moi. Le fait qu'il sache à présent que j'étais entrée dans les appartement de Victor Krum dans le but de voir ce dernier, ou le fait d'être tombé sur lui et donc de devoir lui parler.  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ?!  
- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répliquai-je.  
- BIEN SUR QUE SI !  
Je sentis sa main s'enfoncer davantage dans mon épaule. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur.  
- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU LUI VOULAIS ? S'énerva-t-il. A te faufiler ainsi dans ses appartements ! ESPECE DE ...  
Ma main partit se loger contre sa joue dans un claquement impressionnant, le coupant dans sa phrase. Maintenant que je m'étais habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce, je pus voir distinctement le regard de Drago. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me tuer. Mais étrangement, au lieu de me rendre ma gifle comme je m'y étais attendu, il fit glisser ses mains sur ma taille.  
- Lâche moi ! M'exclamai-je aussitôt en essayant de me dégager de son contact.  
Cependant ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à moi et je ne parvins pas à m'écarter de lui.  
- DRAGO ! M'écriai-je alors. LÂCHE MOI MAINTENANT !  
- Certainement pas, murmura-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à mon oreille.  
Il pressa son corps contre le mien tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Il fallait que je me dégage de son contact, il fallait que nos corps se séparent, il fallait que la chaleur en bas de mon ventre, qui avait reprit de plus belle, disparaisse. L'une des mains de Drago se détacha de ma hanche pour se glisser son mon pull, tandis que mes mains attrapèrent la tête de Drago pour l'approcher de la mienne, et alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher la porte de l'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit.  
Par chance, nous eûmes le temps de nous séparer lorsque Victor apparu face à nous. Il nous fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, complètement abasourdis par notre présence ici.  
- Je ...  
Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Que devais-je dire ?!  
- Hermione te cherchait, comme tu peux le voir elle s'est permise de rentrer dans ton appartement, expliqua Drago d'une voix sifflante tout en m'adressant un regard noir. La voyant faire je l'ai suivit pensant éviter qu'une chose affreuse se passe. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre Krum, que les relations entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites !  
Il le menaçait ! C'est tout bonnement ahurissant. C'était lui que j'avais trouvé dans l'appartement de Victor à faire je ne sais quoi et il renversait incroyablement la situation !  
- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, répondit alors Victor d'une voix dure. Je ne sais pas à quoi Hermione pensait en entrant ici, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir. Estimez-vous plutôt heureux que je n'en parle pas à vos directeurs de maison !  
J'avais envie de disparaître littéralement et ne plus jamais recroiser le regard de Victor tellement j'avais honte. Je pris alors le chemin de la sortie tête baissée. J'entendis Drago dire à Victor qui le tenait à l'œil, puis sortir à son tour.  
Je traversai le hall sans faire attention aux élèves qui m'avaient vu sortir des appartements de Victor, suivit de Drago. Je me fichais de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser. J'avais terriblement honte et je tentais de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre Drago et moi. Cependant, alors que je montais à l'étage supérieur, j'entendais toujours Drago derrière moi, dû moins j'étais sur à 90% que c'était lui. Me suivait-il ?  
- Hermione ! M'appela-t-il.  
Je fis volte face et lui lançai un regard effrayé. "Hermione" ? Voulait-il vraiment griller ainsi ma couverture et ma protection ? Il dû prendre conscience de sa gaffe car il paru déstabilisé quelques instants. Je profitai de cet instant d'hésitation pour reprendre mon chemin et mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.  
- GRANGER ! Cria-t-il alors.  
Les élèves présents se tournèrent vers nous. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se taire ?!  
- Je te préviens Granger, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas ça va mal se passer ! Continua-t-il. J'ai ma baguette en main et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !  
- Certainement pas ! S'exclama soudain notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et d'ailleurs il est presque quatorze heures, rentrez en classe pour attendre le reste des élèves.  
Je vis Drago faire un effort surhumain pour ne rien répondre et se plier à l'exigence de notre professeur. Moi je l'avais échappé belle, mais j'étais certaine que Drago ne s'arrêterait pas là. Pas après le geste que j'avais eu dans les appartements de Victor, par après que j'ai attrapé son visage pour l'approcher du mien. Nous avions faillit nous embrasser. J'avais faillit embrasser mon cousin. Lui ne savait rien, mais moi je savais ! Je n'avais aucune excuse, je me dégouttais !


	30. Chapitre 30 : Le grand article de Rita S

**Chapitre 30 : Le grand article de Rita Skeeter**

Nous étions enfin vendredi et je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi. Par chance, le vendredi était la journée la moins longue de la semaine. Nous n'avions qu'histoire de la magie de huit heures à dix heures et métamorphose de quatorze heures à seize heures. Je n'avais plus qu'une journée à passer ici et je pourrais enfin me retrouver seule pour deux jours entiers.  
Cette perspective me remonta le morale et ce fut presque réellement de bonne humeur que je rejoignis la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuné.  
- Ah ! Hermione va trancher, déclara Ginny en croisant les bras lorsque j'arrivais près de la grande table.  
Je haussai un sourcils interrogateur en m'essayant en face d'elle.  
- Les Sphinx ont été inventés par les sorciers n'est-ce pas ? Me lança-t-elle.  
- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce sont des créatures, des êtres vivants ! On ne crée pas des êtres vivants !  
- Hagrid l'a déjà fait, intervint Harry d'une petite voix.  
- Hermione ? Insista Ginny.  
- Heu et bien, c'est une très bonne question, fis-je en réfléchissant. On ne le sait pas vraiment à vrai dire, certaines sources disent que cette espèce a été créée par les sorciers pour protéger les trésors, mais il n'y aucune preuve à vrai dire...  
- Donc j'avais raison ! S'exclama Ginny. Les Sphinx ont été créés par les sorciers.  
- Hermione vient de dire que ce n'était pas sur, fit remarquer Ron.  
- Justement ! Cette histoire ne sort pas de nulle part ! Elle est vrai, le contredit Ginny.  
Harry poussa un profond soupire et j'en déduisis que cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que Ron et sa soeur se disputait à ce sujet. Je lui lançai un sourire compatissant et me servait un pancake.  
- Ah la gazette ! Fit Harry en attrapant le journal qui lui tombait dans les mains.  
Je remarquai que beaucoup d'élèves y étaient abonnés cette année, certainement parce que Voldemort n'était plus là et que les élèves ne craignaient plus d'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive avec cette histoire de Sphinx ? Demandai-je à voix basse à Ginny, profitant de l'intérêt de Ron pour la Gazette que lisait Harry.  
Il tentait en effet de regarder discrètement par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
- On parlait du tournois des trois sorciers, celui auquel à participé Harry.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, insistai-je.  
- Il y avait un Sphinx dans le labyrinthe, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
- Ah bon ? M'exclamai-je surprise. Harry n'en n'a jamais parlé.  
- Oh je viens de l'apprendre moi aussi, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Il faut dire que nous n'avons jamais vraiment reparlé de cette troisième et dernière tâche du tournois... murmurai-je en repensant à la tragique mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort.  
A y penser, il était vrai que le Sphinx était une créature très rare et que j'aurais adoré rencontrer, voir une fois dans ma vie. C'était des créatures très intelligentes qui adoraient les énigmes et les devinettes. Je beurrai mon pancake en me demandant où il était possible de rencontrer une telle créature, tout en demandant à Ron ne me faire passer le jus de citrouille. Et puis, Ginny et Ron m'avaient vraiment posé une colle. Il était tout de même dingue que personne ne connaisse la provenance de ces créatures, ce serait un sujet d'étude fascinant du coup.  
- Ron ! Le jus est juste à côté de toi ! Répétai-je agacée par son manque de réaction.  
Cependant, ce dernier continua de me fixer d'un air absent. Il était blanc comme un linge. Je me tournai vers Ginny en fronçant les sourcils mais cette dernière faisait la même tête. Je me rendis d'ailleurs compte, que la table des gryffondor était étrangement silencieuse. Non, la salle tout entière était étrangement silencieuse.  
Je portai mon attention sur Harry qui me tendait le journal d'un air choqué et inquiet.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il secoua de nouveau le journal pour m'inciter à le prendre. Je l'attrapai et lu la première page en diagonal. C'est alors que je tombai sur le gros titre qui retint tout mon attention. 

_**" Hermione Granger ou Hermione Lestrange : trop longtemps dans l'ombre p3"**_

Que signifiait ce titre ? J'ouvris brusquement la page en question pour le lire l'article.

**_Hermione Granger, jeune fille désormais bien connue, est en réalité l'unique fille de Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestrange, anciens mangemorts.  
Nous connaissons Hermione Granger pour son rôle phare dans la chute de vous-savez-qui, membre de l'ordre du Pheonix et ex-petite amie de Harry Potter à l'époque du tournois des trois sorciers , mais connaissons nous réellement toute la vérité à son sujet ?  
Assurément non._**

Hermione Lestrange est loin d'être une fille de moldu et il est d'autant plus troublant de savoir qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par ses parents biologiques, mais par la famille Malefoy depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle a cependant belle et bien été éduquée dans la suprématie du sang pure. Cette révélation, ne peut qu'alimenter les doutes que nous avions déjà envers ces familles, autrefois reliés à Voldemort, qui ont été graciées. Cette jeune fille n'aurait-elle pas été tout simplement l'espionne parfaite ? L'espionne parfaite dès son entrée à Poudlard ? La famille Malefoy est-elle aussi blanche qu'elle veut nous le faire croire ? Vous-savez-qui est-il réellement mort ? Il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons quand on sait qu'Hermone Lestrange a tenu à cacher son identité, même après la mort de vous-savez-qui !

Mais les révélations ne s'arrêtent pas là. Le destin d'Hermione Lestrange est d'autant plus dramatique quand on sait que son cousin Drago Malefoy et elle-même semblent s'aimer. Un destin tragique pour cette jeune fille à qui M et Mme Malefoy ont désormais interdit de revoir celui qu'elle aime le weekend dernier.  
Hermione Lestrange ne vit plus au manoir Malefoy, mais désormais dans une maison en France loin d'eux. Les parents de Drago Malefoy ont cru nécessaire de l'éloigner de leur fils le plus possible.  
En effet, malgré toutes les précautions mise en place par les Malefoy, avec notamment un elfe de maison pour les surveiller discrètement, Hermione Lestrange et Drago Malefoy auraient déjà consommé leur relation. Quelques centaines d'années en arrière l'inceste n'aurait pas autant dérangé, c'était en effet une chose assez courante entre cousins et cousines, mais de nos jours cette relation ne peut être que scandaleuse.

Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Hermione Lestrange ne vit certes plus avec la famille Malefoy, mais les deux jeunes sont en âge de transplaner et de se voir où bon leur semble. Il est important de noter qu'ils étudient également dans la même école ! Il est à espérer que la directrice de Poudlard et les enseignants mettront un point d'honneur à séparer le jeune Drago Malefoy et Hermione Lestrange.

De plus qu'en pensent les concernés ? Hermione Lestrange est-elle aussi dérangée et instable que sa mère ? Est-elle une personne qu'il serait dangereux de contredire ? Il est par ailleurs intéressant de souligner qu'elle est la meilleure élève que Poulard ait eu depuis de nombreuses années et il est primordiale de se demander si son parcours ne ressemble pas déjà à celui de vous-savez-qui... ?  
Qu'en pense le jeune Drago Malefoy ? Est-il incapable de prendre conscience qu'une telle relation dérange ?

Rita Skeeter

Mon coeur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, c'en était presque assourdissant, d'autant plus que la grande salle était à présent totalement silencieuse. Tous le monde ou presque avait dû lire l'article. Tout le monde savait à présent. Pire encore, tout le monde savait que j'avais couché avec mon cousin. J'avais toujours les yeux plongés dans l'article, je n'osais pas les relever. J'avais bien trop peur de croiser le regard des autres, celui de mes amis, celui des élèves de Serpentard, des professeurs, de Drago... Mon dieu Drago ! N'est-ce pas la pire manière de l'apprendre pour lui ? Surtout que Rita Skeeter en avait rajouté des tonnes comme d'habitude, mais l'essentiel était vrai. J'étais la fille de Bellatrix et à présent tout le monde le savait. Comment avait-elle fait ?! Comment avait-elle su ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?  
- C'est toi ! S'exclama soudain Ginny horrifiée.  
Je levai malgré moi les yeux vers son doigt pointé en direction de son frère. Ce dernier affichait un visage encore plus blanc que lorsqu'Harry m'avait tendu le journal.  
- Je ne sais pas comme tu as su, mais c'est toi qui a donné les informations à Rita Skeeter, ou alors tu lui as donné les moyens d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, insista Ginny le visage se décomposant de plus en plus. C'est pour ça que depuis lundi tu es complètement obsédé par la Gazette n'est-ce pas ? Tu regrettais ton geste hein ?! REPONDS !  
Je ne pouvais pas rester à table, pas à présent que tous le monde sans exception regardait dans notre direction. Je me levai alors lentement ce qui figea toute ma table, ainsi que Ginny qui abandonna ses accusations contre son frère. Je me concentrai sur le sol et commençai à avancer en direction de la sortie. Il n'y avait toujours personne qui parlait et je savais qu'ils étaient tous en train de me regarder, professeurs compris. Le chemin jusqu'à la sortie me paraissait interminable et quand enfin j'aperçu l'encadrement de la grande porte un cri raisonna dans la grande salle.  
- Hermione !  
C'était la voix que je ne voulais pas attendre, la voix qui fit monter en moi ce que je refoulais depuis le début : des larmes. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, pas devant tous le monde. Je passais alors l'encadrement dans la grande porte ignorant l'appel de Drago. Cependant une main attrapa mon bras. Pas brusquement, non. On aurait même dit que la personne qui m'avait attrapé tremblait. Je me retournai lentement vers Drago qui me contemplait d'un air désespéré.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a tout inventé ? Hein ?  
Une larme m'échappa et coula lentement le long de ma joue, tandis que je fixai Drago sans parvenir à lui répondre.  
- Hermione... Dis-moi que c'est faux, dis-moi que ce faux, fit-il d'une voix implorante.  
Je ne pouvais toujours pas prononcer le moindre mot, d'autant plus que la salle entière nous écoutait avec attention, je me contentais de lui lancer un regard désemparé. Sa main qui me tenait encore lâcha mon bras pour tomber le long de son corps. Il avait comprit que tout était vrai et je vis l'once d'espoir, qui l'avait habité quelques secondes auparavant, disparaître. Je profitai de la prise de conscience de Drago pour enfin sortir de la grande salle et échapper aux regards des élèves et des professeurs.  
Je sortis dans le parc dans l'espoir d'être seule mais Drago vint aussitôt me rejoindre.  
- Et moi qui croyais que tu me trompais avec Victor Krum... Je cherchais des preuves de votre relation dans ses appartements hier.  
- Drago...  
- Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, que j'étais le seul à ...  
- Arrête ! Le coupai-je.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'avais le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'énerva-t-il. Je ne le méritais pas ? Tu as préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance ? Tu as préféré me laisser passer mes journées et mes nuits à me demander ce que j'avais fais de mal ?!  
- Cela ne te concernait pas, répondis-je en descendant les marches extérieures pour mettre le plus d'écart entre nous deux.  
- QUOI ?! Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Fit-il en me rejoignant vivement.  
Il m'attrapa fermement par les épaules et m'obligea à lui faire face.  
- Tu te devais de me le dire et tu le sais très bien, tu n'as juste pas eu le cour...  
- NON JE N'AI PAS EU LE COURAGE DE TE LE DIRE ! M'écriai-je alors.  
Cette fois-ci je ne pus empêcher un flot de larme de couler le long de mes joues.  
- Parce que tant que tu ne le savais pas, rien n'était encore figé. Tant que personne ne le savait, je n'étais pas encore totalement la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme la plus folle selon Sorcière Ebdo ! Tu te souviens de l'article ? Tant que tu le savais pas, tu ne me regarderais pas d'un air dégoûté ! Parce que je suis ta cousine Drago et qu'on a couché ensemble ! Tout le monde sait qu'on a couché ensemble d'ailleurs maintenant. Et je t'aime tellement... marmonnai-je entre deux sanglots. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre en sachant que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais...  
Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase, mes sanglots avaient redoublé d'intensité. Drago, le regard torturé, retira ses mains de mes épaules et attrapa mon visage en coupe. Il avait les larmes aux yeux également.  
- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Il approcha son visage du mien. Il était si près à présent que nos lèvres se touchaient presque, tandis que je lui lançais un regard implorant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il m'embrasse, il ne fallait pas. Cependant, ses jambes semblèrent céder sous son poids et il tomba genoux face à moi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et je savais qu'il pleurait silencieusement.  
Lorsque je détournai enfin les yeux de Drago, je vis un petit groupe d'élève regroupé sur les marches extérieures de l'entrée du château. Ils étaient presque tous là, réunis comme s'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Daphné... Seul Ron manquait à l'appel. Ils nous observaient tous d'un air triste, comme s'ils pouvaient ressentir notre propre tristesse à Drago et à moi. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir, personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point nous souffrions.

Personne ne le pourrait jamais. J'étais amoureuse de mon cousin.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Les réactions

**Chapitre 31 : Les réactions**

- Elle est où ? Demanda Ginny à Drago qui était resté agenouillé par terre.  
Il n'y eu aucune réponse de sa part.  
- Drago, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
- Elle est partit par là-bas, indiqua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Vers la forêt ? Fit Ginny étonnée en se retournant vers Harry.  
- Je n'ai rien vu... Répondit celui-ci.  
- Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée.  
- C'est toi qui nous a dit de nous tourner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, fit remarquer Luna.  
- Oui eh bien maintenant elle a disparu. Drago dit qu'elle est partit par là, mais c'est vaste ! C'est la direction de la forêt, du lac, de...  
- Elle est sortit de Poudlard, déclara Harry.  
- Comment ? Demanda Pansy qui était restée à l'écart jusqu'à présent.  
- Elle est passée sous le saule cogneur, répondit Harry.  
Tous se tournèrent vers l'arbre qui semblait quelque peu agité.  
- Dessous ? Répéta Pansy en toisant Harry d'un air étrange.  
- Mais oui tu as raison ! S'exclama Ginny en se précipitant dans sa direction.  
Tous la suivirent excepté Drago qui resta à la même place que lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux.

- Comment ça sous le sale cogneur ? Répéta Pansy.  
- Il y a un passage sous l'arbre, expliqua rapidement Ginny à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Le passage mène à la cabane hurlante.  
- La cabane de près-au-lard ? Demanda Neville surpris.  
- Oui. Harry à raison, Hermione est sans aucun doute partit par là ! Allons-y. Et faites attention, l'arbre est très colérique !  
A ces mots Ginny couru en direction du saule cogneur et plongea la tête la première dans le trou au milieu des racines. Une fois à l'intérieur du tunnel, elle couru pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la cabane hurlante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ait le temps de transplaner. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle soit là pour sa meilleure amie. Cependant, quand elle arriva enfin à destination, Hermione n'était ni dans la cabane, ni à l'extérieur. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Dépitée, Ginny se laissa tomber sur les marches extérieurs de la cabane.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les autres arrivèrent et la rejoignirent dans le jardin. Luna avait des petites branches coincées dans les cheveux, le tee-shirt de Théodore Nott était déchiré et un œil au beurre noir semblait naître sur le visage de Daphné Greengrass. Les autres n'avaient rien et Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'Hermione avait eu raison. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas aussi bête que cela et semblait même très débrouillarde. En d'autres circonstances, Ginny aurait adoré se moquer de l'état de Luna où même de celui des deux serpentards, mais l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la plaisanterie.  
- On est arrivé trop tard, lâcha Harry dans un profond soupire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Je rentre chez moi ! Déclara soudain Pansy s'apprêtant à transplaner.  
- Tu n'es pas croyable ! S'exclama Blaise en la toisant d'un œil mauvais. Drago et Hermione passent certainement le pire jour de leur vie et toi tu ne penses qu'à sécher les cours.  
- Ferme-là ! Cracha-t-elle. Drago et Hermione vont mal , je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard en sachant cela. De plus, je dois parler à ma mère, je dois savoir s'il elle était au courant. Je dois savoir si elle faisait partie du secret elle aussi.  
- Et si c'est le cas ? Demanda Théodore.  
- Je ne suis pas sur que je lui pardonnerais, répondit-elle juste avant de disparaître.  
Ginny, Harry, Neville et Luna parurent choqués par ce que venait de dire Pansy.  
- Pansy et sa mère ont une relation très... Elles sont très proches, leur expliqua Blaise. Elles n'ont pas vraiment de secret l'une pour l'autre, voilà pourquoi Pansy est aussi dure avec elle.  
- C'est assez étrange même d'être aussi proche de sa mère. On dirait plus qu'elles sont amies, comme si elles n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ajouta Daphné d'un petit sourire.  
- Les histoires de liens de parenté n'amusent que toi ! Cracha soudain une voix glaciale.  
Personne n'avait vu Drago sortir de la cabane hurlante et personne n'eut le temps de lui parler. Il transplana presque aussitôt.  
- Je vais rentrer moi aussi, dit Ginny en se levant des marches. Ma mère doit être inquiète.  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle étonnée.  
- Inquiète pour Hermione, ajouta-t-elle. Tu viens ? Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry.  
Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rejoignit Ginny et ils transplanèrent dans un même mouvement.

Blaise, Théodore et Daphné se retrouvèrent alors seuls avec Luna et Neville. Ce fut ce dernier qui s'avança vers le groupe de Serpentard.  
- Vous êtes les amis d'Hermione également ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit Blaise. Enfin, je ne sais pas si nous méritons cette appellation, nous ne nous sommes doutés de rien. Hermione agissait bizarrement depuis le début de semaine mais nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin...  
- Comme nous tous, lui répondit Neville. Comment pouvions nous deviner ce qu'il se passait ?... Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Luna.  
Celle-ci acquiesça et après un timide sourire en direction des serpentards, ils rentrèrent dans la cabane hurlante.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Théodore en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.  
- On va chez moi, répondit Blaise. Et on se rend chez Drago ce soir. Il faut le laisser seul un moment avec ses parents je pense, mais après, il aura besoin de nous.  
Théodore et Daphné approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête et transplanèrent.

**Manoir Parkinson**

- MAMAN ! Hurla Pansy en montant à l'étage supérieur. MAMAN !  
Elle ouvrit successivement la porte de toutes les pièces susceptibles de renfermer sa mère lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Lui demanda sa mère une serviette de bain sur la tête.  
- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? Demanda Pansy surprise par le ton joyeux de sa mère.  
- La Gazette ?  
- Oui ! S'impatienta-t-elle. Mais tu n'es pas encore descendu en bas prendre ton petite déjeuné ?  
- Il est tout juste neuf heures Pansy, tu permets que je me fasse belle, répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Non, il faut que tu descendes tout de suite ! C'est important ! Il faut que tu lises l'article, tu en as pour cinq minutes c'est très important.  
Mme Parkinson toisa sa fille pendant quelques secondes, avant d'enfin sortir complètement de sa chambre et de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé en robe de chambre.  
- Dépêche-toi !  
- Oh ça va Pansy hein ! Tu n'as qu'à me dire de quoi parle cet article !  
Pansy ne répondit pas et une fois en bas, elle attrapa la gazette que leur elfe de maison avait posé dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude et la tendit à sa mère.  
- Page 3, lui indiqua-t-elle.  
Sa mère attrapa le journal avec curiosité avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Elle releva aussitôt le regard vers sa fille.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Hermione Lestrange ? Lestrange, comme Bellatrix Lestrange ? Rita Skeeter croit qu'Hermione est sa fille ?  
Pansy ne répondit et se contenta de fixer sa mère.  
- Cette femme est vraiment devenu complètement folle, fit-elle en retirant sa serviette des cheveux.  
Elle rassembla ses cheveux dans le dos, s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et ouvrit le journal à la page 3.

**Maison Weasley**

- Arthur ? C'est toi ? Demanda Molly en se précipitant à l'extérieur de chez elle, après avoir entendu un "pop" de transplanage.  
Cependant, elle se stoppa net sur le perron.  
- Ginny ? Harry ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.  
- Maman, tu as lu le journal ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
Ginny fixa sa mère d'un air étrange. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus inquiète que ça ? Le sort d'Hermione l'indifférait-elle à ce point ? Pourtant, elle lui avait assuré comprendre et pardonner à Hermione son mensonge lorsque Ginny lui avait tout raconté. Lui avait-elle mentit ?  
- Mme Weasley, Ginny parle de l'article concernant Hermione, intervint Harry.  
- Oh cet article ! Fit Molly en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais écrire à la Gazette, ajouta-t-elle en priant les deux jeunes de rentrer à l'intérieur d'un signe de main, c'est scandaleux qu'on laisse un journaliste écrire de telles sornettes. Rita Skeeter a vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Et puis encore ?! Hermione Lestrange ! S'exclama-t-elle énervée. Que va-t-elle raconter la prochaine fois hein ?! Et puis, je suis certaine que la plus part des gens croient à ses bêtises !  
- Mme Weasley...tenta Harry.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'abord ? Fit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches. Vous avez cours il me semble.  
- On est partit de Poudlard, répondit Ginny.  
- J'en ai bien l'impression oui. Je peux savoir qu'elle en est la raison ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère.  
- L'article est vrai maman. Hermione est partit de Poudlard, on ne sait pas où elle est, on espère juste qu'elle va bien.  
- Comment ça l'article est vrai ? Répéta Molly en fronçant les sourcils.  
- L'article est vrai, répéta très sérieusement Ginny.  
Mme Weasley se laissa aussitôt tomber sur la chaise derrière elle et fixa tour à tour sa fille et Harry, attendant, espérant, qu'ils lui disent que c'était une blague.

**Manoir Zabini**

Blaise ouvrit le placard de son salon qui refermait toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de son père. Il en sortit une et remplit les trois verres qu'il avait apporté de la cuisine. Théodore attrapa aussitôt son verre pour boire une gorgée, tandis que Daphné semblait hésiter.  
- Je me sens mal de boire, c'est Drago qui doit en avoir besoin, pas nous, expliqua-t-elle à ses deux amis qui la fixait intrigué.  
- Parce que tu crois que Drago est en train de faire quoi chez lui ? Son père ne rentre qu'à midi, il a donc trois heures pour être complètement bourré et oublier l'article de Rita Skeeter, déclara Blaise d'une voix dure avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre d'un trait.  
Daphné se décida à attraper le sien sans pour autant le porter à ses lèvres.  
- Vous pensez qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Evidemment, répondit Blaise.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- C'est mon meilleur ami. On l'a sentit depuis cet été avec Pansy, continua-t-il. Nous avions même parié sur la date de leur mise en couple. Elle a parié que ce serait durant l'automne que Drago et Hermione se mettraient ensemble. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient vraiment prêt à se l'avouer. J'ai perdu 50 galions.  
- Vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé, fit remarquer Théodore vexé.  
- Nous faisions ça pour rigoler, avoua Blaise. On savait que depuis cet été quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais au fond de nous, nous pensions que les deux seraient trop fières pour faire un pas vers l'autre. Nous nous sommes bien trompés...  
- Je n'avais jamais rien remarqué avant de le savoir moi.. marmonna Daphné qui semblait à présent mal à l'aise.  
- Je suis le meilleur ami de Drago, répéta Blaise. Je le connais par coeur depuis petit. Il ne cessait de se plaindre d'Hermione depuis cet été. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quelle point elle était devenue agaçante, hautaine, capricieuse... C'est juste qu'elle ne lui accordait pas l'importance qu'il souhaitait de plus en plus.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, insista Daphné.  
- Mais quel est ton problème à la fin ! S'exclama Théodore. Si Blaise te le dit ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de savoir si Drago aimait vraiment Hermione de toute façon ?! Tu as bien vu sa réaction tout à l'heure non ? Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se fichait de l'article de la Gazette.  
- Ne nous dit pas qu'il te plait ! Intervint soudain Blaise en posant brutalement son verre sur le meuble, à côté de la bouteille de whisky pur feu.  
- Mais non pas du tout ! Répondit Daphné d'une voix aigu.  
- Par Merlin, mais c'est une blague, continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

**Poudlard**

- Ca ne va pas Ron ? Insista Deans une énième fois en s'essayant en face de lui dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
- C'est lui qui a tout balancé à Skeeter, il a des remords là, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Seamus à sa place.  
- C'est vrai ? C'est toi qui l'a dit à Skeeter ? Demanda Deans sans la moindre once d'accusation.  
- Sa sœur l'a dit à table devant tout le monde tout à l'heure, bien sûr que c'est lui ! Et tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ! Il est devenu blanc comme un linge. Et qu'est ce que tu écris d'abord ? Fis Seamus en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Ron.  
Ce dernier retourna cependant brusquement le parchemin tout en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- C'est pour Hermione, parvint-il à dire entre ses dents.  
- C'est donc toi... dit Deans. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit enfin ?  
- Il devait être jaloux !  
- Ferme-là ! S'exclama soudain Ron. Je ne savais pas tous ça ! Je ne savais pas que Skeeter découvrirait tant de choses !  
- C'est à dire ? Insista Deans d'une voix calme.  
- Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait vécu avec les Malefoy depuis toujours, expliqua Ron d'une voix tremblante. Je l'ai mal pris au début et tout le monde me traitait d'idiot sans savoir pourquoi j'en voulais à Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus. Je voulais juste que tout le monde sache qui elle était vraiment ! Je sais, j'ai été stupide ! J'ai dit à Skeeter qu'elle trouverait de quoi se mettre sous la dent avec Hermione. Je lui ai dit où la trouver, dans cette maison en France. J'avais l'adresse parce que Harry, ma soeur et mon frère se rendaient à une soirée chez elle le soir-même. Mais je ne savais pas pour le reste. Je ne savais pas que Malefoy était son cousin ! Ca se trouve ce n'est même pas vrai et Rita Skeeter à tout inventé.  
- Tu as vu la tête d'Hermione ? Fit Seamus. Rita Skeeter a bien dit la vérité. Bien joué !  
Seamus fit un signe de tête à Deans et les deux amis abandonnèrent Ron pour rejoindre un autre coin de la salle commune.  
Ron, retourna alors le parchemin et termina la lettre qu'il écrivait à Hermione. Dans celle-ci, il lui expliquait à peut près ce qu'il venait de dire à Deans et Seamus, qu'il n'avait pas voulu causer autant de mal, qu'il était désolé.

**Maison d'Hermione**

Drago n'avait pas transplané chez lui, il s'était rendu au seul endroit où il avait besoin d'être, près d'Hermione. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il l'observait de loin, sans qu'elle le sache. Il était resté en haut de la dune de sable. De là, il voyait sa maison, et sa terrasse qui donnait sur l'océan. Hermione était assise dans le sable un peu plus bas, près de l'océan. Elle avait ses jambes repliées contre elle-même et ne quittait pas la mer des yeux. A quoi pensait-elle ? Pleurait-elle encore ? Que comptait-elle faire ?  
Il avala difficilement sa salive en repensant à l'article que Rita Skeeter avait écrit. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Hermione l'avait apprit avant lui, dû moins, il était certain de le savoir. Le soir où ses parents les avait surpris Hermione et lui, ils l'avaient forcé à rentrer au manoir. Drago s'était exécuté et s'était aussitôt couché. Cependant, ses parents avaient du retourner voir Hermione, pour lui dire qui elle était. C'était la seule possibilité. Il n'avait pu en être qu'ainsi car dès le lendemain Hermione ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie. Quand à Skeeter... Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle était un anigmagus. Un scarabée plus précisément. La journaliste avait dû être là, dans la maison d'Hermione, lorsque ses parents avaient tout révélé à celle qu'il aimait. Il était certain que cela c'était passé comme ça. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.  
Quant à ses parents... Pourrait-il leur pardonner un jour de lui avoir cacher la vérité ? N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de leur dire dès le début ? Si ils avaient été au courant de la vérité, seraient-ils tout de même tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

**Poudlard**

- Tu crois qu'ils vont avoir des problèmes ? Demanda Lavande au bord de l'excitation.  
- Pourquoi auraient-ils des problèmes ? Demanda Parvati.  
- Ils sont cousins et ils ont couché ensemble ! Par Merlin, c'est certainement le scoop de l'année ! Avec le fait qu'Hermione soit une Lestrange !  
- Il faudrait que Rita Skeeter en dise plus ! Elle n'a fait que nous mettre l'eau à la bouche avec son article ! C'est affreux ! Poursuivit Parvati.  
- Oui, il faut lui écrire une lettre, pour lui dire d'en écrire plus et que le sujet intéresse tous le monde !  
- Si on se fait prendre ...  
- Arrêtez votre délire ! S'exclama Deans qui passaient près d'elles. Vous êtes complètement stupide.  
- Moi, je trouve qu'elles ont raison, intervint Seamus. On a le droit de savoir qui est réellement Hermione.  
- Mais c'est toujours l'Hermione qu'on connait enfin !  
- Ca, c'est à Rita Skeeter de nous le dire ! Les professeurs ont annulé les cours de la journée, c'est pour qu'on les mette à profit. Je vais donc écrire à Rita Skeeter ! Trancha Lavande en se levant de son fauteuil.  
Elle fit signe à Parvati de la suivre et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle commune.

**Maison d'Hermione**

Ma décision était prise, j'avais eu toute la mâtiné pour y réfléchir. Je me relevai alors, essuyai le sable qui s'était collé à ma jupe et remontai la pente qui menait à ma maison. Quand je passai l'encadrement des baies vitrées, Pulie vint aussitôt à ma rencontre.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous maîtresse ? Demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
Même si je ne lui avais rien dit, mon elfe avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormale, qu'il se passait quelque chose qui me mettait dans tous mes états.  
- Oui, tu peux m'aider, répondis-je alors. Je veux que tu te rendes à Poudlard et que tu demandes à parler au professeur MacGonnagal. C'est la directrice de l'école. Tu leurs diras que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard mais que je viendrais tout de même passer mes ASPICS en fin d'année.  
Pulie me lança un regard interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et d'hocher la tête.  
- Tu te souviens de Drago Malefoy ? Lui demandai-je alors.  
- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'elfe en souriant.  
- Que penses-tu de lui ?  
- Il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien et il sera un excellent maître plus tard.  
Ainsi, Pulie avait comprit la relation qui me liait à Drago et avait imaginé l'avoir comme maître plus tard à mes côtés. Elle l'avait imaginé vivre avec moi ici, comme je l'avais moi-même imaginé.  
- Eh bien nous sommes cousins en réalité, fis-je d'un ton dur malgré moi. Donc, tu ne l'auras jamais pour maître.  
Le visage de mon elfe sembla se décomposer à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation. Cependant, en bonne elfe de maison, Pulie n'ajouta rien et quand je lui fis signe de partir, elle s'en alla délivrer son message à Poudlard.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Les poignets

**Chapitre 32 : Les poignets**

**Manoir Zabini**

Un étrange spectacle se déroulait actuellement dans le grand salon des Zabini. Ils étaient tous réunis, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.  
- Hermione et Drago auraient été tellement heureux de nous voir tous ensemble...marmonna Ginny en se prenant le visage entre les mains.  
Et c'était vrai. Avant ce matin, aucun d'eux n'auraient imaginé se retrouver ici ensemble. Théodore et Blaise continuaient de boire près du bar, tout en lançant à Daphné des coups d'œil assassins, Luna et Neville se tenaient debout d'un air maladroit, près du canapé où étaient assis Harry et Ginny. Dean qui s'était joint à eux en dernier était assis sur un fauteuil en face d'Harry et Ginny.  
Personne ne répondit à ce qu'avait dit Ginny car Pansy déboula enfin dans le salon.  
- Ma mère n'état pas au courant ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un air soulagé  
- Content de savoir que tu te sens mieux, fit Blaise sur un ton de reproche, cette information va vraiment rendre tous le monde ravie !  
Pansy s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle venait de remarquer la présence de Dean, ce qui agaça davantage Blaise si c'était possible. Il savait que Pansy s'intéressait à lui à cause des questions qu'elle avait posé à Hermione début septembre au sujet du métisse. Quand il vit que Pansy allait s'adresser à lui, Blaise se rapprocha du groupe et prit la parole.  
- Bon maintenant que tous le monde est là, je peux vous dire que Drago n'est pas chez lui et qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Ginny.  
- J'y ais fait un bref aller-retour.  
- Ses parents étaient là ? S'enquit Pansy.  
- Oui.  
- J'espère qu'ils s'en veulent ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment discuté avec eux, mais ils semblaient surtout inquiet et chamboulés par l'article.  
- De toute façon on se doute tous d'où il est, intervint Harry.  
Tous le monde se retourna vers lui étonné.  
- Chez Hermione, expliqua-t-il. Où d'autre pourrait-il être ?  
Le groupe s'échangea quelques regards avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête à l'unisson.  
- Vous pensez qu'on doit y aller ? Demanda Luna.  
- Non je pense qu'il faut les laisser seuls, répondit Harry, en adressant cependant un regard interrogateur à l'adresse de Blaise.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête.  
- En tout cas on ne peut pas laisser Rita Skeeter s'en tirer comme ça ! Pas encore ! Déclara Ginny.  
- Ca c'est sur ! Affirma Pansy.

**Maison d'Hermione**

Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure que j'étais assise sur mon canapé face à ma table basse où j'avais étalée les lettres que j'avais reçu. Celles me disant que je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement et celles me demandant si je savais qui était ma mère.  
Oui maintenant je savais et ces lettres prenaient tous leur sens, quelqu'un voulait se venger, me faire payer pour tous le mal qu'elle avait fait et je ne pouvais que comprendre. Mon regard passa à travers les baies vitrées de mon salon et se plongea au plus loin dans l'océan. Cette personne allait-elle finir par me retrouver et se venger ? Une ombre passa devant les vitres me faisant sursauter. Je reconnu Drago. Il semblait plus désespéré que jamais et entra dans mon salon d'un pas hésitant.  
Il était si beau, même avec son regard triste, même avec ses épaules légèrement voûtées à cause de son chagrin. Il ne parla pas et se contenta de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais tant envie de le toucher à cet instant que seulement poser poser ma main sur la sienne aurait fait mon bonheur. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je me demandais s'il ressentait la même chose que moi à cet instant, si c'était aussi dur pour lui.  
Soudain Drago bougea et je pris conscience de l'énorme erreur que j'avais faite. Ses mains claquèrent bruyamment sur la table basse et il s'approcha davantage des lettres que j'avais reçu.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes en se retournant vers moi, un regard interdit inscrit sur le visage.  
- Ce n'est rien... répondis-je en me levant pour tenter de récupérer les parchemins.  
Malheureusement pour moi, Drago avait plus de force et parvint à me tenir éloigné de la table.  
- Réponds !  
- C'est ... J'ai reçu quelques lettres depuis septembre.  
- C'est ce que je vois oui ! C'est des lettres de ... de menaces, parvint-il à dire.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... avouai-je. Je pense oui.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Non mais tu te fous de moi !  
Il semblait réellement énervé.  
- A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Marmonnai-je. Je ne comprenais même pas le sens de ces lettres avant de ... avant de savoir qui j'étais réellement.  
Drago passa ses mains sur son visage dans un geste désespéré.  
- Mais Hermione c'est important enfin ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es peut-être en danger !  
- Si c'était le cas, on s'en serait déjà prit à moi, mentis-je.  
- Si il ne t'ait encore rien arrivé c'est parce que l'auteur des ces lettres ne sait pas où tu te trouves ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! S'alarma Drago.  
Il s'écarta brusquement de devant la table, s'éloigna de moi et alla poser son front contre les baies vitrées.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, murmura-t-il sans quitter sa position, tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?  
- Si bien sûr que si, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter c'est tout.  
- Bah oui ! Fit-il en se retournant vers moi et en faisant claquer ses bras le long de son corps. Tu as raison, c'était mieux d'attendre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Non mais je me demande à quoi tu penses parfois ! _"l'élève a plus intelligente de Poudlard"_ bah voyons ! Non mais Hermione !  
Il avait raison... A sa place j'aurais réagis pareil, mais que pouvais-je lui dire à présent, mise à part que je me sentais affreusement mal.  
- Bon refais-moi voir ces lettres, dit-il en retournant près de la table basse.  
Il relu les parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Qui-y-a-t-il ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.  
- C'est juste que ... Je ne comprends pas... Ma première réaction a été de me dire que l'auteur de ces lettres voulaient se venger. Mais si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fait de ces lettres une énigme.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- Pourquoi juste t'écrire _"tu ne parviendras pas à te cacher éternellement" _par exemple ? Enfin je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! Et puis te demander si tu sais qui est ta mère ! Ce parchemin est encore pire ! Ca veut en fait dire que la personne savait que tu ne connaissais pas l'identité de ta mère !  
- Non, tu n'as pas compris, le contredis-je. Je pense qu'il le disait plutôt de la manière _"tu sais qui est ta mère ? Te rends-tu compte de qui elle est ? De ce qu'elle à fait ?"_ Je pense que c'était plutôt sur ce ton là.  
Drago m'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.  
- On ne connait pas l'intonation avec laquelle a été écrite cette lettre donc nos deux interprétations sont plausibles ... Mais si j'ai raison, cela veut dire que la personne te connait un minimum, qu'elle savait que tu n'étais pas au courant pour ton nom de famille !  
- Oui, mais dans ce cas la première lettre ne veut rien dire. Si la personne me connait, elle sait où me trouver. Elle sait que je ne me cachais pas.  
- Oui tu as raison. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé Hermione...  
- Je suis désolée.  
Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.  
- Je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen de retrouver l'auteur de cette lettre, par un maléfice, un sortilège... Il faudra qu'on fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque lundi.  
- Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, déclarai-je alors en espérant ne pas le mettre en colère.  
Il se retourna lentement vers moi et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
- Ma décision est prise, ajoutai-je. MacGonnagal est déjà au courant.  
Il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse de sa part, il se contentait de m'observer en silence.  
- Je ne peu pas y retourner, continuai-je. Je ne peux pas retourner en cours alors que tout le monde sait pour moi. Je ne peux pas tous les affronter !  
- Et moi alors ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.  
- Tu n'es pas le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange ! M'écriai-je d'une voix aigu.  
- Tu vas me laisser seul... fit-il comme pour intégrer ce que je lui avais dit. Tout seul...  
- Tu ne seras pas seul, dis-je dans le but de le réconforter. Il y aura toujours Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de passer mes journées avec vous à Poudlard de toute façon.  
- Même ! S'exclama-t-il de plus belle. Poudlard sans toi, ne sera plus jamais Poudlard. Comment veux-tu que je reste à Poudlard en sachant que tu n'y seras pas, que je te pourrais pas te lancer des piques ou des moqueries, que je ne pourrais pas te regarder discrètement durant les cours où dans la grande salle, que je ne pourrais pas te voir le soir dans la salle sur demande ou dans notre salle commune. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Hermione !  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Surtout pour nous.  
- Comme ça pour nous ? Répéta Drago en se relevant du canapé pour me faire face.  
- Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit, dis-je à contre coeur. Cela ne fera que nous rendre triste, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et nous ne le pourrons jamais. Donc je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux pour nous d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre, au moins pour un moment.  
- Etre loin de toi ne sera jamais mieux pour moi Hermione. Je suis près de toi depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je parvienne à me passer de toi.  
- Je suis ta cousine Drago ! Insistai-je.  
- Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche complètement. Qu'ils viennent me jeter à Askaban parce que je t'aime.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Drago fondit sur moi. Il captura mes lèvres avec passion et je lui répondis avec autant de ferveur que je le pouvais. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir embrassé depuis des mois. J'aimais tant ce contact... J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me coller davantage à lui. Le bas de mon ventre s'éveilla soudain et je sentis sa propre envie se déployer également.  
- J'ai tellement envie de toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.  
Cette phrase ne fit que décupler mon envie mais je tins bon et ne bougeai pas mes bras d'autour de son cou. Drago ne semblait cependant pas de cette avis et me retira mon haut dans un mouvement rapide.  
- Touche-moi Hermione, me supplia-t-il presque.  
Cette fois-ci je ne pus pas résister et lui arrachai à mon tour ce qui lui servait de vêtement.

**Quelque part**

- Je ne vois pourquoi on ne s'en charge pas nous même ! S'exclama une voix de femme.  
- Je te rappelle que Ivanie a déjà essayé. Il y a un problème avec la fille, répondit une deuxième voix féminine.  
- Je suis sur qu'elle s'y est mal prit ! Laisse-moi m'en charger, je saurais te ramener cette Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas à nous de nous en occuper de toute façon ! J'ai déjà chargé plusieurs personnes de le faire, elle sera bientôt ici.  
- Je ne vois pourquoi on a besoin d'elle de toute façon !  
Celle a qui appartenait la deuxième voix lança un regard glacial à la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

**Maison d'Hermione**

Je me sentais si bien, nue dans ses bras, que j'aurais voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'étais encore à moitié allongée sur Drago tandis qu'il faisait amoureusement glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos.  
Je me redressai légèrement, juste pour pouvoir lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de reprendre ma position initiale.  
- Je vais m'arranger avec MacGonnagal, dit-il. Elle me fera une autorisation spéciale pour que je puisse transplaner tous les soirs de Poudlard, comme ça je pourrais t'apporter tous les cours de la journée.  
- C'est une très bonne idée ! Mais apporte-moi surtout les devoirs à faire et à rendre.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Dis-je en me redressant de nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Comme ça tu pourras rendre mes devoirs aux professeurs.  
- Tu n'es pas croyable, dit-il en riant.  
Il attrapa mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrassa à son tour tandis que je remontai également mes mains sur les siennes. Je l'aimais tellement.  
- J'ai faim, me signala Drago en mettant fin à notre baiser.  
Je ris doucement et m'essayai en face de lui, tandis que mes mains se dégageaient des siennes. Alors que j'allais me rhabiller Drago m'attrapa le bras pour m'arrêter. Dans un premier temps je crus que c'était pour s'amuser, je crus qu'il voulait que je reste nue. Mais quand je croisai son regard je compris que c'était autre chose. Il semblait fixer mes bras, où plutôt mes mains.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en baissant les yeux à mon tour. Par Merlin ! M'exclamai-je alors aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
Je me mis à frotter mes poignets mais rien ni fit, de petits traits partaient de mon poignet pour remonter en direction de mon bras. Même si les traits noirs ne semblait faire qu'un centimètre, ils étaient bien là.  
- On dirait un tatouage, ajoutai-je en observant mon poignet de plus près.  
- Un quoi ? Demanda Drago.  
- C'est un truc de moldu, expliquai-je. Ils s'injectent de l'encre sous la peau pour faire des dessins sur leurs corps qui ne s'effacent pas.  
- Ils sont complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- C'est une pratique assez courante, même si je n'en ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt. Mais on s'en fiche ! Ce n'est assurément pas un tatouage de toute façon. Et je ne l'avais pas ce matin, je ne l'avais pas tout à l'heure ! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs à mes poignets ! Comment je les enlèves !  
- Calme-toi Hermione, m'intima Drago. On va bien trouver une solution.

Il y avait intérêt qu'on trouve une solution en effet !


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le mensonge

**Chapitre 33 : Le mensonge**

**Maison d'Hermione**

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Drago.  
- Bien sûr !  
Il captura amoureusement mes lèvres avant d'attraper la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que j'avais sortis pour lui.  
- Ne bois pas trop non plus, lui lançai-je lorsqu'il passa ma porte d'entrée.  
Il me répondit par un petit sourire et disparu.  
Je me levai alors du canapé et rejoignis mon bureau. J'attrapai un parchemin et commençai à écrire.

_Salut Harry,_

Je vais mieux, du moins avec le temps j'irais de mieux en mieux.  
Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard cette année, MacGonngal en a déjà été avertit par mon elfe. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu vois avec cette dernière pour voir s'il est possible de t'autoriser à transplaner tout les soirs de Poudlard. J'aimerais, si possible, que tu m'apportes les cours de chaque nouvelle journée avec les devoirs à faire. Je travaillerais comme si j'étais toujours à Poudlard, sauf que je serais chez moi. Je sais que ma demande te prendra beaucoup de temps, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuses. Mais je pense que tu comprends que je ne veuille plus me retrouver dans ce château, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi; J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas tous autant que vous êtes.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

Je relu une dernière fois la lettre et la pliai. Je l'enroulai à la patte du hiboux qu'était allé rapidement m'acheter Drago et regardai l'oiseau s'élever haut dans le ciel.

**Manoir Zabini**

- Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir un frère comme ça ! Cracha Daphné à l'adresse de Ginny.  
- Il ne savait pas que son geste allait avoir de telles répercussions ! Répondit l'intéressée. Il voulait juste que tout le monde soit au courant pour la relation d'Hermione vis à vis des Malefoy. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était une Lestrange !  
- C'est tout de même un crétin finit ! Insista-t-elle d'une voix froide. Il ne mérite pas...  
- Ferme-là Daphné ! Intervint Blaise. On sait tous que tu es très contente de la situation !  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil.  
- On ne t'a rien demandé à toi ! Cracha Blaise. La situation te convient très bien à toi aussi visiblement, ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Dean assis à côté d'elle.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas sur que nous disputer nous avance à grand chose, fit remarque Harry d'une voix calme.  
- Nous avance à grand chose ? Lui lança Théodore. De toute façon comment veux-tu que la situation avance. Drago et Hermione sont cousins, je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait évoluer !  
- Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est que Drago et Hermione ont besoin de nous. Ils n'aimeraient pas nous voir nous disputer, intervint Neville.  
- Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! S'exclama Blaise en levant les bras dans un geste théâtrale. Vous ne connaissez qu'Hermione, nous à Serentard, nous connaissons les deux ! Drago et Hermione.  
- Eh bien excuse-nous de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence ! Répliqua Ginny. Nous sommes dé-solée.  
- Ginny... Fit Harry.  
- Non Harry ! On s'en va, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici ! On s'en va tous !  
A ces mots, Ginny se leva du canapé et lança à Harry et aux autres Gryffondor un regard sévère.  
- Oh non, restez ! L'ambiance à l'air tellement bonne ! Restez. Qu'on fête tous l'événement ensemble ! J'ai couché avec ma cousine, n'est-ce pas merveilleux !  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Drago qui venait de passer la grande porte du salon, un bouteille de Whisky pur feux à la main. Bouteille qui était presque vide.  
- Vous êtes là à vous disputez comme des crétins, continua-t-il. Mais il n'y a aucunes raisons à cela. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ajouta-t-il d'un air ravie.  
- Drago... commença Blaise en s'avançant vers lui.  
- Mais arrêtez, ne vous en faites pas. Hermione et moi c'était cool. Très bonne au lit d'ailleurs si vous voulez savoir. Peut-être que cela intéresse quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Ajouta-t-il en se regardant tour à tour les garçons de la pièce. Blaise tu la trouves comment ma cousine ? Tu ne voudrais pas te la faire ? Tu as mon consentement. Après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je peux te la confier à toi.  
- Drago arrête tu as trop bu ! Lui lança Pansy affolée.  
- Bien sûr qu'il a trop bu ! S'exclama Blaise. Je le connais, je savais qu'il était en train de boire.  
Il s'approcha de Drago et fit mine de récupérer la bouteille, mais son meilleur ami l'écarta aussitôt et resserra son emprise.  
- Tu es allé la voir ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.  
- Non, fit Drago. Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ça aurait été une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il se posait réellement la question. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu retourner coucher une fois avec elle. En bon souvenir de tous nos moments passés ensemble. Vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?  
Personne ne répondit, trop choqué par ce que disait Drago.  
- Allez, on fait un vote à main levée ! Lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Que ceux qui veulent que j'aille coucher une dernière fois avec Hermione lèvent la main !  
Personne ne bougea. Drago porta la bouteille à sa bouche et bu une nouvelle gorgée. La gorgée de trop, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le tapis de Blaise fut recouvert de vomi.  
- Putain ! T'es chiant Drago ! S'exclama Blaise en attrapant Drago par le bras pour l'éloigner du tapis.  
- Ce n'est qu'un tapis ! Intervint Daphné en faisant mine de rejoindre les deux garçons.  
- Ne t'approche même pas ! Dit Blaise d'un ton menaçant. Et pour ta gouverne ce tapis, coûte une petite fortune ! Si l'elfe ne parvint pas à le nettoyer, mes parents vont m'incendier.  
- Attention, il va ...  
Neville n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Drago revomit. Cette fois-ci sur les pieds de Blaise. Drago tanguait d'ailleurs dangereusement et Blaise commençait à avoir du mal à le tenir.  
- Bon, on va le mettre sous la douche, déclara-t-il.  
Le salon resta totalement silencieux, fixant Drago d'un air triste.  
- Mais que personne ne vienne m'aider surtout ! C'est vrai que la salle de bain, c'est la pièce à côté !  
Cette-fois tous les serpentards accoururent dans leur direction, ainsi que Dean, Neville et Harry.  
- Dégage toi ! S'exclama Blaise à l'attention de Daphné. Ne le touche même pas ! Et toi aussi Pansy. Les filles de Gryffondor sont elles les seules à être un minimum intelligente ici ? Cracha-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amies. Je ne vais pas te laisser le plaisir de voir Drago complètement nu, s'adressa-t-il à Daphné. Quand à toi Pansy, l'avoir vu nu une fois ne te donne pas le droit de recommencer. Surtout quand on sait que ce n'est pas pour lui que tu t'es précipitée vers nous. N'est-ce pas ?  
Pansy allait répliquer, mais Daphné la tira en arrière en lui disant de laisser tomber.

C'est ainsi que les filles se retrouvèrent seules dans le grand salon.  
- Il m'exaspère ! S'exclama Pansy en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la bouteille que Drago avait laissé tomber par terre.  
Celle-ci alla exploser contre le mur.  
- Blaise va être content, fit Luna. Il n'y aura pas que le tapis à nettoyer.  
- L'elfe de maison s'en occupera, répliqua-t-elle. Il devient insupportable ! Continua-t-elle de pester.  
- C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas un jour voir Blaise dans cet état, avoua Ginny mal à l'aise.  
- Drago est le meilleur amie de Blaise. Quand je te dis que c'est son meilleur ami, le mot est faible, expliqua Pansy aux deux gryffondors. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont nés. Et Blaise ne réagit pas à la tristesse comme tout le monde, comme tu peux le voir. Plus il est triste, plus son état de colère empire.  
- Oui, il est tout particulièrement exécrable aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas une belle vision de qui il est réellement, ajouta Daphné.  
Pansy sembla se figer quelques instants, puis se tourna lentement vers son amie.  
- Blaise n'a pas voulu que je vienne parce qu'il y avait Dean. Il m'en veut depuis que Dean est arrivé. Mais toi ?... Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-il encore pire avec toi ?  
Daphné ne répondit pas et ses yeux se baissèrent.  
- Réponds ! S'exclama Pansy en l'empoignant par la manche.  
- Eh doucement ! S'exclama Ginny en se levant pour séparer les deux filles.  
- Daphné réponds-moi, insista Pansy.  
- C'est juste que Blaise pense que je m'intéresse à Drago. Il pense que je suis ravie de la situation, ravie que Hermione soit sa cousine.  
- Et c'est le cas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive.  
- Tu sais bien que non... Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui compte pour moi.  
Le regard de Pansy se radoucit quelque peu et Ginny et Luna, bien que curieuses, ne posèrent pas de question sur l'identité de cette personne.

Quand Harry redescendit au salon, il trouva les quatre filles en train de discuter et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une Hermione heureuse au milieu d'elles. Quand il passa la grande porte, toutes se tournèrent vers lui.  
- Alors ? Il va mieux ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Bof. J'ai reçu ça, continua-t-il en levant un parchemin. C'est une lettre d'Hermione.  
Toutes les filles se levèrent sans exception pour lire ce que contenait la lettre.  
- C'est une blague ! S'exclama Ginny.  
- Elle se fout de nous ! Ajouta Pansy.  
- Moi je m'en doutais... Avoua Luna. Hermione a beau être courageuse, ajouta-t-elle face aux regards étonnés des autres, comment pouvait-elle retourner à Poudlard après tout ça...  
- Nous serons là pour elle ! Insista Pansy. Nous seront TOUS là pour elle.  
- Non, Luna a raison, intervint Daphné. Même si nous sommes là, elle n'aura jamais la force d'affronter le regard de tous les autres, des professeurs.. Le regard et les chuchotement de tous le monde.  
Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, comme pour avaler la nouvelle. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence.  
- Tu vas accepter n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-elle à Harry.  
- Evidemment. Et je sais que MacGonnagal me donnera le feux vert. Après tout, c'est d'Hermione qu'il s'agit.

**Manoir Malefoy**

Lorsque la présence de quelqu'un au portail fut signalé, Narcissa et Lucius s'empressèrent d'ouvrir à Blaise et leur fils. Ils n'attendirent pas que les deux jeunes rejoignent la porte d'entrée, mais coururent au contraire, à leur rencontre.  
- Par Merlin ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? S'exclama Narcissa en voyant que Blaise était obligé de porter presque complètement Drago, pour que celui-si parvienne à avancer.  
- A votre avis ?! Répliqua Blaise une fois à leur hauteur, d'une voix plus dure qu'il l'avait prévu.  
- Mais il a bu ! S'exclama Narcissa en portant sa main à son nez pour se cacher de l'odeur.  
- Et il a vomit. Je suis désolé que l'odeur vous incommode, il a pourtant prit une douche, répondit-il sur un ton de défis.  
En tant normal, il n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais parlé aux parents de Drago sur ce ton. Mais cette fois-ci il savait que cela lui était autorisé, il savait que ses parents le méritaient.  
- Merci Blaise, fit Lucius en posant une main sur son épaule. Merci beaucoup, on va s'en occuper maintenant.  
Blaise hésita quelques instants, mais consentit à laisser Lucius et Narcissa récupérer leur fils. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu ici. Il s'éloigna alors le coeur serré pour rejoindre son propre manoir.

Narcissa et Lucius passèrent enfin la porte d'entrée et entreprirent de rejoindre le salon quand Drago ouvrit la bouche.  
- Laissez-moi mourir.  
- Oh Drago mon chéri... Fit Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.  
- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit... Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit pour Hermione. Pourquoi vous m'avez laisser croire que...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase à cause d'un haut le coeur.  
- Il faut que tu te reposes Drago, lui intima sa mère. Nous en parlerons plus tard.  
- Non maintenant, insista-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, expliqua alors son père en le faisant s'allonger sur l'un des canapés. Nous ne pensions pas qu'un tel sentiment naîtrait entre vous. Vous vous connaissez depuis l'âge de dix ans...  
- Pourquoi avoir caché qu'elle était ma cousine ! S'exclama Drago. Qu'elle était une Lestrange !  
- Nous ne voulions pas infliger ce fardeau à Hermione... La fille de ma soeur... Bellatrix ne voulait même pas en entendre parler ! Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement ! Elle ne voulait pas d'Hermione, elle ne voulait pas non plus que quiconque connaisse la vérité. Elle ne voulait même pas la voir lorsqu'elle nous rendait visite. Nous étions obligé de cacher Hermione.  
- C'est un monstre.. Marmonna Drago.  
- Bien sûr que c'était un monstre, confirma Narcissa. Nous sommes désolée Drago. Nous vous aimons tellement tous les deux.  
- Menteuse !  
- Drago... Intervint son père.  
- Vous êtes des menteurs ! Pourquoi avoir exilé Hermione en France si vous l'aimez tant !  
- Mais enfin, elle peut transplaner !  
Drago sembla fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de fureur. il se contenta de malmener le cuir du canapé entre ses mains.  
- Laissez-moi, déclara-t-il alors.  
- Drago, murmura sa mère d'une voix faible.  
- Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'exclama-t-il. JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais jamais revenu ici ! C'est Blaise qui m'a forcé. Donc laissez-moi seul !

Une semaine était passée. MacGonnal avait accepté ma requête et Harry était venu sans faute tous les soirs chez moi m'apporter les cours et les devoirs à faire. Mais ce vendredi, il n'avait pas été le seul à être venu me rendre visite, étant donné que l'autorisation de transplaner était accordée à tous les élèves ayant le permis. Ils étaient tous venu, ensemble, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Ils n'auraient pas pu me faire une plus belle surprise. Seul Drago manquait à l'appel. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Nous nous étions mis d'accord. Pourtant, j'eu tout de même un petit pincement au coeur en ne voyant pas son visage entrer chez moi. J'avais néanmoins été agréablement surprise de voir Dean, Neville et Luna. Ils passèrent un bon moment de la soirée à me raconter les anecdotes de Poudlard, mais surtout du fait que c'était finalement très drôle de se parler en public entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. " Si tu savais comme les autres élèves sont choqués de nous voir nous parler" avait dit Ginny en riant. Pansy avait estimé que c'était encore pire pour les professeurs, surtout lorsque Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Harry avait fait équipe durant le cours de botanique. Je ne pus que sourire en imaginant cette scène. Scène que j'avais rêver tant de fois de voir depuis ma première année à Poudlard. J'avais je n'aurais imaginé que cela puisse arriver en vrai, et malheureusement je n'étais plus là pour le voir.  
Je passai réellement une très bonne soirée, mais je fus tout de même contente de me retrouver seule vers vingt-deux heures. J'en avais cruellement besoin. J'aidai mon elfe de maison à nettoyer le salon lorsque je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser dans mon cou.  
- Mon amour, souffla alors Drago en continua de déposer d'humides baisers dans mon cou.  
L'elfe du comprendre la situation et disparu soudain du salon.  
- J'ai tellement envie de toi... susurra-t-il en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.  
Ses mains chaudes sur mon ventre me provoquèrent d'incroyables frissons.  
- Il est hors de question qu'ils restent aussi tard tous les vendredi, ajouta-t-il en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à ma poitrine.  
- N'oublie pas que c'était le plan, répondis-je alors en lui attrapant le visage pour le forcer à se mettre face à moi. Ainsi, personne ne saura pour nous. Et lorsque nous aurons enfin passé nos ASPICS nous pourrons nous enfuir ensemble, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.  
Drago me sourit amoureusement avant de capturer mes lèvres avec passion.


	34. Chapitre 34 : La disparition

**Chapitre 34 : La disparition**

Même si je n'allais plus à Poudlard, j'étais heureuse. En effet, pour la première fois de ma vie, mes amis étaient enfin réunis. Ils venaient me voir tous les vendredi soirs sans exception depuis bientôt deux mois. Et à chaque nouveau vendredi qui arrivait je constatais qu'ils s'entendaient tous de mieux en mieux. Il m'arrivait même de les jalouser par moment, de regretter de plus être avec eux à Poudlard pour partager ces moments. Parfois George, venait lui aussi pour nous montrer ses toutes nouvelles inventions en exclusivité, mais Ron n'était malheureusement jamais revenu. Harry et Ginny m'avaient dit qu'il avait trop honte de lui pour me faire face. Pourtant, avec le temps, j'avais le sentiment que je lui avais pardonné. J'arrivais à comprendre le geste qu'il avait eu deux mois plus tôt, il avait simplement voulu que tout le monde sache pour moi et les Malefoy. Que tous le monde sache pourquoi lui et moi ne nous étions pas parlé pendant un moment. De toute façon, je m'en fichais à présent, j'étais heureuse malgré mon nom de famille. Et même s'il manquait Drago lors de nos vendredis soirs, nous avions nos carnets. Il ne manquait pas de me raconter chaque événement de la journée. Puis, je savais qu'il me rejoignait quoi qu'il arrive dès le départ de nos amis chaque vendredi. Il passait en effet tous ses weekend avec moi, comme avant, comme lorsque nous habitions ensemble.  
Le seul point noir à ce tableau était bien évidemment notre secret. Mais après tout, si nous étions heureux comme ça... Et puis nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Nous étions cousins. Rita Skeeter avait raison dans son article. Ce genre de relation dérangeait, nous ne pouvions pas l'étaler au grand jour. Pourtant je l'aimais tellement... nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était notre seule manière d'être heureux. Et puis que ce soit mon cousin ne me posait personnellement aucun problème. Après tout, il suffisait juste que nous n'ayons pas d'enfants, chose dont je n'avais de toute façon pas vraiment envie.

Le paysage atlantique de France n'était pas le même en hiver, absolument pas le même. Il était même plutôt triste, alors qu'il m'avait semblé si beau en septembre. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à mon humeur. Je savais que je passerais noël seule ce soir pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais bien entendu été invité par les Malefoy, mais Drago avait fait mine de s'y opposer violemment en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir de loin ou de près. Cela avait fonctionné. Cela fonctionnait depuis le début à vrai dire et étrangement, ses parents ne s'étaient pas doutés une seconde qu'il passait en réalité tous ces week end chez moi. La famille Weasley m'avait également invité, mais j'avais poliment décliné l'invitation, je les appréciais tous toujours autant, mais je ne voulais pas revoir Ron pour la première fois le soir de Noel. C'était donc seule avec mon elfe de maison que j'allais le passer. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un soir, un stupide soir et Drago viendrait me rejoindre dans la nuit.  
- Hermione ?  
Mon coeur s'emballa aussitôt. Comment était-il possible que je réagisse encore comme ça à son arrivée. Allait-ce durer toujours ?  
- Eh oh !  
- Je suis là Drago, criai-je alors en toquant aux baies vitrées.  
Il sortit à son tour sur la terrasse qui donnait sur la plage.  
- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! S'exclama-t-il en se frictionnant les bras. Il fait super froid, rentre.  
Je lui souris et me levai pour l'embrasser et le suivre à l'intérieur.  
- C'est quoi ton programme alors pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en sortant une bouteille d'alcool d'un sac.  
- Tu sais bien que je fais chez les Weasley ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne.  
Je lui avais en effet mentit, je n'avais pas eu le coeur à lui avouer que je passerais la soirée seule. Si il l'avait su il aurait annulé auprès de ses parents pour rester avec moi et ces derniers auraient finit par se poser des questions. Par ailleurs, il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'apprenne un jour de la bouche de nos amis étant donné qu'ils évitaient de parler de moi devant Drago. Et puis s'il devait l'apprendre, ce serait de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière.  
- Oui oui mais on sait jamais, tu aurais pu changer d'avis. On se retrouve toujours après hein ?  
- Evidemment ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je vais passer mon premier Noel sans toi, ça me fait bizarre, avoua-t-il.  
- Et c'est aussi le dernier ! Une fois qu'on aura passé nos ASPIC on vivra ensemble, dis-je en souriant.  
Il vient me serrer dans ses bras en grognant.  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être avec mes parents ce soir. Je ne leur ai toujours pas pardonné. L'ambiance ne va pas être à la fête.  
- Drago ce sont tes parents et ils croyaient bien faire. Cela va faire deux mois maintenant et regarde nous ! Nous sommes heureux non ? Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose.  
- Je te signale que si je leur pardonnais, ils ne comprenaient pas que je ne sois plus chez moi les weekend. Je te rappelle qu'ils pensent que je refuse de les voir et que je suis chez des amis.  
Il n'avait pas tord, mais tout de même. Ils restaient ses parents.  
- Fais un effort au moins pour ce soir. Narcissa et Lucius s'en veulent tellement.  
- Arrête de les plaindre ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Je n'ajoutai rien. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec Drago, pas ce jour.

Alors que nous déjeunions et que Drago me racontait avec entrain la manière dont il avait battu Harry en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout avait tellement changé en deux mois... Dans le récit de Drago il n'y avait aucun méchanceté, il était simplement fière d'avoir été le plus rapide, fière d'avoir battu Harry en disant que ce dernier était très doué. Déclaration qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quelques mois plus tôt. Cela me rappela malgré tout que je n'étais pas là pour voir tout ça, que je ne serais jamais là pour vivre ce nouveau Poudlard. Car oui, c'était un nouveau Poudlard, comme me l'avait décrit mes amis et Drago.  
- Je ne pensais pas que nous susciterions de telles réactions, m'expliqua-t-il. Je pensais même que certains s'opposeraient violemment à nous, mais finalement tu étais la clef Hermione.  
Je relevais les yeux de mon assiette en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il faudrait que tu reviennes à Poudlard, juste une fois. C'était ton rêve ! Insista-t-il. Serpentard et Gryffondor unis. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.  
Je me contentai de lui sourire tristement.  
- L'article contre Rita Skeeter ne parlera pas seulement d'elle, il parlera également de nous, continua Drago. Il parlera des deux maisons de Poudlard opposés depuis des siècles s'alliant contre cette journaliste.  
- Je m'en fiche, répondis-je malgré moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle paye pour le mal qu'elle a fait.  
Drago relâcha brutalement ses couverts sur la table et se leva pour me venir se mettre derrière moi. Il se pencha et m'encercla les épaules de ses bras.  
- Il faut que tu reviennes à Poudlard ma chérie, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Tout à changé. Tout à tellement changé. Personne ne te regardera comme une bête curieuse. Tu es au contraire le symbole de la réconciliation des maisons, tes amis ne te l'ont donc pas dit ?  
- Ah oui ? Dis-je alors en me levant, me coupant de son étreinte. Et comment on se comportera l'un envers l'autre devant les autres ? Explique-moi. Dis-je en lui faisant face.  
- Eh bien...  
- Comme des amis ? Comme des cousins ? Il faudra que je te tape dans la main lorsque je te croiserai dans un couloir ?  
- Hermione...  
- Oui, désolée ! Je casse l'ambiance, répliquai-je. Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec tes idées stupides. Cela ne m'amuse pas d'être enfermé ici pendant que vous vous amusez tous bien à Poudlard. Cela ne m'amuse pas d'avoir le compte rendus de vos semaines tous les vendredis soir et entendre à quel point j'ai tout manqué. Tout le monde semble regretter que je ne sois pas là pour voir à quel point ils sont heureux. A quel point Pansy a trouvé le garçon romantique qu'il lui fallait dans la personne de Dean, à quelle point Harry et Ginny s'aiment de plus en plus chaque jour, à quel point George fait rire Daphné chaque weekend que je passe caché ici avec toi...  
- Tu es déprimé Hermione, rien de plus, ça passera...  
- Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas marre de passer tes weekend ici ? Savoir que tu n'auras jamais une vie normale ne te gêne pas ?  
- Non, absolument pas. Je t'aime et cela ma suffit.  
- Pour l'instant, répliquai-je d'une voix triste malgré moi en m'éloignant de lui pour poser mon front contre les baies vitrées. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être le beau couple heureux aux yeux de tous, nous ne pourrons jamais vivre officiellement ensemble, nous ne pourrons jamais avoir de famille, nous ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfants Drago.  
- Je m'en fiche, répondit-il.  
- Tu dis ça maintenant...  
Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et Drago posa son menton sur mon épaule.  
- Tu te poses trop de questions Hermione et de toute façon nous n'avons pas de solutions immédiates, cela ne sert à rien de se miner pour tout ça. Occupons-nous du moment présent et à la limite je t'autorise à voir un peu plus loin et à t'intéresser de près aux ASPIC de juin.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un petit rire m'échapper.  
- Profitions de la chance qu'on a d'être ensemble plutôt. Il y a deux mois tu ne m'adressais même plus la parole. Profitions de tout ce que nous avons, fit-il en faisant glisser ma veste sur le sol.  
J'allais me retourner vers Drago pour l'embrasser quand mon corps se crispa. Je sentis mon regard se décomposer et Drago me lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Dégage ! M'exclamai-je alors.  
- Quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix incrédule.  
- Sors de chez moi !  
Il écarquilla les yeux pendant que je sortais ma baguette magique pour la pointer sur lui.  
- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de ...  
- JE NE SUIS PLUS A POUDLARD ! Hurlai-je en agitant ma baguette sous mon nez.  
- Mais Hermione ! Mais enfin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette baguette ? Mais baisse là enfin !  
- Ferme-là ! Et sors de chez moi parce que je n'hésiterai à mon servir, dis-je d'une voix froide en secouant ma baguette ce qui pour conséquence d'en faire sortir quelques étincelles.  
Drago leva les mains et sortis à reculons sur la terrasse sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.  
- Explique moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'ai compris ton petit jeux. C'est bon.  
- NON JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS ! S'écriat-il alors. TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE MA PAUVRE !  
- Ouai c'est ça ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec qui baiser.  
Drago eut un hoquet de surprise face à ma vulgarité.  
- Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que ça, expliquai-je d'une voix sifflante, mais j'avoue que tu as réussis à m'avoir jusqu'à maintenant. La situation te convient bien n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait que tu es un sale porc qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec moi hein ? Parce que si tu ne t'inquiètes pas de l'avenir, c'est que tu ne comptes évidemment pas le faire avec moi ! Ce qu'est j'ai pu être stupide ! M'exclama en frappant mon poing contre la baie vitrée ouverte. Tu peux dire adieu à cette situation parfaite Drago, je ne serais plus jamais ton plan cul du weekend, crachai-je.  
Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lorsqu'il fit un pas vers moi en me demandant si je plaisantai, je lançai un sors à ses pieds. Juste pour lui prouver que je n'hésiterai pas à le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il dû comprendre que j'étais sérieuse car après un dernier regard, il transplana.  
- Tout va bien maîtresse ?  
Je me retournai vers Pulie qui se tenait à l'un des pieds de la table de la salle à manger d'un air hésitant.  
- Va dans ton placard et n'en ressors pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne veux voir personne, lui ordonnai-je avant de sortir sur ma terrasse affronter le froid du mois de janvier.

Il était une heure du matin lorsque Drago se décida à retourner voir Hermione. Son repas de noel avec ses parents s'étaient très mal passé et il espérait que celui d'Hermione avec la famille Weasley lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place. Plus il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé en milieu de journée et moins il arrivait à comprendre. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu tout d'un coup s'imaginer une chose pareille ! Qu'il n'était là que pour coucher avec elle. C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Par moment, il se demandait même s'il avait vraiment vécu cette scène. Lorsqu'il posa les pieds près de la maison d'Hermione et qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il consentit à faire le tour pour toquer aux baies vitrées. Cependant, ces dernières étaient ouvertes, comme si Hermione ne les avait pas retouché après leur dispute.  
- Hermione ? Cria-t-il alors en entrant dans la maison.  
Il n'entendit rien.  
- HERMIONE ! Cria-t-il de plus belle.  
Il entendu soudain des murmures, de faibles murmures. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où ils provenaient. En s'approchant de la cuisine, il constata que ce qu'il entendait ressemblait plus à des complaintes, à des gémissements. Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille. Cela menait à l'un des grands placards de la cuisine. Non, ce n'était pas un placard, c'était la minuscule pièce qui servait de chambre à Pulie, l'elfe d'Hermione.  
- Pulie est au mauvais elfe de maison...sanglotait la voix. Pulie est un mauvais elfe de maison, pulie est un mauvais elfe de maison.  
Drago ouvrit la porte en grand ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire sursauter l'elfe.  
- Où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.  
Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard terrorisé pour réponse. Drago empoigna alors Pulie par ce qui lui servait de vêtement pour le sortir de la petite pièce.  
- OU EST HERMIONE ?! Hurla-t-il.  
- Pulie n'a rien pu faire, finit par dire l'elfe en éclatant en sanglots. Pulie est au mauvais elfe de maison ! Pulie ...  
- QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? Insista Drago en secouant davantage l'elfe.  
- Ils l'ont emmené ! Expliqua Pulie en redoublant de sanglots. Ils ont enlevé ma maîtresse ! Mais Pulie ne pouvait rien faire, sa maîtresse lui avait ordonné de rester dans le placard. Je n'ai pu que regarder par le trou de la serrure...  
- MAIS QUI ?! QUI A EMMENÉ HERMIONE ? QUIIIIII ?!  
Drago cru qu'il allait se briser la voix  
- Les elfes des eaux, répondit Pulie dans un nouveau couinement de terreur.  
Drago fixa l'elfe d'un air totalement incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se ruer sur la terrasse.  
Son coeur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il une baguette au sol. Il l'attrapa aussitôt. C'était celle d'Hermione.

**Point de vu de Drago**

Pulie mentait Hermione n'avait pu être enlevé ou je ne sais quoi. Hermione était tout simplement encore chez les Weasley pour le réveillon de Noel. Je transplanai aussitôt jusqu'à la maison étrangement tordue de cette famille.  
Lorsque je frappai énergiquement à la porte d'entrée, l'espoir me gagna. Le brouhaha m'indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore finit leur repas. Ce fut M Weasley qui m'ouvrit. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me reconnu. Je n'attendis pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit et me ruai à l'intérieur de la maison, jusqu'à la grande table.  
- Drago ?! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.  
- Où est Hermione ? Demandai-je en passant d'un visage à un autre.  
- Elle n'est pas là... répondit Ginny d'une voix hésitante.  
- Elle est partie il y a longtemps ? Insistai-je.  
Tous se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je vous pose une question ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Oh calme toi Malefoy ! C'est Noel et tu es chez nous là, lui signala Percy.  
- Hermione n'était pas là, dit alors Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.  
- Elle a annulé ? Demandai-je désespéré.  
- Elle avait décliné notre invitation, continua-t-elle. Elle n'était donc pas prévu au repas.  
- Mais elle m'a assuré ce midi qu'elle passait noel avec vous ! Dis-je complètement affolé.  
Harry se leva et contourna la table pour me rejoindre. Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.  
- Drago, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu ne vois plus Hermione depuis deux mois, tu te souviens ?  
Je vis l'ensemble de leur grande table me regarder d'un air triste.  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je en balançant mes bras en l'air. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais la laisser tomber ? J'ai passé tous mes weekend avec elle !  
- Ah ! Ne pus s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny en fixant Harry.  
Visiblement cette dernière s'était doutée de quelque chose.  
- J'étais avec elle ce midi, poursuivis-je, mais on s'est un peu disputé et je suis partis. En fait, c'est plutôt Hermione qui m'a accusé de toute sorte de chose bizarre, elle ne semblait plus elle même et m'a même menacé de sa baguette.  
- Bon et quel est le problème ? Demanda soudain Ron.  
- Je reviens de chez elle là. Je voulais voir si elle était calmée pour que nous puissions discuter, mais elle n'y était pas. J'ai retrouvé sa baguette sur sa terrasse et son elfe m'a dit qu...  
- Son elfe a dit quoi ? Insista Ginny en rejoignant Harry qui se tenait debout face à moi.  
- Il a dit que des elfes des eaux l'avaient emmené, parvins-je à dire d'une voix torturée. Mais elle est là, n'est ce pas ? Vous me faites une blague hein ? Ou peut-être qu'elle a tout manigancé pour ne plus me voir ? Si c'est le cas, je respecterai sa volonté de couper les ponts avec moi, mais dites-moi la vérité ! Elle va bien et elle est ici n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je d'une voix tremblante. N'est-ce pas ?


	35. Chapitre 35 : Ô

**Chapitre 35 : Ô**

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était là. Nous étions certainement le matin, mais j'aurais été incapable de donner une heure. Je m'essayai en repliant mes genoux contre moi. Je mourrais littéralement de froid. J'étais dans une cage. Oui une cage faite de bouts de bois et de sorte de liane. Si j'avais eu ma baguette magique je n'aurais eu aucun mal à en sortir, mais à mains nues c'était peine perdu. Les cordages semblaient très serrés. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas pour but de m'enfuir. Car après tout, je les avais suivis sans rechigner. Je les avais suivis presque de mon plein gré.

J'étais au milieu des marécages en pleine forêt, seule, totalement seule. J'essayai de me souvenir comment j'avais atterri ici, sans y parvenir cependant. Je ne me souvenais que de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant que je ne passe à travers cette étrange flaque d'eau.

Je visualisai parfaitement ma petite dispute avec Drago la veille, petite dispute qui me paraissait tellement idiote à présent. Je repensai au moment où j'avais eu le front appuyé contre les baies vitrées de chez moi et que j'avais entrepris de me tourner pour embrasser Drago et lui montrer que malgré mon humeur maussade, je l'aimais plus que tout. C'était là que tout avait dérapé. Juste avant de me tourner je les avais vu au loin sur la droite, sur la grande étendu de sable. Ils s'approchaient lentement, comme s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas que je m'enfuis. J'avais aussitôt compris qu'ils venaient pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Et ma seule pensée, à cet instant précis, avait été d'éloigner Drago du danger. Après tout, il n'était pas directement concerné par cette histoire. Ce n'était pas chez lui que ces elfes d'eaux s'étaient rendus, mais bien chez moi, en France, au bord de la cote atlantique.  
J'avais alors accusé Drago de la première chose qu'il m'était passé par la tête. Il fallait qu'il parte et tout de suite. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il reste et qu'il affronte les elfes en bon héro. Non, nous n'étions que deux face à six.

Lorsque Drago avait transplané, j'avais aussitôt dit à mon elfe d'aller s'enfermer dans le placard. Pulie non plus n'y était pour rien et je ne voulais pas que les elfes de l'eau la voit. Quand je fus enfin seule et que les six créatures se postèrent enfin face à moi, je ne leur posai qu'une question. Une seule question.  
" Est-ce vous qui m'avez envoyé ces lettres ?". L'un des elfes s'étaient avancé vers moi en hochant la tête. J'avais alors laissé tomber ma baguette sur les planches en bois de la terrasse.

Toujours d'un signe de tête, l'elfe qui m'avait répondu, m'ordonna de les suivre. Ce que je fis. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Me battre ? Contre six créatures ? C'était peine perdue. J'avais donc choisis de les suivre en silence. Nous empruntâmes la même direction par laquelle je les avais vu arriver. Et à un moment, l'elfe qui semblait être le chef et guider le groupe, remonta la dune de sable jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord d'une sorte de flaque d'eau brillante. L'elfe qui s'était adressé à moi par des hochements de tête me tendit son bras. Je lui lançai un regard apeuré malgré moi et c'est là que je la reconnu. C'était l'elfe que Drago et moi avions vu dans la forêt et certainement elle aussi que j'avais revu à la lisière de cette même forêt alors que j'attendais l'heure de mon cours de botanique près des serres. L'elfe plongea son regard dans le mien et j'eu presque l'impression qu'elle me souriait. J'aurais voulu lui poser une quantité de questions mais j'avais bien trop peur des réponses qu'elle me donnerait. Après tout, ces créatures ne pouvait pas mentir. J'attrapai finalement son bras et nous avançâmes dans un même mouvement dans cette étrange flaque bleu et scintillante.

Je ne me souvenais de rien après ça, juste que je m'étais sentis m'enfoncer dans cette substance étrange. Je me frottai vigoureusement les bras. J'avais si froid... J'étais à peine couverte alors que nous étions en plein hiver. J'allais tomber malade et en mourir. Peut-être que c'était leur but après tout, me faire mourir. Leurs lettres ne m'avaient en effet jamais paru très amicales.

Du bruit me fit soudain relever la tête, l'elfe que je commençai à reconnaître facilement à présent, apparu. Elle marchait dans ma direction et bientôt d'autres arrivèrent à sa suite. Six au total. Surement les six de la veille. Ces créatures ne semblaient nullement souffrir de la température. Elles étaient en effet à peine couvertes, me laissant le loisir d'admirer leur jolie peau bleuté. Une fois face à ma cage, les six elfes s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête dans ma direction et l'elfe que je connaissais ouvris la cage et me fit signe de sortir. Je me relevai en tremblant pour exécuter l'ordre. Je ne savais pas si je tremblais parce que j'avais froid ou peur. Surement un peu des deux.  
- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur Ô, fit remarquer la créature qui semblait être le chef.  
C'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de leurs voix. Elle était grave et plate.  
- Elle a les marques, répondit celle que je connaissais.  
Il n'y avait absolument aucune intonation dans ce qu'ils disaient. Était-ce leur manière de communiquer ou était-ce seulement approprié à ce moment ?  
- Elle ne les avais pas la première fois que tu l'as vu, signala le chef.  
Personne ne répondit.  
- Ô ? Insista le chef.  
Ainsi c'était son prénom.  
- Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'âge requit, répondit Ô.  
- J'ai dix-sept ans, me permis-je soudain de dire.  
Ils me fixèrent tous d'un air choqué. Peut-être n'étais-je pas autorisée à intervenir, mais je voulais que les choses bougent. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait; pourquoi j'étais ici et surtout ce qu'ils comptait faire de moi. Celle qui s'appelait Ô s'avança davantage vers moi.  
- On se fiche de quand elles sont apparues, dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi plate en attrapant mon bras pour le lever. Elles sont bien là, c'est elle.  
Un elfe s'approcha du chef.  
- Elle a reçu les lettres qu'on lui a envoyé, elle a les marques sur les poignets et les cicatrices derrières les oreilles. Il n'y a pas d'erreur sur la personne. C'est impossible.  
Ô me relâcha le bras.  
- Attachez-là dans l'eau, dit alors le chef comme seule réponse.

Dans l'eau ? Dans l'eau ? Cela signifiait clairement qu'ils étaient au courant pour le sort que Voldemort avait lancé contre moi. Je tentai aussitôt de transplaner, mais en vain, mes pieds refusèrent de bouger. Que se passait-il ? Je tentai plusieurs fois de disparaître, mais rien n'y fis. Je ne pouvais pas. Et d'ailleurs quel jour étions nous ? Dimanche. Nous étions dimanche, le lendemain du  
réveillon de Noel. Le sort contre l'eau allait agir jusqu'à demain matin. Du moins, c'était tous les lundi matin que je le renouvelais. Une montée d'angoisse m'envahit entièrement et je reculai malgré moi jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cage. Ô se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils en me voyant reculer.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi cruels que ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me torturer ainsi. Narcissa m'avait raconté à quel point j'avais hurlé étant petite, lorsque mes orteils avaient noircis, je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Ô me fit signe de revenir près d'eux, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, trop effrayée.  
L'elfe s'approcha alors de moi et attrapa mon bras fermement pour me forcer à ressortir. Elle me lança le même regard que Narcissa m'avait lancé un nombre de fois incalculable lorsque je faisais des bêtises étant petite.  
- Tout de suite ? S'enquit Ô.  
- Tout de suite, confirma le chef.

Un mince espoir émergea en moi. Le sort de protection fonctionnait jusqu'à demain. Si ils me mettaient dans l'eau et que rien ne se passait, que je ne souffrais pas et que je devenais pas entièrement noir, peut-être concluraient-ils qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personne ? Oui peut-être ! Surtout que malgré les lettres, mes cicatrices et marques sur les poignets ils n'étaient toujours pas sur que je sois la personne qu'ils cherchaient.  
De l'espoir, il fallait que je m'y accroche le plus possible. Je n'avais plus que ça.

Ô m'attrapa de nouveau le bras et me força à la suivre. Elle s'arrêta juste devant une des nombreuses marres et me fit signe d'y entrer. Je regardai rapidement derrière moi constater que les cinq autres elfes me fixaient avec attention. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches de nous pour nous entendre.  
- Vous voulez me tuer ? Demandai-je alors à voix basse.  
Ô ne me répondit pas et se contenta de faire un geste impatient en direction de la marre. Je plongeai alors mes pieds, l'un après l'autre. Même avec la peur au ventre, j'eus la sensation d'être totalement idiote d'entrer dans l'eau avec des chaussures. Je me crispai soudain et l'elfe m'observa avec attention. C'était gelé, j'allais en mourir.  
- Qu'elle rentre dans l'eau entièrement, ordonna l'un des elfes restés en arrière.  
Entièrement ? Ils allaient vraiment réussir à me tuer, je ne pouvais pas rentrer entièrement, je n'allais pas y survivre. Pas à cause de la malédiction que Voldemort m'avait lancé, mais à cause du froid. Ô me poussa légèrement dans l'eau pour m'inciter à y entrer complètement. J'avançai jusqu'aux mollets tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Que m'avait-il donc prit de les suivre ! Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas défendu ? Pourquoi avais-je lâchement laisser tomber ma baguette à mes pieds. J'avais été tellement stupide !  
- L'eau est glacé, soufflai-je le plus bas possible à Ô. Je vais en mourir.  
Elle appuya de nouveau sur mon dos à l'aide de sa main.  
- Je t'en supplies, murmurai-je dans un sanglot.  
Cette fois-ci je parvins à capter son attention et son regard se plongea dans le mien. Elle jeta discrètement un œil en arrière et me répondit enfin.  
- Rentre d'un coup, murmura-t-elle si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre. Immerge toi de la tête au pied et se sera finit.  
Il me semblait qu'elle avait un regard triste mais encourageant en même temps. Elle avait un regard qui me paraissait familier. Elle me faisait penser à Narcissa. C'était un regard désolé. Je décidai de lui faire confiance, car c'était le seul espoir que j'avais et plongeai alors dans la marre la tête la première. J'eu le sentiment que ma peau se resserrait au point de faire exploser mon corps. L'eau était si froide, qu'elle me brûlait. Je crus que ma tête allait exploser et que mes poumons allaient cesser de fonctionner.  
Quand je ressortis enfin de l'eau, Ô me regardait d'un air effrayé.  
- Ce n'est pas elle ! S'exclama l'un des elfes au loin.  
Pour la première fois, il y avait de l'intonation dans ce qu'ils disaient. Tous les elfes se fixèrent l'un après l'autre et profitant que Ô ne me regardait pas, j'entrepris de sortir de la marre secouée d'affreux tremblements.  
- Qu'elle y reste ! Cracha l'elfe qui semblait être le chef. Attachez-là fermement.  
Mon regard se décomposa au même titre que celui de Ô. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout, je me précipitai sur le sol boueux mais elle me cloua aussitôt au sol. J'essayai à tout pris de capter son regard, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me regarder. Elle me replongea avec force dans l'eau glacé et m'attacha fermement les mains entre elles. Elle prit une nouvelle corde, l'entoura fermement autour de mes deux mains unis et elle entra à son tour dans l'eau. Elle plongea dans la grande marre et lorsqu'elle en ressortir la tête, elle n'avait plus l'extrémité de la corde entre les mains. Encore une fois, je ne parvins pas à croiser son regard et lorsque je voulu sortir de nouveau de l'eau je constatai que je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin. Mes mains semblaient reliées au fond de la marre. Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, mes tremblements de transformaient peut à peut en spasmes douloureux, mais je parvins tout de même à entendre Ô me dire quelque chose à voix basse.  
- Tiens le coup, je t'aide dès que je peux.  
J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne pouvais pas attendre, que j'allais certainement mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient, mais j'étais bien incapable de prononcer le moindre son. J'allais mourir dans une marre au beau milieu de la forêt loin de tout le monde, loin de Drago.

J'avais dû perdre connaissance car lorsque je repris conscience quelqu'un me frappait avec force dans le dos. Je me rendis presque aussitôt compte que je ne parvenais pas à respirer, me bouche était remplie d'une eau au goût immonde. On me tapa une nouvelle fois dans l'eau et enfin je toussai de l'eau. Tousser était un faible mot, je vomissais presque. Ma gorge me brûlait affreusement.  
- Chut...  
Après quelques secondes, je parvins enfin à prendre une énorme bouffée d'air et je pus prendre conscience de l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avais toujours les mains attachés, j'étais toujours dans cette affreuse marre, mais je n'avais plus froid. Plus du tout froid. Il fallait que je m'en aille, je tirai de toute mes forces sur la corde qui reliait mes mains au fond de la marre, provoquant des remous et des vagues sur la surface de l'eau.  
- Ne fais pas de bruits, ils vont se réveiller, ma souffla une voix.  
Je me retournai stupéfaite vers Ô. Il avait beau faire nuit, je parvenais à la distinguer presque parfaitement grâce à l'éclat de la lune.  
- Tu n'as plus froid ? S'enquit-elle.  
Je secouai la tête et ma réponse sembla la satisfaire.  
- Comment ça se fait ? Demandai-je.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait en avoir envie pourtant, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait visiblement.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler. Si les autres apprennent que je suis là, que je t'ai aidé, ils me tueront.  
Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de peur dans sa voix, non, elle aurait pu me parler du temps qu'il faisait, cela n'aurait rien changé à l'intonation de sa phrase.  
- Merci, dis-je alors.  
Après tout c'était la moindre de chose, elle m'avait aidé, elle m'avait peut-être même sauvé la vie. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler, j'étais en quelque sorte une prisonnière et elle venait visiblement de trahit les siens pour me venir en aide. Mais il y avait peut-être une autre raison à tout ça.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler où tu ne veux pas ? Demandai-je. C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas mentir ? Tu as peur de me dire des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir ?  
Ô sembla véritablement surprise que je le sache et maintenant que j'étais en présence de ces créatures je me demandai vraiment comment George avait pu obtenir un peu de leur sang pour créer ses bonbons qui empêchaient quiconque de mentir.  
- De toute façon je vais bien finir par mourir n'est-ce pas ? Continuai-je. Donc je ne risque rien de révéler.  
- C'est vrai.  
Son ton était dénué de toute tristesse et pourtant ses yeux en semblaient remplis.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Demandai-je alors en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.  
- Je ne veux pas être un monstre.  
- Pourquoi m'a-t-on plongé dans l'eau ?  
Je voulais en avoir le coeur net, je voulais savoir si ils étaient au courant de la malédiction. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes et face à mon regard désespéré, elle finit pas répondre.  
- Nous cherchions quelqu'un qui aurait eu une autre réaction au contact de l'eau, mais nous nous sommes trompés.  
Elle ne mentait pas, mais ne me disait pas toute la vérité pour autant. C'était une belle pirouette de sa part mais j'avais ma réponse. Ils étaient donc au courant.  
- Vous allez donc me relâcher ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Ils ont prévu de te laisser mourir, déclara-t-elle alors.  
- Mais pourquoi ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne.  
Ô fronça les sourcils et positionna son index sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Elle vérifia attifement les alentours avant de se tourner vers moi de nouveau.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas te laisser partir, pas après notre erreur.  
Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension.  
- Si le peuple des sorciers l'apprends, s'ils savent que nous nous en sommes pris à l'un des leurs, ils nous tueront tous.  
- Donc me laisser mourir dans la solitude est la meilleure solution, déclarai-je en comprenant l'horreur de la situation.  
Je n'avais aucune échappatoire, j'allais mourir dans tous les cas.  
- Mais moi je vais t'aider, murmura Ô. Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple tuer une sorcière. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.  
J'aurais voulu lui assurer que si, que malgré leurs beautés ils en étaient bel et bien pour m'avoir fait subir tout ça, mais je me retins le coeur battant d'espoir.  
- Mais il faut me promettre de rien révéler nous concernant, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il ne faut rien dire de ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne faut pas parler de nous. Il ne faut pas dire que tu nous a vu ! Insista-t-elle toujours à voix basse. Il faut que tu me le promettes.  
- Je te le promets.  
J'aurais pu lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour partir d'ici. Je voulais vivre et rejoindre Drago. Je voulais pouvoir de nouveau le prendre dans mes bras, je voulais revoir mes amis.  
- Je ne peux pas mentir mais toi si, dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux. Ne me trahis pas. Ne trahis pas la main qui t'aide, déclara-t-elle avant de se relever et de disparaître de ma vue.  
J'aurais voulu crier pour la rappeler, pour lui demander quel était le plan, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres. Je restai donc silencieuse le coeur battant à tout rompre.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Le sauvetage

**Chapitre 36 : Le sauvetage**

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé des heures et des heures depuis que Ô était partit, pourtant il faisait toujours aussi nuit quand elle revint enfin. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et s'agenouilla à côté de moi, au bord de la mare. Elle semblait terrorisée tandis que je lui lançai un regard plein d'espoir.  
- Ne me trahi pas. Si ils savent que je t'ai aidé je mourrais.  
- Je ne te trahirai pas, répondis-je de ma voix la plus sincère possible.  
Elle plongea son regard dans le mien pendant quelques secondes, puis lança de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours et entra silencieusement dans l'eau. Elle disparu entièrement et je sentis la corde qui reliait mes mains au fond de la mare se relâcher. Elle m'avait détaché. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface presque aussitôt je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et elle sembla rassurée.  
- Il faut que tu restes dans la mare jusqu'à demain matin.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.  
Elle me fit un geste brusque pour m'indiquer de me taire. Elle avait tellement peur qu'on nous surprenne... et je pouvais la comprendre.  
- Si ils ne te voient pas demain matin ils sauront que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé durant la nuit. Il faut que l'un des miens te voit, au moins un.  
- Mais si ils viennent me voir ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ils ne viendront pas m'assura-t-elle. Nous nous levons tôt le matin et partons directement chasser. J'irais avec eux et tu pourras t'enfuir à ce moment là, m'expliqua-t-elle. D'accord ?  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Tu ne pars pas avant, insista-t-elle. Il faut qu'ils te voient demain matin.  
- Je te promets.  
Son regard se radoucit légèrement et j'en profitai pour lui attraper la main alors qu'elle ressortait de l'eau.  
- Merci, soufflai-je. Je te dois la vie. Que puis-je faire pour...  
- Ne parle jamais de nous, ne parle jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-elle aussitôt. C'est tout ce que je te demande en échange.  
- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui lançant un sourire sincère.  
Je sentis la main de Ô se resserrer autour de la mienne, puis elle rompit le contact, sortit entièrement de l'eau et disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

La nuit me paraissait interminable. J'étais épuisée mais il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme. Non seulement je risquais de me noyer, mais en plus je risquais de louper le moment où je pourrai enfin m'échapper. J'avais pu étancher ma soif avec l'eau répugnante de la mare, mais mon estomac me faisait affreusement souffrir. J'avais si faim que ma tête tournait. Je sentais également mes membres s'engourdirent à cause de la fatigue et c'est là que je vis peut-être ce qui allait me remettre d'aplomb. Un arbre. Mais pas n'importe quel arbre, un arbre fruitier. Je ne savais plus exactement de quels fruits il s'agissait, mais je savais qu'ils étaient comestibles et il fallait que j'aille en prendre. Il fallait que je me nourrisse où j'allais finir par tomber dans les pommes. Il fallait que je reprenne des forces, ne serait-ce que pour rester éveillée.  
Je passai les alentour au peigne fin. Tout était parfaitement calme, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit suspect et il faisait assez sombre pour que je ne risque pas grande chose tant que je restais silencieuse. Je m'approchai alors du rebord et me hissai sur la terre ferme le plus silencieusement possible, en continuant de surveiller les alentours. L'arbre n'était qu'à quelques mètres, se serait vite fait. Je dénouai la corde qui liait les mains à l'aide de mes pieds et une fois totalement libérée je me relevai enfin. J'eu l'impression que me remettre sur mes pieds me demandait un véritable effort. J'avais vraiment besoin de manger. J'avançai alors le plus silencieusement jusqu'à l'arbre et quand je l'atteignis enfin, je sentis un profond soulagement s'emparer de moi. J'attrapai le fruit qui était le plus bas et mordis dedans à pleines dents. C'était délicieux, tout bonnement délicieux, même s'il était clair que j'aurais appréciée manger n'importe quoi dans l'état actuel des choses. Je sentis mon coeur battre alors que j'attrapai un nouveau fruit. J'allais pouvoir m'enfuir grâce à Ô tout allait bien. Pourtant je ne pourrais jamais la remercier convenablement, je ne pourrais jamais faire quoique ce soit pour elle, mis à part de jamais révéler la vérité. Je le ferais, je ne dirais rien. Je lui devais bien ça. J'allais rentrer chez moi. Chez moi... Il fallait absolument que je déménage, je ne pouvais plus vivre au bord de l'océan. Il fallait que je vois avec mes amis, voir chez qui je pourrais loger en attendant de trouver une solution. Peut-être même que les Malefoy feraient une exception pour quelques nuits.  
Un craquement retentit soudain. Il semblait si fort dans cette nuit silencieuse. Il semblait si dangereux. Je restai totalement figée, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Etait-ce juste le vent qui avait fait craquer les branches d'un arbre ? Ou peut-être était-ce un animal ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un elfe. Ils devaient tous dormir. Je ne fis toujours pas le moindre mouvement et c'est là que je vis une ombre au loin. C'était bien un elfe. Etait-ce Ô ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je reculai alors le plus silencieusement possible pour me cacher le plus possible de sa vue. Cependant, par chance, l'elfe se dirigeait du côté opposé à la marre dans laquelle j'étais restée si longtemps. Il disparu dans la pénombre mais je continuai tout de même de reculer le plus possible en direction de la forêt qui s'épaississait. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque inutile.  
J'allais tout simplement attendre qu'il refasse le chemin inverse et j'irai me replonger dans la mare.

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que j'avais vu l'elfe passer et il n'était toujours pas revenu sur ses pas. Que faisait-il donc ? Cela ne pouvait pas déjà être l'heure de la chasse, il faisait encore trop nuit. Un craquement raisonna de nouveau. Il était cependant beaucoup plus faible que la première fois et je me rendis compte que je m'étais vraiment beaucoup éloignée de l'arbre fruitier. Je plissai les yeux et vis enfin l'elfe revenir sur ses pas. Il marchait lentement et semblait sagement reprendre la direction par laquelle je l'avais vu arriver.  
Cependant, il s'immobilisa soudain et tourna son regard vers la mare. Il resta quelques secondes parfaitement immobile à fixer l'endroit où je ne me trouvais plus. Mon coeur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. Il battait si fort que j'avais peur que l'elfe l'entende. Un cri raisonna soudain dans toute la forêt. Son cris. La peur m'envahit aussitôt et je restai totalement figée dans ma position accroupi au sol. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de bouger, trop paralysée par la peur.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au reste des elfes pour accourir près de celui qui avait crié. Ils étaient plus de six, beaucoup plus de six. J'avais l'impression qu'une cinquantaine d'elfes s'étaient rapprochés de la mare désormais vide. J'étais perdue, totalement perdue. Il ne leur faudrait pas bien longtemps pour me retrouver. J'allais mourir. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu rester sagement dans la mare ? Pourquoi étais-je sortie ! J'aurais pu manger plus tard, j'aurais pu m'abstenir d'aller cueillir ses fruits, je n'en serais pas morte ! Mon corps avait un minimum de réserve. J'aurais voulu hurler de rage mais mon corps était incapable de bouger et il en était de même pour mes cordes vocales. J'étais totalement figée par l'agitation qui animaient les elfes au loin devant moi. Ils se hurlaient tous les un sur les autres, si bien que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la moindre phrase et soudain le silence se fit. Comme si quelqu'un en avait donné l'ordre. Tous les elfes semblèrent s'écarter d'un côté et se resserrer entre eux. Le soleil commençait à se lever ce qui me permettait de mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Ils étaient une cinquantaine à s'être regroupée sur la droite face à seulement l'un d'entre eux qui était resté sur ma gauche. Que se passait-il donc ? Leur chef allait-il ordonné une battue ? C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place et sans perdre de temps supplémentaire.  
- Comment as-tu osé ! Raisonna une voix sortant du groupe de la droite. Comment as-tu osé aider une sorcière et nous mettre en danger ?  
Je vis l'elfe de gauche se tourner vers la mare puis reporter son attention sur les autres elfes qui lui faisaient face.  
- Réponds Ô ! Comment as-tu pu trahir ton peuple ?!  
Mon sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas le chef qui se tenait seul sur la gauche. C'était Ô.  
- Tu sais le sors que l'on réserve aux traîtres, continua la voix.  
Je vis les épaules de Ô s'affaisser et sa tête se baisser.  
- Quand as-tu décidé de l'aider ? Poursuivit la voix.  
Il n'y aucune réponse.  
- Ô ! Hurla la voix.  
- Lorsque nous sommes allés la chercher chez elle, répondit-elle enfin la tête toujours baissée.  
Il y eu un affreux silence pendant lequel je cherchais quinze mille moyens de remédier à ce qui était en train de se passer.  
- Eh bien, c'est là-bas que tu payeras ta traîtrise ! Cracha soudain la voix.  
Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que quatre elfes se jetèrent sur Ô pour l'attraper et la maintenir fermement entre eux. Le chef qui avait parlé se détacha lui aussi du groupe de droite et rejoignit Ô et les quatre elfes qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Je ne vis pas exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais tous les elfes se dirigèrent vers un point, assez près du lac et semblèrent s'enfoncer les uns après les autres dans le sol. Bientôt il ne resta plus un seul elfe et je pu enfin bouger.

J'étais un monstre, un traître. J'avais trahi la seule personne à m'avoir aidé. J'avais trahi Ô et elle allait en payer les conséquences. Ils allaient la tuer. Tout ça à cause de moi. Quel était son crime ? Elle m'avait aidé. Elle m'avait juste aidé. Et je n'avais rien fait. J'étais restée assise par terre au loin et m'étais contentée d'observer la scène complètement figée d'horreur. Quel courage... Quelle noblesse...Mais je n'avais même pas honte de moi, non, c'était beaucoup plus fort que de la honte. Je savais alors, que plus jamais je ne parviendrais à me regarder dans un miroir. Ô allait mourir parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie.  
Je me relevai alors maladroitement du tas de mousse sur lequel je m'étais assise et marchai lentement jusqu'à la marre. Je n'avais eu qu'une chose à faire, y rester jusqu'au lever du soleil, y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent à la chasse. Je n'avais même pas été capable de ça. J'avançai lentement jusqu'à la mare, puis jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient tous si mystérieusement disparu. J'y vis une flaque scintillante. C'était par là que j'étais venu à l'allée. Ô m'avait tendu son bras et nous nous étions avancées dedans. Je m'étais senti glisser dedans et plus rien.

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Ô, elle m'avais sauvé, elle m'avait donné la solution pour m'enfuir. J'avais tout bêtement gâché. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser payer pour mes erreurs. Je m'avançai alors jusqu'à l'étrange flaque bleuté et me sentis soudain glisser dans le sol, sans savoir où j'allais atterrir et surtout si cela allait marcher. Après tout je n'étais pas un elfe, je n'étais qu'une sorcière. Je ne connaissais pas leur magie. Lorsque je fus totalement entrée dans la sol et que je fus plongée dans le noir complet une lumière surgit lentement. Je ressortais du sol. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux pour voir où j'étais, je reconnu aussitôt les lieux. J'étais face à l'océan, l'océan atlantique. J'avais cette vue de mon salon et je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.  
Mais pourquoi cette flaque m'avait amené ici ? Était-ce parce que j'étais arrivée par là ? Les autres elfes avaient-ils aussi atterrit à cet endroit ? Je me souvins soudain de la brève conversation que Ô et le chef avait eut, lorsqu'il l'avait accusé de m'avoir aidé. Elle avait avoué avoir décidé de m'aider dès qu'ils étaient venu me chercher chez moi, ce à quoi le chef avait répliqué que c'était alors à cet endroit qu'elle payerait sa traîtrise. Ils allaient la tuer devant chez moi. Ils devaient tous être devant chez moi.  
Je tournai brusquement la tête et aperçu ma maison au loin. Je couru alors le plus vite possible, comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Il fallait que j'arrive à temps ! Il fallait que je la sauve ! Je courrai toujours avec acharnement quand je me rendis compte que tout allait bien se passer. Ma baguette était sur la terrasse de ma maison, je n'avais qu'une chose à faire : la récupérer. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de courir, si bien, que je fus rapidement essoufflée. J'avais même l'impression que quelque chose me serrait la gorge. Je passai mes mains dessus et sentis en effet quelque chose d'inhabituel, comme un fil de pêche. J'arrachai le fil en question, sans pour autant m'arrêter de courir et le portai face à mon regard. Ce n'était pas un fil de pêche, c'était un fil bleu, très fin, mais pourtant si solide... C'était un cheveux ! J'eu soudain froid, très froid. Mon corps ne résistait plus au froid, comme cela avait été le cas. Mon regard se reposa sur le cheveux. C'était donc comme ça que Ô m'avait protégé contre le froid ! Elle avait entouré mon cou de l'un de ses cheveux.  
Je n'eu pas le temps de regretter d'avoir retiré le cheveux que j'arrivai devant ma maison. Je me stoppai nette. Ils étaient tous là, tous les elfes, un seul d'entre eux étaient à l'écart, dans l'eau, accroché à un une sorte de mat qui semblait enfoncé dans la sable. L'elfe était ligoté autour de ce mat, la tête baissée.  
- Ô ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler.  
Elle releva aussitôt la tête, au même titre que tous les autres elfes qui se retournèrent subitement vers moi. J'étais décidément la sorcière la plus stupide de ma génération. Pendant quelques secondes, mes pieds restèrent figés dans le sable. Pourquoi avais-je crié ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tout simplement récupéré discrètement ma baguette ? Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que les elfes avancèrent dans ma direction. Je me remis à courir, mais cette fois-ci en direction de l'océan, en direction de Ô. Je courrai vite et les elfes ne semblaient étrangement pas pressés de me poursuivre. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient que je ne pourrais pas aller bien dans cette direction. Après tout je n'allais pas rejoindre le continent américain à la nage. J'atteignis enfin l'eau et couru dedans avant d'aussitôt me stopper.  
Le sort ! Je baissai aussitôt le regard sur mes jambes déjà immergées jusqu'aux mollets. Je ne sentais rien, mis à part le froid saisissant de l'océan. Mais le sort de protection agissait toujours ! Je repris alors ma course en direction de Ô quand un cris retenti.  
- HERMIONE !  
Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je me retournai aussitôt et je le vis. Drago était là. Il se tenait droit comme un "i" sur ma terrasse, sa baguette en main. Bientôt, d'autres têtes apparurent à sa suite. Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ginny, tous baguette en main, visiblement choqués par la cinquantaine d'elfes un tout petit peu plus bas, sur la plage.  
J'étais sauvée. Nous étions sauvées. Drago et les autres allaient s'occuper des elfes pendant que je sauverais Ô. Je repris alors ma course en direction de Ô et bientôt je n'eu plus pieds et n'eu donc plus d'autre choix que de nager. L'eau était glacée, les vagues hautes, mais il fallait que je tienne bon, je devais sauver Ô.  
- HERMIONE ! Hurla de nouveau la voix de Drago. SORS DE L'EAU !  
Non, je devais la sauver ! La marré remontait à une vitesse ahurissante et si je n'arrivais pas à temps, Ô allait mourir noyée. Je n'allais pas la laisser mourir à cause de moi ! Je continuai alors de nager, ignorant l'appel de Drago, ne fixant qu'une chose : Ô. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle et plus je percevais distinctement son visage. Son regard ne me quittait pas et était rempli d'espoir. J'aurais voulu lui dire des paroles encourageantes, que j'arrivais, que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, mais je les vagues devenaient de plus en plus hautes et nombreuses. Je gardai donc la bouche fermée pour éviter de boire la tasse. J'y étais presque lorsqu'un jais de lumière bleu la frappa brusquement. Je restai figée quelques instants avant de comprendre que l'un de mes amis avait défait les liens de Ô. Cette dernière se dirigea aussitôt dans ma direction et j'attrapai sa main dès que je le pus.  
- Je suis désolée, parvins-je à dire entre deux vagues.  
Ô ne répondit pas mais ne lâcha pas pour autant ma main. Elle se contenta de fixer la plage et de nager dans sa direction avec moi.  
- Je n'étais pas partie, continuai-je. J'étais juste sortie de la mare pour décrocher des fruits d'un arbre... J'avais tellement faim...  
J'avalai malgré moi de l'eau de mer à cause des vagues, ce qui me fit tousser plusieurs fois. Ô tourna enfin la tête vers moi et me sourit.  
- Tu es revenu pour moi, déclara-t-elle alors d'un air incrédule.  
- Tu m'as sauvé, c'était à mon tour, répondis-je alors.  
Son regard était rempli de remerciement et elle resserra son emprise autour de ma main avant de se retourner en direction de la plage.  
Mes amis et les elfes se faisaient face sans qu'il y ait pour autant de coup de baguette magique. Ils semblaient cependant sur le qui-vive, comme s'ils attendaient que le camps adverse face le moindre pas pour se jeter sur eux. Cependant, à mesure que je me rapprochai de la plage je me rendis compte qu'ils se parlaient. Le chef me laissait tranquille mais exigeait de tuer Ô. Il estimait qu'elle était de son peuple et que les sorciers n'avaient pas à intervenir dans leurs histoires. Six elfes se détachèrent soudain du groupe et se dirigèrent dans notre direction. J'eu enfin pieds et je m'arrêtai de nager pour reprendre un peu des forces. Ô fit de même en lançant un regard apeuré au sien qui l'attendait au bord de la plage.  
- Ne vous approchez pas d'elles ! S'écria Drago en fusillant du regard les elfes qui s'étaient rapprochés du bord de l'eau.  
Le chef des elfes hurla quelque chose à son tour, mais je ne parvins pas à entendre quoi que ce soit.  
Je venais de me prendre une violente vague dans le dos qui m'enfonça sous l'eau. L'eau était non seulement glacée mais les courants étaient forts. Je me retins de me débattre pour garder mes forces mais une douleur affreuse me força à remonter quelques secondes plus tard à la surface. Je ne préoccupai même pas de la facilité avec laquelle j'étais soudainement lutté contre le courant pour remonter à l'air libre, je faisais juste face à la douleur la plus horrible qu'il m'avait été donné de ressentir et je poussai malgré moi un affreux hurlement de douleur.  
- HERMIONE ! Hurla Drago.  
J'étais bien incapable de lui répondre. Je souffrais le martyr. J'avais l'impression que l'arrière de mon crâne se détachait de mon visage, que mes bras prenaient feux bien que entièrement sous l'eau et que mes jambes étaient plongées dans de l'acide.  
Rien ne pourrait me faire oublier ma souffrance, me faire penser à autre chose à cet instant précis, rien sauf ça.  
- C'est elle ! Cria Ô d'une voix.  
Cette fois-ci il y avait de l'intonation dans sa voix. Une intonation de victoire. Elle semblait visiblement heureuse que je meure.  
Alors que je tentai d'attraper son bras, elle s'écarta de moi avec brusquerie. Au lieu d'hurler une nouvelle fois, je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange en moi et l'impression que le pic de douleur était passé. Oui, j'avais de moins en moins mal et je n'avais plus du tout froid. Ma peau était-elle morte ? Était-ce pour ça que la douleur disparaissait peut à peut. Pourtant mes bras étaient aussi blanc qu'avant, si on ne faisait pas attention à ces étranges tatouages qui avaient énormément grandit en quelques secondes si c'était possible. Ma peau n'avait absolument pas noircie. Peu à peu, la douleur disparue complètement et je pus reporter mon attention sur la plage. Les elfes avaient visiblement réagit et encerclaient mes amis qui n'avaient plus leurs baguettes magiques puisque leurs mains étaient levées en l'air.  
- HERMIONE ! Hurla Drago. HERMIONE !  
- Drago ! Criai-je alors à mon tour.  
Cependant, le chef fit couler quelque chose au pieds de mes amis. La flaque magique ! Mes amis s'enfoncèrent soudain dans la sol et ne purent rien y changer malgré leurs cris.  
- Drago ! Criai-je alors à mon tour. Pansy ! Harry ! Ginny !  
Je me remis alors à nager le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la terre ferme. J'allais vite, beaucoup trop vite, excessivement trop vite. Mais surtout je ne nageais pas comme d'habitude. Je passai ma main sur ma jambe droite et mes doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose d'étrange. Je retirai alors brusquement ma main et essayai de regarder à travers l'eau trouble. Je ne voyais rien à cause des vagues. Je m'immergeai alors totalement sous l'eau et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. Je savais que cela allait piquer mais il fallait que je vois ce qu'il se passait avec mes jambes. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, la première chose que je vis fut Ô. Elle était sous l'eau également et me lançai un sourire éblouissant. Le plus étrange était que je la distinguai parfaitement sans la moindre gêne. Mes yeux ne semblaient pas mouillés et ne me piquaient pas. C'était comme si j'avais eu un masque de plongée sur les yeux. Je voyais aussi clairement sous l'eau qu'en dehors. Je fronçai les sourcils et Ô leva un pouce en l'air en signe de victoire. J'allais remonter à la surface pour reprendre une bouffée d'air lorsque un hurlement s'échappa de ma bouche. Je venais de poser mes yeux à l'endroit où j'avais autrefois eu des jambes. Deux choses me choquèrent aussitôt : j'avais réussis à hurler sous l'eau aussi distinctement que si j'avais été à l'air libre, sans boire la tasse et en parvenant à reprendre une bouffée d'air en même temps. Mais surtout, j'avais une queue de poisson à la place des jambes. Je lançai un regard effrayé à Ô toujours sous l'eau. Elle me fit signe et se tapota l'arrière des oreilles. Après quelques secondes je compris qu'elle voulait que je mime son geste, ce que je fis. Mes mains se posèrent sur ce que j'avais pris pour des cicatrices. J'avais dans branchies qui me permettaient de respirer.


	37. Chapitre 37 : L'amerande

**Chapitre 37 : L'Amerande**

Je m'étais enfin calmée après presque une demie-heure de panique totale. Non, je n'étais pas vraiment calme, j'avais juste cessée de m'agiter dans tous les sens, mais mon coeur battait toujours aussi vite, j'avais toujours aussi peur, j'étais toujours aussi perdue par ce qui m'arrivait. Ô était restée à côté de moi, du début à la fin attendant que je me calme et nous étions à présent assise sur le sable, les vagues nous balayant les jambes. Non pas les jambes, moi j'avais une queue de poisson à la place et je ne parvenais pas à en détacher mon regard. Les autres elfes étaient restés plus haut sur le sable et n'avaient fait aucun pas dans notre direction depuis ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Pour la première fois, depuis plus d'une demie-heure je me tournai légèrement pour les surveiller.  
- Ils n'approcheront pas, ils ne nous feront rien, déclara Ô.  
Je reportai mon attention sur ma queue de poisson. Elle avait une couleur étrange, entre le rose et le orange. Ce n'était pas saumon pour autant, c'était trop clair pour ça. Il y avait également d'étrange nuance de doré et de jaune. En fait, c'était le bout de ma queue qui était le plus orangé. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers les elfes. Ils se tenaient toujours à l'écart.  
- Ils ne te feront rien, Tu es l'Amerande...  
Je la regardai sans comprendre.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé dans la mare et pourquoi cela a mit tant de temps tout à l'heure... Continua Ô visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.  
- C'est quoi l'Amerande ? Demandai-je.  
Ô m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.  
- L'Amerande c'est toi, déclara-t-elle. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ais jamais entendu ce nom. Les sorciers ne s'intéressent qu'à eux mêmes. Ils ne s'intéressent pas aux histoires et aux légendes des autres peuples, des autres créatures magiques. On te cherche depuis ta naissance, tu sais.  
- MAIS JE SUIS QUOI ? M'écriai-je soudain.  
Je savais que Ô n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'il m'arrivait, du moins je l'espérais, mais je commençais à perdre patience. Je voulais qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passait, je voulais comprendre.  
- Je vais te raconter une histoire, fit Ô d'une voix plus douche que d'habitude, l'histoire de Caleen.  
Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'agacer davantage et décidai de prendre mon mal en patience. Je me fichais totalement de l'histoire de Caleen mais j'allais me taire et écouter.  
- Caleen était la fille de la reine des mers, de la reine des sirènes. Elle était la première des filles, ce qui signifiait que c'était à elle de reprendre les rennes à la mort de sa mère. Caleen était douce et gentille, rêveuse et passionnée, tout le contraire d'une bonne reine, mais elle était tout de même aimé de son peuple. Seule sa mère s'inquiétait que son caractère puisse un jour poser problème. Et comme tu t'en doutes, les problèmes sont arrivés. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain, mais pas de n'importe quel humain, un sorcier. Il faut que tu comprennes, insista Ô, les elfes des eaux comme moi, détestent les humains et encore plus les sorciers, mais c'est encore pire pour le peuple des sirènes. Vos deux peuples se haïssent littéralement. Alors tu imagines bien que lorsque Caleen est allée annoncer à sa mère qu'elle aimait un sorcier, le scandale a été immense. Il parait que l'océan n'a jamais été agité aussi longtemps, la colère de la reine ne s'est calmée que le jour où sa fille a disparu. Sa colère s'est transformée en peur.  
- Disparu ? Répétai-je.  
- Le sorcier dont elle était tombée amoureuse lui avait offert ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours : des jambes. Caleen a donc quitté le monde de l'océan pour vivre avec cet homme. Elle n'a revu les seins qu'un an plus tard. C'est son peuple qui l'a retrouvé, ici même, sur cette plage. Elle avait retrouvé sa queue de sirène, mais était sur le point de mourir. Le soleil l'avait complètement desséché.  
- Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas retourné dans l'océan ! M'exclamai-je. Elle était attachée ?  
- Non, elle voulait mourir.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.  
- Le sorcier dont elle était follement tombé amoureuse, c'était servit d'elle du début à la fin. Lorsque l'enfant qu'elle portait, l'enfant de leurs unions, naquit, le sorcier lui reprit ses jambes et l'abandonna sur cette plage. Il partit bien sûr avec l'enfant.  
- Mais son peuple l'a sauvé ? Demandai-je brusquement. Elle a survécu ?  
- Son peuple l'a aussitôt ramené chez elle bien sûr, lui évitant de complètement se dessécher, mais elle semblait morte de l'intérieur. Son unique amour l'avait trahit et lui avait prit son enfant. Elle ne parla pas pendant près d'un an et un jour, elle explosa de fureur. Après une nouvelle année de recherche, elle parvint à reprendre contact avec l'une des personnes qu'elle avait connu durant sa courte vie d'humaine. Le contact fut bref, elle ordonna qu'on lui rende son enfant lorsqu'il serait majeur.  
- Pourquoi pas avant ? Demandai-je surprise.  
- Tu ne connais rien des sirènes n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Ô presque amusée. Les sirènes ne sont pas des créatures très maternelles, ce sont les mâles qui s'occupent des enfants pendant que les femelles sirènes chassent et s'occupent de diriger leur royaume. Comme tu dois le comprendre, il n'y a pas d'égalité des sexes, les femelles dominent, les femelles dirigent. C'est pour ça que Caleen ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de ne pas voir son propre enfant grandir, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la récupérer une fois adulte.  
- Son peuple ne lui en a pas voulu d'être partie ? D'avoir eut des jambes ? Demandai-je. De les avoir abandonné pour un sorcier ?  
- Si, mais cela n'a duré qu'un an. Lorsque Caleen explosa de colère elle devint enfin la sirène qu'espérait sa mère. Elle devint la créature la plus froide et cruelle que le peuple des sirènes n'avaient jamais eu. Et pour ça elle était littéralement adulée.  
- Je ne comprends pas les inttentions du sorcier... fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Les sorciers sont les créatures les plus puissantes sur terre, m'expliqua Ô. Le peuple des sirènes est le plus puissant de l'océan. Le sorcier avait juste voulu créer un hybride, un hybride qui aurait à la fois le pouvoir des sorciers mais aussi celui du peuple des sirènes. Et c'est pour cette même raison que Caleen voulait récupérer son enfant, sa fille.  
- De quand date cette histoire ?  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Ô en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quand est-ce que Caleen a eu son enfant.  
- Il y a dix-sept ans. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est toi cet enfant. Tu es l'Amerande.  
Je ne fus pas plus choqué que ça par la réponse, je m'y étais attendu, mais la réponse qui m'inquiétait la plus allait arriver.  
- Sait-on qui est le sorcier ? Demandai-je alors le coeur battant.  
- Je crois que vous l'appeliez Voldemort.  
J'eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé se déversait sur moi. J'étais la fille de cet immonde sorcier et d'une sirène devenu à présent tout aussi cruelle.  
- Es-tu sur que c'est moi ? Tentai-je tout de même.  
- Après ta transformation tu doutes encore ? Me demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. Tu es l'Amerande, tu es une demie-sirène. Seul ta transformation est un mystère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'est pas arrivé plus tôt.  
- Le sort ! M'exclamai-je soudain. Le sort, insistai-je en fixant Ô. Ma famille m'a longtemps fait croire que Voldemort m'avait lancé un sort, une malédiction m'empêchant d'aller dans l'eau. Je devais lancer un contre sort toutes les semaines. Je le lançais tous les lundis matin et tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu relancer le sort. Je n'avais donc plus aucune protection contre ma transformation. Par Merlin... murmurai-je. Ma vie est un mensonge. Ma vie entière est un mensonge.  
- Mais tu es l'Amerande ! S'exclama Ô. Tu es à présent la créature la plus puissante. Tu es une sirène et une sorcière.  
- Je me fiche d'être puissante ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'ai rien demandé, je ne veux pas de tout ça.  
- Mais tu es l'Amerande.  
Je fusillai Ô du regard. Pouvait-elle arrêter de prononcer ce nom. J'étais Hermione.  
- Et vous ! Lui lançai-je soudain. Que venez-vous faire dans cette histoire ?  
- Nous ne vivons peut-être pas sous l'eau, mais nous sommes un peuple de l'eau. Nous sommes plus ou moins gouvernés pas les sirènes et nous avons des jambes. Nous avons donc eut l'ordre de te retrouver et de te ramener à eux.  
- Qui est la sorcière avec qui Caleen a reprit contact ? Demandai-je soudain. Qui était au courant que je devais être ramenée à ma mère bilogique à ma majorité.  
- Je pense que tu le sais, répondit Ô après quelques secondes de silence.  
Narcissa Malefoy. C'était elle. Elle savait depuis le début évidemment. C'était elle qui avait mis en place le mensonge sur ce maléfice avec l'eau, c'était elle qui m'avait élevé, elle qui m'avait fait construire cette maison, à cet endroit précis. A l'endroit où Caleen avait été retrouvé par les siens. C'était elle, qui m'avait éloigné de Drago lorsque les choses étaient devenus intimes entre nous deux. Elle savait que je n'étais qu'une Hybride. Je sentis soudain une intense chaleur sur le bas de mon corps et quand je posai mes yeux dessus, j'avais récupéré mes jambes et je n'avais plus le moindre orteil noir. Je me mis aussitôt debout pour m'éloigner le plus possible de l'eau.  
- Tu es un miracle, déclara Ô en se levant à son tour. Tu ne meures pas au contact prolongé du soleil, tu retrouves tes jambes. Tu es un miracle Amerande.  
- Je m'appelle Hermione, corrigeai-je d'une voix dure. Je suis une humaine et je le resterai, il est hors de question que ...  
- Que quoi ? Me coupa Ô. Elles arrivent pour toi...  
- Qui ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix agressive.  
Comme seule réponse, Ô me fit un signe de tête en direction de l'océan. Des têtes sortaient peu à peu de l'eau. Je fixai leurs visages sans parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement. Elles étaient magnifiques, leurs traits étaient si fins, si gracieux que c'en était troublant.  
- Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Fit Ô d'une voix rêveuse. Tu l'es devenu tout autant. Lorsque le contre sors habituel a cessé d'agir, tu n'as pas seulement récupéré une queue de poisson, tu as récupéré les beaux traits qui auraient dû être les tiens depuis toujours. Tu as récupéré les pouvoirs que tu aurais dû avoir depuis toujours. Tu n'imagines pas de quoi tu es capable. Tu es l'Amerande.

- Amerande ! S'écria soudain une voix au loin.  
L'une des sirènes s'était détachée du groupe et s'était considérablement rapprochée de la plage, si bien que j'eus le loisir de l'observer en détail.. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et des yeux verts en amande. Elle avait une peau de porcelaine, sans la moindre imperfection. Cette dernière continua d'avancer, jusqu'à être le plus près possible de nous.  
- Je suis Ivany, déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix de cristal. Je suis désolée pour la fois où j'ai faillit te noyer, continua-t-elle d'un air amusé.  
Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils.  
- Un jour tu t'es baigné ici, expliqua-t-elle. Je t'ai alors tiré par les jambes pour que tu sois totalement sous l'eau et que tu te transformes mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu as faillit te noyer, ajouta-t-elle en riant franchement cette fois-ci.  
Je lui aurai lancé un bloc-langue si j'avais eu ma baguette en main tellement son comportement m'exaspérait. Elle était consciente d'avoir faillit me tuer, mais trouvait tout de même ça très drôle. Si il n'y avait pas eu Drago pour lancer un sort et me sauver j'y serais surement passé.  
- Le sort que tu as reçu t'a fait rire aussi ? Lui lançai-je alors sur un ton de défis.  
Je vis son regard s'assombrir. Et ce n'était pas qu'une expression, la partie blanche de ses yeux était devenu plus foncée. Une deuxième sirène se joignit cependant à elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Cela eu visiblement pour effet de calmer Ivany et ses yeux redevinrent blancs.  
- Tu viens ? Me demanda la nouvelle arrivante.  
Je me retournai effrayée vers Ô.  
- Il faut que tu y ailles, me souffla-t-elle à voix basse. C'est ta famille.  
- Elles ne sont rien pour moi.  
- Pour l'instant. Et souhaites-tu réellement rester dans l'ignorance ? Ne veux-tu donc pas savoir qui tu es ?  
- La dernière fois que j'ai suivis des créatures dans l'espoir d'en apprendre sur mon compte, j'ai faillit mourir de froid dans une marre, lui répondis-je d'un ton cassant malgré moi.  
- Il faut que tu y ailles Amerande, Hermione, se corrigea-t-elle presque aussitôt. Pense à ta mère !  
- Elle ne s'est pas intéressée à moi avant mes dix-sept ans ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! S'exclama soudain Ivany qui semblait nerveuse.  
- Mais elle veut tout de même te voir maintenant, insista Ô à voix basse. C'est peut-être ta seule occasion de la connaitre, de connaitre le peuple de ta mère.  
Je tournai les yeux vers ses visages émergeants à peine de l'eau. Elles me fixaient toutes sans exceptions et comme me l'avait expliqué Ô, les hommes n'avaient pas vraiment de place dans ce genre de démarche, il n'y avait en effet que des femmes sirènes. La deuxième sirène à s'être approchée me lança un regard encourageant.  
- Je vais chercher ma baguette, déclarai-je alors.  
- Pas de baguette ! S'exclama Ivany dont le blanc de ses yeux recommençaient à se foncer.  
- Je suis l'Amerande ! M'exclamai-je alors à mon tour. Je fais bien ce qu'il me plait !  
Contre toute attente, Invany n'ajouta rien et me laissa remonter jusqu'à ma maison. Ô me suivit de près jusqu'à la terrasse.  
- Tu as été parfaite, dit-elle. Tu as été dur et autoritaire. Soit toujours comme ça et elles te respecteront sans broncher.  
- Je ne trouve pas ma baguette, fis-je sans répondre à ce que Ô venait de me dire. Elle était là ! Je l'ai laissé tomber sur la terrasse...  
- Maîtresse... Couina soudain une faible voix.  
Pulie, mon elfe de maison, s'avança vers moi d'un pas hésitant, tout en me tendant ma baguette magique.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je avec tendresse.  
Mon elfe allait me répondre quand Ô coupa court à notre échange d'un signe impatient de la main.  
- Ton peuple ne t'attendra pas éternellement, me dit-elle. Les sirènes ne se rapprochent jamais à ce point des cotes. Dépêches-toi d'y aller.  
Je hochai la tête, récupérai ma baguette tout en lançant un Pulie un sourire sincère et tournai les talons.  
Je descendis rapidement jusqu'à la plage et m'arrêtai devant les elfes de l'eau.  
- Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à Ô, lançai-je alors. Si j'apprends qu'il lui est arrivé qu...  
- Bien entendu Amerande ! Répondit précipitamment le chef.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne me feront rien, me glissa Ô à l'oreille.  
Cette dernière m'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les pieds dans l'eau et s'arrêta. Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant et j'avançai dans l'eau.  
J'eu vite rejoins Ivany et la deuxième sirène qui me lançaient un regard curieux. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains en repensant à l'affreuse douleur que j'avais ressentis lors de ma première transformation et m'immergeai totalement sous l'eau. Cependant, je ne perçu aucune douleur cette fois-ci, je sentis juste une vague de froid passer sur mes jambes et derrières mes oreilles et lorsque je remontai à la surface j'avais récupéré une queue de poisson.  
- Tu veux être une sirène ? Me demanda Ivany sur un ton de défis.  
J'hésitai quant à quoi lui répondre, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage.  
- Alors enlève moi cette robe ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant de ses deux mains pour l'arracher. Elle lança ce qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à une robe à Ô et j'enroulai mes bras autour de mes seins nus. Je me sentais si mal ainsi, j'étais... nue, totalement nue.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote, fit Ivany en levant les yeux au ciel amusée. C'est bon pour ceux qui ont des jambes les vêtements, pas pour nous. Nous, nous sommes libres, déclara en riant.  
Elle m'attrapa la main et plongea aussitôt dans l'eau. Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la suivre et je pris conscience du mouvement naturel de ma queue de poisson. Je la faisais fonctionner comme n'importe qu'elle autre partie de mon corps, elle faisait partie du mon corps.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le récit aux adultes

**Chapitre 38 : Le récit aux adultes**

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Drago.  
- On est ... On est passé à travers une flaque ! S'exclama Ginny complètement abasourdis. Une flaque d'eau !  
- Eh oh ! Insista Drago. Personne ne s'inquiète de savoir qu'on est dans le parc de Poudlard ?  
- Il a plus inquiétant tout de même ! Répliqua Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Non il n'y a pas plus inquiétant justement, intervint Harry. Cette flaque d'eau est passée à travers toutes les défenses de Poudlard. Nos baguettes ! Ajouta-t-il en constant que les quatre étaient à leurs pieds.  
Ginny et Pansy se plaquèrent une main sur la bouche tout en récupérant leur baguette. Il était vrai que si les elfes des eaux voulaient un jour s'en prendre à Poudlard, ils n'auraient aucun mal à entrer. Harry se pencha pour inspecter la flaque d'eau, tandis que Drago partit en direction du saule cogneur. Lorsque ses trois amis lui demandèrent où il allait, il ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hermione ! Il en était tout bonnement hors de question. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Hermione bravait les vagues de l'océan pour rejoindre une elfe qu'il avait libéré grâce à un sort. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais Hermione voulait la libérer, donc il avait agit. Pour être plus précis, la dernière fois que Drago l'avait vu, Hermione hurlait dans l'eau. Elle avait hurlé son prénom. Elle avait eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été là pour elle, il avait disparu à travers cette stupide flaque ! Non il fallait qu'il passe par le tunnel sous les saule cogneur, qu'il rejoigne pré-au-lard et qu'il transplane jusqu'à cette plage.  
- Drago attention ! Cria Pansy.  
Drago n'eut pas le loisir de l'envoyer se faire voir, car un violent coup heurta sa tête de plein fouet et il se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Cela faisait longtemps que je nageais et je commençais réellement à fatiguer. En temps normal j'aurais dis que mes jambes devenaient lourdes, mais pouvait-on dire de sa "queue" qu'elle était lourde ?  
- Tu veux faire une pause ? Me demanda la sirène qui s'était tenue près d'Ivany lorsqu'elles étaient venues me chercher.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire de pause Mareva ! S'exclama Ivany.  
- On n'est pas pressé ! Elle est avec nous à présent ! Répondit Mareva en me lançant un coup d'œil amicale.  
- C'est vrai que j'ai mal aux ... A la queue...  
Toutes les sirènes se mirent à rire, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.  
- Excuse-nous... Fit Mareva en tentant elle-même de reprendre son sérieux. C'est juste qu'on a jamais eu mal à cet endroit, enfin on est comme ça depuis toutes petites nous... C'est vrai que ça doit être bizarre pour toi. On, va donc faire une pause.  
Elle fit un signe de main et elles se dispersèrent toutes un peu partout. Ivany nagea en hauteur de manière à surplomber tout le monde et sembla surveiller, tandis que Mareva resta près de moi.  
- Elle est stressée, m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle a déjà échoué une fois à te récupérer. Elle en riait tout à l'heure, mais je t'assure qu'elle a passé un très mauvais quart d'heure avec notre reine. Ivany est notre chef d'attaque.  
- Votre chef d'attaque ? Répétai-je. Comme un chef de guerre tu veux dire ? Tentai-je.  
- Oui plus ou moins. La seul différence est que nous ne sommes jamais en guerre, personne ne nous résiste. C'est pour ça qu'on dit "d'attaque". Comment c'est de changer comme ça, de ne plus avoir tes jambes ?  
Je relevai les yeux de ma queue de poisson pour la regarder. Comment lui expliquer sans la vexer ? Comment lui décrire cette sensation d'être enfermé ? Cette impression de ne plus être libre de ses mouvements, d'être coincé dans un nouveau corps.  
- C'est déstabilisant, nager avec cette queue n'est pas naturelle pour moi, expliquai-je. Et j'ai peur, très peur.  
Mareva me lança un regard qui se voulait compatissant, lorsque Ivany attira mon attention.  
- Redescendez ! Cria-t-elle. Que je ne prenne personne à moins de dix mètres de la surface !  
Je fus en effet, complètement abasourdis, de voir, que dans ce qui semblait être un seul et même mouvement, la plus part des sirènes qui me servaient d'escorte, avaient eu l'idée de remonter vers la surface. Cependant, face à l'ordre d'Ivany, toutes se stoppèrent. Certaines redescendirent aussitôt, tandis que d'autres restèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires sans bouger, comme pour évaluer si il était plus sage d'écouter Ivany ou de passer outre l'ordre. Néanmoins, toutes finirent pas redescendre et je lançai un regard interrogatif à Mareva qui semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle haussa les épaules en seule réponse à mon questionnement et Ivany nous fit signe de reprendre notre route. Je n'avais eu le droit qu'à une courte pause et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cette Ivany aurait été un très bon aurore. Elle savait donner des ordre, se faire respecter et était très méfiante. Cependant, je chassai rapidement cette image de ma tête, car j'étais visiblement la seule "chanceuse" à pouvoir passer des jambes à la queue de poisson.

- Il se réveille.  
Drago gigota encore un peu et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il n'eut même pas besoin de quitter le plafond du regard pour savoir où il se trouvait.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-il en abaissant les yeux.  
- Le saule cogneur ... fit Pansy. J'ai cru que ta tête allait se décrocher !  
- Elle a commencé à se décrocher, fit remarquer Blaise. Heureusement qu'on a été rapide pour intervenir et te ramener ici !  
Drago passa sa main au niveau de son cou et sentit un gros bandage. Il soupira, écarta les draps et s'assis au bord de son lit, en vu de se lever.  
- Eh ! S'exclama Pansy en l'empêchant de se lever.  
- Enlève ta main, dit Drago d'une voix froide. Vous êtes surement très bien ici, au chaud, à l'infirmerie, MAIS HERMIONE EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! Hurla-t-il soudain. Je suis le seul à ma souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu ? Je suis le seul à me souvenir de ses hurlements de douleurs ? Vous savez tous le problème qu'Hermione a avec l'eau ! Elle lançait le contre-sort tous les lundi matin et comme elle n'avait plus sa baguette... DONC NE M'EMPÊCHEZ PAS DE ME LE...  
- Calme toi ! S'exclama Pansy en coupant Drago dans sa longue tirade. Il fait presque nuit, tu es resté inconscient toute la journée.  
- Quoi ? Par Merlin ! Hermione ...  
- Les filles t'ont ramené à l'infirmerie pendant qu'Harry et moi on retournait sur la plage, ajouta Blaise.  
Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Harry avant de poursuivre, mal à l'aise.  
- La plage était totalement vide, il n'y avait plus le moindre elfe, ni Hermione.  
- Ils l'ont enlevé ! S'exclama Drago en essayant une nouvelle fois de se lever, en vain.  
- Ecoute, Hermione a survécu apparemment à sa douleur dans l'eau.  
- Elle n'avait même pas la peau noircie, ajouta Ginny.  
- Comme le savez-vous ? Demanda Drago d'une voix septique.  
- Pulie son elfe de maison... Il a rendu à Hermione sa baguette et elle partit de son plein grès.  
- Mais partit où ? Avec les elfes ?  
- Non, apparemment ce n'était pas avec les elfes, Pulie n'en sait pas plus. Répondit Blaise.  
- Ce stupide elfe ne sert à rien ! Cracha Drago.  
- Si, intervint Harry. Au moins on sait qu'Hermione va bien, qu'elle n'a pas succombé à la malédiction de l'eau et qu'elle a récupéré sa baguette.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Mareva m'annonça que nous allions enfin arriver. Il faisait nuit et pourtant je voyais aussi distinctement qu'en plein jour. Elle m'expliqua que leurs pupilles s'étiraient au maximum une fois la nuit tombée. Et c'était vrai, les yeux de Mareva étaient presque totalement noirs.  
- Et comment fait ont pour savoir si vous êtes en colère la nuit ? Demandai-je d'un sourire timide.  
- Ah tu as remarqué, dit-elle en riant. En fait, quand nous sommes énervées le blanc de nos yeux ne devient pas vraiment noir. C'est plus un rouge très foncé. C'est du sang plus exactement. Tu parviendras à voir la nuance au bout d'un moment.  
- Charmant... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer. Et comment ça se fait que je ne vois pas trouble sous l'eau ? Cela devrait nous faire mal aux yeux normalement.  
- Les paupières que nous avons, nous servent à humidifier nos yeux lorsque nous sommes à l'air libre et à les protéger des impuretés. Lorsque nous sommes sous l'eau nous avons des paupières supplémentaires.  
- Je ne vois rien ! Dis-je en m'approchant d'avantage d'elle pour regarder ses propres yeux.  
- Ce sont des paupières transparentes, c'est plus une sorte de voile si tu veux, qui passe par dessus nos yeux et qui reste en place. Celui-ci se retire automatiquement quand nous sortons la tête de l'eau, il est trop fragile pour le soleil, il brûlerait instantanément.  
- Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident ? Demandai-je inquiète qu'une chose pareil puisse m'arriver.  
Mareva se contenta de rire et presque en même temps, m'arrêta de son bras.  
- Nous sommes arrivées, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire éblouissant.  
Cependant je ne voyais rien, nous étions arrivé en haut d'une sorte de colline sous-marine et Mareva me fit signe d'avancer. Je donnai deux-trois coups de queue supplémentaire pour arriver au point culminant de cette petite colline et enfin je vis ce qu'il y avait plus bas. Une immense cité blanche incroyablement féerique. Le spectacle qui s'offrait sous mes yeux étaient tout bonnement magnifique. Cela ressemblait à un immense palais blanc qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il n'y avait aucune porte aucune fenêtre, nous pouvions passer où nous voulions.  
- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est incroyable, répondis-je sans quitter  
C'était le cas, cette ville sous-marine me semblait incroyable, mais aussi terrifiante. C'est pourquoi, je resserrai ma prise autour de ma baguette que je n'avais pas lâché du trajet.

- CALME TOI MAINTENANT ! Hurla Blaise à l'attention de Drago. QUE VEUX-TU FAIRE DE TOUTE FAÇON HEIN ?  
Tout le monde se tu pour l'observer crier dans l'infirmerie.  
- CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE CES HISTOIRES !  
- CES HISTOIRES ?! Répéta Drago qui s'était levé pour lui faire face. ON PARLE D'HERMIONE LA !  
- Justement, intervint Harry d'une voix clame. C'est peut-être le moment de prévenir des adultes qui sauront quoi faire.  
Blaise et Drago qui avait prévu de continuer de se hurler dessus, se retournèrent subitement vers Harry.  
- Oui, ça suffit maintenant, ajouta Pansy.

Des patronus avaient été envoyés à plusieurs personnes : Mac Gonnagal, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, Kingsley, aujourd'hui ministre de la magie, les parents de Pansy et de Blaise, ainsi que la famille Nott et Greengass, Neville, Luna, George, Ron et ses parents.  
Quand la mère de Pansy arriva enfin en bonne dernière, Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser intérieurement. Pour lui, plus le temps passait et plus Hermione était en danger. Tout le monde étaient très nerveux à vrai dire, car ils ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi ils avaient été appelés.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la mère de Pansy et prenant place sur un fauteuil dans un geste trop élégant pour qu'il soit naturel.  
- Tu as pris ton temps j'espère ? Lui lança Pansy de mauvaise humeur. Il ne fallait surtout pas sortir sans un brushing parfait !  
- C'est bon Pansy ! Coupa Blaise, sentant la dispute mère-fille arriver. Drago a quelque chose à vous dire, à vous raconter. A tous !  
Tout le monde se retourna aussitôt vers celui-ci qui prit une profonde inspiration, mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de fixer tantôt ses parents, tantôt Mac Gonnagal, tantôt les autres adultes... Pouvait-il vraiment leur avouer qu'il avait continuer de coucher avec Hermione alors qu'elle était sa cousine ? Pour qui allait-il passer !  
- Je vais vous raconter ! Affirma Blaise en se mettant face à tout le monde et en donnant un coup d'épaule à Drago qui était resté debout, la bouche à moitié ouverte.  
Tout le monde le fixa et attendit plus ou moins patiemment.  
- Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter sur Hermione. Je pense que tout le monde s'en souvient. Mais Drago et Hermione ont continué de se voir.  
Les adultes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, mis à part les Weasley qui avait été mis au courant la veille, durant leur repas du réveillon. Blaise se dépêcha donc d'enchaîner, pour éviter des questions ou des remarques qui auraient fait perdre du temps.  
- Drago s'est disputé avec Hermione hier, juste avant le repas du réveillon et lorsqu'il a voulu retourner la voir chez elle pour mettre les choses au clair, il ne l'a pas trouvé. L'elfe de maison a expliqué qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de s'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre et il n'a donc rien vu.  
- Comment ça elle a disparu ? S'exclama la mère de Pansy.  
- Laissez-moi raconter ! Vous poserez des questions après, répondit Blaise d'une voix impatiente. De plus, la baguette d'Hermione était par terre sur le carrelage de sa terrasse dehors.  
- Mais elle passait le réveillon chez les Weasley ! S'exclama Narcissa.  
- FERME-LA ! Hurla Drago à l'adresse de sa mère. C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! UNIQUEMENT DE TOI !  
- Drago ! Gronda Lucius d'une voix sévère.  
- Par pitiez ! S'exclama Blaise. Taisez-vous tous, où on ne va jamais finir... Hermione avait mentit à Drago. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle dînait chez les Weasley pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de rester avec elle ce soir là. Elle voulait qu'il dîne avec sa famille. Donc, constatant la disparition d'Hermione, Drago s'est précipité chez les Weasley chez qui il croyait qu'elle était.  
Les Weasley acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête lorsque les autres adultes se tournèrent vers eux.  
- Bien entendu, il ne l'y a pas trouvé. A partir de ce moment là, Drago, Harry, Ginny, Pansy et moi avons passé la nuit à la chercher, en essayant de savoir où elle pouvait-être, ce qui avait pu se passer.  
- Voilà pourquoi tu es sortis en plein milieu du repas ! S'exclama Mme Zabini.  
Blaise ignora sa mère et reprit.  
- Nous sommes restés tout ce temps dans la maison d'Hermione au bord de l'océan pour réfléchir. Ce matin, cependant, nous avons été réveillés par des hurlements, ceux d'Hermione. Nous nous sommes rués dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait...  
Blaise fit une pause en lançant des regards à ses amis qui avaient été présents.  
- Et alors ? S'exclama Narcissa qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.  
- Alors nous nous sommes retrouvés face à une centaine de créatures bizarres !  
- Une cinquantaine, corrigea Ginny.  
- C'était des elfes de l'eau, ajouta Drago.  
Pratiquement tout le monde, sauf Drago, Blaise, Harry, Pansy et Ginny laissèrent échapper toutes sortes d'exclamations de surprise et d'étonnement, voir même de frayeur.  
- Laissez-moi raconter ! S'agaça Blaise. Sinon ça va partir dans tous les sens. Oui il y avait une cinquantaine d'elfes des eaux face à nous, dont une qui était attachée à un sorte de mat dans l'eau. Hermione était sur la plage également, elle hurlait en direction de l'elfe attachée. Il faut savoir que Drago et Hermione avait déjà vu une elfe de l'eau à Poudlard. Enfin il n'avait fait que croiser cette créature dans la forêt.  
- Des elfes de l'eau à Poudlard ! S'exclama MacGonnagal qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début.  
- Ils ne sont pas autorisés à entrer, ajouta Kingsley.  
- Bref ! Coupa Blaise d'un ton sec. Hermione s'est alors ruée dans l'eau, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette, en direction de l'elfe attachée. A ce moment là les autres elfes sur la plage se sont agités, surement à cause d'Hermione et nous sommes sortis dehors pour leur faire face. Drago, d'un coup de baguette magique a libéré l'elfe attaché dans l'eau, mais juste après, l'un des elfes qui semblait être le chef, nous a désarmé et il fait apparaître une grande flaque d'eau à nos pieds. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était une flaque d'eau mais voilà. La dernière chose qui nous avons vu et entendu avant de disparaître, c'est Hermione hurlant et disparaissant sous l'eau.  
- Elle hurlait mon prénom ! Intervint Drago. Elle souffrait ! Hermione à reçu un maléfice de Voldemort à sa naissance, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, expliqua-t-il aux adultes. Elle ne peut pas être au contact de l'eau sous peine d'atroces souffrances et du noircissement de sa peau. Elle jette un contre sort pour remédier à ce problème tous les lundis matin. Or nous étions lundi matin et elle n'avait plus sa baguette. C'est donc évident que sa douleur et ses hurlements avait pour cause la malédiction de l'eau !  
- Cependant, c'est à ce moment là que nous avons fondu dans l'eau, continua Blaise.  
- Fondu ? Répéta sa mère.  
- Nous sommes passés à travers, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est comme si nous nous enfoncions dedans ! Et nous sommes réapparus dans le parc de Poudlard. Ensuite Drago s'est précipité vers le Saule congneur et a faillit se faire arracher la tête. Pendant que Harry et moi l'emmenions à l'infirmerie, Ginny et Pansy sont aussitôt ressortir de Poudlard.  
- Ressortit ? Répéta Molly Weasley. Et comment ?  
- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama Drago.  
- Et dès qu'elles ont pu transplaner, reprit Blaise comme s'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre interruption, elles sont retournées chez Hermione. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'elfes des eaux ou d'elle-même. Cependant, son elfe l'a vu. Hermione est venu récupérer sa baguette et est partie.  
- Elle ne semblait ni être une prisonnière, ni ... fit Ginny dans un souffle. L'elfe nous a expliqué qu'elle semblait déterminée à partir quelque part. Il n'en sait pas plus, car elle parlait avec l'elfe qui avait été accroché dans l'eau un peu plus tôt. En tout cas, elle allait bien et n'avait aucunes marques noires sur le corps à cause du maléfice. Après ça, Pansy et moi sommes revenues à Poudlard.

Quand Ginny termina sa phrase, tout le monde resta totalement silencieux. Les adultes se lançaient des regards étranges entre eux. Ils semblaient à la fois septiques, effrayés, pensifs... Visiblement, ils n'en savaient pas plus que les amis d'Hermione.  
- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! S'exclama alors Drago pour qui le silence des adultes étaient visiblement insupportable. Hermione est surement en danger ! Il faut aller voir ces elfes de l'eau ! Il faut faire quelque chose !  
- Bien, annonça Kingsley d'une voix calme. Rien de ce qui vient de se dire, ne sort d'ici. Rien ! Nous allons nous réunir pour en parler. Nous allons nous réunir maintenant.  
Tous firent un pas vers lui, mai Kinsgley leva la main en signe d'arrêt.  
- Tous les adultes, corrigea-t-il.  
- Mais non ! Fit George choqué d'être mis de côté.  
- QUOI ? S'exclama Drago.  
- Après tout ce qu'on vient de vous raconter ! Ajouta Blaise abasourdis.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser à l'écart ! Intervint Harry.  
- Maman ! S'exclama Pansy indignée.  
- Ecoutez, je pense qu'on peut aider, fit Neville en adoptant une voix plus calme.  
- Si les elfes des eaux sont impliqués ce n'est absolument plus de votre ressort, répondit Kingsley d'une voix autoritaire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons immédiatement nous en occuper.  
Il se tourna vers tous les adultes et planta son regard dans les leurs.  
- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes dans mon bureau au ministère. Professeur MacGonnagal, soyez la dernière à transplaner et remettez en place toutes les défenses de Poudlard.  
Personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir, de répondre ou de réagir, car il transplana aussitôt.


	39. Chapitre 39 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 39 : La rencontre**

Le silence régnait dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, dans le bureau de Kinsgley. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui brisa ce silence.  
- Je pense que les enfants étaient cette fois-ci assez grands pour participer à notre réunion. Après ce qu'il c'est passé l'année dernière avec vous-savez-qui, j'estime qu'ils ont le droit de...  
- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout Mme Weasley, la coupa Macgonnagal mal à l'aise.  
- Comment ça ?  
Tous les autres s'échangèrent des regards fuyants.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint M Weasley.  
- Toutes les personnes ici, on fait parti de l'ordre du phoenix la première fois, expliqua Kingsley. La famille Malefoy, comme les autres, ajouta-t-il en les désignant d'un signe de tête, étaient bien avec nous. Toutes ces familles, ainsi que moi-même et Macgonngal, avons fait le serment inviolable il y a de nombreuses années. Ce serment concernait Mlle Hermione Granger. Nous pouvons à présent en parler car le serment est rompu par la décision d'Hermione.  
- Oui ça on le sait ! S'exclama Molly. Elle est la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- Non, répondit Kinsgley. Hermione est loin d'être sa fille.  
- Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.  
Cependant, personne n'avait l'intention d'intervenir dans l'échange qu'elle avait avec le ministre de la magie.  
- Le serment inviolable concernait la protection d'Hermione ainsi que le secret de son identité. Elle est la fille de Voldemort et d'une sirène. Le serment devait se rompre le jour où elle l'apprendrait. Elle le sait à présent.  
- Pardon ? S'étrangla Molly.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Arthur à son tour.  
Au lieu de répondre, Kingsley se tourna vers la famille Malefoy. Narcissa, malgré son regard apeuré, prit la parole.  
- Voldemort était parvenu à séduire une de ces créatures, une sirène, expliqua-t-elle alors. Et un jour il est revenu avec elle, il lui avait donné des jambes, par je ne sais quel incroyable moyen. S'il n'était à l'évidence par amoureux de cette Caleen, il éprouvait néanmoins de l'affection pour elle, nous l'avons tous vu, dit-elle en regardant successivement, la famille Nott, Zabini, Greengass et Parkinson. Caleen semblait, elle, éperdument amoureuse de lui et elle tomba rapidement enceinte. Lorsque l'enfant naquit, Voldemort nous avait tous convoqué pour nous le présenter. Il avait presque semblé humain à ce moment là, il avait presque semblé être comme nous l'étions avec nos propres enfants. Jusqu'à ce que nous demandions des nouvelles de Caleen. Il nous a simplement répondu que la sirène ne serait plus jamais un problème. Nous sommes tombés des nus et en avons conclu qu'il l'avait tué. Cependant, poursuivit Narcissa, un an après, Caleen nous a adressé un message. Elle voulait récupérer son enfant lorsqu'il aurait dix-sept ans. Ce message nous est parvenu par le biais des elfes de l'eau, ajouta-t-elle. Nous ne l'avons jamais révélé à Voldemort. Ce n'est donc pas une coïncidence si Hermione a été récemment mêlée à une histoire avec des elfes de l'eau, juste après ses dix-sept ans. Nous ne pensons pas qu'Hermione a disparu, nous sommes même persuadés qu'elle est retournée parmi les siens, dans l'océan, conclut Narcissa.  
Molly et Arthur restèrent silencieux, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient.  
- Je vais envoyer un message au chef des elfes de l'eau pour savoir ce qu'il en est avec certitude, déclara Kinsgley en s'essayant à son bureau.  
- Cela ne ressemble pas à Hermione ! S'exclama Molly. Elle ne serait jamais partie. Et puis je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pas avoir rendu Hermione à sa mère dès le départ ?!  
- Parce qu'elle était avant tout la fille de Voldemort, déclara Narcissa d'une voix grave.  
- Mais lorsque il a disparu ! Insista-t-elle.  
- Voldemort ne s'occupait pas de sa fille, expliqua Narcissa. Il n'était pas un père, il était un géniteur. Et Hermione n'était pas sa fille, elle était une arme. L'arme la plus puissante qu'il lui ait été donné d'avoir. Ce fut à ma famille de s'occuper d'Hermione et lorsque Voldemort disparu, après avoir essayé de tuer Harry, nous nous étions déjà attachés à cette petite fille. De plus, nous avions reçu la lettre de Caleen bien avant, nous indiquant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas d'Hermione avant ses dix-sept ans. Qu'aurions-nous dû faire ? Insista Narcissa dans un sanglot. Rejeter cette fillette à la mer ? L'abandonner ? Nous l'aimions déjà ! Insista-t-elle en lançant un regard à son mari. Et si nous pouvions lui apporter dix-sept ans de bonheur, il était de notre devoir de le faire. Les sirènes sont réputées pour être cruelle vous savez !  
- Oui on sait, tu as bien fait, fit Mme Greengass en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Narcissa.  
- Si vous l'aimiez pourquoi la laisser partir à ses dix-sept ans ? S'exclama Molly.  
- Parce que je l'aime justement. Ce n'est pas ma fille en réalité, je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Je savais que cette maison au bord de l'océan l'amènerait à découvrir qui elle était réellement. Partir pour le monde des sirènes est son choix.  
- Nous l'avons protégé jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, ajouta Lucius. Nous avions mis en place un très puissante sortilège, avec l'aide de Dumbledor pour qu'Hermione ne se transforme jamais au contact de l'eau. Nous voulions la protéger de la vérité. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle grandisse en sachant que ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Nous voulions qu'elle ait l'enfance la plus normale et la plus heureuse possible.  
- Nous ne sommes coupables que de son enfance heureuse, fit Narcissa dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.  
- Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait croire récemment qu'elle était de votre famille ? Qu'elle était la cousine de Drago ! Insista Molly.  
Cette fois-ci Narcissa baissa les yeux mal à l'aise et le regard de Molly changea aussitôt.  
- Vous l'aimiez, déclara-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, mais pas assez pour que votre fils tombe amoureux d'une hybride. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, une hybride !  
- Non, se défendit Narcissa. Nous ne voulions pas qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre car nous savions qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. C'est Drago qui hait les hybrides... marmonna Narcissa honteuse. Nous ne voulions pas le voir rejeter Hermione, fit-elle en jetant un regard triste à son mari.  
- A la chute de Voldemort, nous avons fait croire aux autres mangemorts qu'Hermione avait disparu, ajouta Lucius pour changer de sujet. Personne n'a posé de question, ils pensaient qu'elle était retournée parmi le monde des sirènes. Pendant toutes ces années, nous l'avons caché et protégé.

- Si on se fait prendre... marmonna Daphné d'un air inquiet.  
- Ferme-là ! S'exclama Drago en lui lançant un regard assassin.  
Il se tourna aussitôt vers George qui venait de prendre l'oreille magique pour écouter à la porte du ministre de la magie.  
- Je n'entends rien ! Taisez-vous !

_- Il faut aller la chercher ! Insista Molly.  
- Elle est avec les sirènes ! S'exclama Kinsgley qui venait de recevoir une lettre de confirmation de la part des elfes de l'eau. Nous n'y pouvons rien.  
- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigu. J'estime alors que les enfants ont le droit de savoir.  
- C'est hors de question, ce n'est plus de notre ressort. La discussion est terminée._

George lâcha subitement l'oreille et se retourna vers les autres en leur adressant un regard interdit.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?  
- Ils vont sortir ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant précipitamment sur le fil reliant les deux oreilles.  
Une fois la deuxième oreille en main, ils sortirent tous du couloir en courant. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, George répéta aux autres ce qu'il avait entendu.  
- Elle a été capturé par les sirènes ? S'étrangla Drago.  
- Et ils ne vont rien faire pour aller la chercher ? Insista Harry.  
George secoua la tête négativement.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Ginny. Ma mère...  
- Maman n'était pas d'accord avec ça, lui lança George. Elle voulait aussi nous mettre au courant mais Kingsley a refusé !  
- Ma mère me le dira, déclara Pansy. Ma mère me dit toujours tout.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussé, tout le monde en sortit sauf les Serpentard qui fixait toujours Pansy.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Neville.  
- Il faut que Pansy rentre chez elle, sa mère lui dira surement, fit Blaise.  
- Elle ne lui dira rien, fit George. Kinsgley a été catégorique.  
- La relation de Pansy et sa mère n'est pas normale, insista Blaise. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle lui avoue.  
- Bon d'accord ! Fit précipitamment Harry. Vas-y ! Nous on va chez Hermione !  
- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Dean à l'adresse de Pansy.  
Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous le monde sortit enfin de l'ascenseur.  
- Evidemment ! S'exclama Blaise d'un ton amère en voyant Pansy et Deans transplaner ensemble.

**Sous l'océan**

J'avais suivis Ivany et Mareva tandis que les autres sirènes s'étaient dispersées dans l'immense citée. Je savais où elles m'emmenaient sans avoir eu besoin de poser la question. J'allais rencontrer ma mère. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à me sentir aussi tendu, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ressentir autant de pression en allant à sa rencontre, si bien que j'observai à peine les fabuleux décors qui m'entouraient. Toute cette blancheur était irréel. Comment cette cité pouvait-elle être d'un blanc aussi immaculé sous l'eau ? Comment était-ce possible ! Une autre chose m'intrigua soudain. Il y avait plein de sirènes femelles ou mâles qui nous observaient d'un air curieux lorsque nous passions devant eux, mais aucun de semblait dépasser mon âge. Il y avait des enfants certes, mais pas de plus âgé que moi. Où étaient les autres ?  
Je voulu poser la question à Mareva mais nous arrivâmes soudain devant une grande arcade autour de laquelle s'enroulaient des algues vertes. L'arcade s'ouvrait sur une immense salle remplis de sirènes et tout au fond, l'une de ces créatures semblait se détacher du groupe. Mareva se mit à ma droite, tandis qu'Ivany à ma gauche me fit signe de les suivre. Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle et un silence s'instaura de lui même.  
Je n'avais jamais eu autant de yeux braqués sur moi. Je ne m'étais jamais avancé le long d'une allée dans un silence aussi complet. Plus j'avançais et plus je parvenais à distinguer le fond de la salle. Il y avait en effet une sirène tout au fond qui attendait, puis légèrement derrière elle, sur le côté, s'en tenait une autre. La sirène du centre portait une couronne sur la tête. C'était elle. C'était Caleen. C'était ma mère.  
Ivany et Mareva s'arrêtèrent soudain et je fis de même, lorsqu'elles estimèrent que nous étions suffisamment proche de la reine. Le silence de la salle était étouffant et mon coeur battait si fort qu'il était impossible que cela échappe aux créatures près de moi. Après quelques secondes d'observation, la reine s'approcha davantage de moi, tout en conservant une certaine distance.  
Elle était magnifique et semblait étrangement aussi jeune que moi. Je savais que c'était la reine et qu'elle était donc ma mère, mais ce fut la couleur de sa queue qui mit fin à mon doute. Elle avait exactement la même couleur que la mienne, alors que toutes les sirènes que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent avec des queues plutôt vertes ou bleus. Nos queues à nous, étaient différentes. C'était un mélange de jaune, d'orangé et de doré, voir de blanc. Je n'aurais pas su dire de quelle couleur elles étaient exactement à vrai dire, juste que le bout de la queue était plus orangé. La visage de ma mère était fin et gracieux. Elle avait de grand yeux verts, mais son regard se voulait supérieur. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés qui avaient la même couleur que les miens.  
La reine me détailla entièrement et son regard s'attarda sur les marques que j'avais sur mes avants bras. Je remarquai pour la première fois que les autres sirènes n'en avaient pas, pas même ma mère.  
- Tu es l'Amerande, déclara-t-elle soudain comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Je suis Caleen.  
Je me contentai de la fixer sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Son regard pivota sur ma gauche et elle s'adressa à Ivany.  
- C'est bon, je l'ai vu, lui dit-elle alors en me tournant le dos pour rejoindre une énorme coquillage ouvert qui semblait faire office de trône.  
Elle s'assit dessus et alors que j'allais enfin lui répondre quelque chose, elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main dans ma direction. Comme pour demander à Ivany de m'enlever de sa vue.  
Je fus beaucoup trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit et je laissai Ivany et Mareva m'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle. Ô m'avait prévenu, elle m'avait dit que les sirènes n'étaient pas des créatures très maternelle, mais tout de même. J'avais dû mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, à prendre conscience de l'indifférence que ma présence avait provoqué chez ma mère. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais dans une pièce très belle.  
- C'est chez toi ici, m'expliqua Mareva. C'est ici que tu dors où que tu vas lorsque tu souhaites te retrouver seule.  
- C'est une chambre quoi, répondis-je.  
- Une chambre ? Répéta Mareva en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je balayai ma phrase d'un geste de la main signifiant de laisser tomber et Ivany et Mareva disparurent derrière la porte qu'elles refermèrent sur moi.

Il avait beau faire nuit, il devait beau être l'heure de dormir, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. A quoi tout ceci avait-il servit ? Pourquoi la reine avait-elle voulu me voir pour à peine me parler ? Pourquoi les sirènes avaient entreprit tout ça pour me trouver, pour au final m'enfermer dans cette sorte de chambre ? Au fond de moi, je crois que je le savais. J'avais déplu à la reine. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendu ?! Que manquait-il chez moi pour lui plaire ? Je n'avais même pas ouvert la bouche ! C'était trop stupide ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! J'avais enfin trouvé ma mère, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. J'avais fait tant d'efforts pour accepter la situation, pour faire confiance à ces sirènes et les suivre !  
Je me relevai du coquillage qui me servait visiblement de lit et nageai jusqu'à un immense miroir. Mon reflet me fit sursauter. J'étais différente. Certes, j'étais toujours moi-même mais visiblement en mieux. C'était ahurissant. Je m'approchai davantage du miroir, si bien que mon nez le toucha presque. Mes traits étaient plus fins, le marron de mes yeux s'était éclairci et semblait beaucoup plus beau et je n'avais plus la moindre imperfection sur le visage. Si j'avais utilisé à cet instant le miroir que la mère de Pansy m'avait offert à mon anniversaire pour m'indiquer les défauts de mon visage, j'étais sur que cette fois-ci il n'aurait rien révélé. Je n'avais jamais été spécialement moche ou belle, mais là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais réellement belle. Non j'étais plus que belle, j'étais parfaite. Je ressemblai à toutes ces belles sirènes que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Tu as changé, mais je suis sur que tu étais déjà très belle avant.  
Cette voix inconnue me fit sursauter et je me retournai aussitôt vers la porte ouverte de ma chambre. La reine en personne se tenait face à moi et elle avait l'air... Non ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant ... Oui, elle avait l'air ému. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et dans un impressionnant coup de nageoire, se propulsa jusqu'à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
- Par Poséidon ! Murmura-t-elle. Tu es là, tu es ma fille et tu es enfin là. Tu es l'Amerande.  
Elle me relâcha sans pour autant s'éloigner. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage dans un geste affectueux qui contrastait totalement avec sa réaction dans la grande salle.  
- J'ai tenté d'imaginer ton visage tellement de fois, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, sans succès. Et maintenant que tu es face à moi, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que tu puisses ressembler à autre chose que ce que tu es. Tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. La même queue et tu as les traces de l'Amerande sur tes bras. Tu es si belle ma chérie. Je ne t'ai tenu qu'une seule et unique fois dans mes bras et te voilà déjà adulte. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Hermione, répondis-je en souriant.  
Sa bouche s'étira et un merveilleux sourire illumina son visage.  
- Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps Hermione. Dix-sept longues années ...


	40. Chapitre 40 : La colère de Caleen

**Chapitre 40 : La colère de Caleen**

J'avais passé une grande partie de la soirée avec Caleen que j'avais encore dû mal à appeler comme je l'aurais dû, que j'avais encore dû mal à appeler ma mère. Car en réalité la personne que je considérais comme ma mère dans le fond, c'était Narcissa.  
Caleen m'avait raconté son histoire, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Voldemort, comment il lui avait offert des jambes et comment il lui avait fait découvrir le monde des terriens. Elle m'avait aussi raconté son désespoir lorsqu'il l'avait attaché et abandonné sur cette plage sans un mot.  
- Même après toutes ces années, je ne comprends ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, quand tu es née, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas, c'est même sûr après ce qu'il m'a fait subir, mais il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi j'en suis certaine. Il n'a pas pu être un si bon comédien pendant tant de temps. Il avait des mots et des gestes à mon égard qui ne pouvait pas tromper. Mais je pense que le fait que je ne sois pas une sorcière a prit le dessus.  
Je ne répondis rien trop mal à l'aise. Et de toute façon qu'aurais-je pu lui répondre ?  
- Il doit être vieux maintenant... Murmura-t-elle.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais je savais qu'elle attendait que je dise quelque chose et visiblement elle ne savait pas que mon meilleur ami l'avait tué l'année dernière. Face à mon malaise elle fronça les sourcils.  
- Il est devenu une très mauvaise personne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
Elle n'était visiblement pas si dupe.  
- Je sais que nous sommes réputées être de cruelles créatures, nous les sirènes, mais nous ne le sommes pas parmi les nôtres. Nous ne tuons pas les nôtres, ajouta-t-elle. Tom avait beau essayer de me le cacher, je savais très bien qui il était au fond et peut-être suis-je aussi fautive que lui pour avoir fermé les yeux. Il s'en prenait à son peuple sans le moindre état d'âme, il s'en prenait aux sorciers qu'ils jugeaient inférieurs. Jamais je n'ai agit comme cela avec les miens, jamais. Alors, qu'est-il devenu ? Qu'es-tu devenu toi? As-tu vécu avec lui ? T'aimait-il ?  
Par Merlin mais que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ! Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit lentement et une tête apparue dans l'encadrement.  
- Maman ?! S'exclama la sirène surprise de trouver Caleen dans ma chambre.  
Ainsi j'avais une sœur ! Je fus tellement surprise que je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je me contentai de l'observer avec curiosité. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, à notre mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins et de petits yeux bleus. Des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient également son visage et sa queue était d'un bleu très foncé.  
- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Lui lança alors sa mère, visiblement aussi surprise que moi.  
- Je venais voir ma sœur, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Personne n'a estimé judicieux de me la présenter.  
- Change tout de suite de ton, répliqua Caleen d'une voix tranchante. On ne rend pas visite au beau milieu de la nuit.  
- Et toi !  
- Moi je suis la reine ! S'exclama Caleen en s'élevant presque jusqu'au plafond pour la dominer de sa hauteur. J'ai beaucoup d'informations à lui demander sur le monde des terriens.  
Je vis que sa fille hésitait à lui répondre, mais finalement, elle referma lentement la porte en disparaissant derrière.  
Caleen redescendit à ma hauteur tandis que je fixais le sol, mal à l'aise.  
- Ne te sens pas mal pour elle, dit Caleen. Elle est extrêmement jalouse de toi et est invivable depuis plus de six mois. Depuis qu'on a relancé les recherches à ton sujet avant que tu ais dix-sept ans.  
- Jalouse ? Répétai-je stupéfaite. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu es l'Amerande, me répondit-elle d'un ton solennel.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? L'amerande ? C'est un prénom ? ...  
- Non, répondit Caleen en souriant. C'est un titre. Je suis la reine et tu es l'Amerande.  
Je me contentai de la fixer sans comprendre.  
- C'est l'Amerande qui est censée succéder à la reine. L'Amerande est forcément la première fille née. Elle a la couleur royale, dit-elle en indiquant nos deux queues identiques et elle a les traces noirs au bras. Ces traces disparaîtront à ma mort d'ailleurs, lorsque le temps sera venu pour toi de gouverner.  
De gouverner ? Je répétai ce mot silencieusement dans ma tête. Il n'en était pas question, je ne comptais pas vivre dans l'eau. J'étais simplement venue dans le but d'en savoir plus à mon sujet, pour connaître ce monde d'où je venais rien de plus. J'étais avant tout une sorcière. Cependant, j'estimai que Caleen n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant et je relançai la conversation.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Dis-je en désignant la porte du menton.  
- Ta sœur s'appelle Ondira.  
C'était un très jolie prénom et je le fis remarquer à Caleen qui eut l'air ravie. Elle m'annonça cependant qu'elle allait allé dormir mais que nous ne reverrions demain. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle avait hâte de me faire découvrir son monde, pendant que je lui raconterais le mien.

Je parvins très difficilement à m'endormir, essentiellement parce que j'étais sous l'eau et que je n'avais bien évidemment jamais dormi dans un tel lieu. J'avais surtout peur qu'en dormant je ne sache plus utiliser mes branchies et que j'essaye de respirer par le nez, provoquant ainsi ma mort imminente. C'était cependant totalement stupide, la première fois que j'avais fait usage de mes branchies, je ne l'avais pas fait volontairement, cela avait été un geste naturelle. Malgré tout, cette pensée m'angoissa jusqu'à ce que je me réveille le lendemain matin et que je panique l. Cependant, mon état ne dura que quelques secondes car je repris vite conscience du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais sous l'eau et actuellement une sirène.  
Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une montre près du grand miroir dans lequel je m'étais regardé la veille. Alors que je l'attrapai pour constater qu'il était dix heures, je me stoppai nette en prenant conscience de l'étrangeté d'un tel objet ici. A mieux y regarder d'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup d'objets humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus dans la pièce. C'était une question qu'il fallait que je pose à Caleen et pour la trouver il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce. J'ouvris alors la porte après avoir admiré mon tout nouveau reflet dans le miroir. Deux sirènes étaient postées de part et d'autre de ma porte. Je leur lançai des regards étonnés et l'une daigna enfin se tourner vers moi.  
- Tu as bien dormi ? Me lança Mareva que je reconnu aussitôt.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.  
- On surveille ta chambre enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si j'étais stupide de ne pas l'avoir deviné toute seule.  
- Où est Caleen ? Demandai-je alors, refusant de perdre du temps à demander pourquoi il était nécessaire de me surveiller.  
- Dans la grande salle. Celle d'hier, ajouta-t-elle en constatant mon manque de réaction.  
Je hochai la tête en signe de remerciement et repris le chemin de la veille en sens inverse. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans la salle, Caleen était assise élégamment sur ce gros coquillage ouvert et faisait face à Ivany. Une chance, ces deux sirènes faisaient partis des quatre seules que je connaissais. J'attendis alors patiemment sur le côté, parmi d'autres sirènes qui semblaient être des gardes et encore d'autres qui semblaient écouter ce qu'il se passait avec grande attention. J'avais envie d'écouter moi aussi, mais je ne parvins absolument pas à me concentrer sur leur dialogue. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, rejoindre Caleen et pouvoir enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui me trottait dans la tête.

- L'amerande est là , annonça soudain quelqu'un me faisait sursauter.  
C'était une des sirènes proches de moi et lorsque je relevai les yeux en direction de Caleen, Ivany n'était plus face à elle et ma mère me fixait.  
- Approche, me lança-t-elle en me faisant un signe de la main.  
Je nageai alors timidement jusqu'à elle.  
- C'est bien que tu sois là, dit-elle une fois que je fus face à elle. J'ai des questions à te poser sur les elfes de l'eau, sur la manière dont ils ont procédé avec toi, car nous ne sommes pas là haut sur terre, pour vérifier s'ils suivent réellement bien nos ordres.  
J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Caleen avait déjà reprit la parole.  
- Je vais m'entretenir avec l'Amrande au sujet des elfes et je passerais également la journée avec elle pour lui montrer comment nous vivions, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.  
- Mais enfin Caleen, nous pouvons nous en charger ! S'exclama l'une des sirènes qui considérait visiblement que j'étais un poids pour leur reine.  
- Non, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais, dit-t-elle d'une voix assurée. J'ai beaucoup de chose à lui demander concernant l'état actuel des terriens. J'ai l'impression que ces idiots n'ont toujours pas compris certaines choses !  
Était-elle en train de jouer la comédie comme la veille ? Était-elle en train de jouer au chaud et au froid ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Du moins c'était la seule possibilité logique.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'immense salle se retrouva totalement vide à l'exception de Caleen et moi.  
- Tu as bien dormir ? S'enquit-elle avec intérêt.  
Le hochai la tête en souriant. tout en lui disant que j'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Elle répliqua qu'elle aussi et me fit signe de la suivre.  
Nous sortîmes par la grande arcade par laquelle j'étais arrivée la veille et je pus découvrir toute la cité à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention le premier jour. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Ce qui semblait être le palais de Caleen, était entourée de plein de plein de petites maisons ouvertes. Il n'y avait en effet jamais de portes ou de fenêtres.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je, où est-ce que les autres sirènes dorment ?  
Caleen fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils, puis un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.  
- Vous êtes tellement attachés à la propriété vous là-haut, répondit-elle. Notre peuple n'est pas comme ça, chacun dort où il le souhaite. Il n'y a pas de maison pour chacun.  
- Mais le palais ! Insistai-je.  
- Le palais est une exception et pourtant ce n'est pas une loi. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir dormir dans la pièce que j'occupe. D'ailleurs les chambres du palais sont les seules à être fermées par des portes. C'est le privilège que nous avons, mais personne ne nous envie. Les sirènes sont un peuple libre.  
- C'est tellement différent de là où je viens. C'est pareil pour les objets demandai-je.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Donc si quelqu'un veut un jour se brosser les cheveux avec ton peigne, elle peut venir le prendre ? Insistai-je pour être sûr de bien comprendre leur fonctionnement;  
Caleen émit un petit rire.  
- Personne n'osera utiliser le peigne de la reine, mais sinon oui, toutes les sirènes peuvent utiliser ce qu'elles veulent. Tu es tellement humaine... Une chance que tu sois l'Amerande, sinon tu aurais eu du mal à t'intégrer, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Donc rassure-toi, personne ne te prendra tes affaires. Et puis tu sais, nous ne sommes pas un peuple créateur. Je veux dire par là, que ce n'est pas nous qui avons créé tous les objets qui nous entourent, du moins pas la plus part.  
Je repensai à tout les objets humains que j'avais trouvé dans ma chambre.  
- Ils viennent des bateaux, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas la même manière de procéder que vous sur terre. Rien n'est à personne. Nous l'avons déjà pris à d'autres : les humains.  
C'était dans un sens une très belle manière de voir les choses, mais cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné sur la terre ferme. Nous étions trop attachés à ce qui nous appartenait, beaucoup trop.

Pendant que nous parlions, Caleen me faisait traverser la cité de long en large, quand mon estomac se mit à me faire mal. Un gros gargouillis se fit entendre et Caleen se retourna vers moi.  
- Tu as faim ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main. Terminons, je mangerais plus tard.  
Caleen parut satisfaite de ma réponse et nous continuâmes de nager parmi les décors d'un blanc éclatant. La communion avec la faune de la mer était impressionnante. Je ne croisais pas seulement des sirènes mais également pleins de poissons colorés où autres crustacés. Mais le plus étonnant étant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas peur de nous. Ils ne s'enfuyaient pas ou ne s'écartaient pas à notre passage. Il y avait également d'étranges petites crevettes que je retrouvais souvent sur les murs de la cité. Je m'approchai alors pour les observer de plus près.  
- C'est grâce à elles que notre citée est si propre, si blanche, si belle, m'expliqua Caleen en me les désignant. Elles mangent toutes les impuretés qui se déposent sur les murs blancs. Des travailleurs acharnés comme tu vois ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
C'était incroyable, ce nouveau monde était tout bonnement fascinant. Nous croisâmes un nouveau groupe de sirènes mélangé de femelles et de mâles et je posai enfin la question à Caleen.  
- Où sont les sirènes âgées ? Enfin je veux dire... Tu es ma mère et pourtant on dirait que tu as le même âge que moi.  
- J'attendais cette question avec impatience, répondit-elle aussitôt. Nous grandissons, mais nous ne vieillissons pas. Notre croissance s'arrête à nos vingt ans et nous ne changeons plus jamais. Cependant, continua-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce que cela donne sur terre, je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour le savoir.  
Cette pensée m'angoissa aussitôt. C'était très beau de rester jeune éternellement, du moins jusqu'à notre mort, mais comment ferais-je pour m'adapter à la société si j'avais hérité de ce gêne ? Pourrais-je assumer d'avoir vingt ans au plus pour toujours ?  
- Réjouis-toi, insista Caleen, les humains en rêvent depuis toujours. Tom en rêvait !  
Ondira, ma demi-sœur, était arrivée un bon moment hier soir dans ma chambre. Elle nous avait coupé, Caleen et moi, dans notre conversation au sujet de Tom. Mais cette fois-ci j'étais certaine de plus échapper à la fin de la conversation.  
- Cela allait plus loin pour Tom en réalité, continua Caleen, il voulait rester jeune éternellement, mais également ne jamais mourir. Pourtant, nous devons tous mourir un jour où l'autre. Nous nous devons de partir le moment venu. Il n'a jamais réussi à le comprendre, il était tout bonnement terrorisé par la mort. A-t-il réussit ? Ajouta-t-elle. A-t-il réussit à tromper la mort ?  
- Il était en effet parvenu à trouver un moyen, dis-je en pensant aux horcruxes. Mais ce moyen avait des failles.  
Caleen s'arrêta soudain de nager alors que nous étions remontés en direction de la surface pour que je puisse admirer la cité d'en haut. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées.  
- Comment ça ce moyen avait des failles ? Et pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?  
Nous y étions. Je devais lui annoncer que celui qu'elle avait aimé était mort. Non, celui qu'elle aimait toujours. Car malgré tout ce temps, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.  
- Il est mort, déclarai-je alors d'une voix grave.  
Son visage sembla se décomposer et ses yeux commencèrent à se tinter de rouge. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle soit triste, voir qu'elle pleure, mais pas à ce que ses yeux changent de couleur. Car le rouge était le signe de leur colère.  
- Comment est-il mort ? Parvint-elle à me demander les mâchoires serrées.  
- Il a été tué. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il était devenu terrible, qu'il ...  
- Qui la tué ? Me coupa-t-elle.  
- Mon meilleur ami, avouai-je en baissant la tête après avoir aperçu le blanc de ses yeux à présent totalement rouge sang.  
Allait-elle me tuer ? M'arracher la tête ? Ordonner que l'on m'exécute ? Je sentis d'intenses remous dans l'eau qui me firent relever les yeux vers Caleen. Elle remontait à une vitesse ahurissante en direction de la surface et l'eau semblait étrangement la porter pour la faire avancer plus vite. C'était comme si un courant passait juste à son niveau pour l'aider. Et à mieux y regarder, il semblait que c'était exactement ça. Je la suivis alors, à une vitesse bien plus lente qu'elle et soudain, lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la surface elle fit un bond et disparu. Elle replongea dans l'eau à peine deux secondes après et continua de nager de plus en plus vite. Je nageai alors le plus rapidement possible dans sa direction, dans le but de la rejoindre, mais il était clair que je n'étais pas et que je ne serais jamais assez rapide. J'eu l'impression que notre course dura près d'un quart d'heure et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de fatigue quand je vis que Caleen s'était arrêtée au loin. Sa tête sortait de l'eau et elle se tenait étrangement immobile. Je remarquai presque aussitôt une étrange ombre noire près d'elle et soudain un chant merveilleux et mélodieux raisonna. Cependant, il devait provenir de la surface car je l'entendais comme si j'avais des bouchons dans les oreilles. Je sortis alors à mon tour ma tête de l'eau avec prudence. L'ombre était en fait un petit bateau de pêche et la chant mélodieux sortait de la bouche de Caleen. Je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi belle voix, c'était tout bonnement envoûtant.  
- Une autre derrière ! S'exclama l'un des hommes sur le bateau en tendant sa main dans ma direction.  
Ne fallait-il pas que l'on se cache ? J'aurais dit que si, mais Caleen ne semblait pas être de cet avis car elle continua de chanter toute en s'approchant davantage du bateau. J'observai la scène sans bouger. A présent, les trois hommes semblaient totalement envoûtés pas sa voix, voir hypnotisés. L'un deux se pencha au dessus du bateau. Il se pencha si bas que je crus qu'il allait tomber. Soudain, Caleen fit un bond impressionnant à l'aide de sa queue et attrapa l'homme par le cou pour l'entraîner sous l'eau. Je restai à la surface complètement choquée par son geste et les deux autres hommes semblèrent soudain reprendre leurs esprits et me regardèrent effrayés.  
Je plongeai alors aussitôt sous l'eau pour me cacher et c'est là que je vis le spectacle le plus effrayant de toute ma vie. Des requins arrivaient de toute part et tournaient autour de Caleen et l'homme. Elle planta tout d'abord ses dents dans le bras de l'étranger. Elle sembla aspirer quelque chose, puis elle relâcha sa prise pour s'attaquer à son cou, puis à son épaule. Du sang s'échappait de tous les endroits dans lesquels elle avait mordu attirant ainsi les requins. Elle sembla soudain se rencontre de ma présence et détacha sa bouche de l'homme.  
- Tu devrais venir te nourrir avant de mourir de faim. Il y a assez de sang pour nous deux, me lança-t-elle d'une voix effrayante.  
Ses yeux étaient de nouveau entièrement rouges et elle replanta aussitôt ses dents dans la chair de l'homme, sans attendre de réponse de ma part. 


	41. Chapitre 41 : Les régimes alimentaires

**Chapitre 41 : Les régimes alimentaires**

Après l'abominable spectacle que m'avait offert Caleen et quelques minutes de stupéfaction, j'avais fait demi tour pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Je m'étais rapprochée de la cité sans pour autant y entrer, je ne voulais pas revoir une sirène, j'étais trop effrayée par les monstres qui m'entouraient. Les légendes concernant les sirènes ne parlaient pas de ça, elles mentionnaient juste qu'elles étaient des créatures méchantes. C'était si loin de la vérité. Cela faisait presque une heure que j'avais quitté Caleen et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Elle avait tué un homme innocent sous mes yeux sans le moindre scrupules. Et cette phrase affreuse qu'elle m'avait adressé... " Tu devrais venir te nourrir avant de mourir de faim. Il y a assez de sang pour nous deux". Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je voulais rencontrer ma mère ? Voilà qui était chose faite, je n'avais plus rien à faire là. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, retrouver Drago et mes amis et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé sous l'eau. Drago ne m'avait jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer sur son épaule pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Ou tout simplement pleurer. Chose qu'il m'était visiblement impossible de faire sous l'eau, car au lieu de sentir des larmes couler le long de mes joues, je ne ressentais qu'une brûlure au niveau de mes yeux.  
- Hermione ?  
Je me retournai vivement pour voir qui arrivait.  
Mareva et ma demie-soeur Ondira étaient tout près et me lançaient un regard inquiet.  
- Calme toi... me conseilla Mareva.  
- Je suis calme, répondis-je.  
- Tes yeux sont entièrement rouges, répliqua-t-elle cependant.  
- Impossible, je ne suis pas énervée.  
- Mais tu es triste, intervint Ondira. Nos yeux deviennent rouge lorsque nous sommes énervées ou tristes.  
Ainsi cela expliquait la réaction de Caleen un peux plus tôt. Lorsque je lui avais annoncé à la mort de Voldemort, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas tintés de rouge parce qu'elle était en colère. Repenser à ma mère, me rappela aussitôt leur manière de se nourrir et je reculai pour mettre davantage d'écart entre les deux sirènes et moi.  
- Caleen nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, fit Mareva.  
Je la fixai avec appréhension.  
- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes aussi vite, nous ne voulions pas, continua-t-elle. Tu te rappelles du trajet que nous avons parcouru ensemble pour arriver à la cité ?  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Pendant la pause que nous avons fait, toutes les sirènes sont remontées vers la surface à un moment et Ivany est intervenu pour qu'elle redescendent toutes aussitôt.  
- Et ?  
- Il y avait un bateau. Tu n'y a pas fait attention mais nous si, nous sommes habituées à scruter la surface.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix froide malgré moi.  
- Ma mère a agit stupidement, nous ne voulions pas t'effrayer, répondit Ondira.  
- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire à toi ! M'exclamai-je. Tu aurais préféré que je n'existe pas pour pouvoir être l'Amerande alors pourquoi es-tu là ?  
Mareva parut choquée tandis que Ondira ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ma lança alors un regard glacial, se retourna et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Mareva sembla hésiter quant à quoi faire, mais elle choisit finalement de partir rejoindre ma demie-soeur. Je fus heureuse de me retrouver seule, car je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus ici et je ne voulais pas que quiconque m'en empêche. Je lançai un dernier regard à la cité des sirènes avant de me lancer dans la direction opposée.

A mon grand agacement, je sentis assez rapidement que je n'étais pas seule. Pourtant, j'eu beau me retourner plusieurs fois et analyser les alentours, je ne vis personne. Cependant, je n'étais pas dupe, quelqu'un me suivait j'en était persuadée. Je décidai malgré tout de faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout, si personne ne m'empêchait de partir, je n'avais qu'à continuer à nager pour rejoindre la terre ferme sans me préoccuper du reste.  
Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure je m'arrêtai pour faire une pause et réfléchir. Étais-je vraiment dans la bonne direction ? Je remontai jusqu'à la surface et sortis la tête de l'eau. J'eu l'impression d'être en plein été tant le soleil était fort. Pourtant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous étions début janvier. Un bruit m'alterna soudain et lorsque je me retournai pour observer ce qu'il se passait derrière mon dos, je tombai nez à nez avec le visage d'un homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir intense qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. C'était la première fois que je voyais un mâle d'aussi près. Il était aussi incroyablement beau que les femelles.  
- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Je rentre.  
- Ah.  
Je fus surprise par sa réponse. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il insiste pour que je retourne avec lui à la cité des sirènes où à ce qu'il me demande des explication quant à mon départ, mais certainement pas à un "ah".  
- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je te suis, avoua-t-il sans la moindre gêne.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Quand tu te rendras compte que tu ne vas pas du tout dans la bonne direction et que tu es perdu, tu seras contente que je sois là.  
- Je ne suis pas perdu. Je sais très bien où je vais, mentis-je.  
- Ah.  
Ses réactions me déstabilisaient totalement, mais soudain il se mit à rire et je vis se former des fossettes des deux côtés de son visage.  
- Qu'il y a-t-il de drôle ?  
- Tu es marrante, dit-il. Tu es perdu et tu le sais très bien. Pourtant tu mens quand même.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir.  
- C'est quoi ? Dit-il en désignant ce que je tenais dans ma main.  
- Ma baguette magique, répondis-je surprise par sa question.  
- Tu me montres ?  
Je le regardai étonné. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que les sirènes détestaient les humains et davantage les sorciers, alors pourquoi voulait-il que je lui fasse une démonstration ?  
- Oui, je ne suis qu'un mâle qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser toute la journée, je sais, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je fus encore plus surprise si c'était possible.  
- Ecoute, déclarai-je néanmoins d'une voix sèche. J'aurais plaisir à discuter avec toi, mais je suis un peu pressée là. Alors tu me suis si tu veux, mais tu arrêtes de me parler.  
Il allait me répondre mais sa voix se bloqua et il sembla totalement se figer. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche et je fis de même pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et bientôt, j'eu le malheur de saisir le problème. Un bruit de moteur s'approchait et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec dégoût. Un moteur signifiait qu'un bateau s'approchait, donc que des humains étaient dessus et qu'il allait certainement s'en nourrir. Je plongeai alors aussitôt sous l'eau pour ne pas avoir à assister à ce spectacle.  
- Attends ! L'entendis-je cependant crier.  
Il m'avait visiblement suivit et je me stoppai brusquement pour me retourner vers lui.  
- Ne te gêne pas pour moi ! M'exclamai-je. Va donc te nourrir ! Va tuer un homme innocent !  
Pour la première fois son regard sembla se durcir.  
- C'est donc bien pour ça que tu es partie. J'en entendus les attaquantes en parler.  
- Vous commettez des crimes !  
- Parce que tu penses que ton peuple est mieux ? Répliqua-t-il. Vous vous attaquez aux nôtres constamment pour vous nourrir. Vous tuez les poissons en masse ! Mais il y a pire encore, certes nous nous nourrissons des terriens, mais nous ne touchons pas aux peuples de l'eau, alors que vous ... Vous n'hésitez pas à tuer et manger des créatures de la terre ! Vous vous mangez entre vous ! Et c'est nous que vous qualifiez de monstres ?!  
- Mais ce sont des animaux que nous tuons pour nous nourrir ! M'exclamai-je surprise. Ce n'est pas comme si ...  
- Donc, si une créature n'est pas douée de parole, elle ne mérite pas de vivre ? Insista-t-il effaré par ce que je venais de dire. Vous êtes encore pire que ce que nous pensions.  
J'allais répliquer mais ma phrase resta coincée dans ma gorge, car je comprenais son point de vu. Aurais-je eu le même si j'étais née sous l'eau ? Certainement, car si l'on réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il venait de dire, sans prendre en compte de quel monde nous venions, les terriens ressemblaient plus à des monstres que ceux de l'eau. Pourtant il fallait bien que nous nous nourrissions ! La solution était-elle de se nourrir exclusivement de poissons pour ne pas toucher aux créatures vivants sur la terre ferme ?  
- Je ne voulais pas te juger, continua-t-il d'une voix plus voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu nous prends pour des monstres, mais que vous l'êtes tout autant, voir pire.  
- Nous ne nous attaquons pas à vous, dis-je soudain. Vous si.  
- Nous sommes fait comme ça, expliqua-t-il. Nous nous nourrissons de sang. Comment voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? Tu préférerais qu'on s'en prenne aux autres animaux ? Insista-t-il. Je suis désolé, mais ils n'ont pas encore pris l'habitude de voyager sur des bateaux. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix !  
Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre, car nous les humains, mangions ceux que l'on considérait inférieur à nous. Pourtant, c'était la loi de la chaîne alimentaire, les animaux se mangeaient bien entre eux également ! J'eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, j'étais de plus en plus perdu.  
- Ne te prends pas la tête, intervint-il alors. Chacun se nourrit de ce dont il a besoin pour vivre et c'est tout. N'y pense pas.  
- Vous vous nourrissez des miens...  
- Pas des sorciers. Les sorciers ne montent pas sur des bateaux.  
Dans mon coeur c'était pareil.  
- Laisse tomber, insista-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. Rentre avec moi à la cité.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
- De toute façon, tu nages dans la mauvaise direction depuis le début, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard moqueur. Et puis pourquoi tu nages aussi lentement ? Ajouta-t-il. Si j'étais l'Amerande, je...  
- Comment ça ? Le coupai-je.  
- Ton pouvoir ! Insista-t-il.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
- La reine ne t'a rien dit ?  
Je secouai la tête.  
- La reine et l'Amerande sont les deux seules sirènes à pouvoir contrôler l'eau.  
- Pardon ?  
Il me désigna les marques que j'avais au poignet d'un signe du menton.  
- C'est de là que proviennent tes pouvoirs. Du moins c'est là qu'ils naissent. Tu peux contrôler l'eau et donc faire en sorte que le courant soit avec toi lorsque tu nages.  
Je repensais alors à la vitesse à laquelle s'était déplacée Caleen pour aller chasser. J'avais été incapable d'aller aussi vite. Et j'avais même cru à ce moment là, que l'eau avançait en même temps qu'elle et dans la même direction.  
- Montre-moi comment on fait ! Lui ordonnai-je alors.  
- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir moi, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je sais juste que la reine fait des mouvement avec ses mains.  
J'eu cependant beau secouer et tordre mes poignets dans tous les sens, rien ne produisit.  
- Caleen te montera comment faire.  
- Je ne veux pas retourner la voir.  
- Et que comptes-tu faire alors ?  
Je voulu répondre, mais un énorme gargouillis me força à porter ma main à mon estomac.  
- Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?  
- Longtemps, répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Je savais à quoi il pensait et je préférais mourir plutôt que de boire le sang d'un humain.  
- Tu es une demie-sirène, déclara-t-il alors. Tu dois pouvoir manger comme une humaine, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tuer un poisson et te le donner.  
- Evidemment que non ! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Moi, j'avais au moins la décence de ne pas me nourrir de leur peuple face à eux.  
- Bon, suis moi, dit-il finalement.  
Il se remit à nager et je le suivis en silence.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le niveau de l'eau avec considérablement baissé. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais eu pied. Il sortit à peine sa tête de l'eau, juste suffisamment pour que ses yeux puisse voir ce qu'il se passait à l'air libre. Je fis de même et constatai que nous étions très proche de la plage.  
- C'est une île, m'expliqua-t-il en replongea sous l'eau. Peut-être que tu trouvera de la nourriture.  
Je lui adressai malgré moi un regard blasé. Comment lui expliquer que nous étions soumis à quatre saison et qu'en plein hiver il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que je trouve un fruit sur un arbre, que j'allais mourir de froid en sortant parce que je ne serais plus immunisée par ma condition de sirène et qu'en plus j'allais être toute nue. C'était donc un peu compliqué pour aller m'acheter à manger. Et de toute façon je n'avais pas d'argent.  
- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je soudain.  
- Niven pourquoi ?  
- Pour savoir. Je ne peux pas sortir de l'eau, ajoutai-je alors en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment.  
Il parut alors véritablement embêté pour moi, mais pour ce qui était du terme "nue" il ne comprit pas ce qui me gênait la dedans. Il était vrai, qu'en tant que sirène j'étais totalement nue et cela ne posait aucun problème.  
Nous réfléchîmes alors à une solution. J'avais ma baguette magique mais je ne pouvais pas m'inventer des vêtements, il fallait qu'ils sortent forcément de quelque part et il n'y avait malheureusement pas âme qui vive. Et de toute façon je n'aurais pas volé les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre. La seule solution que j'avais trouvé concernait la température. Je pouvais utiliser un sort pour cela, mais même si j'avais chaud, je ne pouvais pas décemment me balader nue. C'était hors de question. Niven et moi commencions à désespérer lorsque nous entendîmes un lointain bruit de moteur.  
- Il faut que tu chantes ! Ce que je peux être stupide ! S'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front de sa main. Tu es une femelle !  
- Je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué, dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Les femelles ont un chant magique contrairement à nous les mâles, m'expliqua-t-il. Lorsque tu chantes, les humains sont comme hypnotisés. Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander de la nourriture.  
- Je chante très mal, dis-je en grimaçant.  
- Mais bien sûr que non ! Insista-t-il. Vos voix sont votre plus belle arme. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que ce sont les femelles qui vont chasser et pas nous.  
Je lui lançai un regard septique et il m'ordonna de faire un essai. J'avais déjà attendu à un chant de sirène, celui de Caleen plus précisément et sa voix était merveilleuse, mais je n'étais qu'une demie-sirène, je n'avais donc peut-être pas ce don là. Cependant, face au regard insistant de Niven j'entreprise d'ouvrir la bouche tout en priant pour ne pas paraître trop ridicule. J'entreprise de chanter la première chanson qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était l'hymne de l'école Poudlard.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié;  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.  
_  
Tout en chantant je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Harry et Ron, mais également à Drago. Je doutais que ces trois là aient un jour connu ne serait-ce que la moité de ces paroles. Lorsque je m'étais arrêtée de chanter, je m'était attendu à ce que Niven rit, mais il me lançait un contraire un regard impressionné.  
- J'ai bien chanté ? M'enquis-je peu sûr de moi.  
- Evidemment, ta voix était magnifique.  
Je soupirai de soulagement et comme pour me presser, mon estomac fut de nouveau secoué d'un gros gargouillis.  
- A l'attaque ! S'écria-t-il alors. Heu désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et partis rapidement en direction du bruit de moteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis enfin un petit bateau à moteur qui s'était arrêté non loin de la côte. Niven me lança un sourire encourageant et je sortis de nouveau la tête de l'eau. J'étais très proche du bateau et je pus voir que les personnes dessus semblaient à peine majeur.  
- Salut ! Me lança soudain un garçon qui eu l'air surpris de me voir si loin de la plage.  
Il me prenait visiblement pour une nageuse douée et non pour une sirène.  
Je me mis alors à chanter. Cependant, je ne chantais pas les paroles de l'hymne de Poudlard. J'avais gardé l'air de la musique mais je remplaçai les paroles par des demandes de nourriture avec un s'il vous plait qui aurait exaspéré Drago. Cela me fit sourire. Je vis assez vite une réaction sur les jeunes gens, car ils se précipitèrent vers moi avec pleins de choses entre les mains. Il y avait un paquet de chips, du saucisson, des olives, des fruits... J'arrêtai là mon état des lieux et attrapai tout ce que je pouvais sans pour autant m'arrêter de chanter. Une fois les mains pleines je m'éloignai, toujours en chantant. et lorsque je fus suffisamment loin je m'arrêtai. Niven sortit à peine la tête de l'eau pour m'observer. Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparu. 


	42. Chapitre 42 : Le cruel arrangement

**Chapitre 42 : Le cruel arrangement**

Niven était parvenu à me convaincre de rentrer avec lui jusqu'à la cité des sirènes et lorsque je passai de nouveau la grande arcade menant à la grande salle où j''avais rencontré Caleen pour la première fois, tout le monde m'observa avec soulagement.  
- L'Amerande est là ! Cria une voix dont je n'aurais pu déterminer la provenance.  
Au loin, je vis ma mère assise sur son coquillage. Elle se redressa subitement et me fit signe de m'approcher. Sous le regard encourageant de Niven je nageai jusqu'à elle.  
- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dit-elle d'un air navré. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, aussi cruellement.  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air triste même si elle tentait de le masquer.  
- Suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en nageant jusqu'à la porte la plus proche.  
Je la suivi en silence et une fois que nous fûmes à l'abris des regards elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Sans desserrer son étreinte elle me marmonna toutes sortes d'excuses et j'étais certaine, que si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait certainement laissé échapper quelques larmes. Son ton était si suppliant, si désespéré...  
- Je te pardonne, dis-je alors.  
Caleen me relâcha enfin et sembla reprendre de la vigueur.  
- Je sais que nos deux peuples sont très différents, mais si j'ai pu aimer un humain et passer outre mes principes, je sais que tu sauras le faire à ton tour.  
Je savais de quels principes elle parlaient, de nos manières de nous nourrir par exemple. Nous nous prenions mutuellement pour des meurtrières, mais elle, ne m'avait jamais jugé.  
- Niven m'a aidé à me nourrir, dis-je.  
Cela sembla la surprendre et je lui racontai alors l'épisode du chant et du bateau ce qui provoqua un magnifique sourire chez ma mère.  
- J'ai également vu ma sœur.  
Caleen fronça les sourcils.  
- Elle est venu avec Mareva pour essayer de me convaincre de rester, expliquai-je. J'ai été méchante avec elle, je m'en veux.  
- C'est étonnant qu'elle soit venu te voir, mais visiblement elle avait de bonnes intentions. C'est bien elle mûrit.  
- Quel âge a-t-elle ? M'enquis-je.  
- Seize ans. Elle n'est pas bien plus jeune que toi comme tu vois.  
- Et son père ?  
- Son père est bien évidemment une sirène.  
- Je m'en doute, mais où est-il ?  
- Surement dans le coin, répondit ma mère comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.  
Sa réponse me troubla mais je ne posai cependant pas davantage de questions.  
- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, ajouta-t-elle alors avec un grand sourire. Enfin, à te présenter officiellement.  
Voulait-elle dire que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà ? Il s'agissait donc soit de ma soeur, d'Ivany, de Marva ou encore de Niven. Mais je doutai qu'il s'agisse du garçon étant donné le peu d'importance qu'on semblait donner aux hommes ici. Je suivis ma mère à travers les nombreux couloirs de son palais et bientôt elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Cependant, ses yeux se tintèrent légèrement de rouge en observant la pièce. Intriguée, je passai la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte pour voir ce qui pouvait bien rendre triste ou en colère ma mère. Cependant, rien ne me sauta aux yeux. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une chambre, qui était par ailleurs très bien décoré. Mais elle était plus sobre que celle que j'avais.  
- Vide... Grogna férocement ma mère entre ses dents.  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne m'expliqua pas la raison de son agacement et se contenta de m'ordonner d'entrer et d'attendre. J'avançai ainsi dans la pièce tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'était cette histoire de vitesse avec l'eau. Si Niven avait dit vrai, je devais pouvoir le faire à mon tour.  
J'eu le temps d'observer plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais et constatai une fois encore qu'elle était remplie d'objet moldu. Il y avait même en étrange couronne faite de fourchette, comme les hommes sur terre l'auraient fait avec des fleurs. C'était à se demander si les sirènes connaissaient réellement l'utilité d'une fourchette. Je n'eu pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage que Niven, contre toute attente, vint me rejoindre dans la chambre. Cependant, il ne semblait pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Ces yeux étaient en effet légèrement rosés et je voyais cette fois-ci clairement que c'était de la tristesse. Je m'avançai vers lui tout en lui adressant un timide sourire.  
- Ici c'est la pièce qui m'est réservé das le palais, m'expliqua-t-il.  
- Elle est très belle, le complimentai-je.  
- Jusqu'à ce que je m'accouple, ajouta-t-il cependant. Après j'en changerai évidemment.  
Je fis une grimace à l'emploi étrange de ce mot, on aurait dit qu'il parlait de lui comme d'un vulgaire animal. Cependant, comme j'avais pu le comprendre, nos mœurs n'étaient pas les mêmes, je ne me permis donc aucun commentaire.  
- Caleen était agacée que je ne sois pas directement retourné dans ma chambre après t'avoir ramené, continua-t-il. Elle a raison, j'aurais dû m'y trouver plutôt qu'être avec ...  
Sa phrase resta en suspens.  
- Plutôt qu'être avec ? Insistai-je.  
- Après t'avoir ramené, je suis allée voir Ondira, ta soeur.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne m'en veut pas j'espère ?  
- Nous évitons de parler de toi à vrai dire.  
Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, mais plutôt dans un souffle désespéré.  
- Je préfère être honnête avec toi, continua-t-il mal à l'aise, Ondira et moi nous aimons. Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, que l'amour est un sentiment humain et non destiné à une sirène, mais nous sommes réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Caleen ne le sait pas évidemment, personne ne le sait, personne ne pourrait envisager un tel sentiment ici et nous sommes obligés de nous voir en cachette.  
- Pourtant il me semble que ma mère a aimé un sorcier ! M'exclamai-je.  
Je regrettai aussitôt d'en avoir peut-être trop dit, car aux dires de Niven, l'amour n'était pas un sentiment vraiment accepté ici. Pourtant le peuple des sirènes devaient bien être au courant de l'histoire de la reine, d'autant plus avec ma présence sous l'océan. Niven mit aussitôt fin à mon questionnement.  
- Caleen a beau le nier, je sais qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier autrefois, de ton père. Le peuple reste persuadé que le sorcier l'avait ensorcelé mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il semblait attendre une confirmation de ma part, mais la situation était trop délicate pour que je puisse dire ce que je pensais. Et après tout, Voldemort soumettant Caleen à l'imperium n'aurait pas été une possibilité à exclure, sauf après la réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsque je lui avais annoncé qu'il avait été tué en juin. Cependant, j'avais été la seule à la voir dans cet état.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout, je n'ai pas connu mon père, répondis-je alors par précaution.  
- De toute façon, les sentiments de la reine ne sont pas le problème, fit-il dans un soupire. Le fait est que je vais devoir me séparer de celle que j'aime.  
- Vous n'y êtes pas forcés ! Insistai-je. Pourquoi ne pas vous accoupler ? Enfin, je ne connais pas vraiment la procédure ici mais ... Vous n'avez pas le droit de choisir avec qui vous voulez être ?  
- C'est souvent la femelle qui choisis mais...  
- Eh bien Ondira t'aime ! Le coupai-je ne comprenant pas le problème.  
Il m'observa plusieurs secondes en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mais Caleen ne t'a rien dit ? Elle m'a envoyé te rejoindre ici sans te mettre au courant ? Nous sommes censés nous accoupler tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-il en me désignant.  
- Pardon ? M'étranglai-je.  
- Je suis promis à toi depuis ma naissance, du moins à la future reine.  
- C'est une blague ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces pratiques archaïques !  
- Depuis tout petit je pensais qu'il s'agirait d'Ondira et j'en étais ravie car je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec elle. Puis, nous sommes tombés amoureux il y a deux ans et l'année dernière, Caleen a parlé de toi, que tu reviendrais à ta majorité, que l'Amerande serait rendue au peuple des sirènes. Nous pensions que jamais elle ne parviendrait à te retrouver, mais quand les recherches on commencé à s'intensifier, quand Caleen a fait appel aux elfes de l'eau, nous avons commencé a avoir peur.  
- C'est pour ça qu'Ondira m'en veut ! M'exclamai-je. Pas directement parce que je suis l'Amerande, mais parce que le droit d'être avec toi me revient...  
Plus je prenais conscience de la situation, plus je trouvais cela affreux, cependant il fallait aussitôt que je rassure Niven sur ma situation.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, déclarai-je alors. Je ne compte pas devenir reine, je ne compte pas rester sous l'eau, ma vie est là-haut sur terre. Et puis, je suis moi-même déjà avec quelqu'un. Nous nous aimons.  
- Tu es promise à lui ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
- Cela ne se passe pas comme ça sur terre, du moins plus à notre époque. Nous nous mettons avec la personne que nous aimons, nous choisissons avec qui nous voulons être.  
- Ce doit être merveilleux, murmura-t-il.  
- Donc ne t'en fais pas, insistai-je. Tu seras avec Ondira, c'est elle qui deviendra reine.  
Je pensais l'avoir définitivement rassuré, mais il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- Tu ne connais pas Caleen... C'est la reine ! Ces ordres sont suivis, de plein grès où de force !  
- Eh bien ça, cela m'étonnerait ! M'exclamai-je en secouant ma baguette magique en dessus de ma tête pour lui montrer que je saurais faire entendre et respecter mes revendications.

J'avais aussitôt rejoins la grande salle pour trouver Caleen et elle était bien là, entourée des sirènes qui m'avaient escortées jusqu'au royaume sous-marin. Je reconnu aussitôt Ivany et Mareva. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire discret avant de reporter son attention sur ce que disait la reine. J'attendis patiemment qu'elles terminent et lorsque je vis les sirènes entreprendre de sortir je m'avançai vers ma mère qui m'adressa aussitôt un large sourire. Je sentis mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine en m'approchant d'elle. Et si Niven disait vrai ? Du moins si Caleen avait vraiment les moyens de m'empêcher de retourner sur terre ? Je resserrais ma prise sur ma baguette magique. J'étais une sorcière avant tout, j'étais beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle.  
- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me retournais vers le lieu qu'elle désignait d'un signe de tête. C'était Niven et je vis bientôt ma sœur Ondira le rejoindre. Le garçon se pencha à son oreille pour lui parler et j'étais certaine qu'il lui expliquait ce que je m'apprêtait à faire.  
- Oui, il est très beau, répondis-je alors, comme vous tous ici.  
Caleen parut ravie de ma réponse.  
- Il faut que je te parle, insistai-je à voix basse.  
Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde entende ce que j'allais dire.  
- Parle ici, n'ais pas peur.  
Je m'approchai alors davantage d'elle et parlai à voix basse.  
- Niven est quelqu'un de très bien, j'en suis certaine, mais il n'est pas pour moi.  
- Comment ça ? S'exclama Caleen surprise.  
- Je ne suis pas faite pour être reine, je suis une humaine et une sorcière avant tout. C'est à Ondira que revient le droit d'accéder au trône, pas moi.  
- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es l'Amerande, ne t'en fait pas.  
Elle ne comprenait pas...  
- Ma vie sur terre me manque et j'ai déjà quelqu'un.  
Cette fois-ci elle fronça les sourcils.  
- J'aime un sorcier et celui-ci m'aime en retour. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'est l'amour, ajoutai-je d'une voix encore plus basse si c'était possible, et il me manque terriblement. J'irais le rejoindre tôt au tard, je suis sur qu'il me cherche actuellement. Je suis faite pour être avec lui, sur terre.  
Contre toute attente, Caleen explosa de rire. Sa voix cristalline était effrayante.  
- Vous avez entendu ? S'écria-t-elle haut et fort.  
- Ma fille, l'Amerande, veut retourner sur terre rejoindre celui qu'elle aime !  
Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle tandis que d'autres sirènes restaient figées.  
- Celui qu'elle aime ! Répéta-t-elle. Mais que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand il verra qui tu es réellement ? Ajouta-t-elle toujours d'une voix toujours aussi forte mais en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
- Drago m'aime. Nous nous aimions encore cachette alors que nous pensions être de la même famille. Etre sirène n'est rien à coté de ça. Cela ne lui posera aucun problème, je le sais.  
Caleen explosa de nouveau de rire.  
- Eh bien va ! Va donc rejoindre cette homme mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! Tu es mi-humaine mi-sirène. Tu verras à quel point ton peuple et ton Drago que tu chéries tant, aiment les hybrides !  
Ne t'en fais pas Niven, ajouta-t-elle à son attention. L'Amerande reviendra bien vite et tu t'accoupleras avec elle comme prévu, car à son retour elle aura pris conscience de la méchanceté de son peuple !  
- Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un de mauvais dans le fond, expliquai-je. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui, Drago n'est pas comme lui.  
- Va le rejoindre, m'ordonna ma mère d'une voix cependant douce. Et quand il t'aura rejeté je serais là pour toi moi.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Le retour à la plage

**Chapitre 43 : Le retour à la plage**

Avant mon départ, Caleen avait insisté pour que je sache utiliser le pouvoir de l'eau qui revenait à la reine et à l'Amerande. Elle voulait que je puisse m'enfuir rapidement en cas de danger où même pouvoir me défendre, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une tentative pour me montrer que je ne perdais rien en restant vivre sous l'eau mais que j'avais même beaucoup à y gagner. Je ne lui avais cependant pas fait part de mes pensées et l'avais écouté m'expliquer comment contrôler l'eau. C'était assez simple à vrai dire, c'était même plutôt un geste innée lorsqu'on savait comment positionner ses mains. Je devais en effet tendre mes doigts comme si je voulais les étirer tout en inclinant légèrement le majeur vers l'intérieur de la main. Cela m'avait aussitôt fait penser aux mains des danseuses classiques dans le monde moldu. Avec une heure d'entrainement je parvins parfaitement à maîtriser l'eau qui m'entourait. Je pouvais par exemple faire en sorte que l'eau me porte pour me faire avancer plus vite, mais je pouvais également freiner un potentiel adversaire. Pour faire simple, je dirigeais l'eau. Caleen m'expliqua qu'elle m'en apprendrait davantage lorsque je reviendrais et j'acquiesçai pour ne pas la fâcher.  
Ivany eut pour ordre de m'accompagner jusqu'à la terre ferme. J'étais étonnée par ce peu d'escorte alors qu'à l'allée elles avaient été un grand nombre à m'escorter. Mais ma mère m'expliqua qu'Ivany était la meilleure et qu'avec le pouvoir de l'eau et ma voix hypnotisante je ne craignais absolument rien.  
J'aurais préféré que ce soit Mareva qui m'accompagne, j'avais eu un meilleur feeling avec elle et cela aurait d'ailleurs été une bonne stratégie venant de la reine pour m'inciter à rester. Je suivis donc Ivany qui m'indiqua le chemin à prendre et j'émis un soupir d'agacement en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas du tout la direction que j'avais emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la journée quand j'avais voulu partir.

La route me paru particulièrement longue, beaucoup plus qu'à l'allée. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais impatience de retrouver la terre ferme ou peut-être... Je secouai la tête pour chasser l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Non Ivany me ramenait bien chez moi et pas autre part. Caleen avait eut l'air tellement sur d'elle en disant que Drago ne m'accepterait pas telle que j'étais car elle n'aurait jamais mis en place un piège pour que je reste sous l'eau. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette petite possibilité pendant tout le trajet. Ivany ne m'adressa d'ailleurs pas un mot, elle semblait vraiment concentrée sur le trajet tout en jetant des coup d'œil furtifs autour de nous, mais bientôt elle remonta en direction de la surface et sortit la tête de l'eau. Je la suivis et une fois la tête à l'air libre j'eus de nouveau la désagréable impression que le soleil allait me cuire le sommet du crâne. Il faisait si chaud ! En plein mois de janvier ! Je ne vis même pas qu'Ivany avait replongé sous l'eau, mon regard était fixé au loin. La terre était là et Ivany m'avait ramené exactement à l'endroit d'où j'étais partie. Je sentis mon coeur se réchauffer en voyant ma maison perchée sur la petite bute de sable.  
- Tu attends que tout le monde te voit ? M'interrogea sèchement Ivany qui était remontée à la surface.  
- Mais n'y a personne !  
- On n'en sait rien ça, fit-elle en m'incitant à replonger sous l'eau d'un signe de tête.

- Tu peux répéter ? Aboya Drago à l'adresse de Pansy.  
- Elle a raison, intervint Harry mal à l'aise. On ne va pas passer nos journées dans l'eau à rechercher Hermione. Elle pourrait être n'importe où ! L'océan est vaste, les océans sont vastes, corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de la localiser.  
- Eh bien si tu as une autre solution, expose-là nous je t'en pris ! S'exclama Drago de mauvaise humeur.  
- Si Hermione était là, elle aurait cherché la solution dans un livre, intervint Ginny.  
- Oui mais elle n'est pas là comme tu vois ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fiche ! Hermione a été capturé par des sirènes ! DES SIRENES ! S'époumona-t-il. Nous savons tous à quel point ces créatures sont dangereuses et méchantes n'est-ce pas ?  
- Justement ! S'exclama Pansy. Elles tuent les humains et les entraînant sous l'eau pour les noyer !  
- Va-t-en si tu as peur pour tes petites fesses, fit Drago en lui jetant un regard méprisant.  
- Drago... tenta Blaise, il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne faisons que perdre du temps à chercher Hermione de cette façon. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de la retrouver et vite. Elle nous manque à tous !  
- Certainement pas autant qu'à moi, commenta Drago en se laissant cependant tomber sur le canapé du salon d'Hermione.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains dans un soupir désespéré.  
- Il faut qu'on aille voir les adultes, déclara Théodore. Il faut leur dire que nous sommes au courant pour Hermione et les sirènes.  
- Ils ont décidé de la laisser tomber ! Beugla Drago en adressant un regard noir à son ami.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas tout entendu avec l'oreille magique de George, insista Théodore.  
- C'est vrai, confirma le concerné. Nous n'avons entendu que la fin. Si cela se trouve, il y a des choses dont on n'est pas au courant !  
- Ils ont raison, approuva Daphné.  
- Eh bien allez-y ! Cracha Drago. Allez perdre votre temps à leur demander des informations. La mère de Pansy n'a rien voulu dire à sa propre fille, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient nos dire à nous tous ! Mais allez-y, comme ça quand vous reviendrez penaud, on se mettra réellement à la recherche d'Hermione.  
- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Blaise surpris.  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Je vais faire comme Hermione l'aurait fait. Je vais chercher dans des lires, répliqua-t-il d'un air supérieur.  
Ginny voulu faire remarquer à Drago que les livres avaient été son idée mais Harry l'en dissuada d'un signe de tête. Le blond était déjà assez remonté comme ça.

Drago n'attendit pas que les autres soient partis et s'avança vers les étagères du salon. Elles étaient déjà bien remplis et il attrapa le premier livre qui parlait de créature magique avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé. Les autres s'échangeaient des regards hésitants lorsque quelqu'un entra par les baies vitrées du salon.  
- Ron ! S'exclama Ginny en voyant son frère reprendre son souffle à l'entrée du salon.  
- J'ai surpris une conversation de nos parents ! Lança-t-il à sa sœur et à son frère.  
Drago releva la nez de son livre.  
- Ils ont dit qu'il serait normal que nous soyons au courant et ...  
- Et quoi ? Le coupa Drago d'une voix impatiente.  
- Si tu le laissais parler ! S'exclama Blaise qui s'était rapproché de Ron.  
- Ils veulent essayer de contacter Hermione pour savoir si elle est vraiment heureuse, termina-t-il.  
- Pardon ? Fit Drago d'une voix sifflante. Elle a été capturé par des sirènes et tes parents se demandent si elle est heureuse ? Ils sont complètement stupides ou quoi ?!  
- Drago ! S'écria Ginny piquée au vif.  
- Se pourrait-il qu'elle les ait suivit de son plein grès ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi aurait-elle suivit ces affreuses créatures ?! Fit Drago.  
- Elle a bien suivit les elfes des eaux, fit remarquer Pansy.  
Drago soupira bruyamment, tandis que Harry insistait sur le fait qui fallait aller voir les parents de Ron. Visiblement se seraient peut-être les plus facile à convaincre de parler. Drago quant à lui ne bougea pas de ses positions et resta sur le canapé, son livre en main, pendant que les autres sortaient par les bais vitrées donnant sur l'océan.

Drago n'eut le droit qu'à quelques courtes secondes de calme car Blaise s'égosilla soudain. Drago crut reconnaître son prénom dans le flot de paroles qu'hurlait son ami et consentit à sortir dehors voir ce qu'il se passait. 

Ils étaient tous là face à moi près des baies vitrées de mon salon. Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Théodore, Dean, Neville, Luna, George et même Ron. Seul Drago manquait à l'appel. J'étais toujours dans l'eau mais assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils me voient. Et en effet, le premier à poser les yeux sur moi fut Blaise. Il se mit alors à hurler et je ne compris que quelques mots comme "Drago" "Eau" "Imbécile". Durant l'état de folie de Blaise qui s'égosillait dans tous les sens, tous les autres m'avaient à leur tour remarqué mais aucun n'avança dans ma direction.  
- Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyant ces humains, fit remarquer Ivany qui était juste derrière moi.  
- Ce sont mes amis, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.  
Soudain, je le vis. Drago. Il venait de passer les baies vitrées et semblait de mauvaise humeur.  
- TU N'EN AS PAS MARRE DE BEUGLER ? Hurla-t-il à l'attention de Blaise.  
- Il y en a au moins un qui est d'accord avec moi, pourtant il est tout aussi bruyant, continua Ivany.  
- C'est lui... Laissai-je échapper dans un souffle. C'est Drago, c'est lui.  
Blaise intima à Drago de se calmer et m'indiqua ensuite d'un doigt tendu dans ma direction.  
- DRAGO ! M'écriai-je alors.  
Ce dernier fut comme frappé de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Blaise lui donna une tape assez forte dans le dos ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sortir Drago de son immobilité. Il descendit alors rapidement les petits escaliers qui menaient à la plage, puis se mit à courir dans ma direction. J'avançai alors moi aussi vers lui. Mon coeur battait si vite, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Il était si beau. Drago était si rapide qu'il entra dans l'eau alors que ses amis venaient tout juste de descendre les escaliers. Il fit une grimace à cause de l'eau glacé mais continua d'avancer dans ma direction en me tendant ses bras ouverts pour que je vienne me blottir contre lui.  
Cependant, alors nous allions presque nous toucher il se stoppa soudain.  
- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un air stupéfait.  
Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais je m'arrêtai aussi. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Après tout être sirène avait provoqué quelques changements chez moi. J'étais par exemple beaucoup plus belle, j'avais également le buste totalement nue et vis les yeux de Drago descendre jusqu'à mes seins.  
- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu.  
Visiblement il n'avait pas encore vu le plus important, ma queue de poisson, mais il sembla remarquer Ivany un peu plus loin derrière moi.  
- C'est une amie, dis-je aussitôt pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de sa présence.  
Tous les autres étaient à présent au bord de l'eau et nous fixaient Drago et moi.  
- Ton visage... Murmura-t-il.  
- Oui je suis plus belle il parait, dis-je en souriant tout en m'approchant de lui.  
Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres d'écart entre nous et Drago baissa enfin les yeux à l'endroit où j'aurais dû avoir des jambes. Je me mis légèrement sur le dos pour que le bout de ma queue puisse ressortir juste devant Drago. Je lui lançai un sourire timide tout en espérant qu'il ne panique pas trop. Il fixa ma queue d'un air effaré tout en reculant de quelques pas. Je sentis Ivany se rapprocher de moi. Elle sentait peut-être, tout comme moi, une étrange tension émanant de Drago. Il recula de nouveau.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria Ginny à voix haute. Viens Hermione ! Insista-t-elle en me lançant un sourire radieux.  
Drago se tourna vers les autres restés sur la plage et lorsqu'il vit Pansy mettre un pied dans l'eau pour visiblement nous rejoindre il brandit sa main dans sa direction pour la stopper. Cette dernière s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Drago ça va ? Murmurai-je en m'avança vers lui.  
Drago recula alors rapidement sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Il recula tant que bientôt il eut rejoins les autres sur la plage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blaise.  
- Hermione vient ! Insista de nouveau Ginny en me faisant un signe de main.  
- Hermione est nue ? S'étonna Ron en me fixant tandis que je m'approchai d'eux.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est plus... belle, dit Daphné en plissant les yeux.  
Le niveau de l'eau était à présent si bas que j'étais obligée d'avancer à l'horizontale, ne pouvant pas me tenir debout.  
- Fais attention, m'ordonna Ivany.  
Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de m'approcher d'eux. Qu'avait donc Drago ? Mon coeur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Se pouvait-il que ma mère ait eu raison ? Que Drago ne voyait à présent plus que mon état de sirène, d'hybride ?  
- Drago... Marmonnai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me lancer un regard effrayé.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? S'exclama Daphné en me voyant m'accrocher au sable par les mains. J'étais en effet bientôt arrivée à leur niveau et je sentis le sable me frotter le ventre et la queue. Mon seul moyen d'avancer était à présent de me cramponner au sol pour tirer sur mes bras et me hisser dans leur direction. Je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.  
- Ces jambes ! S'exclama soudain Théodore en les désignant de son doigt tendu dans ma direction.  
Les réactions de mes amis furent très différentes lorsque je sortis enfin complètement de l'eau leur laissant le loisir de m'observer entièrement.  
Ginny et Pansy ouvrirent la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que Daphné me lançait un regard presque envieux. Je vis les yeux de Théodore se poser sur ma poitrine, puis sur Drago, puis enfin sur ma queue de poisson, toujours d'un air stupéfait. Ron se concentrait visiblement beaucoup pour ne regarder que mes yeux, tandis que Harry me regardait avec un étrange sourire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une nouvelle merveille. La réaction la plus surprenante fut celle de George et Luna. Les deux s'approchèrent aussitôt de moi. Luna fit glisser sa main sur mes écailles tandis que George m'observait avec grand intérêt.  
- Je peux te prélever une écaille ?  
Sa requête me fit rire, mais mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsque je reposai mon regard sur celui que j'aimais.  
Ginny et Pansy se baissèrent jusqu'à moi avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard  
- Ma mère est une sirène, annonçai-je alors d'un sourire timide.  
- Super ! S'exclama George. Mais comment ça marche ? Il faut que nous explique comment...  
- Oh arrête ! S'exclama Ginny en repoussant son frère d'un air exaspéré.  
- C'est une sirène aussi là-bas ? Demanda Pansy en fixant Ivany.  
- Oui.  
- C'est dingue ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un air excité. Tu es si belle !  
Bientôt, tous s'approchèrent davantage de moi et beaucoup posèrent leur main sur ma queue. Tous sauf Drago qui resta à l'écart sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux. George sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ma queue.  
- Je peux en prendre une ? Ca ne fera pas mal, insista-t-il.  
Je hochai la tête, mais avant que George n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me sentis violemment tiré en arrière par le bout de ma queue. Je me retrouvai alors de nouveau totalement immergée dans l'eau et j'adressai un regard plein de repproche à Ivany. Elle fixait férocement mes amis et davantage George.  
- Il n'allait pas me faire de mal ! M'exclamai-je agacée.  
Elle me força cependant à reculer plus profondément dans l'eau.  
- Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'ensemble de mes amis.  
Son regard se déposa sur chacun d'eux et tous firent "non" de la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle fixa Drago, ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction  
- Toi là ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ? Insista-t-elle.  
Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse.  
- Drago... Marmonnai-je choquée.  
Mes amis se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, visiblement aussi abasourdis que moi par son manque de réaction.  
- Répond ! S'écria Ivany qui commençait à perdre patience.  
Drago n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais recula de quelques pas.  
J'avais beau ne pas ressentir le froid, j'eu l'impression qu'un seau glacé se déversait sur ma tête. Drago ne m'acceptait pas. Mes amis avaient beau l'air tous heureux de me revoir, je ne pensai qu'au refus de Drago. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je sentis un vent froid me secouer. J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait avec une inconnue ou pire avec une personne inférieure à lui. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, même lorsque j'avais cru que Drago était mon cousin car là je n'avais eu aucun rejet de sa part, mais cette fois-ci... J'avais l'impression que mon coeur s'était fendue en deux et que plus jamais je ne parviendrais à sourire. Je lançai alors un regard noir à Drago et je sentis mes yeux me picoter légèrement. Ils avaient dû se tinter de rouge, d'un rouge sang même.  
- N'attaque pas ! M'ordonna Ivany d'une voix puissante. Nous ne sommes que deux.  
Je ne parvins pas à quitter Drago des yeux et une haine incroyable se déploya en moi. Je sentis un drôle de goût envahir soudain ma bouche, un goût de sel mélangé à de l'alcool.  
- N'attaque pas ! S'affola Ivany en se plaçant devant moi.  
- Hermione ! Tout va bien ! Insista Ginny en secouant ses bras pour attirer mon attention.  
Je plongeai alors aussitôt sous l'eau pour m'éloigner de la plage, Ivany sur mes talons.

Sur la plage tous se retournèrent vers Drago lui adressant des regards assassin. Pansy s'avança vers lui et lui adressa une gifle magistrale. Drago posa lentement sa main sur sa joue tandis Blaise s'approcha alors à son tour de lui.  
- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? Demanda-t-il.  
Drago secoua la tête et sembla enfin sortir de son mutisme.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'un air perdu. Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu peur je crois... Je...  
- Bien joué ! S'exclama Pansy. Elle est partie maintenant ! HERMIONE EST PARTIE A CAUSE DE TOI ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Non elle n'est pas partie, murmura Drago d'une voix si basse que les autres eurent du mal à l'entendre. Elle est là, sous l'eau. Elle n'est pas partit.  
Il s'avança aussitôt au bord de l'eau et hurla le prénom de celle qu'il aimait, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. 

- Tu as eu un goût étrange dans ta bouche n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ivany visiblement soulagée que le danger soit écarté.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
- Tu as eu envie de le tuer ? Insista-t-elle en donnant un puissant coup de nageoire pour me dépasser.  
Je ne répondis toujours pas.  
- Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tes yeux se sont tintés d'un rouge sang, presque noir. Lorsque les yeux atteignent une telle couleur c'est que tu es très, très en colère et aussitôt ta bouche sécrète un liquide d'attaque.  
Je lui lançai un regard surpris.  
- Ce liquide enduit nos dents pour leurs permettre de trancher plus facilement la peau de nos proies. C'est une sorte de protection qui les endurcie. Tu allais attaquer et nous n'étions que deux. Nous aurions assurément perdu.  
Je m'arrêtai de nager et plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Ivany. Puis, subitement je fis demi-tour pour me ruer de nouveau en direction de la plage. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter de nouveau et ma bouche sécréter se mélange de sel et d'alcool. Drago n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi ! Certainement pas.  
- Revient ! Hurla Ivany.  
Je ne m'arrêtai pas et nageai toujours avec empressement en direction de la terre. Je sentis Ivany s'accrocher avec force à ma queue et je me retournai rageusement vers elle.  
- Ne me touche pas, fis-je d'une voix glaciale.  
- Tu vas te faire tuer, ils sont je ne sais pas combien ! Insista-t-elle effrayée. Ils sont sur la terre ferme, nous ne sommes pas en position de force.  
Ivany ne semblait pas encline à lâcher ma queue, je tendis alors mes doigts au maximum et lui envoyais un violent courant pour la forcer à lâcher prise. Le courant l'écarta à une dizaine de mètre de moi et je repris ma course en direction de la plage. Lorsque je vis le fond se rapprocher de moi je sortis la tête de l'eau. Ils étaient tous toujours là sur la plage. Drago était à moitié assis dans l'eau et j'espérai qu'il avait froid, vraiment très froid.  
- N'attaque pas, m'intima Ivany qui venait à son tour de sortir la tête de l'eau.  
- Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton menaçant.  
Je plongeai alors de nouveau dans l'eau, pour en ressortir, pour y replonger, pour en ressortir de nouveau, tout en m'avançant en direction de de la plage.  
- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny à un moment où j'étais hors de l'eau.  
Je sentis de nouveau Ivany s'agripper à ma queue et cette fois-ci, au lieu de l'écarter de moi. Je fis en sorte qu'un tourbillon d'eau tourne autour d'elle pour l'emprisonner. Une fois enfin débarrassée d'elle, je me ruai vers la plage. C'était trop facile maintenant que Drago était à moitié dans l'eau. Je fis en sorte que l'eau me porte pour être encore plus rapide et bientôt je me jetai sur Drago le clouant sur le dos, sur le sable humide.  
Je plaquai sa tête au sol, l'inclinai légèrement sur le côté pour avoir sa veine qui battait sous les yeux. Mes dents se plaquèrent aussitôt sur le cou de Drago, à cet endroit précis et alors que j'allais mordre de toute mes forces, Drago entoura ses bras autour de moi et me murmura un "je t'aime". Une toute nouvelle sensation accompagna la disparition du liquide d'attaque de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que les écailles, au niveau de mon bas ventre se ramollissaient. Drago me serra davantage contre lui avec force et déposant d'intenses et chaud baisés dans mon cou. Je plaquai alors ma bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassai avec passion tandis que mon bas ventre se ramollissait davantage si c'était possible. Je sentis soudain une intense chaleur à cet endroit et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche.  
- L'Amerande ! S'exclama soudain une voix que je reconnue comme celle d'Ivany. On calme ses ardeurs, tout le monde te regarde.  
Je détachai ma bouche de Drago pour lever les yeux vers mes amis qui me fixaient mi-amusés mi-choqués.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Un retour difficile

**Chapitre 44 : Un retour difficile**

Je n'avais pas été seule avec Drago un seul instant depuis que j'avais repris forme humaine. Ce dernier s'était bien sûr empressé de me cacher de la vue des autres en se déshabillant lui même pour me donner ses vêtements, ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs rires. Cependant, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était être seule avec Drago. Je voulais respirer, m'allonger sur un canapé à ne rien faire dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça nous étions tous réunis, jeunes comme adultes afin d'éclaircir tout le monde sur mon histoire. Les adultes avaient finit par avouer ce qu'ils savaient à mon propos et chacun eu le loisir de témoigner sa réaction, mais j'avais l'impression que personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à ce que je pensais de tout ça moi.  
Pansy était bien trop occupée à de disputer avec sa mère qui lui avait caché la vérité alors que Dean tentait de lui changer les idées en tirant piteusement sur sa main. Drago reprochait à sa mère de nous avoir laissé croire que nous étions cousins ce qui aurait pu lui gâcher la vie. George posait des questions à Narcissa sur les propriété de la sirène coupant fréquemment la parole à Drago. Luna s'était mis à chanter doucement ce qui lui donnait des allures de folle. Harry reprochait à ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter qu'il était très en colère de pas avoir été mis au courant, surtout concernant mon lien de parenté avec Voldemort. Ron appuyait son meilleur ami en rappelant à tout le monde que Harry nous avait tous sauvé. Kingsley et MacGonnagal étaient plongés dans une conversation sérieuse au sujet du peuple des sirènes en me lançait des coups d'œils inquiets. Ginny s'époumonait en demandant aux autres de se taire pour m'écouter, mais c'était finalement elle qui faisait le plus de bruit. Quant à moi, j'étais assise sur l'un des fauteuil de mon salon à regarder tout ce petit monde s'agiter. Seule Théodore sembla se rappeler de ma présence et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.  
- On pourrait presque jouer une pièce de théâtre, lâcha-t-il à voix basse ce qui me fit sourire.  
Premier sourire de la journée par ailleurs. Je lui fis un discret signe de tête en direction de la cuisine et nous nous éclipsâmes tous les deux en silence sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.  
Après avoir refermé la porte de la cuisine derrière moi je laissai un profond soupir s'échapper de ma bouche. Théodore ouvrit une bouteille de vin et nous servit tous les deux, pendant que je m'asseyais sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux à savourer le vins tout en tout fixant mutuellement.  
- Tu sais tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que tu allais arracher la tête de Drago...  
- Pour ne pas te mentir j'allais en effet le tuer, dis-je d'une voix honteuse. J'étais vraiment en colère.  
- Oui, et l'instant d'après tu étais prête à coucher avec lui, dit-il amusé en attrapant une grappe de raisin dans la corbeille de fruit.  
- D'ailleurs j'en sentis un truc au niveau de mon bas ventre...  
- Les sirènes ont un bas ventre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils moqueur.  
Pourtant je savais ce que j'avais ressentis. Ma queue de sirène c'était ramolli à cet endroit précis.  
- Je crois que j'ai compris comment les sirènes faisaient pour ...  
Théodore haussa un sourcil moqueur.  
- Je crois qu'un trou s'est formé pour accueillir _tu sais quoi._  
- Et tu penses que lorsque tu es en face d'un triton s'est l'inverse qui se produit ? Qu'une sorte de sexe en sort ? Fit-il amusé.  
- Précisément, répondis-je d'une voix très sérieuse.  
Théodore fit une grimace en avalant un nouveau grain de raisin.  
- C'est comment d'être une sirène ?  
- Tu es bien le premier à me poser la question, fis-je remarquer.  
Il ne répondit pas et attendit que je poursuive.  
- On s'y habitue étrangement vite. C'est très bizarre d'avoir la possibilité de se déplacer dans tout l'espace qu'on a et de ne pas être cantonné à avoir les pieds fixés au sol. On se sent plus libre en quelque sorte.  
- Ca doit être génial.  
J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.  
- Tu vas y retourner ? Demanda-t-il.  
Théodore du sentir que j'étais mal à l'aise face à sa question et il changea de sujet.  
- Drago a été plus insupportable que jamais durant ton absence. Il nous a forcé à te chercher à la nage.  
Je haussai les sourcils.  
- Je te jure, insista-t-il en riant.  
- Eh bien vous auriez pu me chercher longtemps avant de me trouver, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Quand Pansy lui a dit qu'elle en avait marre et que son idée était stupide, j'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer. On est sortit dehors dans le but d'en parler avec les adultes et c'est là qu'on t'a vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Pansy et Dean sont ensemble au fait, ajouta-t-il.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, dis-je amusée. Et ça se passe bien ? Je me souviens que cela s'était assez mal finit entre lui et Ginny l'année dernière.  
- Je ne m'en fait pas pour elle ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle le mène à la baguette...  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! M'exclamai-je en riant.  
La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement sur Drago qui nous dévisagea de longues secondes. Il ne dit cependant pas un mot, s'approcha de l'évier, se remplit un verre d'eau et ressortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
- Tu connais Drago... fit Théodore en soupirant. Il n'est capable de n'éprouver qu'un sentiment à la fois. Et là, il est en colère contre sa mère.  
J'éclatai de nouveau de rire.  
- Tu vas revenir à Poudlard hein ? Tu as déjà loupé pas mal de cours, ajouta-t-il comme pour me convaincre.  
- Bien sûr! Je demanderai à Drago ses notes !  
- Drago n'est pas retourné en cours depuis ta disparition le jour de l'an. Je te passerai les miennes si tu veux.  
- Encore mieux !  
Théodore m'adressa un regard surpris.  
- Les cours de Drago sont toujours agrémentés de petites notes stupides. Par exemple, pour l'histoire de la magie, il rajoute ses petites remarques personnelles sur ce qu'il pense. Et autant de dire que ce n'est pas souvent très intelligent.  
La porte de la cuisine se rouvrit cette fois-ci sur Blaise et il lança un Théodore un regard noir.  
- Ne viens surtout pas nous aider ! S'exclama-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
- Les aider à quoi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers mon ami.  
- Bonne question, fit-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Surement à faire entendre la parole des jeunes face à celles des adultes, concernant leurs cachotteries à ton sujet. Ca me fatigue... Ajouta-t-il.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la mère de Théodore.  
- Toi aussi tu es allé crapahuter dans l'océan comme un idiot ? Lui demanda-t-elle sévèrement.  
Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. J'attrapai subitement le bras de Théodore et transplanai avec lui. Lorsque nous posâmes les pieds par terre nous étions sur une plage.  
- On peut transplaner de chez toi ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.  
- Seulement moi, vous vous êtes obligés de passer par dehors, dis-je en souriant.  
- On est où ?  
- Pas bien loin, juste 3 kilomètres après ma maison. Tu vois au bout là-bas, dis-je en désignant un point presque invisible. C'est ma maison.  
Théodore me remercia de lui avoir momentanément évité une confrontation avec sa mère et laissa tomber ses fesses sur le sable. Quant à moi, je m'étais le plus possible approchée des vagues qui s'avançaient un peu plus sur la plage à chaque fois. Mon regard se perdit à l'horizon et j'appréciai que Théodore me laisse réfléchir en silence à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. C'était étrange mais j'avais l'impression que le contact avec l'eau me manquait et j'avais de nouveau la perception du froid du mois de janvier. Je n'étais plus protégée par mon état de sirène. J'entendis Théodore frissonner derrière moi mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait toujours eu cette qualité, il savait quand se taire. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne savais pas à propos du monde sous-marin, tellement de questions que je n'avais pas pensé à poser sur le moment. Quelle était exactement la place des hommes dans leur peuple ? Les enfants allaient-il à l'école ? Quelle était leur durée de vie, eux qui ne vieillissait plus à partir de vingt ans ? Comment occupaient-ils réellement leurs journées ? Avaient-il des ennemis mis à part les humains dont ils se nourrissaient ? Comment parvenaient-il à garder leur existence totalement secrète ou presque ?  
- Tu ne veux pas te transformer ? Me demanda soudain Théodore.  
Je me rendis compte que j'en avais extrêmement envie. J'ôtai alors mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau glacée. L'eau était si froide que j'avais l'impression que de petites lames s'enfonçaient dans mes chevilles.  
- Il faut que je me déshabille, lançai-je mal à l'aise à Théodore.  
Celui me tourna aussitôt le dos et j'enlevai mes vêtements un à un, secouée de tremblement. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 2°C. Pour éviter d'éterniser cette désagréable sensation je me jetai en une fois dans l'eau pour être totalement immergée. Après avoir eu la sensation que ma tête allait exploser à cause du froid, je sentis soudain mon corps se réchauffer, mes paupières transparentes se mettre en place au dessus de mes yeux comme un film protecteur, mes cicatrices à l'arrière de mes oreilles s'ouvrir et bien sûr mes jambes se resserrer pour ne former plus qu'un membre. Quand je ressortis la tête de l'eau, le soleil fut de nouveau très chaud et j'appelai Théodore pour qu'il se retourne. La taille de mes cheveux me permettaient de cacher toute juste ma poitrine, ce qui était pratique.  
- C'est fou ! Lâcha mon ami en s'approchant le plus possible de l'eau tout en se frottant vigoureusement les bras dans le but de se réchauffer.  
- Tu me donnes froid ! Dit-il en riant.  
- Au contraire, je trouve qu'il fait vraiment très chaud hors de l'eau. Quand on est une sirène, ajoutai-je aussitôt. J'ai même l'impression que je vais prendre un coup de soleil si je reste trop longtemps la tête hors de l'eau, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...  
- Les sirènes sont toutes aussi belles que toi et celle de toute à l'heure ? Ivany je crois...  
Venant de n'importe qui le compliment aurait été perçu comme tel, mais venant de Théodore c'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose.  
- Elles sont toutes magnifiques ! Répondis-je alors. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Tu aurais peut-être dû rester là-bas alors, fit-il en riant.  
Théodore semblait avoir envie de me rejoindre, mais il ne quitta pas l'eau des yeux semblant se rappeler toutes les cinq secondes à quel point il aurait froid si il faisait cette bêtise.  
- Je veux essayer quelque chose ! M'exclamai-je soudain.  
Après tout, Ô, l'elfe de l'eau l'avait fait pour m'aider. Certes nous n'étions absolument pas le même genre de créature, mais nous avions tout de même l'eau en commun. Je me rapprochai de la plage du mieux que je le pu en m'agrippant au sable.  
- On dirait que tu es en train de mourir et de venir t'échouer sur la plage, me fit remarquer Théodore d'une voix moqueuse.  
Je lui lançai un faux regard noir avant de tirer sur une mèche de mes cheveux. La douleur m'arracha une petite grimace sous l'œil médusé de mon ami qui ne comprenait assurément pas mon geste.  
- Attrape ! Dis-je en lui tendant mes cheveux.  
Cette fois il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.  
- Fais-ce que je te dis, insistai-je. Et enroule les cheveux autour de ton cou.  
Il me considéra quelques instants d'un air stupide, puis, face à mon regard insistant, fit ce que je dis. Cependant rien ne sembla se passer et Théodore leva les bras en l'air comme pour attendre une intervention divine.  
- Ca ne marche pas, marmonnai-je agacée.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.  
- Je voulais que ...  
Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase car Théodore poussa une exclamation de surprise. Je lui lançai un regard apeuré. Peut-être avais-je été stupide de faire ce genre de chose. Les sirènes étaient de grand prédatrices et peut-être que ma mèche de cheveux était en train de l'étrangler.  
- J'ai chaud... Commenta-t-il soudain d'un air médusé. Ce sont tes cheveux qui font ça ?  
- Super ! M'exclamai-je soulagée. Ca veut dire que ça marche ! Tu peux venir dans l'eau, insistai-je en lui lançant un sourire encourageant.  
Il me considéra quelques instants avant de retirer le gros pull qu'il portait, non sans appréhension. Une fois torse nu il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne craignait plus le froid.  
- Je n'ai ni chaud, ni froid, fit-il remarquer. La température est juste parfaite.  
Il retira son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon, puis enfin ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il avança son pied avec précaution dans l'eau et y plongea son gros orteil se préparant à faire une grimace.  
- Je ne sens rien ! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Enfin si je sens l'eau, mais ce n'est ni chaud ni froid...  
Je tendis alors mes doigts au maximum afin de pouvoir contrôler l'eau et fis alors apparaître un mur d'eau entre nous d'eux.  
- Comment tu fais ça ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air méduse. Toutes les sirènes le peuvent ?  
- Non, juste la reine et sa fille, répondis-je d'un air fière. Allez plonge au travers !  
Théodore sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais il plongea finalement la tête la première et traversa la cascade que je venais de créer. Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête de l'eau il m'adressa un regard impressionné. Il semblait au comble de l'excitation ce qui me fit rire.  
Nous crapahutâmes dans l'eau un bon moment. Je fis des pointes de vitesse sans, puis avec mon pouvoir liée à l'eau, sous son regard admiratif. Il resta un bon moment à inspecter le fonctionnement de ma queue de poisson sous l'eau, ce qui nous pris bien quinze minutes étant donné qu'il devait fréquemment remonter à la surface pour respirer. Nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions vraiment restés dans l'eau longtemps lorsque nous vîmes le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.  
- On devrait peut-être rentrer ? Proposai-je.  
Théodore hocha la têt mais me demanda tout de même de faire des derniers tour avec l'eau. Je m'employai alors à lui faire plaisir tout en faisant glisser l'eau dans les air.  
- C'est magnifique, dit-il. Et tout sa sans baguette magique.  
Je laissai cependant l'eau retomber avec fracas dans l'océan.  
- Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Drago d'une voix froide.  
Il se tenait face à nous sur la plage, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau.  
- Vous êtes à poils ?  
Je fis sortir le bout de ma queue de sirène pour répondre à Drago et Théodore s'empressa de sortir de l'eau en caleçon. Il se sécha rapidement à l'aide d'un sort et se rhabilla à une vitesse tout aussi impressionnante.  
- Tu restes dans l'eau toi ? Me lança Drago d'une voix sifflante.  
- Viens donc me chercher ! Lui lançai-je sur un ton défis.  
- Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi, répondit-il un gratifiant son ami d'un regard désapprobateur. Je ne tiens pas à attraper une pneumonie.  
J'aurais pu lui expliquer que grâce à mes cheveux enroulés autour de son cou, il n'y aurait eu aucun soucis, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Il ne le méritait pas et son humeur massacrante me gâchait l'instant que j'avais passé avec Théodore.  
- On se voit demain à Poudlard, je t'apporterai toutes mes notes au petit déjeuné, fit Théodore avant de transplaner.  
Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls à nous toiser d'un air peu amicale, puis il transplana à son tour.

Une heure passa avant que je ne rejoigne ma maison. Sortir de l'eau n'avait pas été si désagréable que la première fois dans l'après-midi, car cette fois-ci j'avais pensé à enrouler mon cou de l'un de mes cheveux par précaution. Cela avait superbement bien marché.  
Après avoir pris une douche rapide je rejoignis ma chambre en constatant qu'elle était affreusement vide. Malgré les commentaires désagréables de Drago sur le plage, je m'étais tout de même attendu à ce qu'il soit là. Comme quoi... Les gens nous décevaient souvent. Je me couchai avec tristesse en ayant la désagréable impression que quelque chose s'était brisé entre Drago et moi. Avec n'importe quel autre garçon j'aurais mis l'attitude de Drago sur le compte de la jalousie, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, du moins pas avec Théodore. Non il y avait autre chose qui avait causé un malaise entre nous deux et c'était sans aucun doute ma condition de sirène. Pourtant, j'avais embrassé Drago sur la plage, lorsque je m'étais allongée sur lui dans le but de le tuer. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, alors qu'avait-il pu bien se passer dans sa tête après ? Avait-il seulement dit ça pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal ? Pour que je revienne parmi le monde des humains ? Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas car j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil et bientôt quelqu'un se glissa à côté de moi sous les draps. Des bras vinrent serrer mon dos contre un torse brûlant et une bouche déposa un doux baiser dans mon cou. Drago était resté finalement. J'émis un faible soupire et les bras me serrèrent davantage si c'était possible.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Le dérapage

**Chapitre 45 : Le dérapage**

Je m'étais levée extrêmement tôt ce lundi matin et Drago dormait encore à point fermé lorsque je refermai la porte de ma chambre derrière moi pour transplaner. J'avais un arrêt très important à faire avant d'aller à Poudlard et c'était avec Théodore que je m'y étais rendue. Mon rendez-vous avait duré plus longtemps que prévu mais nous étions tout de même arrivés à l'heure pour notre cours de botanique. Je n'avais loupé qu'une semaine par rapport aux autres élèves, mais avec les vacances de noël, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à Poudlard.  
Lorsque j'entrai dans notre serre, Harry et Ron me firent signent pour que je me joigne à eux et je lançai un dernier sourire de remerciement à Théodore avant qu'il ne rejoigne les serpentards.

Ces deux premières heures se passèrent bien et je ne me sentis absolument pas perdu grâce aux notes qu'avait consciencieusement pris Théodore. Je n'aurais jamais eu un travail de telle qualité avec Drago, mis à part en potion peut-être. Hagrid fut très heureux de me retrouver pour notre deuxième cours de la mâtiner et je lui retournai la politesse. Hagrid n'avait jamais été un simple professeur pour Ron, Harry et moi. Non il était bien plus. Il était l'une de ses personnes qui caractérisait si bien notre belle école.

Lorsque le repas de midi arriva je fus stupéfaite de voir que Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la table des Serpentard d'un pas naturel. Ils s'installèrent près de Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Théodore et Drago. Je les suivis d'un air intriguée.  
- Ginny a oublié qu'on avait dit qu'on déjeunait tous ensemble ou quoi ? S'exclama Harry.  
Ron ne lui répondit pas, il était déjà en train de se servir, mais bien vite, la concernée nous rejoignit accompagnée de Luna. Neville s'installa à côté de cette dernière et le dernier à nous rejoindre fut Dean qui s'assit à côté de Pansy qui lui avait gardé une place.  
Ma place était coincé entre Harry, Ginny, Drago et Luna mais je parvins tout de même à attendre Théodore situé à l'autre bout de la table, qui me demandait si ses notes me convenaient.  
- C'est parfait, lui répondis-je d'un grand sourire.  
- Bon il faut que nous raconte la version non officielle maintenant, me lança Pansy qui était assise juste en face de Théodore. Comment c'était dans l'eau ?  
Mes amis lui lancèrent un regard interdit. Il fallait dire qu'elle manquait cruellement de discrétion, comme d'habitude. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte de sa gaffe et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.  
- On en parlera demain, dis-je alors le plus amicalement possible.  
- Demain ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.  
Au regard déçu des autres je compris vite qu'ils s'étaient attendu à la même chose que Pansy.  
- Oui demain, confirmai-je d'un sourire timide.  
- Pourquoi tu la fais répéter ? Tu as très bien compris, commenta Drago de mauvaise humeur.  
Pansy se retint de lui répondre, mais lui adressa tout de même un regard glacial avant de se ré-intéresser au contenu de son assiette.

Le cours de métamorphe de l'après-midi se passa dans le même calme que ceux du matin et à seize heures lorsque Harry et Ron rejoignirent la salle commune, je me dirigeai de mon côté vers la bibliothèque. Ils ne m'avaient pas fait la moindre réflexion étant donné que j'avais pris un peu de retard dans mes cours, mais ce n'était pas à proprement pour travailler que j'y étais allée. J'avais des recherches personnelles à faire, des recherches sur les sirènes. Mme Pince me lança un bref coup d'oeil lorsque je passai devant elle pour accéder aux livres de la réserve, avant de replonger son nez dans un gros classeur. Depuis le temps, elle savait que j'avais un laissé passer pour toute l'année. Je me félicitai d'ailleurs d'avoir toujours été une bonne élève, parce que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais eu accès à tout ces ne mis pas longtemps à tomber sur l'ouvrage qui me semblait le plus à même de me fournir les informations que je recherchais.  
Très peu de gens faisaient la distinction entre les deux types de sirènes existantes, tout comme mes amis. Seul Harry avait dû la faire, car il en avait vu au fond du lac de Poudlard lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

Le livre débutait d'ailleurs pas une petite introduction sur les deux sortes de sirènes existantes.  
Il y avait tout d'abord les Selkies vivant dans les eaux très froides, comme c'était le cas dans le lac de Poudlard. Ces dernières avaient la peau grises et des cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre ou violacé, des yeux jaunes, des dents cassées et de puissantes queues de poissons argentées.  
Cependant je ne faisais pas partie de cette race. Moi, je portai vraiment le nom de sirène. Mon peuple était très ancien et était apparu, d'après le livre, en Grèce pour la première fois. Nous étions décrites comme de magnifiques créatures souvent reprises dans la littérature et l'art moldu.  
En parcourant le sommaire, je remarquai cependant que la partie concernant les Selkies étaient largement plus épaisse que celle de mon peuple. Je ne perdis cependant pas espoir, il fallait que je vois si je pouvais en apprendre davantage sur mon peuple, et surtout voir si je pouvais faire confiance à ces écrits en les comparants à la vérité.  
Un élève entra soudain dans la réserve me faisait sursauter. Je refermai aussitôt le gros ouvrage et le tournai pour que l'inconnu ne puisse pas voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
- Ah Hermione ! S'exclama Blaise en me lançant un clin d'œil. Fidèle au poste n'est-ce pas ! Tu travailles sur quoi ?  
Il fit mine de s'approcher de moi et je me relevai alors prestement de ma chaise le gros livre sous le bras.  
- Je bosse sur le cours d'Hagrid, dis-je alors d'un ton très sérieux. Je rejoins ma maison on se voit tout à l'heure.  
Blaise me lança un regard hébété, mais me rappela quelques secondes après alors que j'allais passer la petite cordelette qui séparait la réserve du reste de la bibliothèque.  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago ? Il est partit comme une furie à la fin du cours de métamorphose et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.  
Je secouai la tête d'un air désolé.  
- Bah demande lui ! Insista-t-il.  
Je le considérai un instant avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Les carnets ! J'avais complètement oublié les carnets que Drago m'avait offert à mon anniversaire.  
- Désolée, répondis-je alors. Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre et de toute façon je ne pense pas que Drago l'ait avec lui.  
- Si, je l'ai vu dans son sac, enfin bon c'est pas grave. Je ferais la première partie et il se débrouillera pour faire la deuxième partie de l'exposé qu'on a à présenter la semaine prochaine. N'oublies pas, c'est toi qui fait la ronde ce soir ! Ajouta-t-il.  
Je hochai la tête tout en lui adressant un sourire et sortis de la réserve, puis de la bibliothèque. Je restai un moment figée dans le couloir en me demandant où je serais le plus tranquille pour lire, sans attirer l'attention. Nul part. Et je n'avais pas envie d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle sur demande pour ça. De toute façon, je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin de me cacher et je lirai le livre à ce moment là. Je respirai un bon coup et partis donc en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Lorsque je poussai le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry et Ron était assis à l'une des tables et semblaient travailler. Comme c'était assez rare, je ne le dérangeai pas et montai aussitôt jusqu'à mon dortoir. Par chance il était vide. Je tirai mon épaisse malle de sous le lit et y cachai le livre sur les sirènes tout au fond avant de la remettre à sa place. Au moins personne ne tomberait dessus. Alors que j'allai sortir de ma chambre, mes yeux se posèrent sur ma table de chevet. Table qui renfermait le dit carnet. Je sentis mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine et je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps d'ouvrir le tiroir pour voir si Drago m'avait écrit quelque chose. Cependant la page blanche sur laquelle mes yeux se posèrent ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Je refermai alors le carnet, le remis à sa place et descendis en bas travailler avec les garçons.

Durant le dîner, nous reprîmes nos habitudes et nous déjeunâmes à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur ce soir là. Tout le monde sauf Seamus. Je le désignai d'un signe de tête discret à Ginny qui se pencha vers moi.  
- Il s'est un peu disputé avec Dean, m'expliqua-t-elle. Enfin non, ils ne se sont pas vraiment disputés, mais il trouve que Dean passe trop de temps avec Pansy. Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il a raison.  
Je me retournai discrètement vers la table des serpentard pour constater que le beau brun était en effet à leur table. Mon regard dériva à sa gauche et je tombai sur Théodore qui me regardait. Il me fit un signe de tête amical auquel je répondis avant de me retourner vers Ginny.

Ma ronde se déroulait jusqu'à vingt-trois ce soir et quand je consultai l'heure pour la énième fois, je ne pus retenir un soupire en constant qu'il me restait encore une heure. Cela faisait une heure que je marchais dans le grand château en me demandant bien à quoi cela servait. Je ne croisai jamais personne. Où peut-être que les élèves en question avaient finit par connaître mon trajet par coeur.  
- Pff bien sûr ! Laissai-je échapper à voix haute tant je me trouvais stupide.  
Il était même évident que les élèves connaissaient mes lieux et heures de passage ! Blaise en attrapait assez régulièrement alors que moi je n'avais pas changé mon itinéraire depuis septembre ! Lorsque ce serait de nouveau mon tour mercredi, je prendrais soin de ne pas du tout passer aux mêmes endroits et rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. J'aperçu soudain une silhouette au fond du couloir. Elle était totalement immobile et ne bougea pas malgré mon approche, ma baguette levée en l'air produisant de la lumière.  
- Il est vingt-deux heures, déclarai-je d'une voix autoritaire.  
La personne ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta négligemment adossée au mur. Se foutait-on de moi ? J'accélérai mon pas jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin voir le visage de la personne en question. Quand je fus assez près pour reconnaître ses cheveux blonds et son allure, je ralentis sans pour autant m'arrêter. Je m'avançai jusqu'à me poster devant lui, une main sur la hanche et un regard sévère inscrit sur le visage.

Drago planta son regard dans le mien d'un air sérieux tandis que j'agitai ma baguette devant ses yeux dans le but d'avoir une réaction de sa part. En effet, son regard changea aussitôt, il devint pénétrant. Il me fixait si intensément que cela en devint dérangeant et je tournai légèrement mes yeux sur le côté. Je sentis alors les mains de Drago se poser sur ma taille dans une infini douceur. Douceur qui fut cependant de courte durée car la pression devint progressivement plus forte, si bien qu'il me fit presque mal lorsqu'il m'attira à lui. Il retira l'une de ses mains de mes hanches pour m'attraper la nuque et me forcer à approcher mon visage du sien. Cette fois-ci il ne me regardait plus, ses yeux semblaient fixer mes lèvres avec envie. La main qui était toujours sur ma hanche passa sous mon pull et remonta contre mon dos nu. Il s'arrêta au niveau du creux de mes omoplates tandis que mes bras, qui étaient jusque là restés le long de mon corps, se posèrent enfin sur ses épaules. Il fit pression sur mon dos pour m'approcher davantage de lui et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Drago me força à me coller davantage à lui, comme s'il voulait que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, alors que j'entrouvrais ma bouche pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Je sentis rapidement que Drago avait envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de lui et bientôt il passa ses bras sous mes fesses pendant que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Il se retourna pour m'appuyer contre le mur dans le but de s'aider à me maintenir dans cette position. Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous embrasser et j'ouvris dans un geste impatient les boutons de sa chemise pour passer une de mes mains sur son torse tandis que l'autre restait toujours désespérément accrochée à son cou. La chaleur au bas de mon ventre se déclencha avec beaucoup plus de vigueur que d'habitude et je n'eu envie que d'une chose, le débarrasser de tout ses vêtements. La main que j'avais posé sur son torse descendit alors en direction de son pantalon tandis que le bouche de Drago quitta la mienne pour venir m'embrasser avec envie le cou. Sentir ses dents contre ma peau m'excita davantage si c'était possible et au lieu de déboutonner son pantalon je posai ma main sur ses bras qui me soutenaient et lui fis lâcher prise. S'il parut surpris un instant, je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit. Je le forçai alors à sa baisser et lorsqu'il fut totalement sur le dos je vins m'allonger sur lui en re-capturant fiévreusement ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser mes mains le long de son torse. Je me fichai totalement d'être couchée par terre au milieu du couloir, tout ce que je voulais c'était coucher avec lui et ne plus jamais me séparer de son corps que j'aimais tant.  
Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Alors que j'avais enfoui ma tête dans son cou, je sentis un mélange d'alcool et de sel m'envahir la bouche. Mes dents se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son cou et je savais que j'allais les planter dans sa peau. Je l'aurais fais si des bruits de pas de nous avait pas alerté. Drago me poussa brusquement sur le côté et se releva. Il me tendit sa main d'un geste nerveux que j'attrapai pour me relever à mon tour. Le goût étrange n'avait pas disparu mais je n'avais subitement plus du tout envie de coucher avec lui. Toute mon attention était fixée sur le bout du couloir d'où nous était parvenu le bruit. Drago qui n'avait pas lâché ma main, voulu m'entraîner avec lui dans le sens inverse mais je mis aussitôt fin au contact. Je ne craignais rien moi, j'étais préfète en chef. C'était à lui de vite partir se cacher. Je lui adressai alors un signe de tête impatient en direction du couloir qui menait au côté opposé et après une brève hésitation, il me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en courant.

- Qui est là ? Tonna soudain une voix.  
Je rallumai ma baguette et l'approchai de mon visage pour que le professeur Slugorn puisse me reconnaître.  
- Oh Mlle Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Vous faites des heures supplémentaires ?  
Je jetai un furtif coup d'oeil à ma montre. J'avais largement dépassée l'heure de la fin de ma ronde.  
- Par Merlin je n'avais pas vu l'heure, fis-je alors. Cela tombe bien, je meure de fatigue.  
Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mon professeur avant de prendre la direction de la tour Gryffondor.  
Alors que j'arrivai au septième étage je m'arrêtai brusquement et me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol dans un cri de rage. Des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment des mes joues et je me mis à trembler. Étais-je devenu un monstre ? Comment avais-je pu avoir autant envie de le mordre que de coucher avec lui ? Si Slugorn n'était pas arrivé j'aurais surement tué Drago et je ne me le serrais jamais pardonné. Que se passait-il chez moi ? Que m'arrivait-il ?!  
Après quelques minutes, je me relevai en ravalant mon angoisse. Je passai le portrait de la grosse dame, montai dans mon dortoir pour ouvrir le livre que j'avais caché dans ma grosse valise sous mon lit. Je l'attrapai et redescendis en bas, passais de nouveau le portrait de la grosse dame et filait en direction du bureau de la directrice. Je me fichai de la réveiller en pleine nuit, il fallait que je sorte de Poudlard.

Je dus frapper à sa porte un bon moment avant que Mcgonagall vienne m'ouvrir les cheveux en bataille.  
- Mlle Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il faut que vous me permettiez de sortir de Poudlard.  
- Maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle en me dévisageant d'un air inquiet.  
- Oui, maintenant.  
Elle me toisa d'un air étrange un instant avant d'ouvrir plus largement sa porte pour me permettre d'entrer.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je dois voir Narcissa Malefoy.  
- Je vous propose de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et ...  
- Je dois la voir maintenant ! Insistai-je en lui lançant malgré moi un regard menaçant. C'est au sujet de ma condition de ... de sirène.  
- Dites-moi ! Peut-être que je peux vous aider, insista mon professeur.  
J'eu un rire moqueur.  
- Vous avez connu ma mère ? Non ! Narcissa si et j'ai besoin de la voir.  
McGonnagall sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement m'adressa un signe de tête en direction de sa cheminé.  
- Allez-y.  
Je fus surprise qu'elle obtempère aussi vite, mais elle dû juger à mon état, que voir la mère de Drago était vital. Je la remerciai alors, attrapait la poudre de cheminette et dis haut et fort " Manoir Malefoy" en espérant que le chemin me serait toujours ouvert. 


	46. Chapitre 46 : L

**Chapitre 46 : L'état inguérissable d'Hermione**

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon par la cheminé, Narcissa était là, comme si elle m'avait attendu toute la soirée. Elle me lança tout d'abord un regard inquiet avant de me sourire. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du salon et ordonna à l'elfe de nous servir à boire.  
- Drago sait que tu es là ? Me demanda-t-elle après un long silence.  
Je secouai la tête négativement.  
- Je savais que tu viendrais me voir tôt ou tard, Drago est venu hier soir, juste après t'avoir vu dans l'eau avec Théodore. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te juge pas, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Il est venu ? Répétai-je surprise.  
- Oui. Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête. Drago et moi n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis hier.  
L'elfe apporta un plateau sur lequel il avait déposé une théière et deux tasses de thé.  
- Drago a compris avant toi que tu ne pourrais pas oublier ta condition de sirène, que tu ne pourrais pas tirer un trait dessus. Elle fait intégralement partie de toi à présent, m'expliqua Narcissa en remplissant nos deux tasses. Pourquoi es-tu venue Hermione ?  
- J'ai apporté un livre, dis-je en levant ma main qui le tenait toujours.  
Narcissa jeta un œil à la couverture et la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement.  
- Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches dedans.  
- Et qu'est ce que je cherche d'après toi ?  
- A toi de me le dire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Je bue une gorgée de thé.  
- Dis-moi la vérité, as-tu connu ma mère ?  
- Oui, tu le sais bien.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Pose-moi les bonnes questions, insista-t-elle.  
J'étais certaine qu'elle savait où je voulais en venir, mais elle voulait que cela vienne de moi.  
- Est-ce que Caleen avait des comportements étranges ? Notamment envers Voldemort ?  
Je me refusai à l'appeler mon père, il n'en serait jamais un. Même si je ne connaissais pas bien plus Caleen, elle avait voulu me connaitre, elle avait voulu que je m'intègre à son peuple.  
- C'est à dire ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix étrangement calme.  
- Est-ce que ma mère avait déjà essayé de le tuer ? Sans pouvoir le contrôler bien sûr, ajoutai-je précipitamment.  
- Il avait souvent quelques bandages près du cou, répondit Narcissa. Que s'est-il passé avec Drago ?  
- J'ai faillit... J'allais m'en prendre à lui ce soir, avouai-je sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Si un professeur n'était pas arrivé... Je crois que ... C'est pourquoi je suis venue te voir, juste après.  
- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Je faisais ma ronde, en tant que préfète en chef et Drago m'attendait, au détour d'un couloir. C'est là que c'est arrivé. J'ai sentis un goût dans ma bouche, un mélange de sel et d'alcool. C'est un liquide d'attaque qui permet à nos dents de se fortifier d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Pourtant à aucun moment je n'étais en colère ou triste... Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, c'est arrivé d'un coup, je n'ai rien pu ...  
- Que faisiez-vous à ce moment précis ?  
Ma gorge resta nouée. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas décemment lui avouer que son fils et moi nous apprêtions à coucher ensemble au milieu d'un couloir la nuit.  
- Je vois... murmura-t-elle. En réalité, j'étais assez proche de ta mère. Du moins aussi proche qu'on pouvait l'être d'une sirène. Elle m'a fait part de quelques détails qui la concernait. Elle n'est malheureusement pas là pour te le dire et ... Après tout, je t'ai élevé comme ma propre fille, ajouta Naricssa en prenant une profonde inspiration. Dans votre peuple, le sexe et la chasse sont très liés, déclara-t-elle.  
Je grimaçai et baissai les yeux de gêne en entendant Narcissa prononcer ce mot.  
- Par la chasse j'entends la manière de se nourrir, continua-t-elle. Lorsque une sirène a vraiment envie d'être intime avec quelqu'un, au moment où cela est près d'arriver où que c'est déjà en train de se produire, elle a envie de se nourrir en même temps. Réflexe d'ailleurs purement féminin d'après Caleen. Apparemment, les mâles ne se comportent pas de la même manière, surement dû au fait que ce ne sont pas eux qui vont chasser. Ils n'y éprouvent aucun plaisir contrairement aux femelles qui aiment planter leurs dents dans la chair.  
Je relevai enfin les yeux vers Narcissa. Même si elle parlait avec beaucoup d'assurance, je voyais qu'elle était effrayée par tout ça. Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Son fils et moi étions ensemble et j'avais faillit le mordre à peine heure plus tôt.  
- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'existe pas vraiment de roi et que ce sont les femelles au pouvoir. Mordre l'autre pendant l'acte sexuelle est une sorte de soumission. Mais d'après les propos de Caleen, l'homme n'en souffre pas, cela lui procure presque autant que plaisir qu'à la femelle. Du moins, c'est un fait invérifiable.  
- Donc Voldemort ne...  
- Je n'avais pas ce genre de discussion avec lui, me coupa Narcissa. Je n'ai que la version de Caleen. A-t-elle dire vrai ? A-t-elle mentit ? Je ne sais pas.  
- Comment fait-on pour s'en débarrasser ?! M'exclamai-je.  
- On ne s'en débarrasse pas. Jamais, insista-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
J'avais la conversation la plus gênante de ma vie et à cet instant j'aurais rêvé que Narcissa soit seulement en train de me mettre en garde contre le danger des rapports sexuels non protégés ou autre, comme dans une famille normale. Mais non, moi je risquai de mettre en danger son fils, de lui infliger des blessures et en plus de le soumettre si je recouchais avec lui un jour.  
- Les marques restent longtemps ? Demandai-je.  
- Ce sont des blessures causées par des créatures magiques. Les sirènes sont des créatures magiques. Voldemort lui-même n'est jamais parvenu à faire totalement disparaître les traces.  
Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, effrayée.  
- Parce que si les marques disparaissaient rapidement, tu n'aurais eu aucun remord ? Me demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix froide.  
- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, fis-je précipitamment.  
- Si tu aimes réellement mon fils, tu l'écarteras du danger.  
- Du danger ?  
- De toi. Je t'aime Hermione, mais j'aime aussi mon fils, commenta-t-elle d'un regard triste. Caleen m'a dit qu'il y avait un bon nombre d'accidents dans son peuple. Qu'il arrivait que des mâles meurent après une morsure qu'une sirène ne serait pas parvenu à stopper. Et étant donné ton peu d'expérience dans le domaine, tu ne parviendras pas à t'arrêter.  
Elle était en train de me demander de renoncer à Drago et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait raison, que ce serait mieux pour lui. Pourtant...  
- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, lui assurai-je alors.  
- Sais-tu d'où vient la première sirène ?  
Je voulu ouvrir mon livre mais Narcissa m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
- Tu ne trouveras rien là dedans, j'ai cherché bien avant toi des informations sur ta condition lorsque j'ai pris la décision de t'élever.  
Je fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'elle poursuive.  
- Merlin, le grand merlin avait une femme.  
J'ouvris de grand yeux, je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ça.  
- Sa femme était un modèle de beauté et avait une voix merveilleuse. Cependant, elle détestait chanter, cela la mettait trop mal à l'aise. Merlin ne lui demandait donc jamais car tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait. Un soir cependant, il la surpris dans le lit d'un autre homme. Pour la punir il la changea en une créature jusque là inconnue. Une créature mi-femme mi-poisson. Cependant la seule interdiction pour la sirène de retourner sur la terre ferme n'était pas suffisante à ses yeux. C'est ainsi que la sirène dû boire le sang d'hommes afin de survire et chanter pour les attirer. De plus, la luxure étant le défaut de sa bien aimé, il ordonna le fait que lorsqu'elle coucherait avec un homme, elle n'aurait aucune autre envie que de planter ses dents dans son cou. Et enfin, il rajouta à sa punition qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais le sentiment de l'amour. Elle serait incapable d'aimer. La seule erreur de Merlin fut de ne pas s'apercevoir de l'état de santé de celle qu'il avait aimé. Elle était enceinte.  
- C'est une histoire horrible, fis-je remarquer.  
- Ce n'est pas une histoire Hermione. Ainsi, sont arrivés les sirènes. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ta condition.  
- C'est ce que tu as dis à Drago hier ? Demandai-je le coeur battant. Non, tu ne lui as rien dit, sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de dormir avec moi hier ou de me rejoindre dans le couloir cette nuit.  
- Non Drago se posait d'autres questions. Il s'inquiète de ton amour pour lui, fit-elle dans un soupire. Il s'inquiète de retrouver un jour celle que tu étais. Il s'inquiète de l'intérêt que tu lui poteras désormais. Il s'inquiète que tu repartes un jour où l'autre vivre sous l'eau.  
- Il s'inquiète pour ça ? M'exclamai-je surprise.  
- Il s'inquiète aussi de ne pas te retrouver.  
Je la regardai sans comprendre.  
- Il dit que tu ne le regardes plus de la même façon.  
- Bien sur que si !  
Narcissa ma lança un regard entendu qui me troubla. Avais-je vraiment changé ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu le regardes, mais j'espère que tu ne le regarde pas comme ... Comme ton futur repas.  
- Je ne le regarde pas du tout comme ça ! Affirmai-je précipitamment.  
Narcissa resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.  
- Qui est au courant pour ta condition ? Qui est au courant de ce que tu es ?  
- Demain matin, tout le monde saura.  
Narcissa fronça les sourcils.  
- Ce matin je me suis rendus à la Gazette du sorcier avec Théodore. J'ai accordé un interview à l'un des journalistes. Je lui ai tous raconté.  
- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Narcissa surprise.  
- Parce que j'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges et secrets autour de moi. Je veux que tout le monde sache une bonne fois pour toute. J'en ai marre que les élèves et professeurs me voient comme la cousine de Drago, j'en ai marre qu'ils me voient comme la fille de Bellatrix.  
- Parce que tu as le sentiment qu'être la fille de Voldemort est mieux ? Tu penses qu'être une hybride les rassurera ?  
- Au moins c'est la vérité.  
- Tu vas te mettre pleins de personnes à dos Hermione...  
- Je m'en fiche. Si ces personnes ne voient en moi plus que la fille de Voldemort et d'une sirène ce sera leur choix. Je saurais au moins qui sont mes vrais amis.  
Narcissa me contempla quelques instants d'un air inquiet avant de hocher lentement la tête.  
- Si c'est ce que tu penses être le mieux je te fais confiance. Après tout je n'ai gardé le secret sur ta condition que pour que tu décides ou non de le révéler plus tard. C'est ton choix Hermione. Mais s'il te plait n'implique pas Drago la dedans. Mettez fin à cette relation qui finira par le tuer.  
Sa voix était implorante et je consentis à hocher la tête. Je ne voulais certainement pas laisser tomber Drago, mais si cela pouvait calmer un temps Narcissa ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge. C'était pour son bien.  
- Que vas-tu faire quand tu rejoindras le peuple des sirènes ?  
- Je ne les rejoindrai pas, déclarai-je. Ma vie est ici, je suis une sorcière avant tout.  
Narcissa me lança un regard choqué.  
- Es-tu au courant que tu es l'Amande ? Insista-t-elle.  
- L'Amerande, corrigeai-je, et je me fiche de cette histoire.  
- Tu ne comprends pas... marmonna Narcissa en secoua lentement la tête. Tu es sensé être la futur reine.  
- J'ai une soeur et c'est elle qui montra sur le trône.  
- Mais ce n'est pas l'Amerande ! Insista Narcissa. Elle n'a pas le pouvoir de l'eau comme seule la reine et l'Amerande l'ont. Ses écailles n'ont pas la teinte de ta queue de poisson. Seule toi pourras monter sur le trône. Ta soeur n'en n'aura jamais le droit, le peuple ne l'acceptera pas.  
- Je m'en fiche, qu'ils se débrouillent.  
- Hermione... Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... Tu ne comptes tout de même pas provoquer une guerre entre nos deux peuples ?  
- Une guerre ? Répétai-je abasourdis.  
- Hermione n'a pas à vivre dans l'eau ! S'exclama soudain une voix d'homme. Hermione est une sorcière, elle appartient à notre peuple, s'il doit y avoir une guerre je me battrai pour elle, déclara Lucius qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Et tu en feras autant, ajouta-t-il en fixant sa femme d'un regard dur.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Lucius, tu n'as pas conscience de ce dont les sirènes sont capables.  
- Nous sommes des sorciers ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est nous qui aurons le dernier mot.  
- Ah oui ? Fit Narcissa d'une voix étranglée en se levant du canapé. Par "on" tu parles de qui ? Tu crois que le monde des sorciers se battra pour protéger une hybride ? Tu crois qu'ils mettront leur vie en jeux pour Hermione ?  
- Et Harry Potter alors !  
- Hermione est une hybride, tu sais ce qu'en pensent la plus part des sorciers. Je t'aime Hermione, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, mais tu verras que très peu de gens se rangeront de nôtre côté.  
- Peu importe ! Affirma Lucius.  
- Et Drago ? Ajouta Narcissa d'une voix aigu. Tu veux vraiment qu'il se relance dans une guerre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il a été suffisamment en danger à cause de Voldemort ? N'a-t-il pas droit à une vie enfin tranquille ?  
- Drago aime Hermione, nous le laisserons décider de ce qu'il veut faire.  
- Mais c'est ton propre fils ! S'écria-t-elle.  
- Et il est majeur !  
Narcissa répliqua quelque chose mais je n'entendis pas. Je m'étais précipitée vers la cheminé pour disparaître et rejoindre le bureau de Mc Gonnagal.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau à Poudlard, la directrice n'était plus dans son bureau et j'en sortis seule. Le trajet pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor me paru beaucoup trop rapide, car lorsque j'arrivai devant la portrait de la grosse dame je n'avais toujours pas digérée toutes les informations dont m'avait fait part Narcissa. Une guerre ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Toute cette histoire autour de moi ne pouvait pas mener à ça... D'autant plus que la mère de Drago n'avait pas tord, nous sortions tout juste de la guerre contre Voldemort et la population sorcière ne voudrait certainement pas se relancer dans une autre, d'autant plus pour moi, pour une hybride. Quant à Drago... Je savais pertinemment que j'étais un danger pour lui et apparemment notre relation se raccrochait un fil très fin. Il avait dit à Narcissa qu'il me trouvait changé ? Était-ce vrai ? Le regardais-je vraiment d'une autre manière ?

Lorsque je montai dans ma chambre, toutes les filles dormaient à point fermé et je me glissai silencieusement dans mon lit. De tout façon, demain tout le monde serait au courant pour moi, cela me donnerait une idée sur la direction à suivre. Cette réflexion m'effraya soudain et je compris ce que Harry avait enduré durant toutes ces années. Comment avait-il pu supporter de savoir que la guerre se déroulait autour de lui ? Comment avait-il pu supporter de voir les gens se battre et mourir pour lui ? Même si certaines personnes demeuraient de mon côté après l'article du journal, aurais-je envie qu'ils se battent pour moi ? Pourrai-je assumer de tous les mettre en danger ? Je ne pouvais pas permettre ça, je ne pouvais pas déclencher une guerre seulement parce que j'étais égoïste et que je voulais rester vivre sur terre...


	47. Chapitre 47 : La vérité, toute la vérité

**Chapitre 47 : La vérité, toute la vérité**

_Hermione Granger, appelé récemment Hermione Lestrange n'a pas finit de faire parler d'elle. Cette élève de Poudlard a accordé à la Gazette une interview exclusive révélant définitivement son identité. Elle est venu nous voir de son plein gré afin d'éclairer le monde entier sur sa condition. Hermione que tout appellerons ainsi, faute de mieux, n'est pas la fille des mangemorts Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestrange, ni la cousine de Drago Malefoy. La communauté sorcière pourra donc dors et déjà cesser les commentaires douteux quant à sa relation avec ce dernier.  
Le véritable père d'Hermione n'est autre que Tom Jedusor, plus communément connu sous le nom de Voldemort. L'alliance de cette jeune fille avec Harry Potter depuis son plus jeune âge nous assure donc de sa bonne foie concernant ses intentions futures. Elle n'est visiblement pas la fille de son père et n'est assurément pas dangereuse.  
Cependant, les révélations concernant Hermine, ne s'arrêtent pas là. Qui est donc sa mère ? Hermione nous l'a également dévoilé. Il s'agit de Caleen, la reine du royaume sous-marin. Hermione serait donc mi-sorcière, mi-sirène, comme en témoigne ses cicatrices derrière les oreilles qui sont en réalités des branchies pour lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau. Ce n'est cependant pas là, la seule marque de son état de sirène. Elle possède également d'étranges traits noirs partant de ses poignets qui remontent le long de ses avants bras, signe qu'elle est l'Amerande. L'Amerande est un titre désignant la fille de la reine des mers.  
Comment Hermione est-elle techniquement née de deux parents totalement différents ? Elle nous l'a expliqué. Voldemort aurait offert des jambes à Caleen afin qu'elle puisse vivre sur terre parmi les sorciers jusqu'au jour de la naissance de leur enfant, qui n'est autre qu'Hermione. Cette dernière aurait donc été renvoyé à la mer par Voldemort lui-même. "Ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la cruauté de cet homme que je ne considérerais jamais comme mon père, ma seule famille est et restera les Malefoy" a déclaré Hermione lors de l'interview.  
La Gazette du sorcier est véritablement fière de vous présenter l'unique hybride mi-sirène mi-humaine, connue à ce jour. Hermione nous a confié avoir découvert sa véritable identité il y a très peu de temps. Elle revient par ailleurs tous juste des océans. Hermione nous a confié quelques détails concernant le peuple sous-marins toujours très peu connu des sorciers. Ce peuple serait par exemple fasciné par tous les objets moldus et sorciers qu'il a pu récupérer lors de naufrages de navires. Il y a par exemple beaucoup de miroir sous l'eau ou encore d'ustensile de cuisine comme des couteaux et fourchettes. Leur royaume serait par ailleurs exclusivement dirigée par des femmes.  
La nouvelle la plus importante à ce jour concerne leur apparence. Ces créatures grandissent et lorsqu'elles atteignent leur taille adulte, leur apparence de change plus. Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, les sirènes ne vieillissent pas et ont la chance de conserver leur apparence jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Car n'oublions pas que ce sont des créatures dotées d'une rare beauté ainsi que d'une magnifique voix.  
Hermione, étant la fille aînée de la reine Caleen, possède le pouvoir destinée au sang royal. Il s'agit d'une capacité à contrôler l'eau. Elle nous a fait une petite démonstration ici-même, dans le bâtiment de la Gazette du sorcier. Nous avons du pu admirer sa capacité à faire faire ce qu'elle voulait l'eau, sans avoir besoin de reprendre son apparence de sirène, ni de faire usage de sa baguette magique comme vous l'aurez compris. Moment véritablement incroyable et unique.  
Votre devez certainement vous demandez ce qu'il adviendra de cette jeune fille et nous avons là encore la réponse, "Je suis une sorcière avant tout et ma vie est sur terre, entourée de ma famille et de mes amis. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin percé le mystère de mon identité, d'avoir pu rencontrer ma mère et découvrir son monde, mais c'est sur terre qu'est ma place. Peut-être que je retournerai dans l'océan durant les vacances, comme une fille normale rendant visite à sa famille" a déclaré Hermione pour clôturer l'interview._

J'eu l'impression que la grande salle entière avait lu l'article en même temps, car à peine dix minutes après l'arrivée du courrier, un silence pesant s'était installé. Même la table des professeurs étaient étrangement silencieuse, leurs regards se posant sans gêne sur moi. Ils ne semblaient ni heureux, ni triste, ils semblaient seulement troublé, abasourdis par la nouvelle. Non, il y en avait bien un qui souriait en me lançant un regard fière. Il s'agissait de Hagrid. Après tout j'étais une hybride comme lui.

Ce matin-là, j'avais insisté pour que mes amis et moi mangions à la table des Serpentard, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre la nouvelle en même temps et débattre du sujet si cela leur semblait nécessaire. D'ailleurs, mes amis ne restèrent pas silencieux bien longtemps.  
- Tu as dis que les sirènes trouvaient des objets moldus lors de naufrages de bateaux, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'elles attaquaient ces dits bateaux ? Demanda Daphné à voix basse en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.  
- A ton avis ! S'exclama Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Le but d'Hermione est de se faire accepter, pas d'effrayer la population. Il en va de même pour la manière de se nourrir des sirènes. Non mais tu imagines si les gens savaient ? Ils voudraient faire tuer toutes les sirènes.  
Malgré la réponse de Pansy, Daphné continua à m'observer attendant une réponse de ma part.  
- C'est exactement ça, confirmai-je alors.  
- Mais quand est-ce que tu es allé voir la Gazette ? Demanda Harry.  
- Hier matin, répondis-je.  
- Nous avions cours.  
- Nous y sommes allés tôt, intervint Théodore.  
- Vous y êtes allés tous les deux ? Demanda Pansy étonnée.  
Je vis Théodore hocher la tête alors que je me demandai bien ce qu'il lui avait prit d'avouer ça. Pas que c'était un secret, mais je voyais déjà Pansy où Ginny me reprocher de ne pas leurs avoir demandé à elles de m'accompagner. Non Ginny ne me l'aurait jamais reproché, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle était surement en train de se faire la réflexion intérieurement.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu étaler cette histoire au grand jour... C'est dangereux pour toi tout de même... fis remarquer Ron d'une vois hésitante.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour la fille des Lestrange ! Certes mon père est encore pire mais au moins c'est la vérité, expliquai-je. Je ne veux pas non plus que le monde des sorciers pense que Drago est mon cousin.  
Je posai furtivement mes yeux sur ce dernier pour constater qu'il m'observait attentivement. Je détournai cependant aussitôt les yeux car son regard était si pénétrant qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Au même moment le brouhaha de la grande salle repris et chacun devait y aller de son petit commentaire. Malheureusement je n'entendis rien distinctement et c'était surement mieux ainsi.

La grande salle se vida lentement, et bientôt nous rejoignîmes tous nos cours respectifs. Alors que nous rentrions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je ne pus ignorer les regards plus ou moins discret que les élèves posaient sur moi. Eux qui n'avaient pas réellement fait attention à moi la veille, changeaient radicalement de comportement. Tandis que je m'asseyais au premier rang, dans le but unique de ne pas voir les têtes se retourner vers moi, Parvati s'avança près de mon bureau.  
- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
- Oui, affirmai-je.  
- C'est dingue, s'exclama-t-elle.  
Son regard semblait à la fois émerveillé et jaloux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.  
- Tu pourras nous montrer ? Dans le lac par exemple ? Enfin, je sais qu'il fait très froid mais...  
- Les sirènes ne craignent pas le froid, répondis-je.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage si c'était possible.  
- Alors c'est oui ? Tu nous montreras ?  
Je vis Lavande s'approcher de son amie d'un pas hésitant, pour écouter ma réponse.  
- Hermione n'est pas une bête de foire ! Aboya Drago, alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table juste derrière moi, accompagné de Blaise et Théodore.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Malefoy ! Répliqua Parvati d'un air profondément agacé.  
Cette dernière s'en alla malgré tout et rejoignit une place, suivit de près par Lavande.  
Comme hier, Drago avait de nouveau pris ma défense, sans pour autant s'adresser directement à moi, il fallait que nous nous parlions, que nous ayons une conversation, d'autant plus après ma discussion avec Narcissa cette nuit. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me tourner pour le regarder et il me semblait encore plus impossible de lui adresser la parole. Que m'arrivait-il donc ? Avais-je peur de parler à Drago ?  
- Tout va bien Hermione ?  
Je reconnu la voix de Théodore et je hochai la tête comme seule réponse pour éviter d'avoir à me retourner vers leur table.

Ces deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement et bientôt nous descendîmes au cachot pour rejoindre la salle des potions. Le professeur Slugorn se comporta avec moi d'une manière tout à fait normal, comme précédemment avec le professeur de défense contres les forces du mal. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ratai ma potion sous l'étonnement de Ron et Harry qui ne firent cependant aucun commentaire. Je n'avais absolument pas été concentré durant ces deux heures de cours. Je n'avais pensé qu'à une chose : la conversation que j'avais eu cette nuit avec Narcissa. Une guerre était-elle réellement possible ? Si oui, combien de temps allait mettre Caleen avant de venir me chercher ? Elle m'avait pourtant laissé repartir sur terre de mon pleine grès... Où peut-être s'était-elle attendu à ce que tout le monde me rejette, après quoi je serais retourner dans l'eau de moi même. Qu'allait-il se passer avec Drago désormais ? Comment trouverais-je le courage de lui parler ?

Quand nous sortîmes de cours, je me retrouvai à marcher seule en compagnie de Théodore.  
- Comment vas-tu Hermione ?  
- Bien.  
- Ca n'en a pourtant pas l'air... Je t'ai observé durant le cours de potion...  
- Je suis un peu préoccupée par tout ce qu'il se passe.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
Contre toute attente je hochai la tête et Théodore m'entraîna dehors malgré le froid du mois de janvier, tandis que tous les autres élèves rejoignaient la grande salle pour déjeuner.  
Cette amitié entre Théodore et moi étaient étrange. Nous nous étions toujours entendu bien sur, sans pour autant avoir vraiment de conversation. Théodore avait été avant tout un ami de Drago, par le mien. Il m'avait toujours paru un peu timide et réservé avec moi, et pourtant c'était lui qui s'inquiétait le plus de mon état depuis que j'étais rentrée sur terre.

Nous nous essayâmes sur les marches de la grande entrée dehors et mon regard se dirigea de lui même vers le grand lac noir.  
- Tu as envie d'aller dans l'eau ? Me demanda-t-il.  
J'eu un petit rire avant de lui répondre que ce n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée de me donner en spectacle comme ça en pleine journée.  
- Qu'a-tu finalement répondu aux filles de Gryffondor ? Celles qui voulaient te voir te changer en sirène.  
- Rien, je ne sais toujours pas quoi leur répondre d'ailleurs. Parvati est quelqu'un de très sympa mais ...  
- Tu n'as pas obligé de leur montrer, affirma Théodore. Et si tu as envie de te baigner on peut revenir ce soir discrètement.  
- C'est une idée assez tentante je dois dire, dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire.  
- Comme ça se passe avec Drago ?  
Je ne répondis pas, car en réalité je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.  
- Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas, je suis désolée, je voulais juste te donner des conseils si tu en avais besoin où même juste t'écouter.  
Même si j'étais proche de Théodore ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais envie de tuer Drago malgré moi et que j'avais désormais peur de lui parler. Où peut-être que si ?  
- C'est bizarre entre nous, répondis-je alors. J'aimerais lui parler, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Ne te force pas, ça viendra tout seul.  
J'eus l'impression que c'était le meilleur conseil qu'on m'ait donné depuis longtemps.

La journée passa rapidement, je n'avais parlé à personne de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Narcissa et j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Théodore et vers minuit nous nous retrouvâmes au bord du lac. Il faisait un froid glacial mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il était emmitouflé dans son grand manteau noir et fixait l'eau avec intérêt. Je mourrai également de froid mais commençai tout de même à me déshabiller. Théodore se retourna pour me laisser de l'intimité et je plongeai bientôt dans l'eau. Le contact avec l'eau froide ne dura qu'une seconde et bientôt la température devint agréable. Je sentis mes jambes se resserrer et former ma queue de poisson. Je restai quelques minutes sous l'eau à savourer cette sensation de liberté. Car oui, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi libre qu'en sirène. Je n'étais plus bloquée par l'attraction du sol, non je pouvais me déplacer dans tout l'espace. Lorsque je remontai à la surface j'avais déjà arraché quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je m'approchai du rebord du lac et les tendis à Théodore.  
- Au cas où tu veuilles venir, lui proposai-je.  
Il me toisa quelques secondes avant d'attraper mes cheveux et de se les enrouler autour du cou.  
- Mon dieu, que c'est agréable ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il se déshabilla jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon et plongea à son tour dans l'eau.  
- Tu me défendras si le calamar géant s'en prend à nous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu assuré.  
Je laissai échapper un petit rire comme seule réponse.  
Nous restâmes un moment dans l'eau totalement silencieux. Grâce à mon pouvoir de l'eau, je créai une cascade magique ce qui sembla une nouvelle fois émerveiller Théodore.  
- Tu pourras me passer plusieurs de tes cheveux demain, pour la journée ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Il fait froid, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ça ne marchera pas... Mes cheveux n'ont aucunes de ces propriétés lorsque je suis humaine. J'ai déjà essayé, dis-je en riant.  
- Tu n'as qu'à faire un stock maintenant, dit-il d'un air amusé.  
Je lui lançai un regard blasé et il rit. Je n'allais tout de même pas devenir chauve dans le seul but de lui procurer de la chaleur durant nos journées de cours.

Alors que je recommençai à créer de merveilleuse chutes d'eau grâce à mon pouvoir, le visage de Théodore se décomposa. Il regardait visiblement quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai aussitôt et vis des visages sortant à peine de l'eau. Ce n'était pas des sirènes comme moi, mais des Selkies. Elle était beaucoup plus laide que mon peuple. Je me postai davantage devant Théodore pour le protéger d'un quelconque danger.  
L'une des créatures sortit complètement la tête de l'eau et s'approcha de moi. Elle s'arrêta tout de même à une distance plus que respectable.  
- Ce qu'on dit est vrai... murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. L'Amerande est à Poudlard.  
- Comme savez-vous ? Demandai-je surprise.  
- Nous ne sommes pas isolées dans ce lac comme les humains le crois, répondit-elle d'un air supérieur. Il y a un passage sous-marin qui mène à l'atlantique. Donc, nous sommes évidemment au courant que tu es la fille de notre reine. Du moins, nous en avons à présent la certitude.  
- Votre reine ? Répétai-je.  
- Caleen est la reine de toutes les créatures de l'eau. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir.  
Son regard se posa un instant sur Théodore avant de revenir à moi.  
- C'est ton repas ? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant mon ami.  
- Je me nourris comme une humaine, répondis-je d'un ton dur malgré moi.  
La créature allait me répondre, mais son regard s'orienta vers le château et elle disparu presque aussitôt sous l'eau, suivis des autres Selkies. Je me retournai étonnée vers Théodore qui haussa les sourcils.  
- On devrait peut-être rentrer se coucher, il doit être tard.  
- Il est deux heures du matin, en effet, s'exclama une troisième personne.  
Théodore et moi, nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Drago qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres de l'eau. Il nous fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Théodore semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et sortit aussitôt de l'eau pour se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il fut partit, je sorti à mon tour du lac. Peut-être que Drago et moi allions enfin avoir cette fameuse conversation. Il se tourna lorsque je fus nue face à lui, mouvement qui me troubla. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu nue. Je lui tournai alors le dos et enfilai mes vêtements avec rapidité. Je mourrai de nouveau de froid. Lorsque je me retournai de nouveau vers Drago, il avait disparu. J'eu beau inspecter les alentours il n'y avait pas de trace de lui. Il était partit.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je rejoignis la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, cette fois-ci à la table des gryffondor. Je vis Théodore m'adresser un sourire affectueux lorsque je passai devant sa table tandis que des murmures s'élevaient de toutes les tables à mon passage. J'étais certaine qu'ils parlaient de moi mais je tentai de les ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Je pris place à côté de Ginny qui s'était lancée dans une grande conversation avec Harry, de nouveau au sujet des Sphinx et de leur origine. Avec tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers temps, j'avais complètement oublié de faire des recherches à ce sujet.  
Neville vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me fixa avec intérêt. Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.  
- Ma grand-mère dit que les sirènes sont des créatures cruelles et méchantes... Enfin je suppose qu'elle se trompe... marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.  
- J'imagine que cela dépend des sirènes, comme avec les sorciers, répondis-je.  
Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait raison.  
Neville allait visiblement me reposer une question mais il se stoppa et observa l'arrivée des hiboux et donc du courrier. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude et je compris que ce n'était pas seulement une impression quand des exclamations surprises s'élevèrent de toute la salle. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'hiboux que ça et le pire c'était que la moitié se dirigeait vers moi. Ils laissèrent un à un tomber des lettres face à moi. Certaines tombèrent directement dans mon assiette pleine, d'autres sur les assiettes de mes voisins. J'en attrapai une avant qu'elle finis sur la tartine de Ron et l'ouvrit.  
- Ne lis pas, s'empressa de dire Harry.  
Cependant j'avais déjà lu son court contenu et j'en ouvris plusieurs autres.  
- Hermione... Ca ne sert à rien, continua Harry d'un air désolé.  
Ginny s'empara de l'une des lettres où l'ouvrit à son tour. Son regard se durcit à la lecture et je compris que son contenu n'était pas ttès sympathique. Je savais que risquais de recevoir des lettres et des lettres pas toujours agréable à lire mais tout de même... Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel raz de marré de méchanceté.  
- Tiens j'en ai attrapé une où une sorcière t'encourage, signala Ron en me tendant un parchemin.  
Cependant je m'étais déjà levé de table pour rejoindre notre premier cours de la mâtiné. Je me fichai de ce que pouvait penser la majorité des sorciers dans le fond. J'avais d'autres problèmes actuellement, bien d'autre problème. Surtout qu'à présent je savais qu'ils n'y en auraient pas beaucoup pour se ranger à ma cause dans une éventuelle guerre entre les deux peuples de mes parents respectifs.


	48. Chapitre 48 : La messagère

**Chapitre 48 : La messagère**

Après mon cours aritmancie, le dernier de la journée Ginny se posta face à moi alors que j'allais passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Je lui lançai un regard étonné.  
- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'on parle de quoi ? Demandai-je.  
- Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ?  
Je ne répondis rien, Neville passa devant nous et Ginny m'attrapa par le bras pour m'éloigner de l'entrée de la maison Gryffondor.  
- Vous n'êtes pas cousin finalement et vous ne vous parlez plus ! Je ne comprends pas.  
- C'est compliqué.  
- Je pense être en mesure de comprendre, insista-t-elle.  
Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une grande fenêtre du couloir et m'invita à faire de même, d'un signe de tête. Je pris alors place à côté d'elle, non sans un profond soupire.  
- Je ne peux plus être avec Drago sans le mettre en danger.  
Ginny me lança un regard surpris.  
- Je suis allée rendre visite à Narcissa l'autre soir pour discuter avec elle de mon état de sirène. L'intimité et la manière de se nourrir des sirènes sont liées.  
Ginny se contenta de me regarder sans répondre, elle ne comprenait visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.  
- J'ai faillit le mordre l'autre soir, alors que nous nous embrassions dans le couloir. Pour ne pas te mentir, nous étions près à coucher ensemble.  
- Dans le couloir ? Fit Ginny en haussant un sourcil.  
Je balayai sa remarque d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre.  
- J'avais envie de lui et donc de le mordre étant donné que je suis une sirène.  
- Mais pourtant cela ne te l'a jamais fait avant ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Parce que j'utilisai un contre sort ! Celui que Narcissa m'avait apprit. Il bloquait tout ce qui se rapportait de loin ou de près à mon état de sirène.  
- Pourquoi ne pas le réutiliser dans ce cas là ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas seulement une sorcière, je suis aussi un sirène, répliqua-je d'une voix dure.  
Ginny me fixa quelques instants en silence avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Tu ne feras rien à Drago, je le sais.  
- Tu ne comprends pas... Il y a déjà eu des accidents ! Voldemort lui-même à eu ce genre de problème avec ma mère, il y a même eu des morts !  
- Tu parviendras à te contrôler ! Insista-t-elle.  
- Ma mère était folle de Voldemort si elle n'y est pas arrivée, moi non plus. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, ajoutai-je aussitôt. Je suis l'Amerande et donc la seule à pouvoir monter sur le trône. Ma soeur n'en a pas le droit. J'ai les marques sur les bras et le pouvoir de l'eau. Si je ne rejoins pas le peuple des sirènes, il risque d'y avoir une guerre.  
- Tu plaisantes !? S'exclama Ginny surprise.  
- Je suis très sérieuse. Si ma mère m'a laissé vous rejoindre, c'est parce qu'elle croyait que vous me rejetteriez en apprenant la vérité et que je reviendrais vers elle de mon plein grès. Comme tu le sais, cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça, parce que j'ai des amis et une famille formidable. Mais les sirènes reviendront me chercher tôt ou tard et si je n'accepte pas de les suivre...  
- Nous serons là pour toi !  
- Je parle d'une guerre Ginny ! Nous sortons à peine de celle contre Voldemort, je ne peux pas vous infliger ça. Et qui se rangera de mon côté de toute façon ? Tu as bien vu toutes les lettres que j'ai reçu ce matin, je suis une hybride.  
Le visage de Ginny se déforma et je vis ses mains trembler légèrement.  
- Il y a forcement une solution... Marmonna-t-elle. Il faut que tu en parles à Drago.  
- Dans quel but ? De toute façon tu as bien vu la manière dont il se comporte avec moi ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi distant, alors que lui ne connait pas la vérité.  
- Es-tu sur qu'il ne l'a connait pas ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu surprendre ta conversation avec sa mère ?  
- Non, il agit comme ça depuis que je suis revenue de l'océan. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il est souvent dans les alentours, sans pour autant être...  
- Comment ça dans les alentours ?  
- Et bien hier soir par exemple, il nous a de nouveau surpris dans l'eau, Théodore et moi.  
- Je suis contente que tu entames le sujet, fit Ginny en changeant de ton. Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?  
- Rien, il est là pour moi.  
- Mais pourquoi lui ? Insista-t-elle. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté et ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est celui dont tu as toujours été le moins proche. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. Tu lui plais et certainement depuis longtemps.  
- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Si, et maintenant que Drago n'est plus vraiment dans le décors il en profite.  
- De toute façon le problème n'est pas là ! Répliquai-je agacée. Il y a beaucoup plus urgent.  
- C'est vrai, répondit Ginny d'une voix grave. Tu n'as pas moyen d'avoir un allier parmi les sirènes ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ?  
- Non, le peuple sous-marin est particulièrement soumis à la reine, à ma mère. C'est plus qu'une simple reine, le peuple l'aime vraiment. Sa place sur le trône est légitime, elle est de sang royale. Personne ne la trahira pour me permettre d'échapper à mon sort. Pour eux, je suis aussi la futur reine, ils n'envisagent certainement pas que je puisse ne pas les rejoindre.  
- Et ce garçon sirène dont tu as parlé ? Insista-t-elle. Niven !  
Mes yeux écarquillèrent de surprise.  
- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! M'exclamai-je en faisant claquer mes mains le long de mes cuisse.  
Je me levais alors subitement en direction des escaliers.  
- Tu vas où ? Me lança Ginny.  
- Au lac ! Répondis-je en dévalant les escaliers.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Insista Ginny en courant derrière moi.  
- Suis-moi ! Il me reste une chance !

Nous descendîmes alors toutes les deux à vive allure jusqu'au lac noir. Une fois arrivée, Ginny se pencha en avant, les bras sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Une chance qu'il n'y ait personne dehors, fit-elle remarquer après quelques secondes.  
- C'est parce que c'est l'heure du dîner. Ils doivent tous être dans la grande salle.  
- Bon, quel est ton plan ? A quoi penses-tu ?  
- Ma soeur.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
- Elle et Niven s'aiment. Hors Niven est promis à l'Amerande, à la future Reine. Si il y a une petite chance pour que je puisse échapper à mon sort, elle me le dira, elle m'aidera. Elle fera tout pour être reine à ma place si cela lui permet d'être avec celui qu'elle aime.  
- Mais oui ! Tu nous l'avais déjà dis, le jour où tu es revenu ! S'exclama Ginny donc les yeux s'éclairèrent. Comment comptes-tu la contacter ?  
- Je vais aller voir les Selki. Les sirènes du lac de Poudlard, ajoutai-je voyant que Ginny ne comprenait pas. Elles ont apparemment un moyen de communiquer avec mon peuple !

Je n'avais pas attendu la réponse de Ginny. Je m'étais rapidement déshabillée et avait plongée sous l'eau. Je n'eus pas à nager bien longtemps avant de tomber sur une Selki, c'est comme si elle avait sentit ma présence.  
Cette dernière jeta un bref coup d'œil aux marques noirs dessinées sur mes bras avant de relever les yeux vers moi.  
- Vous m'avez dit, hier soir, avoir un moyen de communiquer avec mon peuple.  
- C'est exact.  
- J'aimerais en faire usage. J'ai besoin de parler à ma soeur.  
- Et pourquoi t'aiderions-nous ? Demanda la Selki d'une voix sifflante.  
- Parce que je suis l'Amerande, répliquai-je d'une voix sifflante.  
Il n'y eu pas de réponse et bientôt une deuxième Selki se joignit à nous.  
- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ! Lança-t-elle à la première. Viens, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, suis-moi.  
Je suivis donc la deuxième Selki qui me fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être leur royaume. Il n'était absolument pas comparable au royaume de ma mère. Ici, les petites maisons encrées dans des rochers étaient recouvertes d'algues foncés et de saleté. On ne retrouvait absolument pas la sensation de pureté qui émanait de mon propre royaume. Même l'eau semblait sale. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire et suivis la Selki qui m'entrainait dans le trou d'un rocher. J'entrai à sa suite, malgré mon coeur qui battait à cause de la peur. Après avoir nagé dans un long couloir sombre, nous débouchâmes dans une petite salle où je tombai nez à nez avec une sirène. Pas une Selki, non, une sirène de toute beauté.  
- L'Amerande ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise mais en même temps ravie de me voir. Je suis la messagère de Poudlard.  
Je haussai un sourcil.  
- Notre peuple a plusieurs messagers qui partent tous les jours informer les autres peuples des sirènes ou Selki de toute ce qu'il se passe dans le royaume. Moi je suis celle qui est rattachée au lac de Poudlard. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Un peu plus et j'allais repartir, heureusement que j'ai voulu me nourrir avant de rentrer.  
Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander sur qui elle s'était nourri, mais me retins. Je n'étais pas là pour ça, je n'étais pas là pour lui reprocher sa condition de sirène et m'en prendre à elle. Et je n'avais pas envie de savoir qu'elle malheureuse personne en avait fait les frais.  
- J'imagine que tu as un message à me faire passer ? Ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je veux voir ma sœur Ondira.  
La messagère parut surprise par ma requête.  
- Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres rendu à l'endroit habituel dans ce cas là ?  
- Je ne suis pas encore au courant de tous les us et coutumes de votre peuple ! M'exclamai-je agacée. Quel est donc l'endroit habituel ?  
La messagère paru à présent véritablement tendu par ma question.  
- Eh bien l'endroit où vous rencontrez habituellement votre sœur tous les soirs.  
Je répétai silencieusement sa réponse dans ma tête. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si effrayée par ma requête.  
- Je n'ai pas toujours le droit de sortir de Poudlard, répondis-je alors. Les codes des écoles sorcières sont très strictes. Si j'avais pu sortir je serais en effet allé à l'endroit habituel enfin ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne.  
Il sembla qu'un poids de 10 kg s'échappa des épaules de la messagère. Elle passa sa main sur son front, comme pour s'éponger d'une transpiration inexistante.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Insistai-je.  
- J'ai juste cru... J'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai été stupide.  
- Expliquez-vous.  
- J'ai cru pendant un moment que Ondira mentait en disant aller vous voir tous les soirs.  
- Non ne vous en faites pas, répondis-je alors en tentant de lui adresser un sourire sincère.  
- Quel message dois-je lui faire parvenir ?  
- Je lui avais dis de ne plus venir, mais finalement dites-lui de me retrouver demain à l'endroit habituel à la même heure que d'habitude.  
- Ce sera fait ! Répliqua la messagère à présent totalement détendu.

Lorsque je passai les portes de la grande salle, il ne restait presque plus aucuns élèves à table. Après tout, j'avais plus d'une heure de retard. Par chance Ginny était toujours à table en compagnie de Harry. Je m'essayai en face d'eux et commençai à me servir en dessert, étant donné qu'il ne restait plus que ça.  
- Alors le professeur Slugorn t'a autorisé à refaire ta potion ? Demanda Harry en terminant la tarde aux pommes qui était dans son assiette.  
Je sentis Ginny me donner un petit coup de pied sous la table. Apparemment elle avait mentit à Harry.  
- Il m'a dit qu'il ne faisait aucun soucis pour moi et que je saurais me rattraper durant tout le reste de l'année, répondis-je. Mais bon je vais tout de même avoir un Acceptable sur mon bulletin...  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé tandis que je vis Ginny me lancer un regard soulagé.  
- Et puis de toute façon nos notes ne comptent pas cette année. Seuls les résultats des ASPICS détermineront notre réussite, expliqua Harry.  
- Même ! Répliquai-je en bonne comédienne. Je sais que cette note va me suivre et me hanter toute ma vie.  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lever de table en nous disant qu'il avait un devoir à faire avec Ron.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Ginny se lança dans un flot impressionnant de questions. Je l'arrêtai cependant rapidement d'un geste de la main, avant de pencher vers elle à voix basse.  
- J'ai un problème beaucoup plus important apparemment.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ma sœur est apparemment en contact avec quelqu'un depuis plusieurs soirs et fait croire qu'elle a rendez-vous avec moi.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
Je lui expliquai en détail mon entrevu avec la messagère de mon peuple.  
- Mais comment as-tu deviné ?! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Moi il est certain que je serais tomber les deux pieds dans le plat ! Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
- Non... Je ne sais pas... J'ai d'abord pensé à Drago, mais c'est stupide, totalement stupide. Nous n'arrivons même pas à nous parler alors ce n'est certainement pas avec ma sœur qu'il passe ses soirées.  
- Et Théodore ? Demanda Ginny.  
- C'est impossible, répondis-je. Apparemment ma sœur à eu rendez-vous tous ses derniers soirs, et j'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec lui.  
- Oui mais il est partit quand vous vous êtes fait surprendre par Drago. Il aurait très bien pu...  
- Je t'assure que je ne pense pas. Mais peut-être que...  
- Que quoi ?  
- Peut-être que Narcissa essaye de faire quelque chose... Après tout c'est la seule au courant de tout avec toi !  
- Mais que penses-tu qu'elles se disent tous les soirs ? Insista Ginny.  
- Je verrais bien ! Je me suis assurée pour que Ondira revienne bien demain et je verrais qui la rejoins.  
- Et si il n'y a personne ?  
- Ondira sera là elle, je n'aurais pas tout perdu.  
- Et où comptes-tu te rendre ? Parce que vous n'avez pas parlé d'un lieu en particulier.  
- Je pense que c'est devant ma maison.  
- Tu penses ? Répéta Ginny en haussant les sourcils.  
- Non, j'en suis sur, répliquai-je.


	49. Chapitre 49 : L'appel du sang

**Chapitre 49 : L'appel du sang**

La journée du lendemain se déroula de la même manière que depuis le début de la semaine. Les élèves chuchotaient toujours sur mon passage bien que je ne sus pas toujours déterminer ceux qui étaient de mon côté où moins, j'entendais pas là "ceux qui ne me considéraient pas comme un horrible hybride". Drago et moi étions toujours aussi distant l'un envers l'autre et j'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises le regard désapprobateur de Ginny lorsque j'étais avec Théodore.  
Personne n'était au courant que j'allais sortir de Poudlard ce soir, mis à part Ginny, cependant je faillis attirer les soupçons de Ron, lorsque nous heurtâmes devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il étonné en tenant fermement son balais de quidditch dans sa main droite.  
- Je vais à la bibliothèque, répondis-je.  
- Elle est fermée ce soir exceptionnellement, tu le sais bien pourtant... Ils veulent rénover la partie...  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! M'exclamai-je en me maudissant intérieurement.  
- Bon et bien, puisque tu n'as plus rien à faire, tu pourrais regarder rapidement avec moi l'introduction de ma dissertation en histoire de la magie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.  
Je le toisai avec hésitation. Si je refusais, il me demanderait certainement ce que j'avais de mieux à faire, donc le plus sûr serait de regarder ce devoir en question. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard et de louper ma demie-soeur. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle comprenne que je l'avais piégé.  
- Hermione ?  
- Je ne peux pas Ron, je dois sortir... Répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
Il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?  
- C'est juste que j'aimerais aller me baigner dans le lac.. Pour... Tu sais...  
- Oh, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je préfère...  
- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Intervint soudain Théodore que je vis arriver. Je venais justement te voir pour..  
- Je lui ais déjà proposé, le coupa cependant Ron de mauvaise humeur.  
- Ah d'accord... Je me disais juste que comme nous avions pris l'habitude d'y aller ensemble...  
- L'habitude ? Répéta Ron d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Je veux y aller seule, fis-je remarquer aux deux garçons qui se toisaient l'un l'autre d'un air peu amicale.  
- Tu ne vas pas y aller seule enfin ! S'exclama Théodore en se rapprochant de moi. Ca ne me gêne vraiment pas de t'accompagner.  
- Et moi non plus, insista Ron.  
- C'est très gentil à vous les garçons, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre du temps toute seule et...  
- Hors de question que tu te baignes la nuit dans le lac de Poudlard sans protection ! S'offusqua Théodore.  
- Je te rappelle, que de nous deux, intervint Ron, c'est moi qui ait passé le plus de temps avec Hermione dans des situations dangereuse et...  
- Tu parles de Voldemort là ? Parce que laisse-moi rire, mais c'est du côté des Serpentards qu'il y a eu le plus de risques ! Nous mentions à Voldemort ! Nous risquions notre vie tous les jours nous !  
- Ce n'est pas le même genre de danger ! Nous combattions toutes sortes de ...  
- CA SUFFIT ! M'écriai-je.S'il y avait le moindre danger dans le lac de Poudlard, ce serait à moi de vous protéger. Ma condition de sirène me donne des atouts indéniables en matière de combat, que ce soit ma vitesse, ma capacité à contrôler l'eau où encore mon chant ! Donc poussez-vous, j'aimerais passer.  
Mes deux amis me toisèrent d'un air hésitant avant de s'écarter de mon passage.

Une fois que je ne fus plus dans leur champs de vision je me mis à courir dans les grands escaliers du château. Ces deux imbéciles m'avaient fait perdre beaucoup de temps et il fallait impérativement que je sois à l'heure.  
Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée de courir lorsque j'eus atteins le grand parc, mais une voix me força à me stopper alors que j'allais bientôt rejoindre le saule cogneur.  
- Tu vas quelque pars ?  
Drago était adossé dans l'ombre de l'arbre qu'il avait immobilisé à l'aide d'un sort. Préoccupée par mon retard, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de l'immobilité de l'arbre pourtant très agité habituellement.  
- Je dois passer voir ta mère mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliquai-je agacée.  
Mentir était plus sûr au cas où il lui prenne l'envie de me suivre. Il n'aurait saurait pas que j'allais en réalité chez moi.  
- Et à quel sujet ?  
- Cela ne te concerne pas.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard de toute façon.  
- Tu m'as suivis ? Demandai-je.  
- Là n'est pas le problème.  
- Je sors si j'en ai envie, dis-je.  
- Je ne pense pas que Mc Gonnagal serait d'accord avec ça.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'y autorise.  
Il paru surprit par ma réponse, mais cela ne sembla durer que quelques secondes.  
- Et bien nous allons aller ensemble dans son bureau pour vérifier les faits. Si elle t'a en effet donné son accord, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant du tronc de l'arbre  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Elle m'a déjà donné son accord.  
- Menteuse, siffla Drago d'une voix dure.  
Il s'était davantage rapproché de moi et je remarquai que de lourdes cernes encadraient son visage. Son teins était par ailleurs beaucoup plus blanc que d'habitude. Il semblait épuisé.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, lui conseillai-je.  
- C'est toi qui ferais mieux d'y aller, au lieu de sortir je ne sais où ! Le monde n'est pas très sûr pour toi en ce moment. Je te pensais suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir.  
Je lui lançai un regard surpris.  
- Tu crois que les nombreuses lettres que tu as reçu et que tu reçois toujours passent inaperçu au petit déjeuné ? Tu es une hybride Hermione, ce qui signifie que tu es quelqu'un de dangereux pour beaucoup de sorciers.  
- Je ne crains rien ! Je vais transplaner directement chez ta mère.  
- Je t'accompagne ! Répliqua-t-il en attrapant fermement mon bras.  
Je me dégageai avec force de son contact tout en sortant ma baguette magique.  
- La discussion que je vais avoir avec ta mère ne te concerne nullement ! Remonte vers le château où je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir, insistai-je en agitant ma baguette magique sous ses yeux.  
- Vas-y, lance-moi un sort ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Vas-y Hermione, si tu penses que c'est là que nous en sommes arrivés ! N'hésite pas, frappe fort, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de défis.  
Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, était-il en train de me reprocher ce à quoi je pensais ?  
- A quoi fais-tu références ? Demandai-je d'une voix aiguë.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Depuis que tu es dans ma famille je te protège sans cesse. J'ai protégé le secret de ton existence, j'ai mis ma vie en danger face à Voldemort et ...  
- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir gâché toutes ces belles années, le coupai-je furieuse, mais rassures-toi, je te libère de ton devoir ! Dégage.  
Il eu un petit rire avant de répondre.  
- Ne crois pas que tu passeras sous l'arbre c'est hors de question.  
A ces mots, il se jeta littéralement sur moi pour me clouer au sol, me faisant lâcher ma baguette magique. Alors que j'essayai de la reprendre il bloqua mes bras et planta son regard dans le mien.  
- Mais regardes-toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne tiendrais pas dix secondes face à des sorciers près à te tuer parce que tu es une hybride.  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
- Mais c'est ce que tu es Hermione, répondit-il d'une fausse voix mielleuse. Tu es une hybride, répéta-t-il à voix basse dans mon oreille. Et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher toutes ces années que j'ai passé à te protéger.  
Drago continua de parler d'une voix toujours plus acide, cependant ce n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement dans mon oreille. J'étais préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre qui m'empêchait de me concentrer sur sa voix. Le goût d'attaque était remonté dans ma gorge, puis dans ma bouche. Et cette fois-ci je savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de l'attaquer comme s'il avait été n'importe quel ennemi. Mais après tout, il en était clairement un à cet instant. Je devais voir ma soeur, comprendre ce qu'il se tramait et lui, me faisait perdre un temps considérable. Je plantai alors brusquement mes dents dans son cou et un liquide tout bonnement divin coula le long de ma gorge. C'était si bon que je mis du temps à réaliser que c'était du sang. Drago qui avait cessé de parler ne hurlait cependant pas, il m'avait même relâché les mains, que je m'étais empressée de poser avec force sur le haut de son crâne pour le maintenir suffisamment près de moi afin que le contact de mes dents contre son cou ne se brise pas. Je ressentais un tel sentiment de puissance à cet instant, je me sentais invincible et je savais que j'étais capable de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang tellement c'était bon. Cependant, je savais que Drago allait réagir à un moment donné, qu'il allait tenter de se défendre, surtout que je n'étais pas sous l'eau où j'aurais pu le maîtriser sans le moindre effort. Nous étions sur terre, nous étions dans son élément. Je m'accrochai davantage à sa tête si c'était possible pour maintenir le plus longtemps possible le contact, je ne voulais pas perdre une goutte de ce délicieux repas. Soudain, je sentis Drago m'empoigner fermement les hanches. Il allait commencer à se débattre, je me cramponnai alors à sa tête qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. Je sentis les mains de Drago remonter le long de mon buste tout en passant sous mon pull. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine, j'eu l'impression qu'une petite décharge électrique, pourtant très agréable, passait dans mon dos. Je sentis l'aspiration que j'exerçais sur son cou ralentir sans pour autant s'arrêter. J'avais finalement changé d'avis, je voulais faire durer le plaisir, je voulais sentir son sang couler lentement, très lentement dans ma bouche. Les mains de Drago redescendirent au niveau de ma jupe et je la sentis glisser le long de mes jambes. Avant que je n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Drago entra en moi et j'eu l'impression qu'un courant électrique reliait nos deux corps l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça de ma vie, c'était la sensation la plus agréable au monde. Mes dents se décolèrent du cou de Drago alors qu'un profond soupir s'échappait de ma gorge. Drago en profita pour capturer mes lèvres avec envie et je l'embrassai avec une passion jusqu'à là inconnue. Alors que les mouvements de bassin de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureux, je replantai mes dents dans son cou afin de re-goûter à son sang qui m'électrifia de nouveau. Et soudain je compris ce qu'il se passait. Je le compris trop tard, car Drago laissa échapper un soupir d'aise tout en se laissant tomber plus mollement que d'habitude sur le côté. Il eu tout juste la force de remonter son pantalon que ses yeux se figèrent dans le vague.  
Je découvris avec horreur son propre sang dégouliner de son cou. J'attrapai ma baguette magique afin de réparer la plaie, mais c'était trop tard. Moi qui l'avais trouvé particulièrement blanc tout à l'heure... Ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.  
- Drago ?  
Il n'eu aucune réaction, ses yeux ne bougèrent même pas.  
- Drago ! Insistai-je en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.  
- Tu devrais partir, intervint soudain quelqu'un.  
Je relevai les yeux vers une ombre près de nous. Il s'agissait de Firenze, le centaure. Je me relevai alors aussitôt d'un air paniqué. Mon regard naviguait entre lui et Drago qui était étendu au sol.  
- C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit, l'Amerande est à Poudlard...  
- Tu me connais ?  
- Les hybrides se connaissent tous entre eux, répondit-il. Mais maintenant tu devrais partir.  
- Mais Drago... fis-je en jetant un regard désarmé à son corps étendu sur le sol.  
- Je pense que c'est trop tard pour lui, dit-il en lui jetant un regard désolé. C'est ta vie à présent que tu dois sauver.  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.  
- A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer quand le monde apprendra qu'une hybride a tué un sorcier à Poudlard ?  
- Non ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix forte. Je ne l'ai pas tué, il va survivre ! Il faut l'emmener à ...  
- Il faut que tu partes l'Amerande, il faut que tu partes tout de suite si tu veux vivres, si tu veux éviter une guerre entre vos deux peuples.  
- Une guerre ?  
- Quand on s'apercevra que tu as tué un sorcier, soit ils te traiteront comme une sorcière et tu seras envoyée à Askaban soit ils te traiteront comme une hybride et tu seras tuée. Dans les deux cas, le peuple des sirènes ne se laissera pas faire et mettra tout en oeuvre pour te récupérer ou se venger.  
- Drago est vivant ! Insistai-je.  
- En effet, mais quoi que tu fasses il ne lui reste plus que quelques secondes à vivre. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.  
Je fixai Firenze avec horreur. Je l'avais tué, j'avais tué Drago ! Ou du moins c'était déjà trop tard pour l'aider, son coeur battait si lentement. Et Firenze avait raison, j'allais être condamnée. Pas seulement comme une sorcière non, j'étais pire qu'une sorcière ayant commis un meurtre, j'étais une hybride qui avait tué un sorcier. Je fis alors quelques pas en arrière sans lâcher Drago du regard.  
- Je t'aime Drago, je ... Je suis désolée. C'est ce que je voulais éviter, je suis désolée.

Après un dernier regard vers lui, puis vers Firenze je m'enfonçai sous le saule cogneur pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin sur la plage devant chez moi, je me laissai mollement tomber sur le sable au bord de l'eau. Je me fichais complètement des cachotteries d'Ondira à présent, je m'en fichais complètement ! A cause de ma curiosité j'avais tué Drago, le seul que je n'avais jamais aimé. Tout était de ma faute, Narcissa m'avait prévenu, j'avais été prévenu de ma condition de sirène, du danger que je représentais et pourtant, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mon bien être sans me préoccuper des autres, sans me préoccuper du danger que j'étais devenue. Mon regard se fixa vers l'horizon de l'océan. Là était ma place, sous l'eau avec les autres monstres qui représentaient ma famille. Là était ma place, moi aussi je devais être punie par Merlin pour avoir causé du tord à celui qui m'aimait. Moi aussi je devais être condamnée à vivre uniquement sous l'eau, loin de l'amour. J'étais condamnée à vivre comme le monstre que j'étais devenue. Si j'avais choisis ce chemin dès le début, Drago ne serait pas mort, si j'avais accepté d'être reine et rester parmi les sirènes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'étais un monstre.  
Je vis soudain une tête sortir lentement de l'eau et je connus bien vite Ondira. Elle parut plus que surprise par ma présence, face à elle sur le sable. Elle sembla passer les alentours au peigne fin avant de s'approcher davantage du bord de l'eau. Plus elle s'approchait de moi et plus elle fronçait les sourcils. La voir me détailler de la sorte eu raison de moi et les larmes que j'avais retenus tout ce temps, coulèrent le long de mes joues.  
- Tu t'es nourri n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Ondira d'une voix cristalline.  
- C'est si évident ? Demandai-je dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- Tu es couverte de sang, si tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir c'est que c'est le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de visiblement mort à présent...  
Je sentis mes larmes redoubler d'intensité mais je me levai tout de même pour faire face à ma soeur et à mes actes. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que Drago était mort.  
- J'accepte mon rôle de reine, déclarai-je alors en retirant mes chaussures pour entrer dans l'eau.  
- Evidemment que tu l'acceptes ! Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu devrais le savoir si tu es ici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de solution.  
- Pardon ?  
- Reste à ta place sur terre, sinon tout est fichu, insista Ondira d'une voix paniquée. Je te promet que nous serons toutes les deux heureuses, c'est la meilleure solution. Je me fiche d'être reine tant que je suis avec Niven. Nous allons toutes les deux avoir ce que nous souhaitons, il faut juste s'armer de patience. Où est Drago ?  
- Drago ? répétai-je la voix tremblante.  
- Il a du nouveau ? S'il a décidé de t'en parler et de t'envoyer ici c'est qu'il y a du nouveau non ?  
- POURQUOI PARLES-TU DE DRAGO ? M'écriai-je exaspérée par son manque de précision.  
Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un air hésitant.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a envoyé n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de la fixer d'un air féroce.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là dans ce cas ? Continua-t-elle.  
- Il parait que tu me vois tous les soirs, d'après la messagère de notre royaume. Qui est-ce que tu vois en cachette ?  
Ondira me toisa une bonne minute en silence. Elle devait à présent réaliser qu'elle avait été piégée, mais je m'en fichais à présent. Je n'avais plus ma place sur terre, je devais partir avec elle.  
- Je voyais Drago en cachette, déclara-t-elle alors.  
Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
- Nous sommes sur le point de faire une découverte fantastique, insista-t-elle dans le but de me calmer. Si Tom Jedusor a pu donner des jambes à notre mère, il est possible de donner une queue de poisson à Drago.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! M'écriai-je agacée.  
- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ? Demanda Ondira d'une voix hésitante.  
- NON ! JE NE SUIS AU COURANT DE RIEN DONC EXPLIQUE MOI SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOURIR A TON TOUR ! Hurlai-je en pointant ma baguette magique dans sa direction.  
Ma soeur eut un mouvement de recul effrayée avant de se ressaisir.  
- Lorsque tu es revenu sur terre, je te suivais de loin et lorsque vous êtes tous montés dans ta maison. Drago est restée un peu plus longtemps sur la plage. Je me suis approchée du bord de l'eau pour le rencontrer. Je ne voulais pas le mêler à ça, mais tu comprends... marmonna-t-elle, c'était mon seul espoir, c'était NOTRE seul espoir. Vous vous aimez visiblement autant que Niven et moi. Nous devions trouver un arrangement ensemble ! J'ai donc parlé de ta condition de sirène avec Drago, de l'appel du sang, d'autant plus avec la personne que l'on aime, du fait qu'une guerre serait imminente entre nos deux peuples. Ne crois pas que notre mère soit aussi gentille qu'elle te l'a laissé paraître. Elle pensait que les sorciers te rejetteraient en apprenant ce que tu étais, elle pensait que tu reviendrais de toi-même. Tu es l'Amerande et rien ne pourra jamais y changer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait donc faire en sorte de transformer Drago en triton, en disant que c'était ta condition pour devenir reine. Tu accepterais ton rôle uniquement aux côtés de Drago, tu accepterais ton rôle uniquement si c'était avec Drago que tu t'accouplais et non Niven. Ma mère aurait accepté, le peuple a trop besoin de l'Amerande. Nous sommes proches du but Hermione, ajouta-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Drago a découvert l'une des cachettes de Tom Jedusor, la clef pour rentrer était de connaître l'existence de l'Amerande et sa condition. La clef c'était toi Hermione. Il a accès à plein de livres renferment les secrets de notre espèce et de notre transformation. Il a presque réussis l'autre soir, il est tellement doué ! Nous nous penchons sur le problème depuis seulement quelques jours et il a déjà réussi à transformer la peau de ses jambes en écailles. Il lui faut juste encore quelques jours je pense, pour opérer une transformation parfaite !  
- Tu mens, Drago se fiche complètement de moi depuis que je suis rentrée.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Drago t'aime autant que j'aime Niven. Il voulait juste te laisser de l'espace, il voulait juste que tu puisses te remettre de toutes les révélations que tu as eus ces dernières semaines. Il savait aussi que tu avais peur de lui faire du mal, je lui avais dis, il savait que tu étais préoccupée par cette guerre imminente, il savait que tu avais besoin d'être seule pour vivre avec ta condition d'hybride. Il voulait juste te laisser respirer ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormis et qu'il est épuisé par ces dernières nuits à tenter de réussir son sort de transformation mais il fait tout ça pour toi, pour être avec toi sous l'eau. Il ne veut pas que tu renonces à celle que tu es pour lui, il ne veut pas que tu renonces à être une sirène. Je me souviens d'une de ses phrases, "je serais celui qu'Hermione veut que je sois, si je dois devenir une sirène, je le ferais".  
Tout ce que me disait Ondira concordait parfaitement avec l'attitude qu'avait eut Drago à mon égard. Distant mais là à me surveiller où à veiller sur moi, d'une manière très discrète certes mais il avait été là. Un poids énorme s'écroula sur mes épaules lorsque je pris conscience de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait été en train de faire pour moi : renoncer à sa vie pour rester avec moi.  
- Voilà tu sais tout, termina Ondira. Où est Drago ?  
Etait-ce pour ça que nous nous étions rencontrés devant le Saule Cogneur ? Avait-il prévu de quitter Poudlard lui aussi ce soir ? M'avait-il vu au dernier moment, juste avant de passer sous l'arbre ? C'était certain à présent.  
- S'il n'est pas venu c'est qu'il doit être sur le point d'y arriver j'imagine ! S'exclama Ondira pleine d'espoir.  
Non Drago n'était pas sur le point d'y arriver et il n'y arriverait d'ailleurs jamais.  
- Drago est mort, déclarai-je alors d'un ton plus froid que prévu.  
Le visage de Ondira se décomposa et elle détailla avec précision mes vêtements rouges de sang.  
- Qu...quoi ?  
- Je l'ai tué, ajoutai-je.  
Le prononcer était pire, c'était comme si la réalité me revenait violemment en plein visage. J'avais tué celui que j'aimais et qui était en train d'orchestrer notre vie à deux sous l'eau.


	50. Chapitre 50 : La couronne

**Chapitre 50 : La couronne**

Moi qui avais toujours porté une importance extrême à l'enseignement, j'avais passé les deux années les plus chaotiques en la matière. J'avais passé l'année précédente à trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort, qui était, je le savais à présent, mon père, et je n'avais pas mieux fait cette année. J'avais un nombre d'absences impressionnant et malgré ça, je n'arrivais plus à y trouver de l'importance. Comme si cela me semblait totalement idiot, désuet à présent. Il y avait tellement plus important dans la vie, dans ma vie. Toutes les informations que j'avais apprises et emmagasinées tout au long de ma vie n'était pas de mon monde. Je ne savais d'ailleurs rien de mon nouveau monde et j'allais devoir en apprendre le plus possible si je voulais diriger mon peuple convenablement.

Le peuple des sirènes ne m'avait jamais semblé joyeux, mais l'expression de ma mère lorsqu'elle m'avait vu revenir en compagnie de son autre fille, avait contredit toutes mes croyances. Malgré les protestations d'Ondira durant le trajet, j'avais expliqué à ma mère que j'avais dû mettre les choses en ordre du côté des sorciers avant de rejoindre l'océan. Caleen ne m'avait posé aucunes questions supplémentaires, trop heureuse de mon retour.

Je fus plus maussade et distante que jamais durant la semaine qui passa, ce qui sembla ravir ma mère. Visiblement, je me comportais enfin comme la sirène qu'elle voulait que je sois. Une créature froide et sans sentiments. Elle avait une bien courte mémoire, elle qui était tombée amoureuse de la pire personne que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Peut-être que mon destin était de finir comme elle, aussi triste, froide et méchante. Après tout, Narcissa m'avait raconté le comportement enthousiaste que ma mère avait toujours eu sur terre. Etait-ce là une malédiction qui nous suivrait de mère en fille ? Étions-nous destiné à tomber amoureuse d'une personne que nous perdrions d'une manière où d'une autre ? Etait-ce le destin qui nous forçait à nous comporter comme de réelles sirènes ? Froide et sans coeur ? Peut-être que ma propre fille tomberait à son tour amoureuse d'un humain, pour ensuite avoir le coeur brisé. Je ne le saurais certainement jamais, mais j'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper que ma grand mère, la mère de Caleen avait eut le même destin que nous. La seule qui y trouvait réellement son compte dans l'histoire était Ondira, ma sœur. J'avais catégoriquement refusé d'épouser Niven et ma mère avait finalement accepté d'accéder à ma requête. Malgré ma profonde tristesse, je n'avais pas eu le coeur à infliger le même sort à ma sœur. Après tout, j'étais l'unique fautive de la mort de Drago et je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de ne pas encore avoir eu de nouvelles de l'extérieur, de la terre ferme, du monde des sorciers. Cependant, je savais que cela ne tarderait pas. J'étais une hybride qui avait tué un sorcier et pas n'importe lequel. Un sorcier au sang pur qui avait participé plus qu'activement à la chute de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il était plus qu'urgent que j'en parle à ma mère, il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, même si cela me valait de lourdes représailles de sa part. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon peuple en danger alors que je n'étais même pas encore reine.

Je choisis donc un soir où Caleen semblait de bonne humeur, elle avait en effet passé l'après-midi avec ses soldats femelles à essayer de déterminer qui serait mon époux. Je lui avais dis que je lui laissai carte blanche pour choisir, ce qui l'avait enchanté. C'était donc le bon moment pour lui en parler alors qu'elle me faisait par de ses idées tout en me raccompagnant à ma chambre.  
- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, déclarai-je d'une voix grave.  
Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise par le ton que j'employai.  
- Nous allons avoir des problèmes avec les sorciers et c'est uniquement ma faute, dis-je.  
- Explique-toi, m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.  
- J'ai tué l'un des leurs. C'était quelqu'un d'assez connu, ajoutai-je.  
- Tu l'as tué ? Répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.  
- Je me suis nourris, mais je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.  
J'évitai soigneusement de lui dire quel était mon lien avec cette personne en question.  
- Et alors ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il faut bien que l'on se nourrisse non ? Les humains ne se gênent pas pour venir se servir dans nos mers, comme si cela ne leur suffisaient pas de se nourrir entre créatures terrestres, ajouta-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.  
J'étais stupéfaite par sa réaction.  
- Tu ne comprends pas, ils ne vont certainement pas laisser passer ça. C'était un élève qui étudiait avec moi à Poudlard. Je l'ai laissé pour mort dans le parc à la vue de toute le monde.  
- MAIS QU'ILS VIENNENT DONC ! S'écria Caleen d'un air féroce. Je les attends ! Je pourrai anéantir leur peuple à moi seule !  
- Ce ne sont pas de simples humains, ce sont des sorciers, insistai-je. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables grâce à leurs pouvoirs.  
Caleen explosa de rire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Je suis la reine, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.  
J'allais insister, mais ma mère me coupa la parole.  
- Leur magie ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Ni sur l'Amerande d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. Voilà pourquoi les sorciers ce sont toujours tenus tranquille envers nous. Je pourrais noyer des milliers de sorciers sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, mis à par fuir en transplanant.  
- Mais les autres sirènes ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Les autres sirènes n'ont qu'à chanter pour les hypnotiser et leur faire faire ce qu'elles veulent. Tu as peur pour ton peuple ? Insista Caleen en venant poser sa main sur mon épaule. Tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'une reine, mais je t'assure que notre peuple ne craint rien, surtout maintenant que tu es là, à nous deux, nous pourrions exterminer leur monde si nous le voulions. Mais je me contre fiche du tas de boue sur lequel les hommes vivent , fit-elle en ricanant.

Caleen me conta plusieurs histoires concernant nos ancêtres et leurs victoires face aux peuples de la terre. Et je me demandai bien pourquoi Merlin avait autorisé celle qui l'avait trahit, à jouir d'autant de pouvoirs alors qu'il était sensé la bannir de la terre. Certainement par amour, car malgré tout, il l'aimait et avait voulu lui donner les moyens de se protéger. L'amour... J'émis soudain le premier ricanement de ma vie ce qui coupa ma mère dans l'une de ces histoires. Elle me lança un regard surpris, mais je balayai son interrogation d'un geste de la main et elle termina de ma raconter son histoire.

Alors que nous arrivions à la pièce qui me servait de chambre, Caleen ma fit signe de continuer le long couloir pour me faire entrer dans une somptueuse pièce.  
- C'est là que je dors, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
Elle s'approcha d'un vieux mais magnifique coffre en bois qui devait dater de déjà plusieurs siècles. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortie une petite boîte en or qu'elle me tendit. Je l'attrapai en lui adressant un regard étonné.  
- Ouvre, c'est à toi. C'est à toi depuis ta naissance, il est plus que temps que tu la portes.  
J'ouvris alors le petit coffret. En son centre, une magnifique couronne en or massif, avec des formes d'alges, se présentait face à moi. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Les algues d'or étaient si fines que je me demandai comme elles faisaient pour ne pas se briser. Voyant que je contemplais la couronne d'un air émerveillé, Caleen l'attrapa avec précaution entre ses mains et la posa délicatement sur ma tête.  
- Tu es magnifique avec, admit-elle en m'observant avec...oui, on aurait dit de l'amour. Cette couronne est transmise de mère en fille, dès que l'Amerande obtient sa forme adulte. Tu as bien un ou deux ans de retard, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, mais elle est à toi à présent. Jusqu'à ce que je te remette celle-là, fit-elle en désignant la propre merveille qu'elle portait sur le sommet de son crâne.  
Sa couronne n'était pas du même genre, elle était beaucoup moins fine et gracieuse que la mienne, mais en imposait davantage.  
- Ta sœur a tellement admiré cette couronne... Murmura-t-elle en me fixant. Je la surprenais fréquemment à ouvrir le coffret sans pourtant oser poser la couronne sur sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, mais je suis certaine, qu'ou fond d'elle, elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à ton retour. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue comme on dit sur terre, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
- Oui c'est comme ça qu'on dis, admis-je en retirant la couronne de ma tête.  
- Garde-là ! S'exclama Caleen d'un ton brusque. Tu as l'Amerande, tu te dois de la porter.  
- Mais j'ai peur de l'abîmer... Elle semble si fragile.  
- Les sirènes semblent fragiles également, mais regarde le peuple puissant que nous sommes. Cette couronne a survécu à de nombreux siècles, elle est beaucoup plus solide qu'elle en a à l'air.  
Le regard insistant de ma mère eu raison de moi et je reposai la couronne sur le sommet de ma tête.

Lorsque je rejoignis la salle principale du palais le lendemain matin, je surpris une conversation très agitée entre la reine et ses soldats. Ivany et Marva que je connaissais un peu, ne cessaient de se crier dessus au sujet d'elfes de l'eau. Personne ne s'arrêta à mon arrivée, seule ma mère sembla remarquer ma présence.  
- Très bien, l'Amerande va trancher, déclara-t-elle ce qui stoppa nette les deux sirènes.  
- A quel sujet ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.  
- Nous nous sommes tout de même penchées sur le cas du sorcier dont tu t'es nourris, m'expliqua ma mère.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je me sentis soudain terriblement mal à l'aise de provoquer déjà tant de problèmes.  
- Mareva pense qu'il faut au moins se renseigner au près des elfes de l'eau pour savoir si ils ont eu vent de quelque chose à ce sujet, si le monde des sorciers en parle. Ivany, par contre, pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre le cas en considération.  
- Nous avons besoin de nous nourrir ! S'exclama la concernée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de vérifier si nous n'avons pas trop causé de désagrément aux pauvres petits sorciers ! Nous n'avons pas de comptes à leur rendre.  
Je ravalai une boule de tristesse en pensant à Drago.  
- Qu'en dis-tu ? Me lança ma mère avec intérêt.  
- Et toi ?  
- Je te demande ton avis, insista-t-elle.  
- Je pense que nous n'avons rien à perdre en nous renseignant auprès des elfes, dis-je.  
Mareva sembla ravie, tandis qu'Ivany m'adressai un regard noir, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma mère.  
- La couronne sur sa tête n'est pas assez visible ? Fit-elle d'une voix sifflante.  
- Si bien sûr, mais ...  
- Mais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. L'Amerande dit qu'il faut aller voir les elfes, donc vous irez voir les elfes !  
Sa voix était froide et tranchante et si ce n'était pas ma mère, j'aurais eu peur d'elle. Ivany n'ajouta rien et fit signe aux sirènes de la suivre à l'extérieur du palais. Je demandai aussitôt à ma mère si je pouvais accompagner l'équipe qui s'y rendait, mais elle refusa catégoriquement.  
- Tu as l'Amerande, ce n'est pas à toi de te déplacer.  
- Mais je connais assez bien l'une des elfes, insistai-je.  
- Chacun sa place, trancha-t-elle. Si tu les accompagnes, les gardes vont se demander à quoi elles servent. Il faut les laisser faire leur travail, chacune d'elles est et doit se sentir utile.

J'eux l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des jours et des jours entre leurs départs et leurs retour. Ce fut Mareva qui fit son rapport à la reine lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au bout de trois jours.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? Demanda Caleen.  
Mareva expliqua que les elfes n'avaient rien entendu au sujet de la personne que j'avais tué. Cependant, ces dernières avaient aussitôt voulu se renseigner et c'est pourquoi les sirènes étaient restées plus longtemps, pour rentrer avec de véritables informations.  
- Alors qu'en est-il de la personne en question ? Insista ma mère.  
- C'est un mâle, répondit Mareva. Et bizarrement, on ne le dit pas mort.  
Ma mère fronça en même temps que moi les sourcils.  
- Il est dit qu'il aurait disparu, ajouta-t-elle.  
Ma mère se retourna aussitôt vers moi et je compris que j'avais une explication supplémentaire à fournir.  
- En fait, quand il était sur le point de mourir, j'ai été surprise par un centaure, expliquai-je. J'imagine qu'il a caché le corps dans le but de me protéger. Du moins, pour protéger ce que j'avais fais.  
- Un centaure, répéta Caleen en réfléchissant. Il ne me semble pas qu'ils soient de notre côté, comme toutes les autres créatures terrestres.  
- Celui-là est du côté des sorciers, mais je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, il me connait. Peut-être qu'il a essayé de me protéger et d'éviter les problèmes entre les deux peuples dont je suis issus.  
Toutes les sirènes se retournèrent vers ma mère attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre. C'était véritablement une chef incontestable... Comment pourrais-je un jour être à sa hauteur ? Tout le monde se préoccupais réellement de son avis alors que moi, j'étais une totale étrangère pour elles.

Cependant, le problème était loin d'être réglé comme le pensait ma mère. Tôt ou tard, on trouverait l'absence de Drago étrange et les sorciers feraient bien vite le lien, surtout avec mon absence. Je savais à présent que le peuple des sirènes l'emporterait, mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie qu'une guerre éclate, je n'avais pas envie qu'il y ait le moindre mort à cause de moi. Il y avait déjà un, Drago, et c'était suffisant. J'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie. Il avait passé une semaine entière a essayé de devenir une sirène alors que j'avais passé cette même semaine à l'éviter, l'ignorer et passer le plus clair de mon temps avec Théodore Maintenant que j'avais du recul, je comprenais ce que Ginny avait voulu me dire. Après tout, peut-être que Théodore s'intéressait réellement à moi et je l'avais laissé espérer. L'époque où tout se passait bien avec Drago me semblait si lointaine... L'époque où je vivais avec lui, l'époque où nous nous étions embrassés, l'époque où nous avions été un couple... Ce n'était pourtant pas si loin... Mon coeur me faisait tellement mal. Ce n'était pas juste mental, non. J'avais véritablement une boule dans l'estomac. J'avais tué l'amour de ma vie.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et ce mercredi matin je fus réveillée par l'entrée fracassante de ma mère dans la pièce où je dormais.  
- Tu n'as pas dis où tu allais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils vont tous mourir alors !  
Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre.  
- Nous allons enfin mériter notre surnom de monstre et ce ne sera pas la peine de les défendre !  
Je m'approchai d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu n'as pas dis aux sorciers que tu retournais dans ton véritable peuple, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ta disparition et celle d'un certain Drago Malefoy est sur notre dos.  
- Mais comment ça ?  
Caleen sembla prendre sur elle pour rester un minimum calme. Elle inspira profondément avant de me répondre.  
- Il y a deux semaines, tu as dis à deux sorciers que tu allais aller nager dans le lac de Poudlard. Comme tu as disparu à ce moment là, les sorciers pensent que nous vous avons capturé Drago et toi. Les Selkies nous ont apporté l'information très tôt ce matin, par l'intermédiaire de la messagère de Poudlard qui vient de revenir.  
Il s'agissait à coup sur de Ron et Théodore qui s'étaient disputés devant la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- J'ai juste à dire que je suis venue de mon plein grès. Je ne comprends pas le problème... marmonnai-je surprise par la réaction excessive de ma mère.  
- Tu ne m'as pas non plus dit qui était exactement ce Drago, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents incroyablement blanches.  
Elle savait... Mais en quoi était-ce si important ? Avait-elle peur que je rejoigne finalement le camp des sorciers ?  
- Peu importe, répondis-je.  
- NON PAS PEU IMPORTE ! S'écria ma mère dont les yeux se tintèrent subitement de rouge.  
J'eu un mouvement de recule ce qui la calma aussitôt.  
- C'est le fils Malefoy, c'est le fils de Narcissa, la femme qui t'a élevé et il celui dont tu es tombée amoureuse, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela change ?!  
- Cela change tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Je fronçai les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête.  
- Tu ne participeras pas à la bataille si elle a lieu, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je ne comptais pas y participer.  
Elle eut un rire froid totalement dénué d'humour.  
- Les sirènes sont ton peuple à présent bien sûr que tu y aurais participé en tant normal. Mais c'est un Malefoy, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.  
- Mais quel risque ?! M'exclamai-je à mon tour.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu défendre celles que nous sommes face à la famille qui t'a élevé, face à la famille de celui qui tu aimais ? Aurais-tu vraiment pu assumer d'avoir tué leurs fils ? TU ME METS MOI-MEME DANS UNE POSITION TRES INCONFORTABLE ! Hurla-t-elle. NARCISSA ETAIT LA SEULE AMIE QU'IL M'AVAIT ETE DONNE D'AVOIR !  
Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes en silence et je vis pour la première fois le regard de ma mère se décomposer, ses yeux se tintèrent de nouveau de rouge, mais ce n'était pas le même rouge qu'un peu plus tôt. C'était la même couleur que lorsque je lui avais annoncé que Voldemort avait été tué. Son énervement cachait en réalité une profonde tristesse. Elle se laissa doucement retomber sur un rocher près d'un des murs et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
- Je suis désolée... dis-je alors. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché. J'ai pris la vie de celui que j'aimais et je vais rendre malheureuse la seule famille que j'ai eu. Je ne voulais pas non plus te mettre dans l'embarras...  
- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu as tué Drago, tu savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire pour toi sur terre. Sans ça, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.  
J'étais à présent terriblement mal à l'aise, car elle avait certainement raison.  
- Cela a précipité ma décision, mais je n'avais pas encore faire de choix, je ne ...  
- Je m'en fiche de la raison pour laquelle tu es revenue, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. L'important c'est que tu sois là à présent. L'important, c'est que l'Amerande rentre toujours au près de son peuple et nos gènes font en sorte que cela arrive.  
Je sentais une profonde amertume dans sa voix.  
- Il n'y a pas d'amour pour les sirènes ma chère fille, et si il nous prend un jour l'envie d'aimer, d'avoir de forts sentiments pour quelqu'un, la vie nous en empêche tôt ou tard. Je suis désolée que tu ais toi aussi dû vivre cette affreuse expérience. C'est dans nos gênes, dans notre malédiction, nous sommes condamnées à la solitude qu'aucune autres sirènes de pourra jamais comprendre. Seule la famille royale a reçu cette malédiction, les autres sirènes ne connaissent pas le sentiment qu'est l'amour et ne pourront jamais nous comprendre. Nous sommes vouées à souffrir en silence et maintenir la tête haute. Mon erreur a été de te laisser sur terre, peut-être aurais-je pu t'éviter le malheur familial.

Ainsi j'avais eu raison dans un sens, de penser que mon sang était maudit. Nous n'avions pas le droit au bonheur. Nous étions les seules sirènes à savoir ce qu'était l'amour sans pour autant pouvoir réellement y accéder. Ma mère n'était pas la reine froide qu'elle montrait à son peuple. Elle était une sirène au coeur brisée par son sang royale, elle était une sirène qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse et amoureuse. Mon destin était le même à présent et je me jurais d'éviter à ma fille d'avoir le malheur de tomber un jour amoureuse. Je ferais comme les reines l'avaient visiblement toujours fait avec leurs filles. Je leur répéterais que l'amour n'existe pas et qu'être froide et cruelle est le comportement normale d'une sirène.

- Là est ton fardeau, déclara Caleen, tu portes la couronne de l'Amerande, tout en sachant ce que cela implique comme conséquence. Une couronne de solitude dont seule toi et moi avons conscience. Merlin était un sorcier très doué en matière de magie, bien plus que celui que j'ai un jour aimé.


	51. Chapitre 51 : L'éternité

**Chapitre 51 : L'éternité**

Blaise déboula comme un fou dans sa salle commune où ses amis l'attendait. Tous ses amis sans exceptions, les gryffondor comme les serpentards.  
- La mère de Drago est devenu folle... maronna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, sans parvenir à cacher son angoisse.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista Pansy d'une voix aigu.  
- Elle est persuadée que Drago et Hermione se sont fait capturer par les sirènes.  
- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ginny baissa les yeux discrètement en se rappelant ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit au sujet de son statut d'Amerande. Et si finalement les sirènes ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de réfléchir ? Si elles étaient venues la chercher la soir où Théodore et Ron l'avait entendu dire qu'elle allait se baigner dans le lac ? Mais concernant Drago, quel intérêt aurait-il eu pour le peuple des sirènes ?  
- Tous les adultes sont d'accord avec sa mère visiblement, insista Blaise.  
- Quels adultes ? Demanda Ron.  
- Tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour Hermione, Kingsley lui-même. Et en tant que ministre de la magie il a dt qu'il ne laisserait pas passé ça.  
- Mes parents étaient là ? Insista Ron.  
Blaise hocha la tête, tandis que Harry fixait sa petite amie d'un air suspicieux.  
- Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, il ferait mieux de nous le dire, déclara-t-il sans quitter Ginny des yeux.  
Suivant le regard de Harry, tout le monde se tourna vers la concernée.  
- Hermione m'avait parlé d'une guerre possible entre son peuple et le nôtre, dit Ginny d'une voix faible. Elle est l'Amerande ce qui signifie qu'elle a l'obligation d'être la future reine. Hermione m'avait parlé de son angoisse quant à ce poids là, elle craignait une guerre car elle ne voulait pas endosser son rôle dans le peuple des sirènes.  
- Alors c'est plutôt clair ! S'exclama Daphné vexée. Drago et elle se sont enfuit sans rien nous dire ! Quels bandes de lâches !  
- Ferme-là Daphné ! S'exclama Théodore. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
- Pendant qu'on y est que se passait-il entre Hermione et toi ? Demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur.  
- Rien de spéciale.  
- Oh arrête de mentir ! Intervint Pansy. Vous passiez beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ensemble. Qui nous dit que tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Hein ? Peut-être que c'est toi qui la cache pour la garder pour toi tout seul. Peut-être que Drago a disparu parce que tu as jugé bon de le tuer, hein ?!  
Tout le monde toisa Pansy d'un air étrange, avant de se re-concentrer sur Théodore.  
- Je vous assure que je ne sais rien, Hermione et moi avons toujours été de simples amis et il n'est rien arrivé à Drago, dit-il dans un grincement de dent.  
- Bien sûr... Grogna Ron qui trouvait visiblement l'idée de Pansy excellente.  
- Oui arrêtez, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, vous êtes ridicules.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as été le seul à ne pas trouver l'attitude de Théodore étrange envers Hermione, insista Pansy.  
Blaise regarda tour à tous les amis qui l'entouraient et il comprit que tout le monde avait les mêmes suspicions que Ron et Pansy. Il posa alors son regard sur Théodore d'un air désolé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, signala ce dernier. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu mentir éternellement.  
Tout le monde fixa Théodore avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Pansy était prête à se lever de sa chaise pour se jeter sur lui, Ron le foudroyait du regard et Harry était devenu blanc comme un linge.  
- Je suis gay, ajouta Théodore d'une petite voix. Je ne m'intéresserais donc jamais à Hermione.  
La révélation de Théodore fut accueillit par un silence de mort. La mâchoire de Ginny se décrocha, Harry fixait un point imaginaire au sol, Ron avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Daphné lui lançait un regard noir, Pansy eu un rire nerveux et Neville écarta discrètement son fauteuil pour s'éloigner davantage de Théodore.  
- Je vous remercie pour vos réactions, fit ce dernier d'une voix amère.  
- Comment as-tu pu ! S'exclama Daphné d'une voix étranglée. Cela fait des mois que tu refuses mes avances et que tu me dis que quelqu'un d'autre te plait ! Je pensais au moins que c'était une fille !  
Blaise ne put se retenir de ricaner ce qui agaça considérablement Daphné qui lui adressa un regard noir.  
- Je suis désolée... marmonna Théodore.  
- Mais arrête ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu ne vas quand même t'excuser d'être gay, Daphné s'en remettra. Je vous signale par ailleurs qu'on s'écarte du sujet.  
- Oui c'est vrai, dit Harry en se redressant sur son fauteuil. La seule question importante est la disparition de Hermione et Drago. Je pense que Daphné n'avait pas tord tout à l'heure, il est possible qu'ils se soient enfuit ensemble non ?  
- Non, répondit Ginny d'une petite voix. C'est presque impossible d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione.  
- Explique-toi.  
- Vous avez remarqué que cela n'allait pas fort entre Drago et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Evidemment, fit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ginny raconta, non sans malaise, car elle trahissait son amie, tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté concernant l'appel du sang. Elle expliqua que plus Hermione était physiquement proche de Drago plus elle avait envie de le mordre et de goûter son sang. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui depuis qu'elle était revenu sur terre.  
- Mais Drago aussi était distant d'une certaine manière, déclara Pansy.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ginny. Nous n'avons pas de réponse à cela. Mais en tout cas, la question est réglée, Hermione ne se serait jamais enfuit avec Drago dans ces conditions.  
- Ou alors elle la tué ! S'exclama Dean effrayé par ses propres propos. Imaginons qu'elle l'ait croisé en se rendant au lac, elle aurait pu le tuer sans le vouloir, après quoi elle se serait enfuit.  
- N'importe quoi, fit Pansy en riant, tout en passant sa main dans le cheveux de son copain. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Et puis, on aurait retrouvé le corps de Drago non ? Hermione fuyait Drago comme la peste, c'est donc inconcevable qu'il se soit passé ce genre de chose.  
- Et on s'écarte de nouveau du problème, intervint Harry. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que Blaise a dit en arrivant ? Le ministère entier et les aurors vont très rapidement être mis au courant ! Il faut vite retrouver Hermione et Drago nous-même pour éviter une nouvelle guerre.  
Un gros silence répondit à Harry.  
- Vous n'en avez pas marre de vivre comme ça ? On ressort tout juste de la guerre contre Voldemort et ...  
- Que propose-tu ? Demanda Dean. Si tu as un plan nous serions ravis de l'entendre, mais nous ne savons pas où se trouvent Hermione et Drago, surtout qu'ils ne sont apparemment pas ensemble !  
- Je pense qu'il faut prioritairement retrouver Hermione. Si on y parvint la question de l'enlèvement des sirènes sera réglé et au moins il n'y aura pas de guerre.  
- Et Drago ? Insista Pansy.  
- Si tu as une idée nous t'écoutons, fit Harry agacé.  
Tout le monde se lança un regard désespéré. Ils n'avaient aucun piste, aucun réel plan, ils étaient totalement démunis face à ce qu'il se passait. 

Une nouvelle semaine était passée et nous savions à quoi nous attendre à présent. Les elfes de l'eau nous avaient clairement dit que les sorciers et le ministère réfléchissaient à un plan d'attaque. Ma mère m'avait formellement défendu de me rendre sur terre pour leur dire que j'allais bien, que personne ne m'avait enlevé et que j'étais sous l'eau de mon plein grès. Car si je leur assurais que tout allait bien pour moi, le problème de la disparition de Drago persisterait. J'avais alors proposé de me livrer, de dire que c'était moi qui avait tué Drago. Ma proposition avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur ma mère. Ses yeux s'étaient tintés d'un rouge effroyable et sa voix habituellement si belle était devenue particulièrement effrayante sous le coup de la colère. Visiblement, je n'avais même pas le droit de mourir sans avoir sa permission.  
Cependant, tout cela était loin derrière moi à présent, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré. Il était hors de question que les deux peuples dont j'étais issu payent pour mes erreurs. J'avais réussis à fausser compagnie au peuple des sirènes durant la nuit, équipée du mieux que je le pouvais pour rejoindre le lac de Poudlard. J'avais ainsi récupéré le plan secret de la messagère qui faisait le lien entre notre peuple et les Selkies de Poudlard, ainsi que ma couronne d'Amerande fièrement posée sur le sommet de ma tête. Personne n'avait le droit d'emprunter le passage de la messagère à part la reine. Néanmoins, si je parvenais à être assez persuasive, grâce à la couleur de ma queue de poisson, les marques noires sur mes bras et la couronne de l'Amerande, j'avais peut-être une chance qu'on me laisse passer.

Le passage en question était un petit tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans un massif sous-marin. Après quelques regards inquiets autour de moi, je m'y enfonçai le coeur battant. Le trajet paru durer une éternité, même en utilisant mon pouvoir de l'eau pour me propulser davantage rapidement. Au bout d'un long moment j'aperçus enfin un point de lumière devant moi. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la sortie. Je redoublais alors d'efforts voyant que le tunnel était bientôt terminé. Cependant quatre Selkies se dressèrent soudain face à moi. Elles pointaient sur moi d'effrayants tridents m'empêchant de passer.  
- Comment osez-vous me couper le passage, fis-je d'une voix sifflante.  
Les Selkies qui me reconnurent semblèrent hésiter quant à la marche à suivre.  
- Je suis l'Amerande, laissez-moi passer.  
- Il n'y a que la messagère et la reine qui sont autorisés à venir... expliqua l'une d'entre elle d'un air mal à l'aise. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez là ?  
- JE N'AI PAS A REPONDRE A VOS QUESTIONS ! Hurlai-je d'une voix effrayante.  
Mes yeux durent se tinter de rouge car les Selkies semblèrent soudainement effrayées. J'en vis même une se passe la main sur le cou, sur sa jugulaire, à l'endroit où j'aurais d'ailleurs adoré planté mes dents. Après de brèves secondes d'hésitations, les Selkies durent juger leurs vies assez importantes pour ne pas les mettre davantage en danger. Elles s'écartèrent alors le long des parois pour me laisser passer.

Le destin était avec moi, le destin m'encourageait à révéler la vérité au peuple des sorciers. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la moindre des choses pour Drago ? Que justice lui soit rendu ? Je nageai le plus vite possible jusqu'à la surface du lac où je laissai dépasser seulement le haut de ma tête et mes yeux. Le parc était totalement vide et j'émis un faible rire en me rappelant l'heure qu'il était. Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de l'excellente vision que j'avais dans le noir. La lune suffisait à éclairer les alentours.  
Je replongeai dans l'eau pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. Devais-je attendre le lendemain matin ? Surement, être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ne mettrait personne de bonne humeur, mais concernant mes amis ? Me devais-je d'aller leur dire moi-même ce qu'il s'était passé ? Avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent de la bouche du ministère ? Des adultes ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage car de petits cailloux tombant lentement dans l'eau attirèrent mon attention. Depuis quand pleuvait-il des pierres ? Je remontai discrètement à la surface pour observer cet étrange phénomène quand des cris m'alertèrent. Je crus même reconnaître mon prénom. Parmi tout ces cris stridents je crus reconnaître celui de mon meilleur ami.  
- Harry ! Criai-je alors à mon tour en le voyant enfin à la bordure de la forêt interdite.  
Il était entouré de tous mes amis. Je nageai aussi vite que je le pus à leur rencontre tandis qu'ils me lançaient tous des regards soulagés.  
- Par Merlin Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny qui fut la première à m'attraper la main. J'étais certaine que tu allais bien !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, lui fit remarquer son frère d'un air moqueur.  
Elle lui adressa une grimace avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Du moins, elle serait la partie haute de mon corps qui sortait de l'eau.  
- Tu vas prendre froid Ginny, dis-je en riant, je suis trompée.  
- Je m'en fiche !  
- Au fait, Théodore est gay, annonça Daphné comme un cheveux sur la soupe.  
- Ca va ouai ?! Lui lança le concerné d'un air agacé.  
Je regardai tout le monde d'un air ébahi et d'autant plus Daphné.  
- Mais où étais-tu ? Me demanda soudainement Harry une fois que Ginny m'eut relâché. Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu n'imagines pas la tension que ta disparition à déclenché. Il faut d'ailleurs tout de suite prévenir...  
- Non Harry, le coupai-je aussitôt d'une voix triste malgré moi.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- Je suis venu me rendre, ajoutai-je.  
- Te rendre ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.  
Je m'écartai quelque peu, en donnant un rapide coup de nageoire et entrepris de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.  
- Vous savez le soir où je vous ai croisé devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, lançai-je à Ron et Théodore qui acquiescèrent aussitôt d'un signe de tête, j'avais prévu d'aller nager dans le lac de Poudlard.  
Je constatai que tous m'écoutaient dans un parfait silence.  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'y aller à vrai dire, je voulais sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard et rejoindre ma sœur. Le fait est que juste avant de passer sous le Saul cogneur j'ai croisé Drago.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? S'exclama Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
Théodore et Ginny lui firent cependant signe de se taire.  
- Dans un premier temps nous nous sommes disputés, expliquai-je. Il ne voulait pas que je sorte, il disait que c'était dangereux pour moi étant donné ma condition d'hybride. Je me suis donc énervée. Je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai fait tomber au sol. Contre toute attente Drago m'a embrassé et de fil en aiguille...  
- Epargne-nous les détails dégeux Hermione, par pitié, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel amusé.  
Cependant, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce que je racontai et il allait vite s'en rendre compte.  
- J'ai finis par le mordre et boire son sang, dis-je en me reculant davantage d'eux. Je craignais leur réaction.  
Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je décidai de continuer à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient le droit de connaître la vérité. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un monstre.  
- Quand je me suis enfin arrêtée, Drago était couché dans l'herbe juste là-bas, dis-je en pointant mon doigt dans la direction en question, et il ne bougeait plus. Je ... Je me suis enfuis, dis-je en pleurant réellement cette fois-ci. J'ai paniqué... Je ... Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais tu... tué la seule personne que j'aim..j'aimais et c'est enti...entière...entièrement ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un mon...mon...monstre.  
- Où est son corps ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix inhabituellement froide.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ? Demandai-je effrayée.  
Moi qui pensait que la population sorcière l'avait caché, il n'en était en fait rien. Non seulement je l'avais tué, non seulement j'avais privé tout son entourage de le revoir un jour, mais en plus son corps avait disparu. Peut-être que Firenze était allé l'enterrer, mais il était hors de question que je parle du centaure qui m'avait bien aidé ce jour-là. De toute façon, j'étais l'unique fautive.  
- Hermione écoute, commença Harry.  
Je n'entendis pas la suite car je me sentis aussitôt aspirée sous l'eau par de puissantes mains. Les sirènes avaient mis beaucoup moins de temps que je me l'étais imaginée à me retrouver. A présent, les deux peuples dont j'étais issues allaient me haïr. Les sorciers parce que j'avais tué Drago, les sirènes parce que je m'étais mise en danger et que j'avais avoué mon meurtre en les mettant à leur tour en danger. Les bras puissants continuaient de me tirer sous l'eau et je me retournai alors subitement pour envoyer un puissant courant d'eau dans la direction de la sirène et ainsi rompre le contact entre ses mains et ma queue de poisson. Cependant, la créature tenait bon et j'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Ivany. Je n'avais jamais vu une soldate aussi déterminée qu'elle. J'envoyai de nouveau un puissant courant d'eau et enfin, les mains me lâchèrent. Je nageai le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'autre rive du lac. Il fallait que je sorte de l'eau, que j'échappe aux sirènes au moins le temps de remettre mes idées en place, sans pour autant être trop près de mes amis. Je n'avais pas le courage de leur refaire face. De toute façon, ils étaient maintenant au courant et c'était le principal. Une fois que j'eu atteins la rive, je sortis aussitôt de l'eau. Je me retrouvai soudainement nue et confrontée au froid glacial du mois de décembre. J'avais beau avoir toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas tout de suite rejoindre les sirènes, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et vite, à la suite des choses. Cependant, c'était impossible, non seulement à cause du froid, mais aussi à cause du fait que j'étais épiée. Je vis en effet, la tête blonde d'Ivany sortir de l'eau. Elle était loin, mais suffisamment près pour que je puisse reconnaître la couleur de ses cheveux.  
- EST-CE QUE JE PEUX ETRE SEULE CINQ PETITES MINU...  
La fin de ma phrase mourus dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas Ivany qui s'approchait lentement de moi. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop blonds, beaucoup trop courts. Ce pourrait-ce que ce soit ? ... Je replongeai dans l'eau la tête la première. Quand je ressortis la tête de l'eau la personne n'était plus qu'à trente mètres de moi. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, mes yeux me montrait un Drago souriant et en excellente santé. Cependant je savais que je l'avais tué et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce sourire adorable dans une eau aussi glaciale. D'un parce que Drago ne m'aurait certainement pas sourit après ce que j'avais osé lui faire et de deux il aurait dû être en train de mourir de froid, au premier sens du terme. Peut-être que j'étais en réalité en train de mourir, que les sirènes m'avaient tué et que j'étais dans une semi-réalité. Après tout, qui d'autre aurais-je pu voir face à moi si ce n'était Drago. Un sourire étira alors légèrement la commissure de mes lèvres et je nageai lentement dans sa direction. Lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peut-être que c'était la mort que je rejoignais et que quand je le toucherais tout serait finit. Quand je fus suffisamment proche de lui pour voir son visage en détail, je compris que j'avais eu raison, j'étais bien en train de mourir car il m'apparaissait plus beau que jamais. Pas parce que je l'aimais, non, il était réellement plus beau. Sa peau n'avait pas la moindre imperfection, même si elle avait toujours été très saine, ses cheveux étaient brillants et semblaient être infiniment doux. Je n'avais qu'une envie: plonger ma main dedans, avant de me souvenir que de toute façon j'avais les mains trempées. J'étais si près de lui à présent que je pouvais presque le toucher, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il disparaisse. Je voulais profiter de ce moment, car je n'en connaissais pas la durée.  
- Tu es si beau... murmurai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux pour savourer ce moment, savourer son étreinte, sentir son odeur, sentir sa bouche se déposer sur mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer car je savais qu'il allait finir par disparaître, ou bien ce serait moi.  
- Ne pleure pas tout va bien, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.  
- Je t'ai tué alors que je t'aime tellement, répondis-je dans un sanglot. Tu avais une si belle vie devant toi, je suis un monstre qui...  
- ECARTE TOI DE L'AMERANDE ! Hurla soudain une voix.  
Ma mère, ma mère était là. Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais morte, ou en train de mourir au mieux. Je m'écartai de Drago sans pour autant me détacher totalement de lui, j'attrapai discrètement sa main dans l'eau et la réalité me revint soudain en plein visage.  
Caleen se tenait face à moi, entourée de tous ses soldats que j'avais toujours vu. Il y avait bien sûr Ivany et Mareva. Elles fixaient Drago avec une férocité hors du commun. La poigne de Drago se resserra davantage autour de ma main et je compris ce qu'il se passait.  
Il n'était pas mort, _nous n'étions pas mort _!  
- Par Merlin Drago ! M'exclamai-je en redoublant mes larmes. Tu es vivant, tu es vivant !  
Je me rejetai alors à son cou pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion. Une nouvelle question me sauta au visage, que faisait-il dans l'eau ? Que faisait un sorcier dans de l'eau aussi glacée. La réponse ne tarda pas arriver lorsque je sentis une queue de poisson s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Je m'écartai brusquement de lui effrayée.  
- Tu nous as sauvé Hermione, tu as résolu le problème sans t'en rendre compte, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre. Je suis comme toi à présent, nos problèmes sont finis.  
- QUI ES-TU ?! Hurla de nouveau ma mère.  
Cette fois-ci deux sirènes empoignèrent Drago par les épaules et le forcèrent à se séparer de moi. Deux sirènes m'attrapèrent également, mais je les envoyai valser à quelques mètres grâce à mon pouvoir. Je sentis le liquide d'attaque remonter dans ma gorge comme jamais et je savais que mes yeux étaient si rouges qu'ils devaient presque être noirs. Une sifflement étrange sortit de ma gorge, mais cela ne me surpris même pas. J'étais trop occupé à voir Drago se débattre, tandis qu'une troisième sirène se joignait aux deux qui le tenaient déjà.  
- Lâchez-le tout de suite, déclarai-je d'une voix glaciale. Sinon je vous tues toutes.  
Les sirènes me fixèrent avec appréhension pour la première fois. Elles firent plusieurs fois le vas et viens entre Caleen et moi, attendant un ordre de la reine. Je n'avais pas assez de patience pour leur jeux, je n'avais pas envie d'être séparé de Drago plus longtemps. Je projetai alors d'énormes jets d'eau, d'une puissance ahurissante contre les trois sirènes qui volèrent à quelques mètres, laissant Drago de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Je le rejoignis aussitôt et me mis devant lui pour le défendre. Toutes les sirènes se tenaient à présents face à moi, prêtes à attaquer, mais attendant l'ordre de Caleen qui m'observait attentivement.  
- Là ! C'est Hermione ! Et il y a Drago ! Hurla la voix de Ginny près de la rive du lac sur laquelle j'étais remontée un peu plus tôt.  
- Drago est vivant ! S'exclama Blaise. Il faut prévenir Kingsley immédiatement. Allez réveiller McGonnagale !  
Je me détournai de l'agitation de tous mes amis pour de nouveau me concentrer sur la protection de Drago. Qu'elles essayent de nouveau de s'approcher de lui, je leur arracherais la tête sans la moindre hésitation.  
Caleen leva l'un de ses bras en l'air ce qui eu pour conséquence de calmer les sirènes, du moins presque toutes, Ivany restait sur le qui-vive.  
- Es-tu au courant que tu tenais ma fille entre les bras ? L'Amerande ? Pour qui te prends-tu ! Qui es-tu pour ignorer les règles de ton peuple triton ! Qui es-tu ? Insista Caleen d'une voix féroce.  
- Drago, Drago Malefoy, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.  
Le visage de ma mère se décomposa. Elle vrilla son regard vers moi et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.  
- Le fils de Narcissa ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
Je hochai de nouveau la tête.  
- Je ne comprends pas... Marmonna-t-elle. Tu es un sorcier, un simple sorcier. Comment se fait-il que ...  
- Je peux vous expliquer, déclara Drago.  
Ma mère ne répondit rien, mais attendit qu'il poursuive.  
- J'ai trouvé les travaux de Tom Jedusor, expliqua-t-il. Les travaux qu'il avait entreprit pour vous faire devenir humaine.  
Caleen grimaça à ce souvenir, elle n'aimait surement que l'on rappelle cette époque de sa vie devant ses soldats.  
- Si il avait réussis à vous faire devenir humaine, l'inverse était surement possible, poursuivit Drago. Cependant, je n'y arrivais pas, c'était comme si il manquait quelque chose au sortilège et ...  
- STOP ! Hurla Caleen. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.  
Elle se retourna aussitôt vers les sirènes juste derrière elles et leur ordonna de plonger sous l'eau attendre. Malgré leurs nombreuses protestations, elles finirent pas disparaître pour nous laisser tous les trois.  
- Continue, lança ma mère à l'adresse de Drago.  
- Je pense que quand Hermione m'a mordu, qu'elle m'a presque tué, quelque chose s'est transmit jusqu'à moi.  
- Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, contredit ma mère.  
- Parce que personne ne connait le sort que je me suis lancé. Je pense que la combinaison des deux à fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, dit-il en laissant sortir sa queue de l'eau.  
Ma mère et moi eûmes la même réaction de surprise, réaction que Drago était incapable de comprendre. Sa queue était la même que ma mère et moi avions, sa queue était de couleur royale, doré, jaune et orangé à la fois. Ma mère resta silencieuse de longues minutes tout en nous observant Drago et moi.  
- ICI ! Hurla soudain une voix qui provenait de la terre ferme.  
- Drago ! S'écria une voix de femme. Drago ! Tu es là ?  
Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Narcissa qui courrait dans l'eau, sans se préoccuper du contact glacé. Drago nagea à sa rencontre tandis que je restai près de ma mère.  
- Par Merlin ! Mais que t'ont-ils fait ! Que t'ont-ils fait ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée de voir que son fils n'avait plus de jambes. CALEEN ! Hurla-t-elle alors de nouveau.  
Contre toute attente, ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.  
- Peut-être que l'Amerande spéciale que tu es, as réussis à mettre fin à notre malédiction, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Elle partit aussitôt en direction de Narcissa et je la suivis de près.  
- Qu'as-tu osé lui faire ? Reprocha Narcissa à ma mère.  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, demande à ton fils.  
- J'ai trouvé des parchemins renfermant le secret de l'état d'hybride, expliqua Drago sans mentionner le fait qu'Hermione avait en réalité terminé le travail. J'ai d'ailleurs brûlé les parchemins au cas où certains auraient eu de mauvaises intentions, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la foule de sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître, armés de leur baguette magique.  
- Mais tu es devenu ... tu es ... marmonna Narcissa affolée.  
- Je suis devenue comme Hermione, exactement comme Hermione, dit Drago. Ce qui veut dire que je peux autant vivre sur terre que dans l'eau.  
Un long silence suivit la phrase de Drago, un silence qui parut durer une éternité. Mais cette éternité aurait pu durer sans problème, tant que j'étais aux côtés de Drago.


	52. Chapitre 52 : 19 ans plus tard - fin

**Chapitre 52 : 15 ans plus tard - fin**

**_Poudlard, cours d'histoire de l'alliance_**

- Mlle Brown s'il vous plait, le cours à commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon de sortir une plume et un parchemin ?  
La jeune fille de douze se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empressa de sortir ses affaires de son sac. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se faisait réprimander par un professeur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été la seule à ne pas écouter ce que le professeur disait. Même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'école Poudlard, les élèves de première année savaient que ce cours était l'un des plus intéressant et qu'ils ne faillaient pas en perdre une miette. Cependant, la présence d'un élève blond au fond de la classe avait plus qu'attirer leur attention.  
- Bien, j'ai lu les parchemins que vous m'avez rédigé sur l'alliance et certains ont déjà de bonnes bases, déclara le professeur en lançant un regard appuyé au jeune garçon blond au fond de la classe.  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent de nouveaux vers l'élève en question. L'intervention du professeur était pour eux une bonne excuse pour pouvoir l'observer.  
- D'autres n'ont que des connaissances partielles du sujet, reprit-elle, mais ce n'est absolument pas un problème, je suis là pour tout vous apprendre. Bien qui sait de quand date l'alliance ?  
Une multitude de mains se levèrent, mais pas celle du jeune garçon blond. Le professeur fit un signe de tête en direction de l'élève qu'elle avait réprimandé quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Elle date de quinze ans, répondit-elle.  
- C'est exacte.  
Le professeur n'avait pas posé de nouvelle question, mais une main se leva.  
- Professeur Potter, pourriez-vous nous expliquer exactement comment cela est arrivé ? Enfin, je veux dire ...  
Ginny sourit à l'élève et se leva de son bureau pour pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements.  
- Comme vous le savez, celle qui est aujourd'hui appelé l'Amerande était élève à Poudlard, ainsi que son mari. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous cacher que leur fils est en ce moment même dans cette salle avec nous.  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent une troisième fois vers le garçon blond qui se ratatina aussitôt sur sa chaise au fond de la classe. Ginny, reprit cependant son cours en racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé concernant la vie de sa meilleure amie ainsi que celle de Drago. Elle omit cependant certains détails, comme le fait qu'Hermione avait faillit tuer celui qu'elle aimait, ou encore la manière exacte de devenir une sirène. La version officielle était que Drago avait mis au point une formule très compliquée qu'il avait aussitôt détruit, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber dans de mauvaise mains. C'était la version totalement officielle, même pour le ministère de la magie. La vérité avait été gardée très précieusement par le couple, leur amis, ainsi que la reine Caleen.  
Cela avait beau faire quinze ans déjà, Ginny avait toujours autant de frissons lorsqu'elle racontait les retrouvailles d'Hermione et Drago désormais à moitié triton.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? S'empressa de demander un élève qui dévorait l'histoire de son professeur.  
- L'Amerande n'a jamais pu choisir entre les deux peuples dont elle était issu, d'autant plus que celui qu'elle aimait était désormais comme elle. Et donc...  
- Et donc, ils ne se sont jamais décidé, marmonna Scorpius d'une voix cependant suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
Ginny lui lança un faux regard sévère. Il était impossible de regarder Scorpius de cette manière, il était bien trop attendrissant.  
- Comme le dit Scorpius, reprit Ginny, les Malefoy n'ont jamais choisis et le ministère et la reine Caleen ont créé un tout nouveau titre pour le couple.  
- C'est vrai que ta maison est à moitié sous l'eau ? Demanda soudain un élève à Scorpius.  
- On lève la main pour participer dans ma classe, signala Ginny.  
Scorpuis hocha la tête comme seule réponse sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades.

_**Manoir Malefoy**_

- Mamie, ca veut dire quoi " l'élu" ?  
Narcissa attrapa la page de journal que sa petite-fille était en train de lire.

_Le premier fils de l'alliance rentre à Poudlard_

_Scorpius Malefoy, fils du couple de l'alliance a fait cette semaine sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sa célébrité est aujourd'hui aussi importante que l'a été celle de Harry Potter le jour de sa propre rentrée. Cependant, l'enfant est-t-il doté de la même force morale que l'était l'élu ? Supportera-t-il tous ces regards braqués à jamais sur lui ?_

- C'est gentil ou méchant ce qu'ils disent sur Scorpius.  
Narcissa ne répondit pas et continua sa lecture.

_Peut-être que le jeune Scorpius est promis à de grandes choses, suivant les pas de ses parents. N'oublions pas que la création de l'Alliance à fait de cette année, il y a quinze ans, un virage marquant dans l'histoire de la magie. Cependant, si l'on considère que les Malefoy sont rattachés au peuple des sirènes autant qu'au nôtre, il est intéressant de se demander qui deviendra l'Amerande plus tard et dirigeant de l'Alliance ? S'agira-t-il de Scorpius, l'aîné de la famille ou de sa jeune soeur, Leena ? N'oublions pas quand dans le peuple des sirènes, ce sont aux femmes de gouverner._

Narcissa arrêta là sa lecture, mais elle ne rendit pas pour autant la page à sa petite-fille.  
- Alors ? Insista Leena.  
- Ils ne disent que des choses gentilles sur ton frère, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle d'une voix réconfortante.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me rends pas le journal alors ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Narcissa était abasourdis de voir, jour après jour, l'intelligence de cette petite, âgée de seulement 9 ans. Elle avait sans aucun doute hérité de sa mère. Elle prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras tout en lui demandant si elle voulait toujours aller se baigner dans le jardin. Leena accepta aussitôt, oubliant par la même occasion l'article de journal.

Les parents de Drago, avait créé un petit étang dans leur jardin, pour permettre à leurs petits-enfants de jouir de leur état de sirène. Grâce à Hermione et son fils, être sirène n'était plus une tare, loin de là. Ils avaient offert une reconnaissance incroyable au peuple sous-marin. Cela avait cependant demandé des sacrifices dans les deux camps. Par exemple, les sirènes avaient eu interdiction de se nourrir sur des sorciers. Hermione avait bien tenté d'empêcher que cela arrive aussi aux moldus, mais cela avait été peine perdu. C'était dans la nature des sirènes et elle n'avait malheureusement rien pu faire de plus. Drago et Hermione avaient travaillé de longues années afin de rédiger et de faire adopter des clauses par les deux peuples. La principale clause était que, bien qu'en totale paix à présent, les deux peuples ne rentreraient jamais en contact, sauf grande exception. Le rôle principal d'Hermione et Drago était de faire le relais. Ils représentaient à eux deux l'alliance, permettant aux deux peuples de se faire passer des informations, de discuter d'affaires importantes. Aucunes grandes décisions n'étaient à présent prises sans l'accord des deux peuples, et le système marchait merveilleusement bien depuis quinze ans.

_**Maison des Malefoy, siège de l'Alliance**_

- Non on fêtera l'événement ici ! Insistai-je.  
- Il s'agit de la naissance de ma fille, contredit Ondira, on fêtera donc ça dans notre royaume.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que sans nous tu ne serais pas avec Niven, mais marié à un autre que tu n'aimes pas, fit remarquer Drago d'un air moqueur.  
- Cela fait quinze ans ! Tu ne vas pas le faire remarquer à chaque fois.  
- Si, tu me dois une reconnaissance éternelle, insista-t-il en riant.  
Ondira et moi levâmes les yeux dans un même mouvement. Cependant, un sourire étirait notre visage, car nous n'avions pas pu espérer un aussi beau dénouement il y a quinze ans.

Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier, et je savais qu'il resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était même ainsi que l'alliance avait démarré. Drago, Kingsley, ma mère et moi nous étions retrouvé pour la première et dernière fois tous ensemble au bord de la plage. La première question avait été le cas de l'Amerande et Drago avait eu là la plus elle idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'Amerande serait désormais de sang hybride, mi-sirène, mi-humaine. Elle serait le lien entre les deux peuples. Quand à Ondira, elle serait la future reine, car même si elle n'avait pas la queue doré, orange et jaune, ni le pouvoir de l'eau, ni les marques noires aux bras, elle restait une femelle de sang royale. Caleen n'avait pas été d'accord tout de suite, notamment par rapport au fait que Ondira n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de l'eau, mais contre toute attente, au bout d'un ans, la nature avait corrigé le problème. Aucun des deux peuples n'en avait compris le phénomène mais Ondira avait accédé au pouvoir de l'eau, même si elle n'avait pas pour autant changé de couleur de queue ou eut des marques sur les avants bras. Pour Caleen, c'était Merlin qui pardonnait enfin aux sirènes. Pour les sorciers, c'était la nature qui reprenait ses droits, étant privé de la véritable Amerande.

- De toute façon, pourquoi veux-tu faire ça chez toi, demanda Ondira qui connaissait cependant très bien la réponse.  
Je consentis à lui en expliquer les raisons une énième fois.  
- Parce que de cette manière nous serons vraiment tous réunis. Tu sais bien que mes amis ne peuvent pas venir sous l'eau.  
Ondira me fit une grimace mais finit par accepter, comme d'habitude.  
- Notre mère sera là ?  
- Evidemment, répondit Ondira, tu lui manques beaucoup. Tu as fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre, la première fois que je l'ai vu réellement heureuse, c'était il y a quinze ans.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls Drago s'observa dans le miroir que m'avait offert la mère de Pansy à mon anniversaire. Le miroir en question soulignait au sens propre comme au sens figuré nos défauts physiques. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas le moindre trace rouge sur le miroir, car après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à corriger sur nos visages, nous étions aussi jeunes et beaux qu'à nos dix-huit ans. Nos gênes de sirènes avaient pris le dessus et nous étions la perfection d'une certaine manière.  
- Tu crois que Scorpuis et Leena seront comme nous ? Du moins qu'ils arrêteront de grandir à dix-huit ans ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que oui. D'ailleurs je te remercie pour la répartition de Scorpuis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur.  
Je lui lançai un regard étonnée.  
- Je sais que tu as trafiqué la répartition ! Scorpuis ne serait jamais allé à Gryffondor sinon.  
- Ton fils est timide et doux, il faudra t'y faire Drago ! M'exclamai-je agacée. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ta fille chérie, suis le même chemin que toi et on peut parier qu'elle ira à Serpentard.  
- Au moins une qui ne décevra pas son père !  
- Tu es ridicule, signalai-je en riant. On dirait que tu as quinze ans ! Au fait as-tu des nouvelles quant à notre succession ? Kinsgley t'a donné son avis ?  
- Non et toi ?  
- Caleen m'a dit qu'elle préférerait que ce soit Leena étant donné que c'est une fille. Mais si on choisit l'aîné elle comprendra aussi.  
- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi on leur demande leur avis, grogna Drago.  
- Parce c'est le but de l'Alliance, tout le monde doit être d'accord pour que cette paix persiste entre nos peuples ! Il faut que l'on écrive une loi dessus je te rappelle, on doit désigner qui sera l'Amerande lors de la succession. Cette lois sera suivit à vie, il ne faut pas prendre la question à la légère.  
- Alors se serait l'aîné, déclara Drago. Que l'aîné soit une fille ou un garçon, ce sera à lui de prendre notre place.  
J'observai attentivement Drago avant de hocher la tête, il avait raison, c'était plus simple comme ça. Le premier né serait l'Amerande et ce serait à mon merveilleux Scorpius de l'être lorsque son tour viendrait.

_**Maison Gryffondor**_

Tout le monde observait Scorpius plus ou moins discrètement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, personne n'osait non plus s'adresser à lui et il avait passé la première semaine de sa scolarité seul dans son coin. Scorpuis était quelqu'un de très timide et les amis qu'ils avaient en dehors de Poudlard était essentiellement des sirènes ou encore les enfants des amis de ses parents.  
- Scorpius ! S'exclama soudain une voix qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon.  
Il leva les yeux de son parchemin d'un air hésitant et il fut soulagé de reconnaître James Potter.  
- Salut James, dit-il alors.  
- J'aurais cru que tu avais renoncé à rejoindre Poudlard si je ne t'avais pas vu lors de la répartition. Où as-tu passé la semaine ? Tu t'es couché à vingt heures ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur la table à laquelle était assis Scorpius.  
Scorpius lui répondit un simple sourire embarrassé, tout en jetant de furtifs coup d'oeil autour de lui. Geste qui n'échappa pas à James. Ce dernier se redressa et parla alors d'une voix forte.  
- Oui c'est bien Scorpius Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous avez à le regarder comme ça ? Il ne va pas vous manger, quoi que ... dit-il en riant. Je dois vous avouer que quand nous étions petits il m'a mordu, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Arrête, lui souffla Scorpius à voix basse tandis qu'il essayait presque de se cacher sous la table.  
- Allez ! S'exclama James d'une voix encore plus forte. Qui veut serrer la main à l'élève le plus célèbre et le plus sympa de Poudlard ?  
Scorpius fut abasourdis d'entendre des cris et des voix raisonner dans la salle, et bientôt des élèves se rapprochèrent de lui. Les premiers furent les amis de James qui étaient visiblement ravis de le rencontrer. Au final Scorpius eu bien l'impression d'avoir serré la main à la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il se retrouva au centre d'une conversation qui dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Tous lui posaient des questions sur sa vie, sa vie sur terre comme sous l'eau, sur les matières qui l'intéressaient le plus pour l'instant, sur ses professeurs préférés. Tout le monde voulait connaître son avis et devenir son ami.

Ce soir-là, Scorpius lia une amitié sincère avec un certain Jomei Chang. Mais à cet instant là, il était loin de se douter qu'il entamait avec ce garçon une amitié digne du trio. 

**FIN**

_**Oh mon dieu ! Pardon, par Merlin ! Mon histoire est terminée, enfin terminée. Je l'ai écrite pendant 8 mois ! 8 mois, vous vous rendez compte. Et tout ça c'est grâce à vous mes merveilleux lecteurs, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Car sans vous, jamais je n'aurais écris cette histoire. C'est grâce à tous vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos compliments, que cette histoire est aujourd'hui terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, d'autant plus la fin. Car c'est pour moi ce qu'il y a de plus dure dans une histoire. Une fin raté peut gâcher toute une histoire, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas :)  
J'espère également que vous avez tout compris dans ce dernier chapitre, car c'était assez dure pour moi de ne penser à ne rien oublier. Dans ma tête c'était évidemment très clair, mais pour vous ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dans les commentaires si vous en avez, j'y répondrais aussitôt !**_


End file.
